


2 soldats traumatisés, 30 enfants : 1 famille

by traitor_for_hire



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Parenting, Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Children, F/M, Slow Burn, UST, alternate universe - profs, embrouilles & magouilles, prof Jyn
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-05-26 21:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 70,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15009980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traitor_for_hire/pseuds/traitor_for_hire
Summary: Jyn Erso (qui pourrait bien avoir brisé le bras d'un homme pendant la phase de formation obligatoire) est assignée de force à l'entraînement de la classe des "cadets" en guise de punition.ouune fic où "Jyn adopte trente enfants par accident et Cassian pense qu'elle est #dingue mais décide de l'aider et oOUPs on dirait bien qu'on est des parents maintenant"





	1. Première partie

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A family can be 2 traumatised soldiers and their 30 kids](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11266242) by [Moonprincess92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonprincess92/pseuds/Moonprincess92). 



> Un grand merci à Moonprincess92, pour m'avoir autorisée à traduire son oeuvre.  
> Je suis tombée en amour avec cette fic il y a un moment déjà, j'espère que cette version française vous plaira ^^

Jyn Erso pouvait encaisser le froid.

En grandissant elle avait appris à survivre à toutes sortes de climats tout en se débrouillant par elle-même. Les bourrasques de neige qui faisaient trembler les murs de la base, les rafales glacées qui traversaient le hangar Écho Un, rien de tout cela ne l’ébranlait. Rien n’aurait pu la faire bouger tandis qu’elle attendait.

Il était parti quatre jours cette fois. C’était loin d’être son absence la plus longue, mais c’était suffisant pour qu’elle commence à se sentir agitée. Encore un peu plus, et elle savait exactement ce qui allait arriver - les maux de tête, l’anxiété et un manque cruel de sommeil - aussi choisissait-elle de s’isoler. Les symptômes allaient et venaient, selon qu’il s’agissait d’un bon ou d’un mauvais jour, et elle savait qu’il n’était pas très sain que la seule présence d’une autre personne fasse qu’une journée soit bonne ou non, mais elle avait traversé une putain de guerre. Elle règlerait ses problèmes plus tard.

Elle était en train de frapper des talons le container métallique sur lequel elle était perchée quand elle put enfin respirer à nouveau. Sa navette avait été annoncée à l’atterrissage plus d’une heure auparavant, mais ce n’était que maintenant qu’il pénétrait enfin dans le hangar, l’air maussade comme il brossait la neige de sa veste. Jyn avait cessé de se soucier de ce que pensaient les autres des mois plus tôt.

Elle courut.

« Jyn ! » Cassian n’eut que quelques secondes pour réagir avant de lui ouvrir les bras.

« Combien de temps faut-il pour faire atterrir une stupide navette ? » marmonna-t-elle, le serrant contre elle.

« C’est une tempête là dehors, j’aimerais bien- ...c’est bon de te revoir, toi aussi », grommela Cassian.

C’était nouveau. Tout dans leurs vies semblait nouveau.

Certains jours, Jyn se demandait si elle n’était pas vraiment morte sur Scarif, si elle n’avait pas été brûlée par les rayons de l’Étoile de la Mort pour ensuite renaître de ses cendres, parce qu’elle avait parfois l’impression de devoir réapprendre à vivre. Elle n’avait pas l’habitude de tenir à quelqu’un. Elle n’avait pas l’habitude que quelqu’un tienne à elle. Elle se dégagea de l’étreinte en hâte, trébuchant un peu, essayant de ne pas sourire trop largement, de ne pas croiser son regard, sauf qu’elle avait apparemment trop reculé. Elle percuta quelqu’un de notablement plus petit qu’elle, qui se trouvait juste derrière.

« Oh, désolée- » commença-t-elle.

Le gamin ne devait pas avoir plus de douze ans. Il lui jeta un regard effaré l’espace de quelques secondes, avant d’être hâtivement entraîné par l’un des officiers qui avaient fait partie de la mission de Cassian.

« Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-elle.

— Un gosse qu’on a récupéré en route. » Cassian haussa les épaules. « Quand on fait du recrutement, parfois des enfants nous trouvent.

— Ils vont sérieusement le laisser rejoindre l’Alliance ?

— On ne peut officiellement pas s’enrôler avant d’avoir dix-huit ans… Mais j’avais six ans quand je suis arrivé. » À nouveau, un haussement d’épaules.

Jyn supposait qu’elle n’y avait jamais réfléchi. Elle savait que le rattachement de Cassian à l’Alliance remontait à loin ( _J’ai commencé à me battre quand je n’avais que six ans_ ) mais elle n’avait jamais vraiment réfléchi à ce que cela supposait. Elle imagina un instant un Cassian imberbe à l’œil vif, jeune et apeuré, errant dans ces couloirs sans fin. En y faisant attention, elle avait vu quelques visages plus jeunes sur la base mais à vrai dire, pour ce qu’en savait Jyn, quiconque âgé de moins de seize ans était un enfant. Et elle ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais vu quelqu’un d’aussi jeune que ce garçon auparavant.

« C’est vrai. » Elle se retourna vers Cassian. « Eh bien, tu es en un seul morceau, donc je dirais que la mission est un succès. Allez viens, ou on va mourir de faim tous les deux. »

* * *

« Entraînement ? cria Jyn, horrifiée.

— Oui, entraînement, » répondit sèchement Draven, sa patience rudement éprouvée à ce stade. « Je ne vais pas accepter l’éducation prodiguée par Saw Gerrera comme entraînement approprié à l’Alliance Rebelle, et personne d’autre dans le conseil non plus, d’ailleurs. Et NON, poursuivit-il sur sa lancée, parcourir la galaxie en tant que franc-tireur, ou quoi que ce soit que vous faisiez avant de finir en prison, ne compte pas non plus comme “entraînement”. »

Outrée, Jyn essaya de se souvenir de ce que Cassian lui dirait. _Respire. Compte jusqu’à dix_. « Très bien, cracha-t-elle. Combien de temps va durer cet entraînement ?

— Les nouvelles recrues suivent l’entraînement habituel de six mois standards avant de s’enrôler officiellement.

— Je suis un foutu sergent ! » Jyn faillit bondir par dessus la table.

« Un grade donné dans l’urgence- » rétorqua Draven.

Elle bouillait de rage. Elle ne regrettait pas la tentative d’agression, mais elle regrettait d’avoir dû être traînée hors de la salle de conférence sur l’épaule de Cassian, comme un animal sauvage. Si on ne l’avait pas retenue elle aurait sûrement frappé Draven, mais elle n’avait pas besoin que le Haut Conseil sache aussi bien qu’elle à quel point elle était instable.

« Six mois ! » cria-t-elle, toujours pendue dans le dos de Cassian.

« Je sais que tu es en colère, mais ce n’est pas si long…

— Que tu dis, _Capitaine_ ! se plaignit Jyn. J’ai fait sauter la putain d’Étoile de la Mort ! Je n’ai pas besoin d’entraînement, Draven veut juste me remiser dans un coin où je ne pourrais plus faire de dégâts-

— À dire vrai », et le bras de Cassian qui la maintenait sur son épaule resserra sa prise alors que l’amusement se faisait jour dans sa voix, « ce n’est pas nous qui avons fait physiquement exploser l’Étoile de la Mort.

— De quel côté es-tu ? »

Cassian la laissa tomber au sol au milieu d’un des interminables couloirs de la Base Écho, d’un blanc austère et insipide. Tout ici paraissait dénué de sens. Le sang lui était descendu à la tête, ce qui devait encore accentuer la rougeur de son visage due à la colère. Se battre était la seule chose à laquelle elle puisse penser qui pourrait aider. Elle avait passé trop de temps à faire profil bas, à essayer de rester hors des ennuis, à ignorer le problème au lieu d’agir. Leur insubordination au cours de la mission Rogue One ne lui avait certainement pas valu d’être dans les petits papiers du Conseil, mais elle aurait pensé que le succès de la mission et l’obtention des plans de l’Étoile de la Mort au prix d’un grand sacrifice personnel aurait signifié quelque chose.

_Apparemment non._

« Je veux juste aider, insista-t-elle.

— Je sais, » dit Cassian, la voix empreinte de quelque chose qu’elle ne parvint pas à identifier. « Mais en passer par l’entraînement doit toujours être mieux que rien.

— C’est ça. Je suis une pièce de rechange inutile à la Rébellion, marmonna Jyn, amère.

— Tu n’es pas inutile, répliqua Cassian. Tu as peut-être l’impression de ne contribuer à rien et je sais que ce n’est pas ce que tu espérais, mais tu ne nous seras d’aucune utilité si ton entraînement a des lacunes… Jyn... » Sa main s’éleva et Jyn manqua de tressaillir. C’était une règle tacite entre eux : pas de contacts inutiles. Ils s’étreignaient quand ils se retrouvaient, encaissaient des coups quand ils s’entraînaient au corps-à-corps, mais une part d’elle lui criait qu’elle ne connaissait encore qu’à peine cette personne. Leurs mains ne s’effleuraient pas, ils ne se prenaient pas par le bras et ne se serraient pas l’un contre l’autre ( _et peu importait à quel point elle pouvait en avoir envie_ ).

Mais sa main se tendait vers elle maintenant. Elle se posa sur son épaule, chaude et solide.

« Jyn, dit-il à nouveau. Tu n’es pas sans valeur. »

Son cœur chavira douloureusement.

« Très bien. Je le ferai. Mais je n’en serai pas heureuse.

— L’es-tu jamais ? » Cassian laissa retomber sa main, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Le gymnase réservé à l’entraînement avait autrefois été un autre hangar, plus petit, mais avait rapidement été fermé et ré-assigné à cause de la quantité de neige qui s’y accumulait. Il y faisait glacial et son officier de formation était un parfait crétin, mais au moins elle pouvait se défouler en défonçant les autres recrues.

« ERSO ! aboya l’officier tandis qu’elle envoyait une nouvelle fois son adversaire au tapis. VOUS ALLEZ BRISER UN BRAS EN FAISANT ÇA !

— Il va bien ! protesta-t-elle vivement, avec un geste vers la recrue à ses pieds.

— Il est en train de pleurer, oui ! »

Sans un mot de plus, Jyn fut renvoyée à l’arrière du groupe. Elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas grogner, mais constata que la plupart de ses congénères restait à bonne distance d’elle. Les nouvelles recrues actuelles formaient un groupe hétéroclite, formé aussi bien de déserteurs impériaux que de civils qui n’avaient jamais tenu un blaster de leur vie. Elle n’en était qu’à quatre semaines de ce cauchemar, et Jyn était certaine qu’il lui restait encore à apprendre quoi que ce soit d’utile. Traînant en bordure du groupe tandis que l’officier de formation se confondait en excuses auprès du type qu’elle avait juste laissé tomber ( _franchement, son bras n’avait rien ! ...okay, probablement rien_ ) Jyn laissa son esprit vagabonder.

Le vieux sol du hangar-gymnase avait été divisé en plusieurs zones différentes, démarquées par des lignes peintes et de vieilles carpettes râpées qui faisaient office de tapis de sport. Elle remarqua que l’extrémité avait été aménagée en stand de tir, mais apparemment ils n’étaient pas censés démarrer l’entraînement au blaster avant encore une semaine. Elle allait mourir d’ennui avant même de pouvoir rejoindre la Rébellion.

Plutôt que de regarder les nouvelles recrues tenter avec hésitation de se dégager d’une clé au cou, Jyn tourna le regard vers le tapis le plus proche. Deux jeunes recrues se battaient à l’aide de perches en bois. Elle était certaine que la fille ne pouvait pas avoir plus de dix-sept ans, le garçon possiblement encore moins. Ils semblaient faire partie d’un autre large groupe de recrues, composé, réalisa Jyn avec stupeur, uniquement de jeunes enfants. Ils étaient assis autour du tapis, encourageant leurs aînés. Jyn remarqua dans le groupe le garçon que la mission de Cassian avait récupéré. L’enfant regardait le combat avec un regard féroce.

La fille attaquait désespérément son adversaire. Le garçon n’était pas rapide, mais elle n’arrivait jamais à l’amocher suffisamment pour l’éliminer. Quand elle échoua pour la troisième fois d’affilée, Jyn s’entendit la héler :

« Tu dois utiliser tout ton corps quand tu charges. »

Les adolescents sur le tapis s’interrompirent. Ils regardèrent nerveusement autour d’eux et Jyn hocha la tête, pour indiquer que c’était elle qui avait parlé. Elle brandit un bâton imaginaire. « Tu as besoin de plus de force pour ton attaque. Utilise tout ton torse - puis le bâton - » Elle mima l’action.

La fille essaya. Elle toucha le garçon juste sous les côtes, le faisant hoqueter.

« C’est ça-

— Excusez-moi, l’interrompit une voix passablement hargneuse, mais qui vous croyez être, putain ? »

L’homme qui avait surgi devant elle était presque aussi petit qu’elle, mais compensait apparemment par sa rage. Il était quasi chauve, poussif, et Jyn n’avait pas de patience à lui accorder. « Sergent Jyn Erso, Sir », rétorqua-t-elle.

Immédiatement, les enfants autour du tapis commencèrent à chuchoter entre eux. Plusieurs recrues de son propre groupe se tournaient maintenant vers elle, se demandant ce qu’il se passait. Par chance, l’officier instructeur de Jyn n’avait rien remarqué.

« Ce sont vos recrues ? » demanda-t-elle, avec un vague geste de la main vers le groupe d’enfants.

« En effet, aboya l’officier en face d’elle. Qu’est-ce que vous fichez à leur parler ?

— J’enseigne quelque chose, pointa Jyn, ce que vous n’avez pas l’air de faire des masses. »

Elle remarqua que l’adolescente échangeait un regard stupéfait avec son partenaire dans le dos de l’officier.

Celui-ci vira au rouge et commença à bafouiller : « Pour qui vous-

— Erso ! » Son propre instructeur avait finalement réalisé que quelque chose se passait. Il se rua sur place, s’adressant à l’autre homme : « Officier Hadlow, si cette recrue vous dérange d’une façon ou d’une autre, vous êtes libre de l’envoyer-

— Elle essaie de me dire comment faire mon job !

— Seulement parce que vous êtes apparemment trop occupé pour remarquer que l’un de vos gosses essaie de mâchouiller le tapis de sol ! » Jyn, furieuse, pointa vers l’enfant qu’elle avait repéré dans le dos de Hadlow. L’homme se retourna brusquement, hurlant : « _Caylen, combien de fois je t’ai dit de ne pas faire ça ?_ »

Vaguement satisfaite, à tout le moins, Jyn se retourna vers son propre instructeur pour accepter son sort.

* * *

« Entraîner… la classe des cadets ? murmura Cassian

— Oui.

— La… _la classe des cadets ?_

— Je pourrais le faire, dit Jyn, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas paraître trop blessée par son scepticisme.

— Ce n’est pas ça, c’est... » Elle sentit Cassian changer de position à son côté. « Je ne pensais juste pas que ce serait quelque chose que tu ferais volontairement. »

Jyn non plus. Elle n’avait même pas souhaité aborder le sujet du tout. Elle ne voulait pas perdre du temps passé ensemble sur la base à parler de son entraînement ridiculement inefficace. Elle ne voulait pas parler des migraines et de l’anxiété. Elle ne voulait même pas parler des missions de renseignement classifiées de Cassian (enfin, la plupart du temps). Non, elle voulait parler de sujets banals, du quotidien. Comment avait été sa journée, ce qu’ils avaient mangé à midi, où ils pensaient que la prochaine base rebelle serait installée. S’ils arrivaient à se souvenir du nom d’un autre des soldats morts sur Scarif. Ils ne pourraient jamais vraiment avoir des vies normales, mais ils pouvaient au moins faire comme si.

Elle n’était pas vraiment sûre de quand ils avaient commencé à dormir ensemble.

Elle se recroquevilla un peu plus vers lui. Sa couchette à elle était, techniquement, toujours quelque part dans le baraquement des recrues, aussi contenir dans celle de Cassian était toujours une mission en soi, mais ils s’en sortaient. Elle savait qu’il y avait eu une nuit où ils avaient été en train de parler dans sa chambre quand elle s’était par mégarde endormie au milieu de la conversation. Peut-être était-ce à ce moment. Leur relation semblait avoir tendance à progresser par bonds, après tout. Des mois de rien, et soudain, tout. Ils ne faisaient _que_ dormir ensemble, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que Jyn ne pensait pas à d’autres choses, parfois. À la façon dont son cœur se fendait chaque fois qu’il partait en mission, ou à l’habitude qu’il avait de toujours prendre une tasse de caf pour chacun d’eux le matin, sans même y réfléchir, ou aux nuits où il la prenait dans ses bras quand elle se réveillait en criant.

Elle essayait de ne pas trop penser à sa bouche et au fait qu’elle aimerait vraiment beaucoup la sentir pressée contre la sienne un de ces jours. Jyn tenta de s’écarter un peu, pour qu’il ne sente pas la chaleur qu’elle dégageait, mais il n’y avait pas tant de place sur l’étroit matelas. Il était tard, ils devraient dormir, mais les soirées étaient les seuls moments où ils avaient une vraie chance de parler.

« Écoute, apparemment, mon instructeur refuse d’avoir encore à me supporter, tenta-t-elle d’expliquer.

— Toi ? Non », murmura Cassian tout contre ses cheveux.

Elle le frappa sur la poitrine du plat de la main. « Il s’est plaint à Mothma. Apparemment, l’Officier Hadlow s’en va pour entraîner les recrues quelque part dans un avant-poste, alors ils cherchent quelqu’un pour s’occuper de la classe des cadets. Mothma m’a appelée aujourd’hui. Elle a dit que si je refusais d’être entraînée, je devrais être plus qu’heureuse d’être l’entraîneur.

— Alors tu vas… enseigner ?

— On dirait. » Jyn se tourna de telle façon qu’ils se trouvèrent nez à nez, le bras de Cassian lourdement passé par dessus elle. « Et Mothma avait vraiment l’air de prendre plaisir à m’annoncer ma sentence. Cassian, tu as été dans cette classe. Sois franc, dans quoi je me suis fourrée ? »

Il faillit rire. « Si quelqu’un peut faire face aux mômes, c’est toi.

— Mais je ne connais rien aux enfants ! » Jyn se mordit la lèvre. « J’étais la plus jeune dans tout le groupe de Saw, et je n’étais certainement pas traitée comme une enfant. Comment est-ce que je dois seulement leur parler ?

— Okay, peut-être que cette classe a la réputation de dévorer les gens tout crus, mentionna Cassian avec légèreté, mais parle-leur simplement comme à des êtres humains. Je pense que le Conseil ne les voit souvent que comme de futurs soldats et oublie à quel point ils sont jeunes.

— Tu ne penses pas que je vais me planter ?

— Oh, tu vas te planter, dit Cassian, mais tires-en des leçons et tout ira bien - _ouch_ \- » Il se mit soudain à pester entre ses dents contre ce que Jyn savait être une douleur à la cuisse. Il grimaça, frottant d’une main l’endroit où il avait été touché sur Scarif, la blessure qui n’avait jamais vraiment guéri.

« Ça fait de nouveau mal ? demanda doucement Jyn.

— C’est ce foutu froid, ça fait toujours mal- »

Il ne servait à rien de lui suggérer de voir un médic. Cassian n’était rien de moins que têtu et toute allusion à une blessure physique l’écarterait du travail sur le terrain, aussi souffrait-il en silence. Si Jyn avait pu en faire à sa tête elle l’aurait enchaîné au lit. Elle laissa descendre sa main et vint la reposer sur celle de Cassian.

« On devrait essayer de dormir un peu. »

Elle n’en avait pas envie. Elle détestait dormir. Elle détestait les images qui la hantaient quand elle était inconsciente, mais savait également qu’elle n’avait pas le choix si elle souhaitait demeurer fonctionnelle. Heureusement, dormir aux côtés de Cassian rendait généralement les choses moins pénibles.

Ils s’abandonnèrent au sommeil, les mains toujours entrelacées.

* * *

Le premier jour de Jyn à la tête de la classe des cadets ne se déroula pas si bien.

L’âge des enfants s’étalait sur une échelle allant de trois ans pour le plus jeune à dix-sept ans pour l’adolescente que Jyn avait aidée au gymnase. Il y avait vingt-deux enfants en tout, venus de dix-neuf planètes différentes, parlant vingt-neuf langages et présentant probablement, entre tous, d’innombrables problèmes de comportement. Quelques uns étaient des enfants de soldats de la base, et beaucoup d’autres avaient fini à la charge de l’Alliance d’une manière ou d’une autre, marqués de traumatismes divers. Ils avaient une sorte de “salle de classe” dédiée à leur entraînement au bout du couloir qui menait au gymnase, mais ce n’était pas tant une salle de classe qu’une prison. Des posters de l’Alliance Rebelle étaient plaqués le long des murs nus, ornés de nombreuses égratignures et divers gribouillis. Il y avait des tables basses et quelques chaises cassées entassées dans un coin. Le grand tapis au fond de la pièce présentait des bordures complètement effilochées et des traces de vomi dans un coin. Des ados maussades étaient regroupés autour d’une table tandis que des petits enfants couraient et criaient partout ailleurs.

Jyn ouvrit des yeux ronds, éberluée.

Eh bien, il fallait commencer quelque part.

« Toi ! aboya-t-elle en direction de la jeune fille qu’elle avait aidée au gymnase. Quel est ton nom ? »

Heureusement, le visage de la fille s’illumina. Quand elle prit la parole, ce fut avec un accent similaire à celui de Jyn, mais sa peau et ses cheveux étaient bien plus sombres. « Je suis Malia ! Vous êtes Jyn Erso - LES GARS, LES GARS ! Vous vous souvenez de Jyn Erso ? »

Les cris cessèrent dans toute la pièce.

Jyn ne s’était pas attendue un accueil particulier de la part de la classe des cadets, très franchement, mais apparemment ces gamins avaient entendu parler d’elle. Des bouches s’ouvrirent sous l’effet de la surprise. Des amis murmuraient entre eux. Malia avait l’air surexcitée. Eh bien, au moins avait-elle l’attention de la classe à présent.

« Je suis le Sergent Jyn Erso, confirma-t-elle. L’Officier Hadlow est en charge d’un autre groupe de recrues, donc c’est à présent mon job de diriger la classe des cadets.

Un des enfants émit un reniflement dédaigneux, à peine dissimulé.

« Il est clair, poursuivit-elle sans se démonter, qu’Hadlow ne faisait pas correctement son boulot. Ça va changer avec moi. »

Si le Conseil voulait la punir, très bien. S’ils refusaient de la laisser se battre, _parfait_.

Elle créerait sa propre armée.

* * *

Bien que les enfants se soient montrés relativement réceptifs lors de son entrée en scène, tout dérailla lentement à partir de ce moment.

Malia faisait partie de la poignée d’ados plus âgés, tandis que la plupart de la classe avait moins de huit ans. Il n’y avait pas de dossiers les accompagnant, aucune trace de leur formation antérieure - il n’y avait absolument aucun moyen de savoir ce que ces enfants avaient traversé ou ce qu’ils avaient vu. Jyn dut intervenir physiquement pour stopper cinq bagarres dans la première heure, se faisant griffer au passage par une petite fille, tandis qu’une autre hurlait chaque fois que quelqu’un faisait seulement mine de regarder dans sa direction.

Bon sang, elle avait du pain sur la planche.

Malia, du moins, semblait s’être attachée à elle. L’adolescente semblait intelligente, et suffisamment mature pour que Jyn (avec un soulagement désespéré) puisse se reposer sur elle pour obtenir quelques réponses.

« Ouais, ce Lyle mord méchamment, faites attention à ça ! l’avertit Malia à un moment. Oh, Warrin est celui qui peut parler cinq langues - c’est bien parce qu’il peut interpréter pour Kady - mais je pense aussi qu’il a un trouble de l’attention, parce qu’on ne peut jamais le faire se concentrer suffisamment longtemps pour qu’il écoute vraiment, ha ! - Non, non, Trina est celle qui vous a griffée - ça ne s’est pas infecté, hein ? - Ouais, elle parle basic aussi bien que la langue de sa planète natale, mais elle va faire semblant de ne pas comprendre juste pour vous embêter. Ça c’est Rivi, elle est SUUUPER douée avec un blaster mais c’est aussi une menteuse incorrigible, oh la la, lui c’est Talek- » Elle pointa vers le garçon qui était arrivé avec la mission de Cassian quelques semaines plus tôt. « C’est le dernier arrivé, et jusque là, il ne parle pas. Je veux dire, je pense qu’il le peut, c’est juste… qu’il ne le fait pas. Oh - celui-là c’est Arlo, c’est le plus jeune- »

Son esprit débordait littéralement de la quantité d’informations qu’elle avait dû encaisser pour la première journée, et la deuxième journée ne fut pas différente. En fait, toute la première semaine la laissa avec l’impression qu’on lui tirait dessus à répétition tout en lui demandant d’apprécier la balade. C’était ridicule ! Elle n’avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu’elle était en train de faire ! Du matin au soir, elle luttait littéralement avec ces enfants juste pour les empêcher de se battre entre eux. Comment était-elle supposée leur enseigner quoi que ce soit si elle ne pouvait pas les amener à écouter ne serait-ce que dix minutes d’affilée ?

Elle poussa un soupir exaspéré quand une fois de plus Reno, dix ans, poussa Azha hors de son chemin. La dernière centaine de fois Jyn s’était précipitée pour stopper la dispute avant qu’elle ne commence, mais cette fois elle se contenta de se frotter les yeux, aussi fort qu’elle le pouvait, tandis qu’elle se laissait aller contre le mur et attendait que l’inévitable s’ensuive. Ce qui ne tarda pas, quand Azha s’écria d’une voix geignarde : « RENO, JE TE DÉTESTE ! »

Elle n’était pas faite pour ça.

« Ooh, » Malia s’était apparemment faufilée à ses côtés, et en jetant un regard par dessus son épaule Jyn trouva la jeune fille qui contemplait la bagarre avec amusement. « Je mise tout sur Azha ! _Je rigole_ , je n’ai pas d’argent.

— Comment je fais ça ? demanda Jyn.

— Vous vous en sortez déjà mieux que l’Officier Hadlow.

— Comment ? Je ne fais rien ! »

Malia haussa simplement les épaules. « Vous ne vous en fichez pas, vous. »

Jyn considéra cette idée pendant peut-être cinq secondes, avant de soupirer et de se ruer vers Azha qui était maintenant assise sur la tête de Reno et bourrait son corps de coups de poing. Après avoir arraché la fillette à sa victime et l’avoir déposée à l’autre bout de la pièce, un déclic se fit dans son esprit.

C’était son destin. La main qu’on lui avait distribuée. Elle pouvait soit rejeter ses cartes, soit les jouer du mieux possible. Elle pouvait voir assez clairement que l’Alliance Rebelle ne voulait pas d’elle ici. En dépit de tout ce qu’elle avait fait pour eux, elle était un boulet, quelqu’un dont il fallait tenter de se débarrasser. Ils ne pouvaient pas véritablement la bannir, alors ils l’avaient placée ici dans l’espoir que ces enfants déments la feraient fuir.

Et pour peut-être cinq minutes, ça avait fonctionné. Elle avait envisagé de partir.

Mais ensuite elle avait regardé Kady, qui essayait désespérément de se joindre à un jeu auquel elle ne comprenait rien. Elle vit un enfant de sept ans avoir un bref moment d’empathie pour un autre enfant qui pleurait. Ces enfants ne se trouvaient pas mieux traités qu’elle, et Jyn serra les dents à cette idée. Bon sang, Mothma ne gagnerait pas cette manche !

Elle allait le faire.

* * *

Cassian retourna dans sa chambre, huit jours après que Jyn ait repris la classe des cadets, pour trouver les murs placardés de ce qui semblait être toute une dissertation.

« Qu’est-ce que… ? commença-t-il.

— T’occupe pas des papiers, lui dit Jyn en guise de salutation. Je suppose que j’aurais pu utiliser un datapad, mais ça aide de tout voir d’un coup. »

Cassian s’avança pour voir de plus près les notes griffonnées par Jyn. Vingt-deux feuilles de papier - une pour chaque enfant - étaient affichées pêle-mêle sur les murs. Chaque nom était souligné, et suivi de toutes les notes auxquelles elle avait bien pu penser concernant l’enfant.

« Tu as fait ça toute la journée ?

— Juste depuis que je suis rentrée de classe, admit Jyn. Mothma veut que je laisse tomber, je sais que c’est ce qu’elle attend ! Elle m’a assigné cette classe en sachant pertinemment dans quoi elle m’envoyait. C’est une putain de zone de guerre, Cassian, mais si j’ai survécu à Scarif, alors je vais survivre à ça ! Je ne me laisserai pas intimider par Mothma, même pas en rêve. »

Cassian eut un petit sourire. « C’est toujours dans cette salle qui ressemble à une grotte, près du gymnase ?

— C’est dégoûtant ! dit Jyn. Je veux dire, c’est comme ça que grandissent les enfants de la Rébellion ? Dans une pièce avec autant de personnalité qu’un caillou, à se faire tabasser dix fois dans la journée ? Que le Conseil aille se faire foutre, il n’en ont rien à faire de ces enfants ! Comment diable as-tu survécu jusqu’à dix-huit ans ?

— J’ai très vite appris à parer les coups, répondit simplement Cassian.

— Eh bien, ça va changer, dit Jyn avec détermination, désignant du menton son mur de notes. Mothma peut aller se faire mettre, tu vas voir !

— Je te crois - attends, tu as un enfant de Fest ici ? Cassian désigna la page de Lyle.

— Ce gamin est un danger public, pointa Jyn. Il m’a mordue au moins trois fois jusque là !

— Ne t’en fais pas, c’est commun sur Fest, » dit Cassian apparemment sans réfléchir. Jyn sentit un frisson non identifié lui traverser l’estomac alors que Cassian jetait soudain un regard presque affolé autour de lui. « Je- je veux dire-

— Non, non, ce n’est rien. » Jyn échoua à contenir un sourire narquois. « Je te découvre sous un nouvel angle, Cassian. »

Il retira ses bottes pour pouvoir les lui jeter.

* * *

Jyn Erso entra dans la salle de classe avec une mission.

« Nouvelle règles ! » aboya-t-elle. Peut-être sonnait-elle un peu trop comme un Sergent, mais à ce moment, ces enfants en avait besoin. Elle plaqua un gigantesque tableau, sur lequel elle avait passé bien trop de temps, au mur. Il était si grand qu’il recouvrait plusieurs des posters de la Rébellion. Elle ajouta un second tableau similaire à côté du premier. « Ce sont vos tableaux de récompenses ! Douze ans et plus, votre nom est sur ce tableau, si vous avez moins de douze ans, votre nom est là. Vous remarquerez qu’à côté de chaque nom il y a une carte verte » dit-elle en désignant clairement les cartes colorées à portée de main. « Chaque jour, vous commencerez dans le vert. Si vous faites quelque chose de mal, on passe au jaune. C’est un avertissement. Si vous continuez à mal vous conduire, ce sera rouge. Ça veut dire mise au coin. Si on passe au noir... » Elle jeta un regard sinistre aux enfants. « Vous ne voulez pas savoir ce qui arrive une fois au noir. _Pigé ?_  »

Naturellement, les enfants n’adoptèrent pas exactement son plan de bonne grâce, mais elle n’avait pas passé deux jours à faire des recherches sur l’holonet pour rien. C’était un système qu’elle avait vu quelques fois, et avait pensé qu’il serait bon d’au moins commencer quelque part (enfin, ça, et Cassian avait émis quelques réserves à la voir encore debout à trois heures du matin quand vraiment, elle avait encore plus besoin de sommeil que n’importe qui, _allez_ ). Elle traîna une des quelques chaises non cassées à travers la pièce et décréta que c’était maintenant le coin des punis.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, Lyle l’avait mordue.

Il ne tint pas compte de l’avertissement, et une nouvelle morsure entraîna automatiquement sa mise au coin. Tandis que Jyn était occupée à traîner le garçon de cinq ans jusqu’à la chaise pour la dixième fois, elle laissa son esprit vagabonder et considérer comment elle en était arrivée là. Elle n’avait jamais eu grand espoir de s’en sortir, mais à aucun moment durant la bataille de Scarif avait-elle envisagé de survivre pour finir par traîner un enfant hurlant jusqu’à une chaise en plastique.

Jyn était quasiment convaincue que son idée farfelue ne marcherait jamais, quand soudain, à la dix-neuvième tentative… cela fonctionna.

« Est-ce qu’il… reste là ? » murmura Jyn à Malia.

L’adolescente sourit tandis qu’elles regardaient le garçon pleurer et rager, sans pour autant bouger de la chaise. « On dirait bien !

— Je n’arrive pas à le croire.

— Moi si ! » dit Malia.

* * *

« Des jouets. »

Mon Mothma jeta un regard confus par dessus son bureau. Jyn ne perdait pas son temps à suivre la chaîne de commandement, elle frappait directement à la tête. Mothma reposa calmement son datapad, avant de poser les yeux sur Jyn, avec ses cheveux emmêlés et ses bras couverts de bleus (Étaient-ce des traces de morsures ? La réponse était oui, probablement).

« Excusez-moi ? demanda-t-elle.

— Vous voulez que je me charge de la classe des cadets, très bien, dit sèchement Jyn. Mais j’ai besoin de jouets. Beaucoup.

— Ce n’est pas une nurserie, Sergent Erso.

— Vous avez dans cette base une salle de classe avec onze enfants âgés de moins de dix ans, rétorqua Jyn. Ces gamins deviennent dingues parce qu’ils s’ennuient à mourir. Je ne vais pas apprendre le combat au corps-à-corps à un enfant de trois ans, alors soit vous me donnez des jouets, soit VOUS vous chargez d’eux. »

Jyn ne savait pas vraiment comment Mothma avait fini par se débrouiller, mais le résultat était là. Elle avait probablement cru que Jyn faisait irruption dans son bureau pour finalement lui annoncer sa démission, mais s’était trouvée face au cas de figure opposé. Les cris étaient insupportables, mais Jyn persévérait, ne serait-ce que pour l’expression des enfants. Elle s’éloigna des deux grandes boîtes que Cassian l’avait aidée à transporter, et les regarda en déballer le contenu avec avidité. Elle était sûre que certains de ces enfants n’avaient littéralement jamais eu de poupée à cajoler avant.

« Ils sont si heureux, » remarqua Cassian.

Elle lui jeta un coup d’œil. Il se tenait un peu plus loin qu’elle ne s’y serait attendu. Il avait de toute évidence vécu un retour en arrière en venant dans cette salle où il avait passé la majorité de son enfance, assez désagréable si l’on pouvait en juger par son expression, mais au moins était-il toujours là. Jyn tenta de le rassurer.

« Ils ne vont pas te faire de mal, dit-elle avec légèreté.

— Tu peux parler, ils te mordent. » Cassian jaugeait les enfants du regard, mais elle le prit par le bras et l’attira vers l’avant.

« Oui, je vais devoir les empêcher de se battre pour un jouet d’ici trente secondes, je parie, dit Jyn. Mais regarde, est-ce que ça n’en vaut pas la peine ?

— Tu commences vraiment à bien t’amuser, pas vrai ? » demanda Cassian.

Jyn eut un petit rire narquois. « Je ne sais pas ce qui te- AVA ! Tu rends ça à Kady tout de suite ! » La fillette avait arraché le datapad des mains de la plus grande. Ava grommela, mais rendit le datapad à Kady. Jyn espérait que Mothma avait pris au sérieux sa liste d’objets requis et qu’il y aurait au moins quelques histoires téléchargées en plusieurs langues dans les datapads. Elle savait que Kady avait encore du mal à apprendre le basic.

« Jyn. » Elle baissa les yeux pour voir le petit Arlo tirer sur la jambe de son pantalon. Le garçonnet brandit un des datapads et lui demanda : « Lis-moi une histoire ! »

Jyn soupira, jeta un regard à Cassian. Il haussa les épaules, et elle s’assit promptement sur le sol au milieu de la pièce. À sa complète surprise, Arlo grimpa sur ses genoux à la seconde, lui fourrant le datapad dans les mains.

Elle n’avait honnêtement pas pensé avoir déjà fait une grande impression à ces enfants. Elle baissa les yeux vers le haut de la tête d’Arlo et réalisa, oh kriff, qu’elle n’avait jamais fait cela auparavant. Comment diable était-on censé tenir une personne aussi petite ? La dernière fois que quelqu’un l’avait portée enfant devait remonter à avant la perte de ses parents, bon sang ! Elle faillit demander de l’aide à Cassian, avant de se souvenir qu’il était probablement encore plus démuni qu’elle ici.

Elle n’avait pas d’autre choix que d’apprendre sur le tas. Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant d’accepter le datapad avec lequel Arlo cognait sur sa jambe. Elle pouvait le faire.

 _Elle pouvait le faire_.

« Très bien, dit-elle, déterminée. Alors, Arlo, quelle histoire tu veux que je raconte ? »

Il en choisit une et Jyn commença un livre d’enfant captivant sur un bantha animé. Avant longtemps, il n’y avait plus seulement Arlo, mais plusieurs autres enfants qui s’étaient rassemblés autour d’eux, à l’écoute, et voulant tous voir les images. Jyn ne s’était pas attendu à ce qu’autant d’entre eux soient happés par une simple histoire, mais apparemment l’humour enfantin n’avait rien de sorcier, et ils hurlèrent tous de rire quand le bantha glissa dans son propre caca.

« Vous avez vraiment aimé ça ? demanda-t-elle, incrédule, une fois l’histoire finie. Arlo, vraiment ?

— Lis-la encore ! insista le garçon.

— C’était marrant, Jyn ! » Ava était en train de glousser.

« Je ferais confiance à leur jugement, » intervint alors Cassian. Il avait apparemment décidé de les rejoindre sur le sol, et était maintenant assis légèrement derrière elle, comme pour se rendre moins visible. Jyn se retourna à ces mots, et plusieurs des enfants suivirent le mouvement. Cassian avait reçu son lot de regards en coin au moment il était entré, mais les jouets avait fait diversion et empêché les enfants de s’interroger sur la présence de cet homme étrange dans leur salle de classe. Jusqu’à maintenant. Arlo se leva sur les genoux de Jyn, l’écrasant de ses pieds anguleux, comme lui et tous les autres regardaient maintenant par dessus son épaule en direction du nouveau-venu.

« C’est qui ça ? » demanda Trina d’une voix forte.

« Okay - HÉ TOUT LE MONDE, » cria Jyn par dessus la mêlée aux nouveaux jouets. Heureusement, à ce stade, les enfants semblaient reconnaître son cri. Ils firent tous silence (à l’exception de Reno occupé à cogner furieusement sur un datapad) et Jyn put pointer du doigt derrière elle.

« Je veux vous présenter le Capitaine Cassian Andor. » Elle lui offrit son plus beau sourire d’encouragement. « C’est un soldat, et mon ami.

— Un soldat, dit Trina. Waooouh !

— Vous avez déjà tué quelqu’un ? cria soudain Rivi à travers la pièce.

— _Oh mon dieu, c’est pas le mec mignon des Services de Renseignement ?_ entendit-elle Tavisha glisser à Malia.

— VOUS ALLEZ ME LIRE UNE HISTOIRE ? » hurla Ava en guise de salutation.

Jyn se contenta de hausser les épaules. Cassian n’avait clairement pas prévu de beaucoup interagir avec les enfants de la classe des cadets, mais il semblait qu’ils ne lui laissaient pas le choix. En vingt minutes, il avait été encouragé à lire au moins cinq livres d’images différents, Ava s’étant installée sans cérémonie sur ses genoux quelque part entre le deuxième et le troisième livre. Jyn le surveillait d’un œil protecteur (ces enfants pouvaient être de vrais sauvages, par moment) mais plus il lisait, plus il semblait à l’aise. Il surprit même son regard à un moment, et lui offrit un sourire hésitant par dessus la tête d’Ava.

« Tu vois ? Ils ne t’ont pas tué, » dit-elle avec bonne humeur à la fin de la journée. Ils rentraient ensemble à la chambre de Cassian après avoir déposé les enfants à leur baraquement. Plus gravement, elle ajouta d’une voix basse : « Mais, hé. Je suis désolée si… retourner là-bas était difficile pour toi ou quoi. Je suppose que je n’y ai pas vraiment pensé quand je t’ai demandé de m’aider.

— Ça va, la rassura Cassian, lui touchant brièvement le bras. C’est juste que je me rappelais cet endroit comme un enfer entre quatre murs. C’était agréable de voir les enfants avec un officier instructeur qui se soucie d’eux.

— Oh, c’est tout moi, dit sèchement Jyn.

— Sérieusement Jyn, dit Cassian. Tu es super avec eux. Ils iront loin avec toi. »

Elle posa la main sur son bras en remerciement.


	2. Deuxième partie

C’était incroyable ce qu’on pouvait accomplir avec un peu de volonté.

Avec des jouets et des jeux, de quoi occuper les enfants, le nombre de bagarres diminua de manière étonnante. Elles ne cessèrent pas complètement et Reno était malheureusement toujours un sale petit con, mais Jyn commençait à soupçonner que c’était juste sa personnalité. Au moins, à partir de là, Jyn fut capable de mettre en place une routine qui non seulement fonctionnait, mais semblait véritablement permettre aux enfants de se développer.

Les matins étaient dédiés aux apprentissages dans la salle de classe - le basic de Kady s’améliorait de jour en jour (Jyn avait failli la prendre dans ses bras quand la fillette lui avait demandé, sans écorcher un seul mot, si elle pouvait aller aux toilettes) - et Jyn passait ce temps à tenter d’enseigner ce qui semblait être l’ensemble des leçons de vie qu’elle pouvait se rappeler avoir apprises de ses parents. Durant les après-midis ils se rendaient au gymnase d’entraînement, où Jyn était au moins plus confiante, sachant quel genre de combat enseigner. Les plus jeunes couraient et jouaient sur les installations que Jyn avait extorquées à Mothma sous la menace, tandis que les plus âgés maniaient le blaster et d’autres armes.

« Comment ça se fait qu’ils aient des blasters et pas moi ? geignait toujours Rivi. Je suis assez vieille !

— Être assez âgée n’est pas ce qui compte, lui rappelait alors Jyn. Jusqu’à ce que j’estime que tu es assez mature pour en manipuler un, tu resteras avec les petits enfants. »

Refaire encore et encore la même chose ne semblait pas très intéressant, en théorie, mais Jyn se rendit compte qu’il y avait quelque chose de réconfortant dans la routine. Les enfants avaient le temps de s’habituer aux nouveautés, de s’en rappeler par la répétition régulière de leurs actions, et Jyn avait quelque chose sur quoi se focaliser.

(Elle ne voulait pas que ces enfants réalisent que leur nouvel officier instructeur n’était au fond qu’une épave.)

« Tu ne dors toujours pas, n’est-ce pas ? » lui demanda Cassian un soir.

Elle se redressa un peu de sa position avachie à l’extrémité du lit de Cassian. Ils passaient souvent du temps ensemble de cette façon, chacun à un bout de la couchette, accoudés aux oreillers et jambes entremêlées sans cérémonie. Ils n’avaient pas besoin de parler, se concentrant généralement sur leurs tâches respectives, mais Jyn abaissa légèrement son datapad à ces mots.

« Non, » dit-elle simplement.

Tout était censé devenir plus facile. Pour toute la rancœur qu’elle éprouvait de s’être vue imposer cette affectation, Jyn était néanmoins reconnaissante d’avoir enfin quelque chose à faire, même si ce quelque chose impliquait de se battre chaque jour avec de jeunes enfants. Mais le temps passait, le temps était supposé aider, et elle passait ses nuits éveillée, le corps engourdi, à crier en silence.

Elle voulait juste que ça cesse.

( _Pourquoi ça ne voulait pas cesser ?_ )

Cassian resta silencieux quelque temps. Elle sentait l’un de ses pieds tracer machinalement des motifs contre sa cuisse. « Tu devrais probablement faire quelque chose pour ça.

— Comme quoi ? »

Cassian haussa les épaules, les yeux toujours rivés sur son datapad. « Voir un médic. Parler à quelqu’un.

— Parler. » Jyn donna un vilain coup à son datapad. « Parler de Scarif, tu veux dire.

— On n’en a pas parlé du tout, » fit remarquer Cassian. Il abaissa finalement son écran et lui lança un regard affuté. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas avoir senti la tension dans ses muscles, là où ils se touchaient. Non, ils n’en avaient pas parlé du tout, mais vraiment pourquoi diable le feraient-ils ? Rien de ce qu’ils pouvaient dire ne ferait la moindre différence quant à ce qui était arrivé. Jyn voulait, _avait besoin_ de tout oublier et d’avancer, mais Cassian était soudain en train de la presser et elle n’était pas sûre d’apprécier.

« Je suis désolée, tu voulais en parler ? lui demanda-t-elle.

— Je ne sais pas. Peut-être.

— _Peut-être_ , répéta Jyn.

— Très bien, non, bien sûr que je ne veux pas en parler. » Cassian laissa tomber son datapad et ses mains vinrent se poser lourdement sur les chevilles de Jyn. Elle en sentait la chaleur à travers son pantalon. « Mais je pense que nous le devrions tout de même. J’ai besoin de survivre à la prochaine mission, et tu as besoin d’énergie pour passer la journée à gérer les enfants. Je pense que ce serait bien, pour nous deux.

— Tu n’as pas l’air trop mal en point. » Jyn ne voulait pas paraître amère, mais elle était certaine qu’elle n’y avait pas réussi. Elle n’avait pas de honte à reconnaître ses propres difficultés, mais de là où elle se trouvait, Cassian s’en sortait relativement bien. C’était difficile de ne pas lui en vouloir, même un petit peu.

Mais Cassian soupira, se frotta les yeux. « Jyn, la Rébellion nous force à compartimentaliser. Il le faut, si l’on veut survivre. Je n’en ai peut-être pas l’air, mais j’ai tout autant besoin d’en parler que toi.

— Qu’est-ce que tu veux que je dise ? lâcha Jyn. Tu veux que je pleure ? Que je me plaigne ? Que je dise à quel point je m’en veux d’avoir tué tout le monde, parce que je peux t’assurer que je me le dis suffisamment à moi-même !

— Tu n’as tué personne-

— Je les ai fait tuer ! » Jyn ramena vivement ses jambes hors de portée de Cassian et les rassembla sous elle, se redressant avec indignation. « C’était mon idée, j’ai dit qu’on devait y aller-

— Ça en valait la peine-

— Bien sûr, leurs vies valaient d’être sacrifiées.

— La ferme, » aboya subitement Cassian. Elle leva lentement les yeux et croisa son regard. « Tu sais que ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire. Ceux qui sont venus sur Scarif, chacun d’entre eux, ils savaient dans quoi ils s’engageaient. Nous le savions. Nous savions tous qu’aucun d’entre nous n’allait revenir. C’est par pure chance qu’on s’en est sortis, on aurait dû mourir aussi sur cette plage, on a juste eu la chance incroyable d’avoir été repérés par un vaisseau de l’Alliance encore intact. _Jyn_ , dit-il avec insistance. Je comprends. Nous nous en voulons, nous nous en voudrons toujours, c’est une réaction normale, mais tu ne peux pas laisser ça t’empêcher de dormir, ou de vivre ta vie. »

Elle le savait. Quelque part au fond d’elle, elle savait que c’était l’Empire qui avait tué Rogue One, que c’était eux qu’il fallait blâmer. Bodhi, Chirrut, Baze, K-2SO, Melshi, tous les autres qui étaient morts… jusque là, elle avait tenu leurs visages à distance. Elle ne les avait pas bien connus, pas connus du tout à dire vrai, mais parfois des souvenirs remontaient. L’un des enfants les plus âgés, Aden, lui rappelait Bodhi quand il souriait. Chaque fois que Vance et Rivi, treize ans, se disputaient, elle voyait Baze et Chirrut, se chamaillant jusqu’en face de l’Étoile de la Mort. Les enfants de la classe des cadets venaient d’absolument partout, certains avec des vécus aussi traumatisants que le sien, d’autres qui vivaient simplement sur la base et avaient toujours leurs deux parents. Mais pour beaucoup des autres enfants, elle était maintenant le seul adulte dans leur vie. Si elle voulait être quelqu’un dont ils puissent s’inspirer, quelqu’un sur qui ils puissent compter, si elle voulait leur apprendre à ne pas se laisser dévorer par leurs erreurs ou par les incidents passés… alors elle avait besoin de joindre les actes à la parole.

« Qu’est-ce que je dois faire ? » demanda-t-elle d’une voix tremblante.

Cassian ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de lui tendre les bras et elle n’hésita pas à s’y blottir, laissant ses larmes tomber sur son torse. Au début il se contenta de l’étreindre, chaudement, étroitement. Puis, il se laissa aller contre les oreillers et l’entraîna avec lui, la serrant contre lui tandis qu’elle pleurait.

Elle voulait essayer. Elle avait besoin d’essayer. Elle avait presque l’impression d’être un nouveau-né, un enfant qui ne savait pas encore comment parler, comment réagir à tout ce qu’il ressentait. Elle ne savait pas comment échapper aux cauchemars. Elle n’avait pas de parent dans le lit de qui se réfugier la nuit et n’en aurait plus jamais, mais elle sentit les doigts de Cassian repousser doucement les cheveux de ses joues et elle sut.

Elle l’avait, lui. Et elle allait s’en sortir.

Oui, un jour… elle irait bien.

* * *

Cassian devint une figure populaire auprès de la classe.

« CAPITAINE ANDOR ! CAPITAINE ANDOR ! » hurlaient-ils à chaque fois qu’il avait le temps de venir les voir. Avant même qu’il puisse vraiment passer la porte, Lyle se propulsait dans ses jambes, parlant à toute vitesse en festien.

« Tu veux rire ? Ils t’adorent, tous, » s’entendit plaider Jyn durant l’un des plus longs séjours de Cassian sur la base. « S’il te plaît, je suis sérieuse, ils seraient surexcités de te voir !

— Tu veux vraiment que je vienne à l’entraînement cet après-midi et que je me batte contre des enfants ? demanda-t-il, incrédule.

— Tu te battrais contre moi d’abord, dit Jyn en roulant des yeux. Une démonstration de corps-à-corps basique, plus de l’auto-défense qu’autre chose en fait, ensuite on laisse les enfants les plus vieux se battre contre nous. La moitié d’entre eux n’avait jamais vu de blaster avant d’arriver dans la Rébellion, et l’autre moitié ne les connaissait que trop bien, alors j’ai dû tout reprendre à zéro. _S’il te plaît_ , ils en ont marre de moi et n’écoutent pas, si tu venais ils pourraient peut-être me remarquer pour une fois ! »

Elle voyait bien que Cassian était réticent. Peut-être était-ce dû à sa propre expérience dans la classe des cadets, mais il faisait encore preuve d’une certaine circonspection auprès des enfants, bien qu’il se montre enthousiaste et dévoué à chaque fois qu’il passait les voir. Ses supplications incessantes devaient finalement l’avoir fait céder, néanmoins, puisqu’il finit par accepter. Les enfants crièrent de joie quand elle leur dit que Cassian les rejoindrait plus tard. Elle eut grand peine à les contenir et finalement, ils se rendirent au gymnase dans un grand chahut et au pas de course.

Plusieurs autres groupes de recrues à l’entraînement se tournèrent et fixèrent la mêlée quand elle déboula dans le gymnase. Au début Jyn avait presque été embarrassée d’être vue avec une classe hors de contrôle, en particulier quand son connard d’ex-officier instructeur l’observait avec un rire moqueur de l’autre bout de la salle, ou quand elle n’était pas assez rapide pour empêcher Reno de frapper quelqu’un (elle n’oublierait jamais la fois où il avait fichu un coup de poing à Mothma, _ça,_ ça avait été une catastrophe). Mais au fur et à mesure que les mois passaient, elle cessa lentement mais sûrement d’en avoir quoi que ce soit à foutre. Ils s’amusaient. Ils n’étaient pas encore des soldats, ils méritaient de s’amuser un peu. Qui se souciait que l’un ou l’autre membre du Haut Conseil de l’Alliance prenne des coups de temps à autre ?

Cassian les avait attendus dans le gymnase. Le temps que Jyn rattrape le groupe, il avait été plaqué au sol par vingt-deux gamins, ce qui devait faire plus mal qu’il n’y paraissait. Heureusement, il encaissait ça en rebelle stoïque. « D’accord, d’accord ! cria Jyn en claquant des mains. On laisse respirer le Capitaine Andor ! »

En menaçant un certain nombre de fois de modifier la couleur des cartes, elle réussit à faire asseoir les enfants tout autour du tapis. Elle murmura « Hé, merci encore » à Cassian et ignora le coup de coude que Malia décocha à Aden en voyant l’interaction. « Bon ! clama-t-elle, gagnant une attention fascinée, pour une fois. Le Capitaine Andor était sur la base, et il a accepté d’aider à vous former aujourd’hui, alors vous feriez mieux de tous dire merci.

— MERCI, chantèrent en réponse les enfants, chacun à son volume et à sa vitesse respective.

— Ce n’est rien, répondit hâtivement Cassian, levant une main en acceptation.

— Alors voilà comment ça va se passer, expliqua Jyn. Le Capitaine Andor va faire sur moi la démonstration des trois mouvements que nous allons étudier-

— Mais il ne va pas t’écraser ? l’interrompit Warrin.

— _On lève la main si on veut parler_ \- »

Warrin soupira et propulsa une main en l’air. « IL NE VA PAS T’ÉCRASER ? »

Jyn se tourna et soutint le regard de Cassian quelques instants. Il avait un petit sourire en coin, et elle lança à Warrin un regard satisfait quand il répondit : « Je pense que vous vous rendrez compte que Jyn est plus forte qu’elle n’en a l’air. Elle s’en tirera très bien. »

Ils avaient déjà discuté en détail de la démonstration qu’ils comptaient faire. Ils s’écartèrent en silence, chacun prenant place à un bout du tapis. « Ce sont des techniques, commença Cassian, les yeux rivés sur Jyn, que vous utiliserez probablement contre des stormtroopers. Elles sont pensées pour frapper leurs points faibles. Les cibles sont le cou, et les jointures du torse avec les membres- » Il plongea soudain, prenant Jyn par surprise. Jouant le rôle du stormtrooper, elle se défendit mais ne riposta pas. Cassian la frappa à la gorge et Tavisha hoqueta. Plusieurs autres crièrent des encouragements quand Jyn fut envoyée au tapis.

« Les défauts de l’armure, quoi, » dit Cassian avec un sourire narquois, avant de tendre la main à Jyn.

Elle grommela, le laissant l’aider à se remettre sur pied. Déjà, les enfants se pressaient sur le tapis en demandant à être les prochains et elle dut les calmer en les assurant que chacun aurait son tour. Le second round fit la démonstration de comment frapper à l’épaule, et une fois encore, elle finit le nez collé au sol sous les rires de vingt-deux enfants.

« Ça se déroule plutôt bien, » dit joyeusement Cassian, lui offrant à nouveau son aide.

Elle se releva seule cette fois, avec un soupir agacé. Au moins, les enfants apprenaient quelque chose. « Le truc c’est que, dans la vrai vie, indiqua Jyn en décrivant lentement un cercle autour de Cassian, sans le lâcher des yeux, les stormtroopers ne vont pas attendre gentiment et encaisser vos coups comme je l’ai fait. Ils seront armés, et ils essaieront de vous contrer- »

Cassian lança une attaque visant la jointure de la jambe, mais Jyn plongea. Elle roula jusque de l’autre côté du tapis, avant de se retourner pour lui porter un coup de coude. Son esquive déclencha une vraie bataille. Bon sang, Jyn était plus que partante pour bastonner tout en essayant de régler ses propres problèmes. Cassian releva le défi avec enthousiasme. Il riposta immédiatement et Jyn lui attrapa le poignet. Elle se rapprocha d’un coup, et le frappa entre les côtes.

Les enfants choisirent naturellement de prendre le parti de Cassian et se mirent à chanter bruyamment : « CAP’-TAINE AN-DOR ! CAP’-TAINE AN-DOR ! » attirant encore plus de regards sur eux. Leurs mouvements étaient vifs, ceux de Cassian précis, ceux de Jyn amples. Ils avaient clairement appris à se battre à deux écoles très différentes. Elle tenta de lui donner un coup de pied dans le flanc, mais il attrapa sa cheville, et la déséquilibra en frappant l’autre jambe. Elle frappa le matelas avec un claquement qui se répercuta à travers sa tête. Il se laissa tomber sur elle, mais avant qu’il ne trouve une prise, elle roula.

Cassian avait l’avantage de la taille, mais leurs forces étaient très équilibrées. Elle se remit sur pied en toute hâte, soufflant des cheveux hors de son visage. Le chant finit par cesser, virant aux cris d’encouragement quand Cassian se releva à son tour.

« Jyn n’est pas exactement- » Il hoqueta quand elle bondit, le frappant à la poitrine. « -en train d’utiliser les mêmes techniques que les stormtroopers-

— On oublie la démonstration. » Jyn sentait la sueur couler le long de son visage. « J’essaie juste de te battre, maintenant.

— Qu’est-ce que j’ai fait ?

— Tu as volé l’attention et la dévotion de ma classe.

— Oh chérie, on ne t’a jamais été dévoués ! » cria Malia, et Jyn lui attribua aussitôt une carte jaune. Malia ne fit qu’en rire.

Cassian utilisa la distraction pour placer un coup de poing au ventre, qui la fit se plier en deux de douleur. Il la tacla, se dépêchant cette fois de la clouer au sol à l’aide de ses bras et jambes. Jyn serra les dents, ruant de toutes ses forces. Elle n’allait certainement pas perdre devant ses gamins. Elle réussit à le déséquilibrer et ils luttèrent quelques instants, chacun tentant de prendre le dessus. Elle frappa Cassian de la main en plein visage, et il tressaillit involontairement. Elle saisit l’opportunité et réussit à le mettre au tapis. Elle n’avait aucune chance de le maintenir au sol physiquement, alors elle cala son avant-bras contre sa gorge.

L’espace d’un moment, ils se contentèrent de se regarder l’un l’autre, comme paralysés.

Quelque part au fond d’elle, Jyn était vaguement consciente que les enfants faisaient un chambard de tous les diables. Ils hurlaient, et Reno criait « DÉGOMME-LA CAPITAINE ! », mais tout semblait lointain en comparaison des halètements de Cassian au dessous d’elle. Leurs corps étaient pressés l’un contre l’autre, elle était à cheval sur ses hanches, et elle avait l’impression de brûler. Elle regardait une goutte de sueur descendre le long de son visage sur sa gorge et, l’espace d’une fraction de seconde, considéra l’idée de la suivre de la langue.

Puis elle rassembla ses esprits, parce que, par la Force, il y avait des _enfants_ présents.

« Je pense pouvoir dire que j’ai gagné, » annonça rapidement Jyn à la classe, se détachant de Cassian et se relevant.

Son triomphe avait apparemment rallié tout le monde à sa cause. Ils scandaient son nom à présent, « JYN ! JYN ! JYN ! » et leurs cris résonnaient à travers tout le gymnase. Cassian avait un sourire contraint et déclina les tentatives de Jyn de l’aider à se relever alors qu’elle avait du mal à se déplacer dans la marée d’enfants qui avait accouru pour l’étreindre.

« Bien joué, Sergent Erso, dit-il. Quoique, j’aurais pu me dégager.

— Mais est-ce que vous en auriez eu envie ? » lâcha Jessa.

Jyn s’amusa de la réaction immédiate des autres ados. Malia, Aden et Tavisha - tous les trois lui jetèrent des regards à la fois amusés et horrifiés. Aden lui flanqua même un coup dans l’estomac, comme si ça pouvait leur faire tous oublier qu’elle avait prononcé ces mots. Jyn choisit sagement d’ignorer la question dans l’espoir que Cassian ne l’ait pas entendue, occupé qu’il était à écouter Ava, Danny et Ann qui lui faisaient un résumé détaillé des dix dernières minutes. Elle n’allait pas s’en tirer comme ça.

Tout de même, se dit-elle tout en observant Cassian de manière relativement discrète.

Elle avait carrément gagné.

* * *

Plusieurs des enfants étaient issus de cultures dont Jyn n’avait jamais entendu parler avant de se retrouver en charge de la classe. Sans registre d’aucune sorte à sa disposition, de nombreux détails s’avéraient totalement intraduisibles au fur et à mesure que Jyn encourageait les enfants à en dire plus sur eux-mêmes. Ils se trouvaient que certains d’entre eux n’avaient pas su exactement quel âge ils avaient en arrivant à la Rébellion, donc même les dates d’anniversaires et les âges étaient sujets à débats. Arlo avait insisté entre ses dents qu’il avait trois ans quand Jyn lui avait posé la question, et ses connaissances sur le développement des enfants avaient été assez limitées pour qu’elle le croie, sauf que plus le temps passait, plus elle était persuadée qu’il n’avait eu en fait que deux ans.

Une enfant de huit ans, aux boucles en vrille et au sourire lumineux, venait d’une culture dont le langage était quasiment imprononçable aux habitués du basic.

« Mag… _quoi ?_ » Jyn avait ouvert de grands yeux ébahis la première fois qu’elle lui avait demandé son nom.

À nouveau, la fillette avait dit un nom qui ne commençait pas de manière inhabituelle, mais descendait ensuite en un crissement guttural. Jyn était juste restée bouche bée, avant de finalement dire : « Écoute, je ne peux littéralement pas prononcer ça. Est-ce qu’il y a un autre nom que je peux te donner ? »

La fillette avait apparemment une parfaite compréhension du basic, mais le prononcer était une tout autre affaire. Sa bouche ne s’était clairement pas développée dans ce sens. Elle avait froncé le nez un moment, avant de dire, avec beaucoup de difficulté : « ...Magdalena. »

« Magdalena ? répéta Jyn. C’est ce qu’il y a de plus proche de ton vrai nom ? »

La fillette avait hoché la tête avec enthousiasme.

Puisqu’elle était à peine capable de parler, la nouvellement baptisée Magdalena et Jyn elle-même se mirent bientôt à apprendre une forme de langage des signes sous la houlette de Jade, neuf ans. En plus de tous les problèmes de comportement, Jyn devait aussi s’adapter à l’enfant qui avait rejoint la Rébellion, partiellement sourde, environ un an plus tôt. Elle se rendit vite compte que Jade ne laissait pas ce détail l’arrêter. Une fois elle s’en prit à Kady pendant l’entraînement au blaster, la giflant à plusieurs reprises, et Jyn avait crié « JADE, STOP ! » plusieurs fois avant de se rappeler de signer.

« Par la Force... » marmonna Jyn pour elle-même, se frottant le front tandis que Jade gloussait, signant quelque chose que Jyn n’avait pas encore appris mais qui, elle en était sûre, n’avait rien de flatteur. Une fois qu’elle l’eut maîtrisée et ramenée avec les plus jeunes, et après avoir réglé une dispute entre Vance et Rivi pour savoir qui était le meilleur tireur (« Vous êtes tous les deux nuls pour le moment, okay ? Oui, même toi, Rivi, essaie encore ! ») Jyn se vit soudainement accostée par Malia.

Elle s’était doutée que ça allait arriver.

« Alooors… gazouilla l’adolescente.

— Malia, je te jure…

— Toi et le capitaine, hein ?

— Nous sommes amis - écoute, je n’ai pas à me justifier auprès d’une gamine de dix-sept ans ! grogna Jyn.

— Mmm, ouais, vous aviez l’air d’être de très bons amis quand tu le chevauchais… dit Malia avec un grand sourire.

— CARTE JAUNE ! »

Elle prit l’avertissement avec désinvolture. Le blaster sur l’épaule, elle dit : « Vous avez combattu ensemble sur Scarif, pas vrai ? C’est ce que tout le monde dit.

— Écoute. » Jyn ne pouvait pas parler de ça maintenant. « Oui, nous nous sommes battus ensemble. Oui, nous sommes amis. Oui, s’il est sur la base, je lui demande parfois de me filer un coup de main avec vous autres, mais c’est _tout_.

— S’il est sur la base ? Alors il est souvent hors système ? » Malia poussa un soupir compatissant. « Ça craint, il doit te manquer quand il est parti. »

Jyn pouvait sentir la migraine pulser derrière ses yeux. Peut-être avait-ce été l’intention de Mothma quand elle lui avait assigné cette classe comme punition. Ces enfants finiraient par la rendre dingue ! Jyn posa les mains sur les épaules de Malia. et la dirigea vers le stand de tir où elle était supposée s’entraîner.

« Au boulot, ou ce sera carte rouge. »

Malheureusement, Malia n’avait pas tort. Non pas qu’il soit étrange d’admettre que Cassian lui manquait chaque fois qu’il partait pour une autre mission confidentielle sur une planète classifiée. Ils étaient amis, ils étaient proches. C’était logique. Mais elle n’était pas prête à faire face aux sentiments qu’elle éprouvait quand il était à proximité, et encore moins à la mélancolie qui s’abattait sur elle quand il était parti. Tout ce qu’elle pouvait faire, c’était espérer de toutes ses forces que le message comlink annonçant son retour arriverait après qu’elle en ait fini avec les enfants pour la journée. S’il revenait pendant la classe il passait toujours lui dire bonjour, et si son cœur battait à tout rompre, les enfants étaient déjà bien trop soupçonneux.

Elle n’avait pas besoin de leur donner plus de raisons de l’être.

Une fois Malia de retour où elle était censée être, Jyn parcourut la rangée d’adolescents, intervenant ça et là si besoin.Elle marqua cependant une pause derrière Tavisha et Aden, quand elle les entendit discuter avec enthousiasme par dessus les sifflements et les détonations des blasters.

« Ouais, ouais, insistait Tavisha. Je pense qu’elle l’aime mais il a dit non, et maintenant ils sont gênés.

— Ouais, c’est ça ! se moqua Aden.

— Alors explique la tension ?

— _Bah_ , ils ont tous les deux combattu sur Scarif, répliqua Aden. Ils doivent encore être complètement déboussolés, bien sûr qu’ils vont rien faire même s’ils sont amoureux.

— Kriff, ça se tient, soupira Tavisha. J’avais espéré qu’il s’agissait d’un amour non-réciproque-

— Pour la dernière fois, tu n’as PAS une chance- » la nargua Aden, avant de croiser le regard de Jyn et de se rendre compte qu’elle était juste derrière eux. Il couvrit immédiatement ses mots avec un rire faux, avant de tirer en toute hâte sur l’une des cibles mouvantes.

« PEW, PEW, PEW !

— Est-ce que tu fais tes propres effets sonores ?

— La ferme, Tavisha ! »

* * *

Lentement, la salle de classe commença à se transformer.

Au cours des quelques mois où Jyn avait eu la charge de la classe, elle avait eu de plus en plus recours à Mothma pour obtenir les ressources dont elle avait besoin. Lentement mais sûrement, elle changeait la salle de classe des cadets en un endroit chaleureux et accueillant. Il y avait des coussins moelleux dans un coin pour la lecture, de multiples paniers garnis de toutes sortes de jeux. L’une des tables était actuellement recouverte d’une couverture, au dessous de laquelle gloussaient plusieurs enfants, et Jyn avait été informée qu’il s’agissait de la grotte d’un bantha, apparemment. Les murs se couvraient petit à petit des créations des enfants, dessins et écrits que Jyn encourageait, même si la plupart seraient d’avis que tout apprentissage pouvait se faire par les datapads. Les enfants aimaient ça, qui était-elle pour les stopper ?

Comparé à la prison que ça avait été quand elle y avait mis les pieds pour la première fois, c’était un paradis pour ces enfants.

« Certains commencent à me faire part de leurs histoires maintenant, » dit-elle à Cassian, alors qu’il étaient assis côte à côte au réfectoire. Les enfants mangeaient là aussi, naturellement, mais si elle voulait préserver sa santé mentale, elle avait besoin de passer un minimum de temps sans eux. Elle était plus qu’heureuse de les laisser provoquer le chaos à l’autre bout du hall tandis que Cassian et elle mangeaient ensemble, les ignorant béatement.

« Sur comment ils sont arrivés dans la Rébellion ? »

Jyn acquiesça, la bouche pleine, avant d’avaler. « Sept d’entre eux ont des parents sur la base. Il semble que la plupart des gens envoient leurs enfants dans de la famille à l’extérieur, quand ils en ont, mais certains n’ont pas d’autre choix que de les garder sur place. D’autres ont été trouvés par la Rébellion ces dernières années et s’ils ne peuvent pas être placés dans un orphelinat ou une famille, ils sont ramenés ici faute d’autres options. Apparemment, Aden était un pickpocket sans-abri quand il a accepté d’aider à voler des renseignements impériaux. La Rébellion l’a recueilli après. » Jyn n’imaginait ça que trop bien.

« C’est le gamin qui blague beaucoup, c’est ça ?

— C’est lui, dit Jyn. Rivi change son histoire chaque fois que je lui demande. Peut-être qu’un jour j’obtiendrai la vérité.

— Lyle m’a dit que ses parents ont été tués dans une émeute, mentionna Cassian. Je pensais que les émeutes sur Fest avaient cessé il y a des années, mais apparemment… non. »

Jyn marqua une pause, la fourchette à mi-chemin de la bouche.

« Est-ce que c’est... ? »

Cassian grimaça, comme si ce n’était rien de grave. « Elles ont démarré comme protestations contre l’occupation impériale. Mais c’était quand j’ai perdu ma famille, il y a une vingtaine d’années. Je ne peux qu’imaginer à quoi elles ressemblent de nos jours. »

Jyn resta silencieuse tandis que Cassian continuait simplement à manger. Le fait qu’il en parle avec autant de désinvolture la déconcertait. Comme si ça ne le tourmentait plus. C’était peut-être le cas. Peut-être que cela faisait vraiment trop longtemps. Elle ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait balayer ce genre de chose d’un revers de la main. C’était la base de ce qui l’avait fait _lui_ , ce qui avait affecté l’homme qu’il était devenu. Elle se reprit. Leur passé ne les définissait pas. Sa vie passée avec Saw et plus tard dans les rues avait influencé chaque partie d’elle… mais ce n’était pas tout ce qu’elle était.

« Je suis contente que tu aies survécu, » dit-elle.

Cassian posa sur elle un regard qu’elle ne sut interpréter. Un lui plus jeune aurait peut-être été en désaccord avec elle, mais elle souriait autant qu’elle en était capable. Finalement, il lui rendit son sourire.

« Moi aussi… je suis content. »

Les minutes suivantes se passèrent à poursuivre leur repas commun, dans un silence confortable.

« Et donc... » Jyn fut la première à briser le silence, râclant les dernières miettes de son menu standard. « Quand est-ce que tu repars, alors ? »

Cassian poussa un léger soupir. « Dans deux jours.

— C’est rapide. » Jyn se renfrogna. « Tu n’es revenu que depuis une semaine.

— Apparemment c’est pour une urgence. » Cassian haussa les épaules.

« Une autre mission dont tu ne peux pas parler ?

— Ce sont les meilleures. » Son ton démentait ses paroles.

Elle remarqua alors son expression. Elle avait été tellement prise par son travail avec les enfants, concentrée sur les notes dont elle continuait, chaque jour, de couvrir les murs, qu’elle avait apparemment échoué à remarquer qu’il n’avait pas l’air aussi nonchalant qu’il l’aurait voulu. Peut-être n’arrivait-il pas à compartimentaliser aussi bien que d’habitude. Ils dormaient l’un à côté de l’autre, elle demeurant éveillée de longues heures, et elle savait qu’il n’avait aucun trouble à s’endormir. Mais elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait derrière ses yeux clos. Ils avaient commencé à parler un petit peu de Scarif. Une phrase ça et là, une conversation ou un simple mot… mais à la vérité, elle n’en savait pas plus que ça sur son état.

Toutefois, ce n’était pas le moment d’en parler, pas deux jours avant son départ, aussi se mordit-elle la langue et dit plutôt : « Reviens.

— Je reviens toujours. »

* * *

Jyn ne savait pas ce que c’était, mais ça s’était répandu à travers la base à une vitesse fulgurante.

Honnêtement, avant de commencer à enseigner, Jyn pensait avoir un système immunitaire relativement solide. Maintenant, elle réalisait qu’au lieu de la muraille fortifiée qu’elle avait imaginée, il s’agissait plutôt d’un panneau très mal en point - et actuellement foulé au sol - sur lequel on pouvait lire “Épargnez-moi s’il vous plaît”. Tout ce qui touchait les enfants, touchait également Jyn. Non pas qu’être malade l’empêchait de faire son job (Qui était censé la remplacer ? Bien sûr, Mothma allait venir prendre sa place pour la journée pendant qu’elle resterait au lit). Elle tenait bon malgré les coups de froids et les nausées, même quand la dernière infection virale se propagea à toute la base, faisant tomber les gamins comme des mouches.

Heureusement, à ce stade, il semblait que la plupart des enfants qui devaient être malades l’avaient été. Tout le monde était de retour en classe et la toux n’était qu’un effet subsidiaire dérisoire. « À vous écouter on pourrait penser que vous êtes en train de mourir, » lança-t-elle dans la direction d’Azha et Warrin, tous les deux affalés sur une table à gémir.

« J’ai mal à la têêête, geint Warrin.

— Ouais, ouais, tu as arrêté de vomir partout, alors je pense que tu t’en sortiras. »

Elle se pencha pour redresser les enfants dans leurs chaises, les détachant de la table malgré leurs protestations. « Maintenant au boulot.

— Je veux mouriiir... » entendit-elle Azha marmonner tout en se frottant les yeux.

Jyn contint un petit rire tout en continuant le tour de la classe. Franchement, elle ne planifiait pas grand chose quand il s’agissait des sessions du matin. Les enfants semblaient apprécier de pouvoir choisir leurs activités, qu’il s’agisse de jouer ou de lire ou de discuter avec leurs amis, et Jyn s’était rendu compte que tant qu’ils arrivaient à dix-huit ans en sachant tenir un blaster et avec le minimum de compétences sociales requises pour participer à la société, le Conseil se fichait pas mal de comment elle parvenait à ce résultat. Le brouhaha de discussions revenait enfin à son niveau habituel après les derniers jours qu’ils avaient tous passé malades dans leurs couchettes, et Jyn commençait à se détendre… jusqu’à ce qu’elle remarque Ann.

La fillette de six ans se fondait souvent dans le décor. Vivant avec ses parents sur la base et ayant une sœur et un frère plus âgés, Carina et Caylen, derrière lesquels se cacher en classe, Jyn avait d’abord eu du mal à la cerner. Puis elle avait réalisé que Ann était simplement d’une nature silencieuse. Elle avait l’habitude de jouer toute seule, et Jyn hésita d’abord à s’inquiéter quand elle la remarqua roulée en boule dans les coussins du coin lecture. Mais deux secondes plus tard elle avait traversé la pièce et s’agenouillait à ses côtés, repoussant des cheveux trempés de sueur du visage de l’enfant.

« Hé, dit Jyn, d’une voix qu’elle s’efforçait d’adoucir. Hé, Ann. Tu vas bien ? »

Un rapide coup d’œil suffisait à dire que ce n’était pas le cas. Elle était recroquevillée sur elle-même, le visage rougi et Jyn pouvait pratiquement sentir la chaleur émaner d’elle par vagues. Elle se creusa la tête, tâchant de se souvenir si Ann avait déjà attrapé l’un des virus qui traînaient sur la base, mais il y en avait eu tellement ! Kriff. Que devait-elle faire ?

« Comment tu te sens ? demanda-t-elle.

— Malade.

— Malade comment ? Mal à la tête ? Ou ailleurs ? Est-ce que tu vas vomir ? »

Ann hocha la tête, étouffant un gémissement dans les coussins. Ce n’était pas bon. Elle se rappelait comment elle et les autres enfants avaient été malades, et ce n’était pas ça. La température de Ann était montée en flèche, bien au delà de la norme, et elle n’hésita pas plus de deux secondes avant de réagir. Elle prit la petite fille dans ses bras et se leva, ignorant les appels des autres qui voulaient tous savoir ce qui se passait.

« Est-ce que Ann va MOURIR ? cria Carina en tirant sur la manche de sa sœur.

— Non. Malia ! appella Jyn, et l’adolescente se redressa d’un coup. Va chercher un des autres officiers instructeurs pour vous surveiller ! Je le saurai si tu ne le fais pas. Fais en sorte que tout le monde prenne son repas normalement, et n’importe comment, ne laisse pas Caylen et Carina me suivre.

— Pigé ! »

Naturellement c’est à ce moment que Ann, dans ses bras, eut un haut-le-cœur subit. Le vomi cascada sur son épaule et son dos, à l’amusement et au dégoût des autres enfants. _Oh bordel de merde_. L’espace d’un instant elle ne sut pas quoi faire d’autre que rester là à grimacer. Puis l’instinct prit le relais et elle laissa la classe aux mains d’une ado enthousiaste.

Elle ne courait pas, pas vraiment, n’empêche que tout le monde s’écartait en la voyant arriver. Il se pouvait que ce fut à cause de l’odeur, mais Jyn avançait au pas de charge, l’air sombre, résolue à amener cette enfant devant un médic et à déterminer ce qui n’allait pas chez elle. « Tout va bien, Ann, » dit-elle fermement en prenant un virage en trombe. « Ça va aller, ça va aller- »

Au moment où elle déposait délicatement Ann sur un lit de l’infirmerie, Jyn réalisa que ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Elle fut forcée de battre en retraite quand les droïdes prirent le relais. Ann délirait et ne se rendit même pas compte de son départ. « Attendez au dehors s’il vous plaît, » l’informa poliment un droïde, avant de la repousser sans ménagement jusque dans le couloir et de lui claquer la porte au nez.

Le silence résonna.

Pendant quelques minutes, elle se tint juste devant la porte de la chambre d’Ann. Puis elle sortit son comlink. Elle ne savait pas où se trouvait Cassian actuellement. Il était toujours hors système, possiblement sous une couverture qu’elle ne devrait pas mettre en péril, mais elle était déjà en train de l’appeler avant de pouvoir réfléchir à ce qu’elle faisait. Son autre main trouva le cristal kyber pendu à son cou tandis qu’elle attendait que la connexion se fasse.

Il répondit, d’une voix rauque et ensommeillée. « _Jyn ?_

— Hé, dit-elle. Kriff, je suis désolée, je t’ai réveillé n’est-ce pas... ?

— _Non, non_. »

Elle entendit un bruissement comme il remuait de son côté.

« _Ça va. Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?_ »

Elle prit une inspiration tremblante. « Ann est à l’infirmerie.

— _Ann ?_ demanda Cassian, confus. _Laquelle est-ce déjà ? Qu’est-ce qu’il est arrivé ?_

— C’est la petite, silencieuse- merde, Cassian, je n’ai aucune idée de ce qui ne va pas chez elle ! » Jyn laissa finalement se déverser sa peur. Elle n’avait aucune idée d’où cela venait, elle n’avait même pas réalisé jusque là à quel point ces enfants comptaient pour elle, mais soudainement, avoir la petite Ann toute seule dans une chambre étrange et ne pas savoir comment elle allait… elle se sentait nauséeuse, en dépit du fait qu’elle était censée aller parfaitement bien maintenant. « Il y avait ce virus qui a fait le tour de la base, on l’a tous eu, mais la température d’Ann est grimpée d’un seul coup et je l’ai emmenée à l’infirmerie mais je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas, si elle va bien - Cassian, je ne sais pas quoi faire-

— _Ça va,_ dit-il. _Jyn, Ann va s’en sortir. Vous allez toutes les deux vous en sortir._

— Tu ne peux pas le savoir-

— _Tu apprends à se battre à ces enfants_ , la coupa Cassian. _Bien sûr que je le sais._ »

Ce n’était qu’un éclat de soulagement, mais il s’insinua dans sa gorge et sa poitrine, relâchant un peu de pression. Elle revit Cassian dans son lit, qui la regardait calmement et soudain, la nostalgie l’envahit. Elle se hâta de rire, se frottant les yeux.

« Kriff, Cassian. Je suis encore couverte de vomi.

— _Oh, pauvre Ann_.

— Pauvre moi, oui ! C’est moi qui empeste le graillon du réfectoire.

Cassian eut un rire rauque. « _Bon sang, tu me manques_. »

Ça la prit de court. Elle en eut le souffle coupé, l’espace d’un instant. Le naturel avec lequel il l’avait dit… L’imaginer près d’elle ne suffisait plus. Il lui manquait douloureusement, et ça la terrifiait au plus haut point. Il était silencieux maintenant, peut-être en train de grimacer à l’autre bout de la galaxie et Jyn laissa les mots sortir de sa bouche avant de pouvoir changer d’avis.

« Toi aussi tu me manques. Quand est-ce que tu rentres à la maison ? »

Plus de silence suivit, jusqu’à ce que finalement elle puisse quasiment l’entendre sourire. « _Cette mission est finie, techniquement, mais c’est devenu un peu plus compliqué que prévu. Il y a un dernier objectif à accomplir, mais ça ne devrait pas prendre plus de quelques jours. Je serai à la maison d’ici une semaine_.

— Bien.

— _Bien_ , renchérit-il. _Je suis désolé, je suis épuisé, mais ne t’inquiète pas pour Ann, d’accord ? Vraiment. On se voit bientôt, Jyn_.

— Ouais. D’accord. Va dormir, » lui lança-t-elle.

Quand il raccrocha, elle réalisa que le médic humain l’appelait à la porte de la chambre d’Ann. Elle s’avança rapidement vers lui, qui sembla soulagé d’avoir enfin capté son attention.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? Elle va bien ? demanda Jyn en hâte.

 — Êtes-vous Jyn ? » demanda le médic. Il fallait qu’il soit nouveau pour ignorer qui elle était. Elle acquiesça et il dit : « Écoutez, normalement nous ne le permettons pas, mais elle pleure et elle vous réclame et nous allons devoir la mettre sous sédatif si elle ne se calme pas. Est-ce que vous pouvez, je ne sais pas, la faire arrêter- »

Jyn se précipita dans la seconde. Ann était toujours où elle l’avait laissée, maintenant accompagnée d’un droïde qui surveillait ses signes vitaux. La fillette sanglotait, hystérique, et cria « JYN ! » en la voyant.

Elle lui prit immédiatement la main.

« Je suis là, Ann, déclara farouchement Jyn. Je suis là. »

* * *

« Ouais, ouais, j’ai entendu dire qu’ils sont pas ensemble-ensemble, mais des fois ils couchent quand même ensemble, » entendit-elle Dan dire à Vance et Rivi.

« Je vais prétendre ne pas savoir de qui vous parlez, » menaça Jyn, se penchant soudain au dessus d’eux et pointant du doigt les tableaux de comportement au mur. Tous trois avaient l’air sévèrement penauds quand elle ajouta : « Continuez à colporter des ragots et vos cartes changeront de couleur ! »

En fin de compte Ann s’en était tirée sans mal. La fièvre avait été sévère, mais aisément maîtrisée jusqu’à ce qu’elle soit à nouveau en forme et égale à elle-même. Jyn admettait sans peine ne pas être très au courant des politiques et tactiques actuelles de l’Alliance, puisqu’elle avait rarement le temps se soucier de quoi que ce soit en dehors de la classe, mais le temps passé à attendre avec Ann à l’infirmerie lui avait au moins appris quelques trucs sur ce qu’il se passait en dehors de sa classe et sur la Base Écho.

La Bataille de Yavin, qui s’était déroulée plus de six mois plus tôt, avait définitivement changé la donne. L’Alliance Rebelle pour la restauration de la République était plus forte de jour en jour, et l’optimisme se répandait à travers la base. Même Jyn commençait à le ressentir. Lentement, il semblait que le temps la laissait finalement s’extraire du gouffre où Scarif l’avait plongée. Elle pensait de moins en moins à Rogue One, et de plus en plus à ses parents et aux leçons que son Papa et sa Maman lui avaient apprises. Elle se laissait aller à imaginer leurs visages, à vraiment pleurer leur mort pour ce qui était probablement la première fois de sa vie. Les choses s’arrangeaient… mais elle n’arrivait toujours pas à dormir.

Cassian n’était pas encore revenu.

« Ça va, Jyn ? »

La Force soit louée, on pouvait toujours compter sur Malia. En dépit de sa capacité à lui taper sur les nerfs, Jyn ne savait pas ce qu’elle aurait fait sans elle. Il se trouvait que toutes deux venaient de Coruscant, à la différence que Malia y était restée et y avait grandi, quand Jyn en était rapidement partie avec ses parents (elle n’avait jamais su, de manière explicite, qu’ils fuyaient l’Empire, mais peut-être, au fond d’elle-même, avait-elle compris). Toutefois la famille de Malia était pauvre, au point que Malia avait menti sur son âge pour rejoindre au plus tôt l’Alliance Rebelle et alléger le fardeau qui pesait sur sa famille. Quand il fut découvert qu’elle n’avait que seize ans, elle fut envoyée sans ménagement dans la classe des cadets. Sa famille gardait le contact avec elle quand c’était possible.

Malia était sûre qu’elle les reverrait un jour.

« Je vais bien, Malia, » affirma Jyn.

Elle essayait vraiment de ne pas laisser voir son inquiétude aux enfants, mais Malia vint quand même s’asseoir à côté d’elle. Elle était en train de jouer aux cubes avec les plus jeunes, encourageant Arlo dans le construction de sa tour, quand Malia dit : « Est-ce que tu as eu des nouvelles du Capitaine Andor ?

— C’est tellement haut, Arlo ! Est-ce que tu peux en ajouter un autre ? _Malia_ , ajouta-t-elle entre ses dents.

— Quoi ?

— Je n’hésiterai pas à changer la couleur de ta carte, souviens-toi.

— Tu n’as pas de nouvelles, pas vrai ? »

Jyn ne regarda pas l’adolescente, mais secoua la tête tandis qu’Arlo lui offrait un autre bloc.

Il serait à la maison dans une semaine au plus tard. C’était ce qu’il lui avait dit la dernière fois qu’ils s’étaient parlé. Mais vingt-deux jours avaient passé depuis, et l’équipe de Cassian n’avait apparemment pas donné signe de vie. Elle n’avait pas reçu d’autre message, et les rares fois où elle avait réussi à harceler quelque pauvre officier des Renseignements qui avait plus peur d’elle que de Mothma, elle avait appris que le reste de l’équipe était restée également silencieuse. C’était comme s’ils avaient tous disparu quelque part, il n’y avait simplement… _rien_.

Ces derniers vingt-deux jours, Jyn s’était réveillée chaque matin avec l’envie de vomir.

« Je suis sûre qu’il va bien-

— Tu sais quoi, je crois qu’il faut que je vous fasse passer plus de temps au gymnase, dit Jyn sur un ton de gaieté forcée. En fait - oui ! Allez, tout le monde, on va au gymnase plus tôt aujourd’hui ! »

Tout le monde poussa des cris de joie. « Je peux avoir un blaster ? intervint Rivi.

— Même pas en rêve, » répliqua Jyn.

* * *

Quand l’équipe de Cassian revint enfin, Jyn crut que le médic allait avoir une attaque à la vue de vingt-deux gamins faisant irruption dans la baie médicale.

Mais elle avait reçu le message pendant la classe du matin, et qu’était-elle censée faire d’autre ? Quelqu’un qu’elle avait soudoyé aux Renseignements l’avait appelée directement, et elle s’était retrouvée en train de fixer le comlink avec un regard vide qui avait quelque peu ébranlé les enfants.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a, Jyn ? » avait demandé Trina.

C’était quelque chose que Jyn avait remarqué. Si elle était calme, elle pouvait amener les enfants à se calmer.Si elle était nerveuse, tendue, les enfants pétaient les plombs. C’était comme s’ils pouvaient ressentir son humeur, et ces dernières semaines les avaient rendus dingues. Elle leva le regard vers Malia et dit : « C’est lui.

— Eh bien, vas-y ! cria Malia.

— Je n’ai pas le temps de trouver quelqu’un d’autre, je ne peux pas vous laisser sans surveillance-

— Alors ne nous laisse pas ! Emmène-nous avec toi !

— _Où est-ce qu’on va ?_ signa Magdalena avec excitation.

Jyn avait regardé ses enfants, l’espace d’une seconde, avant de se lever d’un bond. « L’infirmerie. Allez, on court ! »

Alors commença la folle ruée à travers les couloirs d’Écho One. Elle était certaine qu’ils devaient offrir un sacré spectacle. Elle se demandait quel était le plus alarmant, en fait : une Jyn courant avec une fillette inconsciente dans les bras, ou une Jyn fonçant avec une meute entière d’enfants inquiets sur ses talons. Ils firent tous irruption dans l’infirmerie où le médic de garde en tomba de sa chaise et commença à bredouiller.

« Ne commencez pas, gronda Jyn. Je ne pouvais pas les laisser - où est-il ?

— Sergent Erso, je - mais ils ne peuvent pas tous être là -

— J’AI DIT OÙ EST-IL ? »

Elle parcourut l’infirmerie au pas de charge, sans même attendre une réponse. Naturellement, l’endroit ne lui était pas étranger. Elle y avait récemment passé du temps avec Ann, et trois jours au retour de Scarif, c’était là un territoire familier. Cela n’aidait en rien à diminuer la terreur qui la prenait à la gorge. Elle avait l’impression qu’elle allait tomber en morceaux. L’infirmerie ne lui rappelait rien d’autre que son impuissance et à quel point Cassian avait déjà été proche de mourir et merde, et s’il était en train de mourir à nouveau, et si, et si, _et si_ -

Il était conscient, quoique pas complètement cohérent. Elle faillit en pleurer de soulagement.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé, bon sang ? » cria-t-elle.

Les yeux de Cassian papillonnèrent dans le vide avant de se poser sur elle, et il leva une main d’un geste vague. Elle la prit et la serra étroitement, vacillant légèrement sur ses pieds comme elle s’installait à son chevet. Il sentait le bacta, les draps amidonnés et la sueur.

« Jyn. Hé. C’est un peu parti en vrille, marmonna-t-il.

— Un peu ? » La voix de Jyn tremblait alors qu’elle luttait pour reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration. « Force, Cassian, j’étais terrifiée-

— Mmm vais bien, » murmura Cassian. Il attira la main de Jyn à lui et la pressa contre ses lèvres. « Chuis okay.

— Pas du tout, contra Jyn. Mais tu le seras. Il le faut. »

Quel que soit le traitement qu’on lui administrait, il rendait sa concentration difficile, mais il était là. Il était vivant, elle pouvait le toucher, il était _là_ et elle se fichait qu’il soit en train d’essayer de lui parler dans ce qui était de toute évidence du festien. Elle ne laisserait plus jamais cet homme sortir de son champ de vision.

« Je vais lui dire, Capitaine Andor. »

Jyn sursauta à cette voix familière. Elle se tourna et réalisa que toute sa classe l’avait naturellement suivie et était maintenant rassemblée autour du lit de Cassian. Lyle lui tapotait la jambe à travers les couvertures. Bien sûr, lui pouvait comprendre ses divagations. Il était difficile d’imaginer que c’était là le gamin qui avait eu l’habitude de mordre et de crier à chaque punition. « Il dit qu’il a été touché à la tête, Jyn, dit Lyle, d’une petite voix très sérieuse. Mais il va bien ! Quand le capitaine Andor ira mieux, tu crois qu’il viendra encore jouer avec nous ? »

Jyn laissa retomber sa tête sur sa poitrine, luttant pour ne pas pleurer.

« Bien sûr, Lyle, hoqueta-t-elle. Bien sûr. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre n'aurait pas dû être posté avant la semaine prochaine, mais bon... *shrugs* Par contre le troisième n'arrivera pas avant quinze jours, pour sûr !


	3. Troisième partie

Il semblait qu’une bonne partie d’Écho Un soit en admiration devant le Sergent Jyn Erso.

La classe des cadets, autrefois crainte des soldats, une affectation qui tenait lieu de punition… était devenue le groupe de recrues le plus demandé de la base. Difficile de ne pas éprouver de fierté après les avoir regardé évoluer et apprendre au cours des derniers mois.

Jyn essayait de les faire sortir de la salle de classe autant que possible. Une fois, elle les envoya tous dans une chasse au trésor à travers toute la base, pour pallier au manque d’activités. Parfois, ils s’emmitouflaient dans des parkas, sortaient dans la neige gelée et mettaient en scène des batailles fictives. Les pilotes semblaient adorer quand elle les emmenait voir les X-wings, aussi les faisait-elle passer du temps dans le hangar.

« Très bien, les enfants ! Qui se souvient du nom de toutes les pièces ? » demandait à chaque fois un Luke Skywalker enthousiaste.

Ce… n’était pas la vie que Jyn avait jamais pensé avoir. Mais elle avait l’impression que c’était bon comme ça. Ses pages de notes n’avaient plus de fin maintenant, recouvrant presque totalement les murs, et elle se sentait fière du plus petit accomplissement de ses enfants. Comme quand Vance avait finalement gagné un match d’entraînement, ou quand Lyle se montrait suffisamment attentionné pour réconforter Dan après qu’il se fut tordu la cheville, ou quand Warrin avait lu une phrase entière sans perdre le fil une seule fois.

Elle aimait ces enfants, presque comme s’il étaient les siens. Et ça ne la dérangeait pas vraiment.

« Jyn, dit le petit Arlo en tirant sur sa chemise, je dois faire caca. »

Seuls les mots “l’Empire nous a trouvés” auraient pu provoquer une réaction plus rapide. Jyn s’accroupit immédiatement au niveau d’Arlo : « Très bien, alors va aux toilettes.

— Mais je veux que tu viennes avec moiii.

— Arlo, on en a déjà parlé, soupira Jyn, la tête basse. Les toilettes sont juste au bout du couloir-

— JE FAIS CACA MAINTENANT.

— ARLO- » Jyn se redressa en hâte et prit la main du garçonnet. « D’accord, d’accord, très bien je viens avec toi ! »

Heureusement ils parvinrent aux toilettes à temps. Arlo chantait pour lui-même en s’asseyant dans la cabine, Jyn adossée contre la porte ouverte, essayant de tendre l’oreille aux bruits venus de la classe. Il fallait vraiment qu’elle mette un point un genre de système d’équipe pour Arlo de façon à ne pas avoir à l’accompagner à chaque fois. Avec un encouragement à l’intention du garçon, elle vérifia son comlink, manière de faire quelque chose, et s’aperçut qu’elle avait un message manqué. Elle marqua une pause. Si elle ne se trompait pas, cela venait du Général Draven.

Pourquoi diable voudrait-il avoir quoi que ce soit à faire avec elle, cela la dépassait. Il ne l’aimait pas, c’était bien connu, et il serait sûrement mieux pour elle de l’ignorer… cependant, sa curiosité finit par l’emporter. Elle rappela, et il répondit rudement et sans la moindre patience.

« _Enfin ! Sergent Erso, j’ai attendu votre putain de réponse toute la journée._

— Désolée, j’ai été un peu occupée à faire en sorte que les gamins ne se chient pas dessus, dit sèchement Jyn.

— ÇA VEUT DIRE QUOI CHIENT ? » lui cria Arlo.

Jyn choisit d’ignorer cette intervention, tout comme Draven de son côté. Sans autre préambule, furieux, il demanda : « _J’ai essayé de contacter le Capitaine Andor tout aujourd’hui - est-il avec vous ? Parce que si c’est le cas, dites-lui de se ramener ici immédiatement-_

— Le Capitaine Andor n’est certainement pas avec moi, se renfrogna Jyn. Il n’est même pas encore sorti de la baie médicale-

— _Ils l’ont laissé partir ce matin_ », la coupa Draven sur un ton qui signifiait _Je n’ai pas le temps de jouer au con, Erso._

Mais elle resta silencieuse. Elle savait que Cassian devait être libéré aujourd’hui, mais ils s’étaient mis d’accord plusieurs jours auparavant pour attendre qu’elle en ait fini avec la classe, de manière à ce qu’elle puisse être là. Pourquoi… pourquoi serait-il parti sans elle ? Ça n’avait pas de sens. Jyn passa la tête par la porte des toilettes pour vérifier qu’Arlo était en train de finir, avant de rétorquer rapidement à Draven :

« Écoutez, je ne sais pas où il est, alors vous feriez mieux de perdre votre temps à harceler quelqu’un d’autre. Si vous voulez bien m’excuser, j’ai une classe à surveiller.

— Jyn ? »

Elle baissa les yeux et vit Arlo qui la regardait curieusement. Elle se dérida immédiatement et lui tendit la main. « Tu as fini ? demanda-t-elle.

— J’ai fait des cacas ! dit Arlo avec un grand sourire.

— Bien. Alors retournons en classe. »

* * *

Elle n’avait pas de raison de s’inquiéter.

Cassian était têtu, mais pas stupide. Il avait brûlé d’envie de quitter la baie médicale dès l’instant où il y avait été amené, et en toute franchise ce coup à la tête n’était pas si sérieux comparé à d’autres blessures qu’il avait subies par le passé. Donc techniquement, non, Jyn n’avait probablement pas besoin d’être là pour sa sortie, et elle était sûre qu’il avait une bonne raison pour être parti sans la prévenir… c’était juste que cela lui restait tout de même sur le cœur. La déstabilisait. La mettait mal à l’aise. Elle se força à n’en rien laisser paraître durant toute la journée jusqu’à ce qu’enfin, elle ait ramené les enfants aux baraquements. Alors elle fit immédiatement demi-tour et se rua vers leur chambre.

Il n’était pas là. Il n’était pas non plus au réfectoire, dans la salle de guerre, ou au QG des Renseignements. Quand elle finit enfin par le trouver, caché dans un coin retiré du hangar, elle avait froid, elle était fatiguée et plus qu’un peu énervée.

« Cassian ! Bon sang, c’est là que tu étais toute la journée ? » appela-t-elle en l’apercevant, à moitié dissimulé derrière un stock d’armes volées récemment entrées en contrebande. Il leva les yeux de son datapad, les écarquilla comme elle se ruait vers lui. « Draven va péter un plomb à force de te chercher, pourquoi es-tu parti de la baie médicale sans-

— Je suis désolé que Draven s’en soit pris à toi, » l’interrompit-il.

Jyn le dévisagea, éberluée. « Mais pas désolé d’avoir quitté l’infirmerie ? »

Il se contenta de hausser les épaules, apparemment incapable de la regarder. Elle savait que sa blessure à la tête l’avait quelque peu secoué, mais son visage était anormalement pâle, les jointures de ses mains crispées sur le datapad. Elle fit un pas hésitant dans sa direction, mais il se hâta de descendre de la caisse sur laquelle il était assis. « Je vais bien, Jyn, » affirma-t-il avant de la contourner et de s’éloigner.

Jyn le regarda partir, l’estomac retourné par l’anxiété.

 _Je n’ai pas demandé si tu allais bien_.

* * *

Un peu tard, Jyn réalisa que le son qu’elle avait entendu était celui de la porte qui s’ouvrait.

Elle était dans un état de demi-sommeil et aurait dû se sentir heureuse. Cassian était de retour. Il était sur la base avec elle et il venait se coucher, mais tout ce qu’elle sentait c’était une boule dans sa gorge qui menaçait de l’étouffer. Elle lutta pour garder son rythme cardiaque sous contrôle, faisant face au mur et ignorant la tentation de changer de position. De toute façon, ça ne servirait à rien. Elle écouta les froissements de tissu, les mouvements maladroits, léthargiques. Lentement, des bruits de pas atteignirent le lit, et elle sentit le matelas s’affaisser derrière elle sous le poids du corps de Cassian.Ce n’était pas comme s’ils dormaient habituellement dans les bras l’un de l’autre. C’était agréable parfois, en cas de cauchemars, mais la plupart du temps elle se serait contentée de tendre une main à l’aveuglette, de presser sa hanche ou sa cuisse ou n’importe quelle partie de son corps à portée. Elle lui aurait fait savoir qu’elle était là, aurait attendu une pression de sa main en réponse avant de se retrancher de son côté.

Mais elle n’en fit rien.

Elle voulait se retourner. Passer le bras par dessus le torse de Cassian, presser son visage entre ses omoplates, peut-être déposer un baiser, là, sur la peau nue. Elle voulait le tenir. Elle avait besoin de se raccrocher à quelque chose…

Mais elle n’en fit rien.

* * *

C’était censé être leur seconde chance. La Force leur avait permis de vivre (c’était du moins ce qu’elle se laissait parfois aller à croire) et elle n’oublierait jamais ce moment sur la plage. Elle n’oublierait jamais les remords, et le regret d’une vie qui ne serait pas la leur, elle n’oublierait jamais s’être agrippée à Cassian comme si ça pouvait tout arranger. Peut-être dans un autre univers étaient-ils morts, mais dans celui-ci ils étaient bien là et ils ne pouvaient que faire de leur mieux. Guérir prenait du temps, et ensemble, ils avaient avancé. Leur état s’était amélioré. C’était censé être _leur_ moment.

Mais depuis son retour de cette mission, elle n’avait pu que le regarder, impuissante, tandis qu’il s’enfonçait dans quelque chose à quoi il ne pouvait apparemment pas échapper.

De toute évidence, quelque chose avait horriblement mal tourné ce jour là. Cassian se repliait sur lui-même, ce qu’il n’avait jamais fait jusqu’alors. Il cessa de se porter volontaire pour aider avec la classe des cadets, se trouvant des excuses chaque fois que Jyn l’y invitait. Finalement, elle cessa de demander. S’ils venaient à se croiser dans les couloirs, il se débrouillait pour trouver quelque chose requérant toute son attention. Il ne se montrait plus jamais pour dîner dans le réfectoire bondé. Les seules fois où elle le voyait vraiment étaient les nuits, quand il se glissait enfin dans le lit à une heure où elle aurait dû être déjà endormie. Elle ne pouvait même pas trouver de réconfort dans ces moments passés côte à côte. Elle était sans cesse laissée seule dans le noir.

Si elle avait été un peu moins attentive, Jyn aurait pu penser que cette froideur ne s’adressait qu’à elle. Mais elle le connaissait. Elle connaissait Cassian Andor, sa passion pour la Rébellion et sa capacité à traverser le pire. Elle _devait_ bien le connaître maintenant, et quoi qu’il soit en train de se passer… ce n’était pas normal.

Cassian n’allait pas bien.

« Comment aider les gens, » annonça Jyn. Les enfants s’assirent avec elle sur le tapis en un large cercle tandis qu’elle déployait la grande feuille de papier et écrivait en haut “Comment aider” en larges majuscules. « Parfois, c’est difficile. Parfois, les gens ne veulent pas que vous les aidiez. Il faut beaucoup réfléchir à ce qu’on peut faire, parfois, aussi ça va être notre leçon du matin. Est-ce que l’un de vous a déjà aidé quelqu’un d’autre ? »

Plusieurs voix s’élevèrent en même temps avant que Jyn puisse leur rappeler de lever la main s’ils voulaient dire quelque chose. Elle donna la parole à Carina, qui annonça : « J’ai aidé Kady à mieux viser hier !

— Très bien - et Kady vise de mieux en mieux, » loua Jyn, et heureusement la fillette pouvait maintenant comprendre ses paroles. « Quelqu’un d’autre ? »

Les réponses se précipitèrent en rafale - j’ai aidé Ava à finir son dîner, j’ai aidé Lyle à enfiler sa veste, j’ai aidé un soldat en lui donnant le chemin le plus court pour arriver au gymnase - mais quand elle posa la question suivante, les enfants durent réfléchir un moment. « Comment est-ce qu’on aide ? »

Plusieurs d’entre eux semblaient vouloir continuer à donner des exemples, mais Jyn avait besoin d’aller à l’essentiel. Heureusement ce fut Aden qui dit : « On aide en écoutant. »

Jyn sourit et lui tendit le marqueur. « C’est un bon début. Écris-le. Que veut dire Aden par “on aide en écoutant” ? Trina ?

— Il faut qu’on écoute la personne qu’on aide ? demanda-t-elle. Parce que comme ça on sait ce qu’elle a besoin qu’on fasse ?

— Très bien - tu pourras marquer ça quand Aden aura fini, dit Jyn. Quelqu’un d’autre sait comment on aide les gens ?

— Il faut les comprendre. » Rivi fut la suivante à prendre la parole, avec un à propos surprenant de la part d’une fille habituellement centrée sur elle-même. « Parce que, genre, tout le monde est différent et certaines personnes veulent que vous les aidiez en leur parlant et d’autres non. Je me rappellerai toujours cette fois où la reine de Provi-

— La feeerme, t’as même jamais rencontré la reine de Provi, » l’interrompit Vance en levant les yeux au ciel à côté d’elle.

« Oh, _très bien_ , soupira théâtralement Rivi.

— Vance vient de nous faire une belle démonstration, vous voyez, pointa Jyn. Rivi a parfois besoin d’aide pour se souvenir de ne pas mentir, et Vance savait comment faire simplement en le lui disant. Il la comprend très bien. »

Les deux ados, maintenant âgés de quatorze ans, échangèrent des regards embarrassés.

Au cours de la leçon, Jyn remarqua que l’un des enfants ne parlait jamais. Ce qui n’était pas anormal pour les enfants du groupe pour qui le basic n’était pas la première langue, mais Talek, elle le savait, la comprenait parfaitement.

Elle avait eu des difficultés à approcher le garçon, dont elle se rappelait encore l’arrivée dans la Rébellion. C’était comme s’il ne s’était jamais vraiment remis des circonstances, quelles qu’elles soient, qui l’avaient conduit ici. Comme Ann, il restait en arrière-plan, mais la ressemblance s’arrêtait là. Ann était réservée, mais très affectueuse avec son frère et sa sœur, et passait chaque jour du temps à discuter avec Jyn, souriante. De l’autre côté, Jyn ne pensait pas avoir jamais entendu Talek prononcer plus de cinq mots.

Ses yeux étaient toujours moroses sous ses cheveux sombres en bataille, et d’une certaine façon, il lui rappelait un peu Cassian. Têtu, et peu disposé à laisser voir sa souffrance. Jyn avait observé en silence le garçon de douze - enfer, peut-être treize ans à ce point, elle n’avait jamais réussi à obtenir davantage d’information de sa part - depuis qu’elle avait pris la classe en charge, et ce n’était que depuis peu qu’elle pensait en avoir compris assez à son sujet pour l’aider.

« Salut, Talek, » dit-elle doucement.

Elle s’assit à côté de lui, le dos au mur. Le poster “Comment aider” était en train d’être affiché, Jessa criait après Arlo et d’autres petits pour l’avoir presque déchiré. Jusque-là, Jyn avait toujours laissé Talek tranquille, craignant de forcer le garçon à parler quand il n’en avait pas envie, mais de toute évidence cette tactique ne fonctionnait pas. Elle ne le comprenait toujours pas, ne savait pas comment son esprit fonctionnait, mais si elle voulait l’aider… elle avait besoin de savoir.

« J’ai un ami... » Elle parlait à voix basse. Calmement. Sans se rapprocher trop de lui, tout en gardant les yeux sur les autres enfants. « Tu le connais. Le Capitaine Andor. Je pense que j’ai besoin d’un conseil, Talek, parce que le Capitaine Andor est bouleversé par quelque chose qui est arrivé pendant sa dernière mission et je ne sais pas quoi faire. »

Du coin de l’œil, Jyn remarqua que Talek s’était légèrement tourné vers elle. C’était là toute l’étendue des réactions qu’elle obtenait généralement de lui. « Le Capitaine Andor n’est pas très doué pour parler de ce qui le perturbe, poursuivit-elle. Je ne le suis pas vraiment non plus. C’est facile de tout garder pour soi, mais le Capitaine Andor ne va pas mieux. Est-ce que tu sais ce que je devrais faire pour l’aider ? »

Pas de réponse, mais Jyn s’y était attendue. Elle profita du silence pour interpeller Reno, le prévenant qu’elle allait changer la couleur de sa carte s’il ne cessait pas de pousser les plus jeunes en dehors de son chemin. À un moment Lyle se précipita vers elle pour discuter avec animation des pattes de mouche qu’il avait ajouté au poster. Talek observa toutes ces interactions avec son air impassible habituel jusqu’au moment où, soudain, il prit la parole.

« Parle-lui. »

Jyn dut faire appel à tout son sang froid pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer.

« Okay. Je devrais… parler au Capitaine Andor, » dit-elle en luttant pour garder un ton calme. ( _Talek me parle, Talek me parle, la Force doit être avec nous_.)

« Oui. »

Talek ne dit rien de plus, mais il n’en avait pas besoin. Il n’interagissait peut-être pas avec les autres enfants, mais Jyn savait que le garçon était extrêmement attentif. Il observait et assimilait et elle savait qu’il était toujours là, quelque part à l’intérieur. Ce serait un long processus, mais Jyn était certaine qu’il finirait par se remettre de ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver.

Cette nuit, quand Cassian se glissa dans le lit, Jyn fit le premier pas.

Elle l’avait traité comme elle traitait Talek. Consciente qu’il était en train de traverser une crise, elle n’avait pas voulu interrompre son processus interne, mais ce n’était pas de ce genre d’aide qu’il avait besoin. Elle se retourna doucement, pour faire face à l’arrière de son crâne. Elle avait déjà tenté cela plusieurs fois, et à chaque fois il s’était éloigné, mais elle ne le laisserait plus la repousser. Elle passa un bras autour de lui et le serra étroitement. Elle le sentit sursauter, sentit ses muscles se tendre sous la peau. Mais bien qu’elle se soit à demi attendue à ce qu’il bondisse hors du lit pour lui échapper, il se figea complètement.

« Cassian, murmura-t-elle contre ses cheveux, je suis là. »

Il resta immobile si longtemps qu’elle faillit s’endormir. Alors qu’elle dérivait dans un quasi sommeil, elle fut ramenée à la conscience quand soudain, il se retourna pour lui faire face. Il passa un bras autour d’elle et Jyn faillit craquer quand il répondit doucement :

« Je sais. »

* * *

« Je suis contente qu’on soit là tous les deux. » Jyn gardait une voix égale tandis qu’ils piétinaient dans la neige. Rien n’était parfait bien sûr, parce que comment pouvait-on s’attendre à ce qu’un an après Scarif tout aille mieux comme par magie ?

C’était le jour anniversaire. Une année standard complète après la mort et le traumatisme, et ils en portaient toujours les cicatrices.

Mais Jyn avait Cassian à ses côtés, et en cet instant c’était ce qui comptait le plus pour elle. Si elle en était venue à considérer la salle de classe comme sa deuxième chambre - les enfants grandissaient, et quelques nouveaux arrivants avaient fait leur apparition ces dernières semaines - elle avait néanmoins besoin d’espace hors de leur présence pour récupérer. Elle avait demandé à Cassian, avec hésitation, de venir marcher avec elle, et il avait heureusement dit oui.

Ils haletaient en montant la petite colline, non loin de l’entrée nord de Écho Un. La glace était moins dure ici, grâce aux récentes chutes de neige, ce qui rendit plus agréable le fait de s’asseoir, même engoncés dans leur équipement imperméable. C’était ce moment désagréable où elle avait trop chaud à cause de l’exercice, mais le nez et les orteils gelés. Elle regarda Cassian se laisser tomber à côté d’elle, la base dans leurs dos et l’immensité gelée en face d’eux.

Sa barbe était peut-être négligée et ses cheveux non lavés, mais il était toujours beau au point qu’elle sente son cœur s’emballer.

« Est-ce qu’il t’arrive de penser à eux ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Elle n’avait pas besoin de demander de qui il parlait. « Oui, répondit-elle.

— Souvent ?

— De moins en moins, admit Jyn. Quoique depuis l’approche de l’anniversaire, je n’ai pas - je n’ai pas si bien dormi - mais tu sais ça.

— Oui. » Il n’ignorait rien des fois où elle s’était réveillée en hurlant ou en pleurant, chaque nuit de la semaine passée. Rien de tout cela n’avait été simple. « Je pense à… je ne sais pas. Beaucoup de choses.

— Cassian... » Avec hésitation elle se laissa aller, se pressant un peu plus contre lui. « Que… qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé durant cette mission ? »

Il soupira. Scarif hantait leur esprit à tous les deux, mais c’était cette mission qui continuait de peser sur eux, et Jyn ne comprenait toujours pas complètement ce qui avait mal tourné. Il avait finalement admis qu’il n’allait pas bien et, lisant entre les lignes, elle avait déduit que quelqu’un était mort, mais tous les membres de l’équipe étaient rentrés à la base, aussi était-elle perplexe. Elle avait passé les dernières semaines à employer avec lui la même tactique qu’avec Talek : rester à leurs côtés, leur faire savoir qu’elle était là pour écouter jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient prêts à parler.

Apparemment, Cassian était prêt.

« Tu… tu sais que techniquement, on avait déjà complété la mission principale, » commença-t-il, remontant les genoux pour y reposer ses bras. « Mais le Directeur Principal du dépôt impérial que nous surveillions a annoncé à l’improviste qu’il quittait la base pour assister à un événement de l’autre côté de la ville. On nous a ordonné de rester pour en tirer parti. Il y avait des codes que l’Alliance voulait. Ils avaient apparemment été sur le point de laisser tomber à cause de toute la logistique à mettre en place pour les atteindre, mais avec le départ du directeur, c’était un énorme obstacle maintenant hors de notre chemin. C’était l’opportunité dont nous avions besoin. »

Jyn retenait son souffle, attendant la chute. Cassian parlait à la neige en face de lui. « J’étais sur la zone. Nous avions tout chronométré, mais la moitié de l’équipe était encore à l’intérieur quand soudain, le directeur a surgi de nulle part. C’était le chaos total, Jyn. Les alarmes se sont déclenchées, des ouvriers impérieux sont sortis en masse de l’immeuble… nos ordres, si nous devions échouer à récupérer ces codes, étaient d’éliminer le directeur et ses subordonnés directs, mais c’est à ce moment que j’ai été frappé à la tête. J’étais étourdi, il y avait des centaines de personnes en train de courir et de crier et… j’ai tiré sur un civil. »

Jyn expira longuement, si bien pressée contre lui maintenant que sa tête reposait sur l’épaule de Cassian. Elle agrippa son bras et serra. « C’était un accident.

— Tu ne comprends pas, _je lui ai tiré dessus_. » La voix de Cassian tremblait. Elle ne l’avait jamais entendu comme ça auparavant. « La situation était risquée et si le plan s’était déroulé comme prévu, je n’aurais jamais tenté de tirer. Jamais je n’aurais risqué de mettre quelqu’un en danger comme ça, mais je l’ai fait et j’ai manqué mon coup et je l’ai tué, Jyn - je devais poursuivre la cible - j’ai dû le laisser dans la rue - je ne sais même pas qui il était-

— _C’était un accident_ , » coupa brusquement Jyn. Elle tourna son visage vers lui, avec la soudaine envie de se trouver à l’intérieur, sans toutes ces encombrantes couches de vêtements entre eux, pour qu’il puisse sentir sa présence à ses côtés. « Cassian, tu n’es pas un meurtrier. »

Il eut un petit rire, plein d’amertume. « Tu ne sais pas combien de personnes j’ai tuées pour cette guerre-

— D’accord, oui, c’est différent, coupa Jyn. Oui, tu devrais t’en vouloir. Oui, tu as le droit de le pleurer, et tu devrais continuer à te battre pour lui, mais Cassian, tu ne peux pas laisser ça te ronger. Tu es en train de te laisser bouffer par le remords. »

Il pressa une main contre son visage, frottant rudement. « Tu ne-

— Comprends pas ? La première fois que j’ai tué quelqu’un j’avais douze ans, rétorqua Jyn. C’était de la légitime défense, je m’étais engagée dans quelque chose d’un peu trop gros pour moi et j’ai dû me battre pour ma survie, mais je lui ai quand même fait sauter la cervelle. Il m’aurait tuée, mais j’ai quand même pleuré pendant plusieurs semaines à la suite. »

Ce soudain détour par le passé de Jyn sembla calmer Cassian, un petit peu. Elle n’avait pas repensé à cet événement depuis longtemps, mais elle s’en souvenait encore avec une clarté vivace. Douze ans était encore un âge si impressionnable, elle ne pouvait même pas imaginer Talek ou aucun des autres enfants traverser la même chose au même âge. Le fait qu’elle soit encore là à ce jour était incroyable.

« Ce ne fut pas non plus la dernière fois, ajouta Jyn. J’ai tué pour beaucoup de raisons. Essentiellement pour ma protection ou celle des autres, mais une fois j’ai poignardé quelqu’un parce que c’était un connard sympathisant de l’Empire et qu’il m’avait ennuyée. Cassian… tu n’es pas seul. »

Elle espérait, plus que tout, qu’il la croyait. Il ne serait jamais seul. Il tourna la tête et soudain, ils se trouvèrent face à face. Elle devait réussir à l’atteindre, aussi dit-elle les mêmes mots qu’il lui avait dit, longtemps auparavant :

« Cassian, tu n’es pas sans valeur. »

Il se pencha et ses lèvres vinrent se plaquer à celles de Jyn.

Elle tressaillit. Ses mains étaient sur elle, son baiser éveillait des choses qu’elle s’était seulement laissé aller à imaginer jusqu’à cet instant. C’était un baiser appuyé, et rapide, et avant qu’elle puisse vraiment comprendre il reculait, plus abruptement encore.

« Je suis désolé, marmonna-t-il, se frottant vigoureusement le visage d’une main. Je suis vraiment désolé, Jyn - c’était - je n’aurais pas dû-

— Ça va, » dit-elle.

Et vraiment, ça allait.

* * *

Chaque anniversaire dans la classe des cadets était un événement différent. Avec autant de cultures diverses, Jyn s’était vue faire des gâteaux, chercher les paroles d’une certaine quantité de chansons d’anniversaire, apprendre des danses et des chants, et une fois elle dut même essayer de comprendre comment recréer une tresse d’anniversaire.

« Jyn, je suis certain que mes cheveux ne sont pas assez longs pour ça- s’était plaint Cassian tandis qu’elle consultait le datapad.

— La ferme, c’est comme ça qu’on fait dans la culture d’Azha, maintenant laisse-moi m’entraîner ! » avait-elle dit tout en tirant une fois de plus sur ses cheveux.

Le dix-huitième anniversaire de Malia ne nécessitait heureusement qu’un gâteau et dix-huit bougies, mais c’était un anniversaire spécial. Ce soir, elle s’enrôlait officiellement dans l’Alliance Rebelle, et même si le gâteau y était probablement pour quelque chose, les enfants criaient et sautaient dans tous les sens avec excitation.

« Malia va tuer des Impériaux ! cria Reno.

— TUER DES IMPÉRIAUX ! » hurla Caylen d’une voix suraiguë.

Jyn aurait bien essayé de contenir le chaos, mais les enfants s’enthousiasmaient rarement autant pour quoi que ce soit. Elle avait téléchargé plusieurs playlists de ce qui était la musique couramment en vogue à Coruscant et la diffusait à pleine puissance dans la salle de classe. Les plus jeunes bondissaient en se tenant par la main et criaient, tandis que les plus âgés se tenaient en retrait et gloussaient. Jyn remarqua Rivi, qui tentait de ne pas regarder Vance, tandis que Vance prétendait ne pas être en train de se diriger vers elle.Talek l’avait même remerciée doucement quand elle lui avait tendu sa part de gâteau.

Jyn observa Malia qui portait le petit Arlo dans ses bras, le faisant tourbillonner avec ravissement au son de la musique. Elle n’aurait pu être plus fière de la jeune femme. Jyn savait que Malia tenait plus que tout à se battre, et qu’elle l’avait bien préparée. Malia était plus que capable, bienveillante mais fatale, et elle ferait un bon soldat dans les rangs de la Rébellion…

Mais à la fierté se mêlait aussi un intense besoin de protection.

« Elle va s’en sortir. »

Jyn se tourna et se trouva face à Aden, en train de manger un morceau de gâteau à côté d’elle. À dix-sept ans, lui et Tavisha étaient maintenant les plus âgés de la classe des cadets, et Jyn savait que lui et Malia étaient de bons amis. « Elle déchire, cette fille ! » ajouta Aden, parce que Jyn le regardait avec son air _continue à parler_ (l’une des nombreuses expressions que Jyn avait perfectionnées au cours de l’année écoulée). « Franchement, t’en fais pas, Jyn.

— Je ne m’en fais pas, décréta-t-elle.

— Mmmouais. Bien sûr. » Aden sourit. « Oh, hé, comment va le Cap’taine ? »

Jyn plissa les yeux. Elle pouvait compter sur Aden pour être charmant et drôle, mais jamais stupide. Il pouvait détendre l’atmosphère avec une blague bien placée, mais était bien plus intelligent qu’il n’y paraissait. Il savait toujours ce qui se tramait. Et alors que son sourire s’élargissait, Jyn se sentit soudain de plus en plus suspicieuse.

« … _Qu’est-ce que tu sais ?_

— Je proteste ! Je ne sais rien.

— Espèce de petit- je vais changer la couleur de ta carte !

— Pour rien ? dit Aden avec un sourire impudent. Ça m’a l’air un peu exagéré, même pour toi. »

Elle aurait pu l’étrangler. « Arrivé à carte rouge, ce sera pas d’entraînement au blaster pendant une semaine. »

Son sourire s’altéra quelque peu. « Tu n’oserais pas.

— On verra bien. Tu es en jaune.

— TRÈS BIEN. » Il fourra le reste de son bout de gâteau dans sa bouche. « Je vous ai vus vous sucer la poire dehors dans la neige l’autre jour. »

Elle sentit son estomac se nouer. Oh, ça. Le baiser qu’ils avaient simplement mis de côté, dont ils ne parlaient pas vraiment ? Le baiser que Jyn savait n’être que le résultat du tumulte des émotions de Cassian, _ce baiser_.

« Bordel de kriff… comment ? dit-elle, hébétée.

— WAOUH, tu ne nies pas ! dit Aden, abasourdi, à deux doigts de s’étouffer sur son gâteau. Tavisha m’en doit une !

— Je répète, _bordel de kriff, comment ?_ »

De toute évidence, l’adolescent la connaissait mieux qu’elle ne le pensait. Il reconnut son air de _tu es mort si tu ne t’expliques pas tout de suite_ et commença immédiatement à parler. « On vous a vus partir ensemble, je jure que c’était l’idée de Tavi de vous suivre ! » Aden traça une croix sur son cœur. « Vous étiez un peu trop loin pour qu’on soit vraiment sûrs, et les officiers à l’entrée du hangar n’ont pas voulu nous laisser sortir sans surveillance, MAAAIS j’aurais juré que je l’avais vu t’embrasser à un moment et j’avais raison ! JE SUIS TROP FORT ! »

Jyn en resta littéralement sans voix.

Elle aimait ces enfants. Elle les aimait vraiment, mais elle sentait son visage s’empourprer, et elle avait toujours été si déterminée à garder une image digne et professionnelle en leur présence... Ils avaient besoin de la voir comme un chef. Quelqu’un à qui ils pouvaient parler, quelqu’un qu’ils pouvaient aimer, quelqu’un qu’ils pouvaient admirer et à qui ils pouvaient aspirer à ressembler. C’était une putain de tâche monumentale et la plupart du temps, Jyn était certaine que Mothma n’avait aucune idée de la difficulté de cet assignement. Après tout ce qu’elle avait eu à gérer - être provoquée, être griffée et mordue, se faire vomir et même chier dessus - elle avait honnêtement pensé être au delà de toute forme d’embarras, mais ce n’était apparemment pas le cas. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour revenir en arrière, _tout nier en bloc_ , mais...

Elle aperçut Talek de l’autre côté de la pièce. Comme il ne parlait pas ou n’interagissait pas de son propre chef avec les autres, elle craignait souvent que les autres enfants ne l’excluent. Cependant, elle vit plusieurs des jeunes adolescents l’appeler et lui demander de se joindre à eux. Lentement, il traversa la pièce, et vint se tenir au milieu du groupe, sans sourire, mais écoutant intensément. Jyn ne pouvait qu’espérer que son influence avait tant soit peu à voir avec l’attitude de ces enfants. Ils méritaient d’avoir un modèle qui n’était pas seulement calme face au désastre, mais qui leur montre qu’il était normal d’avoir des émotions, normal de les exprimer.

Merde, ces enfants seraient des soldats un jour, et être un soldat impliquait une éthique claire, et être capable de mettre de côté ses sentiments et ses émotions. Ça impliquait de regarder un stormtrooper et penser “ce n’est pas un être humain, juste une autre cible”. Ça impliquait d’avoir à laisser des camarades en arrière, de rester silencieux sous la torture, et d’être capable de mettre de côté les traumatismes subis pour simplement poursuivre sa route. Elle refusait de laisser ces enfants grandir pour finir comme Cassian et elle, brisés quasiment au delà de tout espoir, à cause de tout ce qu’ils avaient fait et vu.

Ces enfants avaient besoin de savoir ne pas rester indifférent. Ils avaient besoin de savoir que les émotions étaient normales et qu’en avoir était humain. Que même si cette guerre allait tout faire pour leur en ôter la possibilité, en aucun cas ils ne devaient oublier qu’ils avaient le droit de pleurer s’ils en ressentaient le besoin.

Parfois, elle détestait vraiment être le modèle à suivre.

« Très bien, admit-elle avec un soupir. Je ne confirme ni ne nie ce qui peut ou non avoir eu lieu dans la neige, mais j’aime beaucoup le Capitaine Andor. Ce n’est pas un secret.

— Ouais, mais _beaucoup commeeent ?_ roucoula Aden.

— Tout ce que tu imagines et même plus, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Maintenant arrête de me harceler et retourne manger du gâteau avec tes barjos de copains, okay ? »

Aden se contenta de rire et de l’étreindre.

* * *

Cassian se remit lentement, au fil du temps.

Habituée à ce qu’il soit régulièrement hors-système, ou, dernièrement, en train de l’éviter complètement, l’avoir soudain près d’elle en permanence était quelque peu déconcertant. Il essayait toujours de paraître occupé, mais elle savait qu’il n’avait pris aucune nouvelle mission depuis la dernière fois. À dire vrai, il semblait un peu perdu. Il donnait l’impression d’être à la dérive quand tout ce qu’il voulait était quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher. Aussi quand une mission revint avec huit nouveaux enfants - des survivants du bombardement d’une école qui n’avaient nulle part où aller - Jyn lui demanda immédiatement de l’aider.

« Tu veux que… je t’aide à instruire ta classe ?

— J’y reçois de nouveaux enfants plus vite que les plus âgés n’en partent, acquiesça Jyn. Ils sont plus de trente maintenant, j’aurais bien besoin d’un coup de main. »

Aussi vint-il. Les enfants criaient et l’accueillaient avec enthousiasme à chaque fois qu’il entrait dans la salle, en particulier quand il laissait les plus jeunes tenir son blaster, alors elle savait qu’ils apprécieraient de le voir plus régulièrement. En toute franchise, c’était parfait pour toutes les personnes concernées.

Cependant, même si c’était elle qui l’avait suggéré, elle devait admettre qu’elle se sentait irrationnellement possessive envers la classe. C’étaient ses enfants. Elle les comprenait, elle savait ce dont ils avaient besoin, et une part d’elle voulait ne laissait personne d’autre s’en approcher. Mais elle était au bout du rouleau, et elle le savait. Les plus jeunes demandaient beaucoup d’attention, et en conséquence elle avait constamment peur de négliger les aînés. Avec Cassian, la tâche serait divisée, effectivement gérable.

Et il se révéla bientôt être plutôt doué.

Un après-midi, elle ramena les adolescents les plus âgés après leur entraînement physique pour trouver Cassian assis sur le sol, entouré de jeunes enfants. Arlo n’était plus le plus jeune maintenant, une petite de deux ans leur ayant été amenée quelques semaines plus tôt, et elle se trouvait à présent roulée en boule sur les genoux de Cassian, les paupières lourdes. Il tentait apparemment de lire une histoire aux enfants, mais se trouvait sans cesse distrait par quelques uns d’entre eux qui roulaient sur le sol, ou par Lyle venant s’accrocher à son dos et parlant en festien d’une voix forte. Jyn faillit rire.

« Comment ça se passe ? » le héla-t-elle.

À sa grande surprise, au lieu de l’air paniqué auquel elle s’était attendue, Cassian leva la tête avec une expression satisfaite. « Ça va bien, dit-il. Mais je pense que Bree va avoir besoin de faire des siestes, elle n’a pas été capable de garder les yeux ouverts depuis le déjeuner. »

Elle sentit son cœur chavirer, rien qu’un peu.

* * *

Jyn ne se soucia pas d’obtenir la permission de Mothma, cette fois. Cassian et elle prirent juste l’initiative de démolir une partie du mur de la classe. La salle d’à côté était apparemment rien d’autre qu’une pièce de stockage, et à peine utilisée en plus de ça, aussi la transformèrent-ils en espace supplémentaire pour la classe des cadets. Les semaines suivantes, Jyn observa Cassian prendre lentement en charge les plus petits. Ils aidèrent tous à redécorer la nouvelle salle de classe, jetant le mobilier cassé et jouant avec le matériel qui était stocké là, se déguisant avec les vestes et les casques et courant partout en prétendant se tirer dessus. Cassian remarquait toujours son regard dans ces occasions.

(« La moitié d’entre eux ne va probablement pas survivre au-delà de dix-huit ans.

— Ça va aller...

— Non, _ça ne va pas_ \- »)

Avec deux groupes, leur journée était d’un coup bien plus gérable. Jyn resta dans la salle d’origine avec les enfants les plus âgés, tandis que Cassian prit les plus jeunes dans la pièce d’à côté. Ils décidèrent que douze ans était l’âge approprié pour transitionner d’une classe à l’autre. Jyn était maintenant capable de se concentrer sur les adolescents qui avaient besoin de son soutien et de son dévouement, capable de les surveiller et d’interagir avec eux de manière plus étroite et de leur enseigner les compétences physiques dont ils auraient besoin pour participer à la guerre.

« Parce que C’EST une guerre, dit-elle quand ils furent tous assis en cercle. Je sais que tout peut sembler agréable et sûr vu d’ici, mais à l’extérieur c’est une zone de combat, et j’ai besoin que vous compreniez tous comment ça va se passer un de ces jours. »

Elle avait des conversations quotidiennes avec les ados et celle-ci était celle à laquelle elle revenait habituellement, mais elle n’avait jamais parlé de manière explicite de ses propres expériences sur le front. Scarif s’était déroulé il y avait si longtemps maintenant et elle se rappelait encore chaque détail, mais elle n’avait pas voulu leur mettre ces images en tête. Elle fut prise de court quand Lahrin, une jeune fille de quinze ans avec une tendance au chapardage, lui demanda avec mépris :

« Ouais, mais c’est pas comme si tu pouvais parler. Est-ce que tu t’es seulement déjà battue avant ? »

Son cœur se mit à battre à grands coups tandis qu’elle regardait le cercle des visages impressionnables. Elle ne pouvait pas mentir, pas aujourd’hui. Elle se tourna directement vers Lahrin et dit :

« Tu as entendu parler de Scarif ? »

La jeune fille eut l’air désarçonnée et secoua la tête. Quelques uns des enfants qui étaient avec elle depuis le début - Jessa, Dan, Aden - commencèrent immédiatement à expliquer avec agitation par dessus l’enthousiasme des autres. Elle entendit des bouts de phrases comme “Étoile de la Mort” et “plans” et “a explosé !” avant de finalement les interrompre.

« Hé ! On écoute, merci. » Ils se calmèrent rapidement. Jyn faisait de son mieux pour garder son sang froid, mais elle poursuivit : « Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, Scarif était une planète en territoire impérial jusqu’il y a un peu plus d’un an maintenant. L’Étoile de la Mort était une station de combat que l’Empire était en train de construire. Elle avait le pouvoir de détruire des mondes entiers, et c’était naturellement une terrible menace pour la Rébellion. L’Alliance Rebelle apprit qu’il existait des plans de l’Étoile de la Mort, révélant un moyen de la détruire, sur Scarif. Ils ont organisé une mission pour voler ces plans. »

C’était une façon simplifiée de présenter les choses, et une qui peignait la Rébellion sous un jour favorable ( _ils avaient organisé la mission, tu parles_ ) mais ce n’était pas le moment et le lieu pour raconter cette histoire là. C’était d’elle qu’il s’agissait. C’était son histoire.

« Le Capitaine Andor et moi étions ceux qui dirigeaient la mission.

— Oh la vache, sérieux ? » Vance ouvrit de grands yeux ronds. « Je ne savais pas ça ! »

Lahrin semblait regretter quelque peu son commentaire. Elle regardait Jyn avec admiration. « Alors vous vous êtes battus pour obtenir les plans ?

— Oui, dit Jyn en entrelaçant ses doigts pour les empêcher de trembler. J’ai besoin que vous compreniez tous… Je n’ai parlé de ceci à personne d’autre que le Capitaine Andor depuis que c’est arrivé. Je vais vous dire comment tout ça s’est déroulé, avec aussi peu de censure que possible, mais je veux que vous compreniez que si j’arrête de parler à un moment ou un autre, ou simplement si je n’y arrive plus, je suis désolée. »

Ils écoutèrent dans un silence solennel. Jyn leur raconta tout. Elle expliqua comment Cassian, K-2SO et elle avaient infiltré la tour pour trouver les plans. Elle parla de Bodhi, leur pilote, qui s’était montré résistant et brave à chaque instant, même si elle était sûre qu’il devait avoir été terrifié. Elle parla du droïde ennuyeux et sarcastique, qui avait donné sa vie pour leur faire gagner du temps. Elle leur parla de Baze et Chirrut, les gardiens qui l’avaient suivie au cœur de la bataille en dépit de tout. Elle leur parla des centaines de soldats morts ce jour là, des explosions qu’elle avait traversées, des hommes qu’elle avait abattus, des blessures qu’elle avait subies et de sa peur quand elle avait cru que Cassian était mort lui aussi.

Ce devait être la première fois qu’elle se laissait vraiment aller à penser à eux. Le premier anniversaire était passé, et Jyn avait passé tout ce temps à se focaliser exclusivement sur Cassian. Elle avait si bien réussi à se concentrer sur l’éducation de la classe des cadets qu’elle avait simplement ignoré les troubles du sommeil, mais la vérité était qu’il allait toujours y avoir un moment où elle aurait besoin de tout évacuer. Elle commença à pleurer au moment où elle parlait de la mort de Bodhi, et les larmes l’accompagnèrent jusqu’à la fin de son récit. Ce n’est qu’alors qu’elle baissa les yeux et se rendit compte que les deux adolescents les plus proches d’elle - Rivi d’un côté, et un nouveau venu, Geron, de l’autre - lui avait apparemment pris les mains à un moment ou un autre.

Elle ne dit rien d’autre. Il n’y avait rien de plus à dire.

* * *

Le Général Draven n’apprécia pas vraiment l’idée que Cassian s’assigne de lui-même à la classe des cadets.

« Vous n’avez pas reçu l’autorisation de vous libérer de vos obligations, Capitaine Andor ! s’exclama-t-il, véhément.

— De quelles obligations, exactement, me suis-je libéré ? rétorqua Cassian. Ai-je déserté ? Ai-je trahi la Rébellion, est-ce que je ne travaille plus pour l’Alliance Rebelle ? Non. Je n’irai plus sur le terrain, et Jyn a besoin de l’aide que je lui apporte, alors-

— Ce n’est pas à vous d’en décider !

— Il ne manquerait plus que ça, dit Cassian, furieux. J’ai donné suffisamment de ma vie à cette Rébellion, je peux bien faire ce qui me chante, autrement je pourrais aussi bien déserter après tout.

— Je ne crois pas que Draven ait apprécié la menace… » lui fit remarquer Jyn en se précipitant après lui quand il quitta le QG des Renseignements en trombe.

Cassian murmura quelque chose en festien qui, Jyn en était certaine, n’était rien moins que positif envers le Général Draven. Elle se retint de rire, tout en courant pour le rattraper.

« Vraiment, ça ne te dérange pas d’être définitivement en charge des petits ?

— Ils ont besoin de moi, lui dit Cassian. Jyn, j’étais sérieux quand j’ai dit que je n’irai plus sur le terrain. Je ne peux pas… je ne serai pas capable d’en encaisser beaucoup plus. J’ai fait ma part, maintenant il est temps que je me retire, que je laisse les autres prendre le relai. »

Les enfants seraient ravis. Beaucoup d’entre eux supposaient déjà qu’il allait rester, et ils seraient nombreux à être excités par l’annonce. Cassian et Jyn organisaient beaucoup ensemble, mais Jyn avait tout de même beaucoup d’occasions de juste regarder, par la porte commune, Cassian qui s’occupait des plus jeunes. Ce n’était pas facile. Comme tout le monde dans la galaxie, ils avaient un passé. Haley, six ans, avait des problèmes de concentration, Charlee, quatre ans, ne cessait de pousser les autres pour voir leur réaction, et la petite Bree souffrait de la pire angoisse de la séparation qu’elle ait jamais vu (ramener les enfants à leurs baraquements à la fin de chaque après-midi était un cauchemar). Mais Cassian comprenait ces enfants, mieux qu’elle ne l’avait imaginé. Il écoutait quand il le fallait. Il pouvait gérer Ava quand elle se montrait collante et réclamait des câlins toutes les cinq secondes. Il se montrait ferme avec Trina quand elle criait, et il acceptait consciencieusement de jouer à se déguiser ou de dessiner avec qui le demandait.

Il était naturellement doué avec eux.

« Je pense... » Jyn secoua légèrement la tête, essayant de dissiper le brouillard qu’il y avait causé. _Ne l’embrasse pas, ne pense même pas à l’embrasser, tu ne feras pas ça ici dans un couloir bondé_. « Je pense qu’il y a besoin de refaire des exercices d’alerte, nous avons eu tellement de nouveaux enfants récemment. »

Cassian ne questionna pas le changement de sujet. Il y avait plusieurs types d’alertes à répéter - incendie, tremblement de terre, attaque impériale, coupure de courant sur la base, évacuation d’urgence, etc - et dans ces moments Jyn oubliait parfois qu’elle s’adressait à des enfants. Elle avait besoin qu’ils comprennent que ces exercices n’étaient pas un jeu, que c’était sérieux et pouvait se produire à tout moment, aussi devenait-elle souvent grincheuse quand les choses ne se passaient pas très bien (comme la fois où Arlo avait pleuré de manière hystérique pendant toute une alerte au feu). Peut-être que Cassian l’aiderait à se souvenir que c’étaient des enfants.

Ils prirent tout le monde par surprise avec leur simulation d’une attaque impériale.

« BAM ! » cria soudain Jyn, s’interrompant au milieu d’une discussion de groupe. « Je viens de recevoir le message que l’Empire est entré dans l’atmosphère ! La sirène n’a pas encore été déclenchée, QU’EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES ? »

De son côté de la classe, les ados passèrent à l’action dans le chaos. Aden et Tavisha se précipitèrent immédiatement vers les blasters dans leurs râteliers le long du mur, et entrèrent le code (code instauré le jour où Reno en avait volé un, à l’époque où elle venait tout juste de reprendre la classe). Ils commencèrent à distribuer les armes aux autres. Neera, treize ans, courait partout comme un tauntaun sans tête, mais Vance criait à tout le monde de se mettre en formation. Jyn héla Aden, qui lui lança immédiatement un blaster. Elle courut se mettre à l’avant des douze adolescents maintenant lourdement armés, prenant sa place en tête. Elle mit la porte en joue. Si quoi que ce soit venait à entrer, elle tirerait dans l’instant.

« EEET… TOP ! » cria Tavisha en prenant place à ses côtés.

Jyn stoppa le chrono. « Repos, » dit-elle, en se tournant vers les ados rassemblés. « Bien joué les nazes, presque deux minutes ! L’Empire nous a déjà tous tués, beau boulot.

— Oooh, Jyyyn... » se plaignit Lahrin tandis que les autres riaient.

Jyn se contenta de lui asséner une tape sur l’épaule. « Remettez tout ça sur les râteliers. Vous avez été bons. On peut être meilleurs, mais… c’était bon. »

Tandis que les ados remettaient la salle de classe en ordre, Jyn vint cogner à la porte menant à la salle de Cassian. « JE SUIS LE GRAND MÉCHANT EMPIRE ! » rugit-elle à travers la barricade mise en place par les petits. « Je vais faire exploser vos minables petites cervelles !

— _Va te faire foutre, Vador !_ résonna une petite voix frêle. Jyn sourit en imaginant Reno accroupi de l’autre côté de la barricade, armé d’un blaster et prêt à en découdre. Ça, c’était son petit - et légèrement psychotique - délinquant.

« Capitaine Andor ! appela-t-elle. Comment ça se passe ?

— _Nous sommes tous cachés en sûreté sous les tables !_ cria Cassian en réponse. _Les enfants les plus âgés et moi-même sommes prêts à nous battre si besoin, mais nous allons rester cachés jusqu’à ce que l’attaque soit finie ou que l’évacuation soit ordonnée !_

— Repos ! cria Jyn, et soudain elle put entendre les bavardages excités des enfants qui sortaient en rampant de sous les tables et se mettaient à démonter les barricades.

« C’est étrange… » mentionna Jyn plus tard ce soir là. Après le chaos des exercices d’alerte, la tranquillité de leur chambre était sidérante. Elle s’était déjà mise au lit tandis que Cassian était dans la douche, et parlait tandis qu’il se séchait et s’habillait. Elle laissait sa voix porter par la porte entrouverte de la salle de bains et essayait de ne pas l’imaginer là-dedans. « Aujourd’hui… tu sais, pendant l’exercice de l’attaque impériale… j’ai réalisé que je mourrais pour ces enfants. »

Cassian sembla prendre un moment pour réfléchir.

« Je veux dire, c’est une bande de sauvages lunatiques, mais ce sont mes sauvages lunatiques. »

Il ne dit toujours rien. Jyn se demanda si, peut-être, elle ne l’avait pas un peu effrayé. Elle était certainement en train de s’effrayer elle-même. Elle n’avait pas eu l’intention de s’attacher autant à ces enfants, mais il était en quelque sorte impossible de ne _pas_ s’y attacher. Elle connaissait leurs forces et leurs faiblesses, leurs cauchemars et leurs histoires d’horreur, elle connaissait leurs personnalités, et toutes ces chose qui les faisaient _eux_.

Et ils étaient incroyables.

Finalement, Cassian passa la tête par la porte de la salle de bains. Il avait l’air un peu ébranlé, mais il lui sourit.

« Moi aussi, je mourrais pour eux. »


	4. Quatrième partie

Pour la première fois depuis bien trop longtemps, Jyn se réveilla sans intervention extérieure.

« Oh, bon sang... » grogna-t-elle en se retournant, sentant pratiquement ses muscles se gripper. Elle avait l’impression d’avoir dormi une éternité, et ça ne semblait pas naturel. Depuis ses huit ans, elle n’avait jamais eu le luxe d’une longue nuit. Bien sûr, elle pouvait sombrer dans l’inconscience quasiment n’importe où, mais elle avait toujours été tirée brutalement du sommeil au bout de quelques heures. _Ça fait partie de l’entraînement, Jyn_ , lui avait dit une fois Saw alors qu’elle pleurait, à l’âge de neuf ans. _L’Empire ne te laissera pas dormir dix heures toutes les nuits, donc moi non plus._ Son corps avait fini par apprendre à faire face, mais elle ne pouvait pas imaginer ses enfants forcés de subir la même chose qu’elle…

Une minute. Soudain frappée de panique, elle se retourna frénétiquement pour attraper le chrono.

Elle aurait dû être en classe depuis trois heures.

 _Kriff_.

« Cassian ! » Jyn le réveilla d’un coup de poing.

« Aouch… marmonna-t-il, remuant à peine.

— On est en retard ! _De trois heures !_ C’est presque l’heure du déjeuner !

— Parfait, » grogna-t-il.

Elle le regarda, abasourdie. Il n’avait pas l’air troublé le moins du monde par la nouvelle. Elle ne pouvait qu’imaginer la pagaille générée par les enfants en leur absence ! Enfer, à supposer qu’ils soient seulement allés en classe. Jyn était convaincue que certains d’entre eux sauteraient sur l’occasion de sécher si elle se présentait ( _Reno_ , pour ne citer personne). Elle poussa un grognement exaspéré, rejetant les couvertures, mais évidemment c’est à ce moment que Cassian se décida finalement à bouger. Il tendit un bras et l’attrapa par la taille, la ramenant à ses côtés.

Jyn poussa un soupir. « _Cassian_...

— Tu es épuisée, » dit-il. Il gardait les yeux fermés, mais elle pouvait à peine remuer dans son étreinte. « J’ai éteint l’alarme exprès. Ne t’en fais pas, j’ai trouvé quelqu’un pour nous remplacer, mais je savais que tu n’accepterais jamais de prendre un jour de congé alors j’ai décidé pour toi.

— Tu as _décidé_ , comme ça ? demanda Jyn, sidérée.

— Oui. » Il lui lança soudain un regard qui lui alla droit au cœur. « Ce que nous faisons est mentalement exténuant, et il n’y a pas vraiment de weekends ou de vacances dans la Rébellion. Nous avons besoin de cette pause. _S’il te plaît_ détends-toi, » ajouta-t-il en lui passant une main le long du dos.

S’ensuivirent vingt bonnes minutes de protestations mollassonnes mais finalement, Jyn céda. En toute franchise, leur couchette était chaude, le corps de Cassian était solide à côté d’elle, et elle ne se rappelait pas la dernière fois qu’elle avait été capable de dormir tout son soûl. Ils finirent par remonter les couvertures au dessus de leurs têtes et ne bougèrent plus du reste de la journée. Le fait que Jyn n’ait pas protesté plus que ça était bien la preuve de son épuisement. _C’était_ mentalement exténuant de passer toutes ses journées à s’assurer du bien-être de plus de trente enfants.

Le début de soirée approchait quand ils se sentirent finalement prêts à quitter leur couchette, et à dire vrai ce n’était que parce qu’ils commençaient à avoir faim. « Les enfants vont nous tomber dessus ! » se plaignit Jyn, mais heureusement ils semblaient avoir été suffisamment conditionnés à laisser Jyn ou Cassian en paix à l’heure des repas pour ne pas quitter leurs places.

Ça ne les avait pas empêchés de se tenir debout sur la table pour les fixer depuis l’autre côté du hall, évidemment.

« Franchement... » grommela Jyn quand, enfin, le réfectoire commença à se vider. Elle triturait les restes de son repas, même si elle n’était pas aussi exaspérée qu’elle aurait voulu le paraître. Il semblait que cette journée de repos lui avait vraiment fait du bien. Elle se leva, prête à abandonner les enfants à leurs folles spéculations quant aux raisons de leur absence du jour, mais se rendit compte que Cassian restait assis à leur table.

« Tu viens ? demanda-t-elle.

— Eh bien, en fait, » et il avait soudain l’air mal à l’aise, pianotant sur le rebord de la table. « Ce soir est une soirée bar. Je pensais qu’on pourrait rester.

— Une soirée bar ?

— C’est un peu une tradition. _Techniquement_ , ce n’est pas autorisé, admit-il avec un air chagrin. Mais on avait l’habitude de le faire sur Yavin, et sur les autres bases avant. Le premier jour de chaque mois, le réfectoire devient un bar pour la nuit. Quelqu’un vole de l’alcool quelque part et tout le monde se cuite et passe un bon moment… c’est généralement amusant, ajouta-t-il hâtivement.

— Tu veux…qu’on passe une nuit à se bourrer la gueule ? »

Il se contenta de hausser les épaules. Jetant un œil alentour, Jyn remarqua bien un certain nombres de personnes s’affairant ça et là dans le réfectoire, essayant de garder un visage neutre vis-à-vis des quelques haut gradés encore sur place, mais avec un air trop excité pour être totalement innocent. Peut-être que cette journée passée à ne rien faire l’avait affectée, d’une manière ou d’une autre, parce que Jyn se surprit à se retourner vers un Cassian un peu crispé et à dire :

« Okay.

— Tu veux en être ? demanda-t-il, le regard brillant.

— On travaille avec des enfants. » Elle haussa les épaules, détournant le regard. « J’ai probablement besoin d’un bon verre. »

Finalement, ce n’était pas qu’un bar. Apparemment toute la salle se transformait en night club une fois par mois. La basse régulière de la forte musique cognait dans sa poitrine, sous les lumières tamisées. Le comptoir du self avait été changé en bar de fortune, et plusieurs soldats mettaient à profit leurs talents de serveurs. L’un d’entre eux avait clairement été barman avant de rejoindre la rébellion, jonglant avec les bouteilles devant un parterre de spectateurs poussant des « Oh ! » et des « Ah ! » admiratifs. La plupart des tables avaient été poussées sur le côté, certains préférant se passer complètement des chaises en se perchant sur les bords, voire montant carrément dessus pour danser. Jyn et Cassian trouvèrent une place à une table occupée par de jeunes recrues, tous en train de crier des encouragements à celui d’entre eux qui descendait son verre. À moins d’un mètre, une jeune femme, debout sur la table derrière eux, chantait à tue-tête le refrain de la chanson en train de passer tandis que ses amis levaient leurs verres en réponse.

« ÇA, c’est la Rébellion, » fit remarquer Jyn.

Cassian rit. Incrédule, Jyn se prit à sourire avec lui. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, aucun poids ne pesait sur ses épaules. Rien ne l’empêchait de respirer. Cassian était assis à côté d’elle, si proche qu’elle aurait pu être sur ses genoux et l’espace d’un moment, Jyn se demanda ce qui se passerait s’ils s’embrassaient à nouveau. Est-ce que ce serait comme dehors, dans la neige ? Un geste qu’ils balaieraient de la main, comme une erreur due à l’ivresse peut-être… ou cela aurait-il une signification, cette fois ?

Il n’y avait qu’eux, après tout, pour s’empêcher d’y voir une signification.

« Hé, interpella-t-elle Cassian par dessus la musique. Merci. De me faire faire ça.

— Pas de quoi, dit-il avec un haussement d’épaules.

— Je veux dire, quand j’étais avec Saw... » Jyn n’était pas très sûre de comment formuler la suite. « Nous n’étions jamais censés prendre le temps de nous détendre. Pas comme ça. Ça ne nous empêchait pas d’essayer, mais franchement, je crois que la dernière fois que j’ai fait quelque chose comme ça j’avais quatorze ans.

— Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé cette fois là ? » demanda Cassian

Jyn se retrouva soudain transportée dans cette autre vie, retrouva la musique, les salles obscures et la sensation de l’air expulsé de ses poumons. Elle n’avait pas vraiment eu l’intention d’en parler, mais Cassian gardait résolument le regard fixé sur les danseurs, lui laissant le temps de répondre. Et elle voulait ce moment, cet instant de partage, juste entre eux deux.

Elle parla.

« On venait juste de terminer une mission extrêmement importante, un grand succès pour nous, commença-t-elle. La fête de célébration était déchaînée. D’habitude je me cachais juste dans un coin quelque part, mais cette fois j’ai fini ivre parce que je n’avais pas compris ce que je buvais jusqu’à ce qu’il soit trop tard. Il y avait un garçon, qui avait essayé de m’embrasser peu de temps avant et je l’avais frappé en guise de réponse… mais cette nuit là, je l’ai embrassé et j’ai vraiment aimé ça. C’est l’un des rares souvenirs de cette époque que je suis contente d’avoir encore. »

Cassian lui offrit un regard chaleureux. « Trinquons. Aux célébrations.

— Aux célébrations. »

Ils entrechoquèrent leurs bouteilles.

« Et donc… commença-t-elle innocemment. Tu aimes danser alors ? »

Cassian en avala de travers. « N-non, pas particulièrement- » hoqueta-t-il.

Elle posa sa bouteille sans même lui laisser le temps de se remettre. « Ce soir, si. Je ne suis pas fichue d’aligner deux pas de danse, mais je pense qu’on devrait s’en sortir- »

Elle lui prit la main, et tira d’un coup sec pour le remettre sur pied. Cependant, avant qu’elle puisse l’entraîner au sein de la foule grandissante, un soudain vacarme retentit du côté des portes du réfectoire. Des protestations se faisaient entendre par dessus la musique. Cassian et elle ne furent pas les seuls à se retourner, confus, quand ils réalisèrent que le videur autoproclamé essayait d’empêcher quelqu’un d’entrer.

« HÉ ! » l’entendirent-ils crier.

À dire vrai Jyn était sur le point de se désintéresser de l’incident quand une voix qu’elle connaissait bien la figea sur place.

« JYNNNN !

— Est-ce que… _c’est Ava ?_ » demanda Cassian, stupéfait.

Effectivement, la tête blonde de la fillette de neuf ans était visible, en train de traverser la foule. Elle leur faisait de grands signes frénétiques, tandis que le videur à ses trousses luttait pour la rattraper. Usant de sa taille à son avantage, Ava les rejoignit en un rien de temps.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici, bon sang ? cria Jyn dès qu’elle fut à portée de voix. AVA !

— Je saiiiis, mais je voulais- »

La fillette se propulsa immédiatement dans les bras de Jyn. Elle soupira tandis qu’Ava l’étreignait à mi-corps. Nullement timide, Ava s’entichait de n’importe qui en quelques secondes et, en conséquence, demandait énormément d’affection physique. Jyn lui rendit son étreinte avec exaspération, lui caressant les cheveux de la façon qu’elle appréciait.

Elle ne savait pas ce qui causait chez Ava cet intense besoin d’affection. Peut-être était-ce juste sa personnalité, peut-être n’avait-elle pas été suffisamment portée étant bébé. Jyn ne le saurait peut-être jamais. Mais ce qu’elle savait, c’est que leur câlin d’au revoir à la fin de la journée était presque comme un rituel. Elle échangea un regard avec Cassian par dessus la tête d’Ava. Il se contentait de secouer la tête en souriant. Ils auraient dû s’en douter.

« HÉ ! » les interpella le videur qui les avait finalement rejoints. Un pilote, apparemment. Il stoppa en dérapant, à bout de souffle. « La gamine n’est pas autorisée ici ! Elle va dire à tout le Conseil-

— Je peux garder un secret ! intervint Ava d’une voix plaintive.

— Je suis désolée, se hâta de dire Jyn. Écoutez, elle est sous ma responsabilité et je peux garantir qu’elle ne dira rien à personne, _ou bien c’est carte rouge d’entrée, pigé ?_ » ajouta-t-elle, menaçante. Ava déglutit, néanmoins souriante tandis qu’elle hochait la tête. Elle lâcha finalement Jyn, seulement pour aller enlacer Cassian.

Le videur finit par soupirer. « Peu importe, sortez-la juste d’ici.

— Pas de problème - allez - » Ava glapit quand Cassian se baissa subitement et la balança par dessus son épaule. Heureusement elle ne décida pas de piquer une crise, contrairement à certains autres enfants que Jyn aurait pu nommer, mais elle se renfrogna quelque peu contre le dos de Cassian, bras croisés et visage grincheux.

« Mais je veux rester avec vous autres ! chouina-t-elle.

— C’est ça, toi, tu es clairement censée être au lit, fit remarquer Jyn, qui marchait derrière Cassian pour lui parler face à face.

— Vous n’êtes pas au lit !

— Non, mais nous sommes des adultes, nous avons ce qui s’appelle des “responsabilités”. » Jyn se retint de rire. « Écoute Ava, ça va. Je sais qu’on n’était pas en classe aujourd’hui pour te donner ton câlin d’au revoir. Mais on ne s’incruste pas à la soirée bar !

— _D’accooord_ , » soupira Ava.

Cassian la porta sur tout le trajet à travers Écho Un jusqu’aux baraquements des enfants. Il réussit à la faire rire en la balançant d’un côté à l’autre, en faisant semblant de la lâcher et en lui chatouillant les côtes. Finalement, une fois qu’ils eurent atteint la porte Ava n’avait plus envie de descendre, mais elle fut déposée sur ses pieds en dépit de ses protestations.

« À partir d’aujourd’hui, nous viendrons toujours te dire bonne nuit, Ava, » lui dit Cassian.

Ava s’éclaira. « Okay ! » Puis elle fronça les sourcils et dit : « Mais qu’est-ce que vous faisiez à cette fête ? OH LA VACHE, c’était un rencard ?

— BONNE NUIT, AVA, » dit Jyn en frappant le bouton d’ouverture de la porte, avant de pousser la fillette à l’intérieur.

« Mais- ! »

Comme elle refermait la porte au nez d’Ava, Cassian lui jeta un coup d’œil.

« Commence pas, » l’avertit simplement Jyn avant de se détourner et de repartir par là où ils étaient venus.

Il leva les mains en signe de reddition et la suivit.

* * *

Les enfants avaient été agités toute la journée. Chuchotant, gloussant et incapables de rester tranquilles, comme si une énergie nerveuse avait envahi toute la classe, et s’était apparemment diffusée jusque dans la classe des plus petits. Jyn regardait, par la porte toujours ouverte, Cassian qui s’efforçait de se faire entendre des petits. Ils gigotaient et se trémoussaient sur le sol, et Jyn ressentit une pointe de compassion pour Cassian.

Bon sang, il y avait vraiment quelque chose de bizarre aujourd’hui.

Soudain, un éclat de rire perçant se fit entendre. Jyn fit volte-face et vit Rivi et Neera qui se donnaient des coups de coude et évitaient son regard.

Eh bien, c’était un début.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe, les filles ? » dit Jyn une fois qu’elle se trouva juste derrière leurs épaules. Les deux filles bondirent dans leurs sièges. Neera était arrivée récemment quand ses parents avaient rejoint la Rébellion, et sa réaction fut de glousser et rougir. Très chère Rivi, en revanche, parvenait à avoir l’air à la fois ravie et malicieuse.

« Rien, Jyn ! répondit Neera. On ne sait rien du tout !

— _Rivi_ … » Jyn était à deux doigts de craquer.

« Pareil que Neera, » se contenta de dire Rivi avec un sourire narquois.

Jyn passa alors les bras autour des deux filles, les attirant à elle. Elle eut un petit rire avant de siffler : « La Force m’en soit témoin, Rivi, je vais zapper le jaune et le rouge pour te coller directement une carte noire si tu ne me dis pas ce qu’il se passe. »

Rivi la regarda, bouche bée, stupéfaite. « Mais tu ne donnes jamais de carte noire ! protesta-t-elle.

— Ça veut dire quoi, une carte noire ? demanda Neera.

— Personne ne sait, elle ne l’a jamais fait avant ! dit Rivi. On a fait des suppositions bien sûr. Aden pense qu’on est obligé de nettoyer toutes les navettes, Jessa est à moitié convaincue qu’on est banni, ce genre de truc, mais ne Jyn ne ferait jamais-

— _Ne me tente pas, Rivi_ , » tonna Jyn.

Rivi déglutit nerveusement. À dire vrai, Jyn bluffait. Elle n’avait pas de punition prévue pour une carte noire, ce n’était qu’une menace d’une punition formidable dont personne ne voulait écoper et qui avait fait son office jusque là. Elle ne menaçait que très rarement d’une carte noire, mais elle connaissait Rivi, et savait qu’il n’en faudrait pas moins pour la faire plier. Finalement, comme Jyn s’y était attendue, Rivi soupira, avant de lâcher :

« Le Capitaine Andor est amoureux de toi ! »

Jyn eut l’impression qu’on l’avait frappée au visage. Elle s’écarta de Rivi et Neera, soudain nauséeuse. Plusieurs paires d’yeux s’étaient levées à la déclaration de Rivi, mais heureusement ils savaient tous que mieux valait ne pas réagir. Ils retournèrent tous hâtivement à leurs tâches tandis que Jyn sombrait dans la panique. Ça ne pouvait pas se produire, pas ici !

Elle força son expression à rester neutre. « D’accord. Et vous savez ça comment... ?

— Tout le monde en parle ! dit Neera.

— Genre, _vraiment_ tout le monde, approuva Rivi.

— Je veux dire, tu me l’as dit, et c’est Geron qui te l’a dit, pas vrai ? demanda Neera.

— Nan, nan, Vance et moi on l’a su par Azha ! dit Rivi. Geron l’a su par Jessa, mais elle aussi le tenait d’Azha.

— Comment diable Azha l’a-t-elle su ? » demanda Jyn, perplexe.

Rivi et Neera échangèrent un regard. « Euuuh…

— Par Carina ?

— Nah, je crois que le Capitaine Andor a dit quelque chose et Reno l’a entendu, parce que je l’ai entendu s’en vanter à Warrin plus tôt-

— Bah, on sait tous que Reno n’est pas fichu de tenir sa langue-

— Mais ce serait logique que ça soit Carina ! dit Neera. Parce qu’elle et Azha sont copines, pas vrai ?

— Ouais, mais Carina ne raconterait pas-

— Vraiment ?

— Carina sait garder un secret, dit Rivi avec assurance. OH, mais tu sais qui en est incapable ? Jade ! Je parie que c’était Jade !

— Mais elle n’est pas sourde ? Elle ne pourrait pas avoir entendu ça, à moins qu’ils aient signé aussi-

— Et Magda alors ? Elle entend ET elle signe, peut-être qu’ELLE a entendu et l’a dit à Jade, et Jade l’a dit à Azha qui l’a dit à Aden qui nous l’a dit-

— OKAY ! Ça suffit ! » cria Jyn. Cela avait officiellement assez duré. Elle se rua en avant, écartant gentiment Rivi, qui se précipita après elle en criant :

« Attends ! Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire ?

— Mettre un terme à ces absurdités - toi, et toi, carte jaune pour commérage ! » dit elle en pointant les filles du doigt.

Rivi et Neera poussèrent un petit cri de joie, en dépit de la carte jaune. Jyn les ignora. Elle avait besoin de savoir ce qui se passait, bordel, et pourquoi diable toute la classe des cadets s’abrutissait de stupides _rumeurs_. Mais Jyn n’était pas toute seule. Tous ses ados avait remarqué sa sortie en trombe et Lahrin demanda ce qui se passait. En réponse, Neera cria d’une voix stridente : « _Jyn va dire au Capitaine Andor qu’elle l’aime !_ » et naturellement, tout le monde se leva et se précipita à sa suite.

Les petits se mirent à glousser dès que Jyn apparut. « Capitaine Andor ! » cria Jyn. Cassian semblait un peu dérouté à la vue des adolescents qui se bousculaient à la porte pour assister à la débâcle. « On peut se parler ? »

Elle ne lui laissa pas le choix. Elle l’attrapa par le bras et l’entraîna vers l’extrémité de la salle de classe. Au milieu de la zone théâtre, Jyn lui demanda :

« Tu réalises que les enfants colportent des ragots à notre sujet ?

— Pardon ?

— Où est-ce que tu étais, toute la journée, suis un peu ! » insista Jyn. Elle remarqua que les quelques trente visages qui les fixaient toujours commençaient à chuchoter entre eux, et elle se dépêcha de crier « HÉ ! REMETTEZ-VOUS AU TRAVAIL ! » Tous se hâtèrent de prétendre être occupés.

Elle se retourna vers Cassian. Il avait l’air mal à l’aise, confus, et elle commençait à regretter d’être venue jusque là, mais elle s’était fourrée dans ce pétrin toute seule. Pas moyen de reculer maintenant. « Apparemment, insista-t-elle, il y a un tas de rumeurs autour de nous, et ça rend les enfants dingues. J’ai besoin de savoir ce qui se passe pour pouvoir les faire taire.

— Je n’ai pas entendu de rumeurs, dit Cassian, l’air surpris. Les enfants ont été sur les nerfs aujourd’hui, mais ça arrive… qu’est-ce qu’ils racontent ? »

C’était maintenant ou jamais.

« Que tu es amoureux de moi. »

Cassian resta figé un moment. Jyn détourna le regard. C’était une rumeur, répandue par des adolescents en proie à leurs hormones et par des enfants idéalistes. Elle nota l’expression sur le visage d’Ava à l’autre bout de la pièce, et vu la hâte avec laquelle celle-ci se cacha derrière Carina, Jyn la soupçonna aussitôt d’être à l’origine de tout ça. Mais elle ne blâmait pas Ava. Ce n’était même pas quelque chose qui aurait dû la toucher ! Elle savait que beaucoup des enfants qui n’avaient pas de famille les voyaient presque comme des parents de substitution, à ce stade, et qu’il était naturel de souhaiter que vos parents soient heureux et amoureux. C’était logique que ce genre d’histoire se répande. Ce n’était pas la première fois que Jyn avait eu à stopper rumeurs et ragots, et ça ne serait pas la dernière, mais…

« Ah, dit-il enfin.

— Tu comprends pourquoi ils agissent tous si bizarrement ? dit Jyn avec un vague geste de la main.

— Ça semble coller maintenant, oui. » Il se passa une main dans les cheveux. « Je vais arranger ça de mon côté, ne t’inquiète pas. »

Cassian se contenta de sourire, rassurant, avant de se pencher pour prendre dans ses bras la petite Bree apparemment en manque d’attention. À partir de là la journée continua aussi normalement que possible après l’attribution d’un paquet de cartes jaunes pour “commérage”, mais Jyn avait l’impression d’entendre son cerveau hurler. Il semblait que peu importe à quel point ils étaient proches, leur relation était une suite d’opportunités manquées. Baisers dans la neige au mauvais moment, un moment interrompu dans un nightclub de fortune, un ascenseur actuellement réduit en poussière quelque part, un _quelque chose_ potentiel mourant sur une plage, dans les bras l’un de l’autre…

Mais qu’on lui pose sous le nez une rumeur selon laquelle ils étaient amoureux, et c’était tout juste s’il cillait. Elle en avait eu assez. Oui, c’était terrifiant d’avoir à ce point besoin d’une personne, mais pas plus que d’être l’unique responsable de la subsistance et du bien-être de plus de trente enfants. Si elle pouvait faire ça… alors elle pouvait faire n’importe quoi.

Quand elle rentra dans la salle de réfectoire ce soir là, elle pouvait sentir sur elle le regard des enfants, plusieurs tables plus loin. Naturellement. Ils voulaient toujours attirer son attention ou celle de Cassian, mais il s’agissait de leur moment à l’écart des lunatiques aussi Jyn les ignora-t-elle promptement. Elle remarqua bien que plusieurs d’entre eux se démanchaient le cou pour la suivre du regard. Caylen s’était même levé sur son siège pour voir ce qui se passait. Elle fixa le regard sur la place où Cassian l’attendait et se dirigea vers lui à grande enjambées.

Il leva les yeux. « Hé- »

Elle se pencha et l’embrassa avec fougue.

Elle lui avait apparemment coupé le souffle. Elle pressa, fort, jusqu’à ce qu’il ne reste plus rien entre eux qu’un espoir timide. Il leur avait fallu bien trop longtemps pour en arriver là et Jyn ne permettrait pas une autre dérobade. C’était ce qu’ils voulaient tous les deux, ce que même les enfants avaient été capables de voir, et Jyn n’y renoncerait pas. Elle prit une inspiration tremblante, toujours penchée au dessus de Cassian, une main prise dans ses cheveux. Peut-être était-il sur le point de la toucher, mais elle prit du recul, tandis que la table des enfants criait et aplaudissait à tout rompre quelque part en fond sonore.

« Je t’aime, dit-elle.

— Eh bien... dit-il, légèrement étourdi. Je veux dire… tu as entendu la rumeur. »

Même les soldats se mirent à siffler cette fois quand il se redressa et lui rendit son baiser.

* * *

« MALIA ! » Tout le monde dans la pièce se mit à crier dès l’instant où la jeune fille fit son entrée.

« Je suis venue dire au revoir - AÏE, Kris ! Aden, nooooon- » Elle disparut bientôt sous la pile de membres et de corps entremêlés de ses anciens camarades.

Jyn resta à l’écart, observant, tandis que Cassian laissait les plus petits venir saluer Malia à leur tour. La jeune femme se pencha et pris Arlo et Carina dans ses bras, Aden toujours suspendu à son dos. Malia n’était plus la fille à qui Jyn était venue en aide au gymnase. Elle était un soldat, avec une tenue protectrice et des bottes comme celles avec lesquelles les petits aimaient à se déguiser. Jyn la croisait de temps en temps dans le réfectoire et savait qu’elle était sur le point de partir pour son premier déploiement dans un avant-poste rebelle près de la bordure intérieure.

« Jyn. » Malia s’avança et la serra étroitement dans ses bras, en dépit du fait que Carina était toujours agrippée à sa taille. Jyn l’étreignit avec force, tout en s’efforçant de ne pas pleurer.

« Je suis si fière de toi, » lui murmura-t-elle à l’oreille.

Elle sentit Malia resserrer son étreinte en réponse.

« Je suis juste venue dire au revoir à tout le monde, finit par dire la jeune femme en reculant. Je pars dans quelques heures, mais j’ai un peu de temps à passer avec vous autres. J’adore la nouvelle salle de classe ! »

Jyn laissa Cassian et les enfants faire visiter à Malia la classe agrandie. Elle resta un peu en arrière, tentant de garder sa respiration sous contrôle. Malia n’avait pas été là quand elle avait raconté Scarif. Elle avait déjà quitté la classe des cadets au moment où Jyn avait trouvé le courage de raconter l’histoire, et Jyn _savait_ qu’elle ne pouvait pas être prête. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser partir Malia, elle n’avait que dix-huit ans, c’était pratiquement une enfant -

 _Tu étais à peine sortie de l’adolescence toi-même quand tu as combattu sur Scarif_ , se força-t-elle à se rappeler. Pas beaucoup plus âgée que Malia maintenant. Jyn avait été presque une enfant elle-même et elle y était allée en étant absolument certaine qu’elle allait mourir en essayant de récupérer ces plans. C’était ce pour quoi ces enfants s’entraînaient. Malia se battait pour qu’un jour peut-être, d’autres enfants n’aient pas à le faire. Ils avaient tous un rôle à jouer dans cet univers et Jyn ne pouvait empêcher Malia de jouer le sien.

« Tu vas bien ? » lui murmura Cassian, plus tard cette nuit là.

Elle resta silencieuse un long moment. Quand il n’y avait rien entre eux, comme ceci, c’était comme si la galaxie toute entière retenait son souffle. Elle répugnait à gâcher l’instant, sa voix guère plus qu’un chuchotement contre le torse nu de Cassian quand elle répondit :

« Non.

— Malia ?

— C’est une enfant. » Jyn ferma étroitement les yeux, ses doigts se crispant sur la taille de Cassian. « Je sais que je dois la laisser combattre… mais elle est si jeune, Cassian.

— Tout comme tu l’étais, mentionna-t-il. Comme je l’étais. Nous le sommes toujours, d’ailleurs.

— Je sais, je _sais_ … je suis désolée. » Elle heurta du front la poitrine de Cassian. « Ce n’est probablement pas ce que tu avais envie d’entendre au lit.

— Jyn, tu as dit beaucoup de choses dans ce lit. » Elle _sentit_ le rictus de Cassian contre elle. « Ce n’est rien.

— Okay, je pense que nous avons besoin d’une règle “ _ne pas parler des enfants quand on essaie de dormir_ ”.

— Tu essaies de dormir ? » Elle sentit la main de Cassian commencer à se déplacer, à explorer. Elle glapit quand- « Dommage... »

Elle l’embrassa, ardemment, avidement.

Elle aussi pouvait jouer à ce jeu là.

* * *

Il ne fut bientôt plus un secret à travers la base que les deux rebelles à la tête de la classe des cadets étaient ensemble. Jyn était certaine que plusieurs des enfants avaient eu des soupçons dès le départ, puisqu’il y avait toujours eu des rumeurs sur leur compte, avant même qu’Ava ne les surprenne lors de la soirée bar. En conséquence, ils faisaient de leur mieux pour rester aussi professionnel qu’il était possible de l’être tout en étant constamment harcelé par des adolescents.

« Alors, qui monte l’autre ? eut apparemment le culot de demander Dan.

— Je parie que c’est Jyn, dit Krys en riant.

— Nan, après avoir passé sa journée à nous donner des ordres, elle doit probablement apprécier d’être sous lui et de ne plus rien avoir à faire, dit Tavisha avec un grand sourire. Ce serait mon cas, si j’étais à sa place ! »

Heureusement, dans l’autre salle de classe, les questions des plus jeunes étaient bien plus innocentes.

« _Vous allez vous marier ?_ avait signé Jade.

— Vous serez amoureux pour toujours ? avait demandé Haley en tirant sur la manche de Jyn.

— MOI AUSSI, DES BISOUS ! » criait invariablement la petite Bree, chaque fois qu’ils tentaient de dérober un baiser hâtif dans un coin.

Mais en dépit des taquineries et des spéculations concernant sa vie sexuelle, Jyn commençait à se sentir plus calme qu’elle ne l’avait jamais été. Cassian était visiblement heureux, ce qu’elle avait désespéré de voir après tout le reste. Elle se sentait comme si elle savait enfin où se trouvait sa place, et c’était certainement quelque part entre leur classe et les bras de Cassian.

« Chuuuut- dit-il en se retenant de rire, tout contre ses lèvres. Nous ne sommes pas si loin, ils vont entendre-

— Ils sont tous plongés dans leur holovid, on ne risque rien, protesta Jyn.

— On a laissé Aden aux commandes, est-ce que ce n’est pas un peu irresponsable de notre part ? »

Jyn se contenta d’émettre un petit rire, plaquant une nouvelle fois ses lèvres contre les siennes. Les mains de Cassian sur sa taille la pressèrent contre le mur dans son dos. Cette cellule de stockage abandonnée de l’autre côté du couloir était apparemment la cachette parfaite. L’idée de la nettoyer, pour voir quel matériel serait utilisable en classe, leur donnait le prétexte idéal pour laisser les enfants devant une holovid sous la surveillance d’Aden tandis qu’ils “organisaient”.

Les doigts de Jyn descendirent et se prirent dans le col de la chemise de Cassian. Tout ceci était si neuf, si intense. Ils avaient besoin de ce temps pour eux. La transition avait été lente, depuis leur première rencontre, et pourtant Jyn avait toujours l’impression qu’ils s’étaient précipités là-dedans sans prendre le le temps de réfléchir, et elle était encore un peu perdue. Elle voulait être proche de lui, sans lui laisser savoir à quel point. Parfois les mots lui restaient dans la gorge. Elle s’inquiétait à chaque seconde de ce qui pouvait lui arriver, mais quand il l’embrassait comme ça, elle commençait à accepter la situation.

Il se pressa un peu plus contre elle, ses lèvres descendant le long de son cou, et elle pensait justement à se hisser, à passer les jambes autour de sa taille, quand-

BANG. BANG. BANG.

Ils se séparèrent en toute hâte, le souffle court.

« _Jyn ! Capitaine Andor !_ cria Aden de l’autre côté de la porte. _Vous devriez venir, Bree a fait un caca explosif et elle a enlevé son pantalon !_ »

Jyn soupira tandis que Cassian posait son front contre le sien avec un petit rire. Auraient-ils jamais la paix ?

« Évidemment qu’elle a enlevé son pantalon, » marmonna Jyn.

Cassian l’embrassa chaleureusement, une fois, deux fois, avant de se séparer d’elle.

« Nous continuerons ça plus tard.

— Je prends ça comme une promesse, » souligna Jyn.

* * *

Rivi était le genre de fille qui avait une histoire pour tout, et pourtant oubliait la plupart du temps de verrouiller le râtelier des blasters. C’était une ado difficile, mais Jyn l’aimait quand même. Elle ne fut pas surprise du tout quand son quinzième anniversaire se trouva naturellement être source de multiples rumeurs et gloussements tandis que Vance, ordinairement inséparable de l’adolescente, devint soudain introuvable sur le lieu des festivités.

« Tu l’as vu ? demanda Jyn à Cassian avec une pointe de panique, écartant un ballon, une fois qu’ils se furent retrouvés devant la classe des grands.

— Non, nulle part - j’ai vérifié le gymnase d’entraînement, tous les couloirs de la zone…

— Je suis même allée aux baraquements ! Enfer, comment pouvons nous ignorer où il est, je suis sûre qu’il était là plus tôt-

— Jyn, nous le trouverons. » Cassian lui serra l’épaule, jeta un coup d’œil à la fête d’anniversaire. En fait, sur la planète natale de Rivi les anniversaires n’étaient pas célébrés, et elle n’avait même pas su sa date de naissance, mais Rivi n’était pas du genre à refuser d’être le centre de l’attention. Elle s’était inventé un anniversaire et avait insisté pour avoir une fête comme tous les autres enfants. Elle semblait s’amuser, en train de rire et de danser avec ses amis… mais c’était tellement étrange, sans Vance à ses côtés.

« Est-ce que Vance t’a dit quoi que ce soit dernièrement ? demanda Jyn.

— Rien de particulier - il passe généralement son temps avec toi.

— Je sais, je sais - c’est juste que je ne comprends pas ! Rivi et lui sont collés à la glue, je ne vois pas pourquoi- » L’idée la frappa soudain. « _Oh_. En fait… en y réfléchissant, je pense que je sais pourquoi.

— Tu sais où il peut être ? demanda Cassian.

— Peut-être - reste avec les enfants ! le héla-t-elle, déjà en train de courir. Je reviens ! »

Elle sprinta pour ainsi dire à travers la base. Les rebelles s’écartaient sur son passage tandis qu’elle se précipitait le long des couloirs blancs et impersonnels, jusqu’à faire brusquement irruption dans le hangar principal. Elle stoppa net, à la recherche du vaisseau qui se détachait habituellement au milieu de tous les autres…

Le Faucon Millénium était un vieux tas de ferraille, à dire vrai, mais Vance l’adorait. Chaque fois que Jyn emmenait les enfants ici pour discuter avec les pilotes, Vance s’y rendait tout droit. Han Solo était un peu comme un héros pour le garçon de quinze ans, ce qui, Jyn en était sûre, déstabilisait quelque peu le contrebandier, mais il avait toujours répondu aux questions de Vance avec respect et franchise.

Jyn cria, tout en cognant sur la plate-forme d’atterrissage du vaisseau, jusqu’à finalement se faire entendre. La plate-forme s’abaissa pour révéler d’abord les jambes, puis la veste et enfin le visage du contrebandier.

« Solo, dit-elle sans préambule, désolée de- écoutez, est-ce que par hasard Vance serait ici ?

— Vance ? C’est le nom du môme ? » Han eut un petit rire. « Ouais, il est ici.

— Oh, la Force soit louée- » Sans un mot de plus, Jyn se rua dans le vaisseau.

Apparemment, Vance était en train de broyer du noir dans la soute principale du vaisseau. Pourquoi diable s’était-il senti obligé de venir ici sans la prévenir, Jyn n’en avait aucune idée, mais elle était si heureuse de savoir enfin où il se trouvait que tout ce qu’elle put faire fut de l’étreindre.

« Jyyyyn, geignit-il.

— Ne pense même pas à chouiner, tonna-t-elle. Tu as de gros ennuis !

— J’écouterais Maman, à ta place, gamin, lâcha Han en pénétrant dans la soute derrière elle.

— Je ne suis pas- ! » Jyn se pinça l’arête du nez, prit une grande inspiration. « Vance, pourquoi tu t’es enfui comme ça, bon sang ?

— Chagrin d’amour, apparemment, intervint Han.

— Non ! » s’écria Vance.

Han leva les mains en reddition. « Je ne peux rien dire. Écoute, gamin, tu es toujours le bienvenu, mais ne te pointe pas sans prévenir le boss, okay ? J’ai son comlink, je finirai toujours par le savoir. »

Jyn était à peu près sûre que Han Solo n’avait pas son comlink, mais ce serait rectifié après tout ça. Elle le remercia silencieusement tout en traînant Vance hors du Faucon par la peau du cou. Vance était un ado intelligent, enthousiaste, et il ferait un putain de bon pilote un jour, mais Jyn n’allait pas le laisser s’en tirer si facilement. Une fois qu’ils eurent quitté le hangar, Jyn le conduisit vers une caisse de matériel et lui dit de s’asseoir.

Il obéit.

« Parle-moi. Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? »

Vance garda le silence.

« C’est à propos de Rivi ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

Vance frotta le sol du hangar de sa botte. « Je lui ai dit que je l’aimais. »

Jyn sentit une pointe de soulagement. Non, elle ne pouvait pas prétendre savoir grand chose, peut-être même rien, au sujet des peines de cœur, mais elle était soulagée qu’il ne s’agisse pas de quelque chose de pire. Elle s’assit à côté de lui avec un soupir.

« Je crois comprendre qu’elle ne t’a pas répondu comme tu l’espérais ?

— Elle a ri.

— Oh, Vance. Quand est-ce arrivé ?

— Tout à l’heure. À la fête. Je voulais juste m’isoler un peu, promis ! Je suis désolé de t’avoir fait peur.

— Ça va. T’es pas tiré d’affaire, mais ça va. Écoute, Vance, Rivi est ta meilleure amie, lui rappela Jyn. Je suis vraiment désolée que ça ne se soit pas passé comme tu le voulais, mais je suis sûre que tu tiens toujours à elle et que tu veux qu’elle soit heureuse, pas vrai ?

— Non, elle peut aller se faire foutre.

— _Vance_. » Jyn se frotta le front. Peut-être aurait-elle dû envoyer Cassian pour faire ça. « Écoute, reviens juste avec moi. Tu peux ignorer Rivi et on en parlera plus tard, d’accord ? »

Vance n’était pas ravi, mais il savait qu’il avait déjà mis sa patience à l’épreuve et qu’il valait mieux ne pas la fâcher. Il la suivit morosement à grandes enjambées tandis qu’ils repartaient par le gymnase jusqu’à la salle de classe. Jyn fit signe à Cassian quand ils arrivèrent et il s’avança aussitôt vers elle.

« Il était là où tu le pensais ?

— Ouais, le Faucon Millénium. » Jyn soupira. « Apparemment, lui et Rivi se détestent maintenant.

— J’ai demandé à droite et à gauche, et je pense que c’est un peu plus compliqué que ça, » lui dit Cassian pendant qu’ils observaient la fête. Vance était allé tirer la tête dans un coin tandis que Rivi bavardait avec Lahrin, Neera et Tavisha. « Il semble que Lahrin ait découvert que Vance allait dire à Rivi qu’il l’aimait, et elle l’a dit à Rivi. Si j’ai bien compris, les autres filles pensent que Vance est un naze et ont convaincu Rivi que c’est stupide et hilarant qu’il veuille sortir avec elle, alors quand il est venu lui parler, elle lui a ri au nez.

— _Lahrin_ … » grogna Jyn. Cette fille était maître dans l’art de la manipulation et lui causait pas mal de problèmes.

« Pour ce que ça vaut, je suis à peu près sûr que Rivi aime vraiment Vance.

— Je le pense aussi, » soupira Jyn. Pour un instant, elle reposa sa tête contre l’épaule de Cassian. « Mais j’imagine qu’on ne peut pas trop la ramener, il nous a pris bien trop longtemps pour se dire que l’on s’aime.

— Tu m’aimes ? marmonna-t-il, pince-sans-rire. Comme c’est embarrassant. »

Jyn lui flanqua un coup sec dans la poitrine. « Qu’est-ce qu’on fait ?

— Euh... » Cassian désigna quelque chose qui se passait dans son dos. « On peut observer un moment ? »

Jyn se retourna. Rivi avait laissé ses amies d’un côté de la salle et traversait le groupe d’enfants en train de s’amuser. Vance leva les yeux quand la jeune fille s’approcha et Jyn vit la panique s’afficher sur son visage. Elle envisageait d’intervenir avant que la situation ne se complique encore plus, mais Cassian la retint.

Ils regardèrent Rivi s’asseoir par terre à côté de Vance.Elle disait quelque chose que Jyn ne pouvait pas entendre, mais qu’elle devina sans peine quand la jeune fille se pencha et embrassa Vance devant tout le monde.

« Je rêve, dit Jyn.

— Est-ce qu’on encourage ça ? demanda un Cassian amusé. On les laisse sortir ensemble ? Ils n’ont que quinze ans.

— Oh, pourquoi pas, bordel. » Jyn lui prit la main et entrelaça leurs doigts. « On n’est jeune qu’une fois. »

* * *

Les excursions en dehors de la salle de classe étaient toujours des entreprises éprouvantes.

« Est-ce que vous êtes tous allés aux toilettes ? cria Jyn pour la dixième fois. C’est la dernière fois que je demande-

— Oh, oh ! Attendez-moi ! » dit Caylen en levant la main en hâte, avant de se précipiter vers les toilettes les plus proches.

À ce stade, les enfants savaient exactement quelle était la procédure à suivre, mais qu’ils s’y tiennent ou non était une toute autre affaire. Heureusement, ce jour-là semblait être un jour où ils avaient décidé de coopérer. Ils restèrent en rang, les plus âgés prêts à conduire les petits, bavardant avec excitation tandis qu’ils attendaient Caylen. Jyn faillit rire en voyant Cassian se débattre avec Bree.

Elle chouinait dans ses bras : « Nooon, je veux marcher ! » Il finit par soupirer et la déposer au sol sur ses petits pieds de bébé. Bree était actuellement la plus jeune, et même si Jyn adorait la fillette, elle n’enviait pas la tâche de Cassian consistant à maintenir sa routine quotidienne. Sieste à partir de 12 heures (sinon elle devenait grognon), l’accompagner aux toilettes très régulièrement et s’assurer qu’elle fasse bien ses besoins (et accessoirement la changer aux occasions où elle décidait de les faire sans prévenir), sans parler de tous les câlins et de l’affection que nécessitait un enfant de deux ans aussi aventureux. Les plus jeunes enfants demandaient beaucoup de travail. Elle ne savait pas comment elle avait pu un jour s’en sortir seule.

« Bree, dit Jyn avec une sévérité feinte, en s’accroupissant au niveau de l’enfant. Tu vas être sage pour le Capitaine Andor ?

— Mmmm… réfléchit la fillette. Ouip !

— Super. La sortie d’aujourd’hui va être amusante, pas vrai ? »

Bree gloussa et applaudit. « Jyyynnnn, dit-elle. Jyn-Jyn !

— Oui ? »

Mais Bree se contenta de rire à nouveau, en lui sautant dans les bras. Jyn se releva, souleva Bree dans les airs et lui chatouilla le ventre. « Je pense qu’elle aime juste dire ton nom, dit Cassian avec amusement. C’est facile à dire, Jyn. Elle m’appelle “Cap”.

— _Cap ?_

— Un raccourci pour Capitaine Andor. » Cassian lui jeta un regard chaleureux. « Je passe mon temps à leur dire de m’appeler Cassian, mais tu leur as fait rentrer “Capitaine Andor” dans la tête et maintenant ils ne peuvent plus s’arrêter. Ça leur arrive de m’appeler Cassian, mais en général ils oublient et repartent sur Capitaine.

— Désolée, dit Jyn avec un sourire amusé.

— Cap ! intervint Bree en pointant Cassian du doigt.

— Oui, le Capitaine est là, l’encouragea Jyn. Tu peux le voir ! »

Mais Bree s’agitait maintenant, étirant les bras vers le sol. « Pose ! insista-t-elle. Veux marcher ! » et Jyn la reposa sur ses pieds une fois de plus.

Une fois que Caylen fut revenu, ils purent enfin se mettre en route. Jyn conduisit la classe à travers la base, quelques menaces de changer les cartes suffisant à garder tout le monde en rang. Elle remarqua qu’au lieu de tenter de se cacher, officiers et techniciens les saluaient maintenant de la main et les interpellaient. « Salut, les mômes ! » leur dit un des préposés à la maintenance. Les enfants se mirent quasiment à crier quand ils virent la princesse, Leia Organa, leur sourire gentiment et leur dire bonjour en passant.

Leur excursion du jour les mena au QG des Services de Renseignements, l’ancienne équipe de Cassian. Elle en avait parlé avec lui, quand elle avait pensé que les enfants avait besoin de voir chaque élément de ce qui constituait de l’Alliance Rebelle, et il avait dit que ça ne lui poserait pas de problème. Jyn n’en avait pas été si sûre elle-même. Ils furent introduits dans une salle de contrôle qui lui rappelait énormément le moment où on l’avait tirée de Wobani et propulsée dans cette vie. C’était le même équipement, le même mobilier standard, les mêmes personnes. Est-ce que la Rébellion changeait jamais ?

Le Général Draven non plus n’avait pas changé : bourru, revêche, et mal à l’aise de se retrouver soudain face à face avec trente-six enfants enthousiastes en train de s’installer autour de la table. Jyn se chargea des présentations. « Très bien ! Écoutez moi. Voici le Général Draven. Il va vous parler de ce que c’est que d’être l’un de chefs de l’équipe rebelle de Renseignements. »

Elle lui lança un regard appuyé. Sa tâche accomplie, elle avait maintenant l’occasion de se relaxer pour la prochaine heure. L’homme n’avait jamais été un ses fans, mais les enfants attendaient, aussi se reprit-il avant de commencer : « Oui - l’équipe de Renseignements. Il s’agit de-

— Récolter des renseignements ? » l’interrompit Reno.

Jyn dut vraiment faire de son mieux pour ne pas rire.

Elle se laissa aller, bras croisés, tout en écoutant Draven. Il avait clairement mémorisé son speech, mais il répondait régulièrement aux questions et fournit même des feuilles de test à remplir en cours de route. Il y avait longtemps qu’elle ne s’était pas souvenue de son arrivée ici. Elle avait été si froide alors. Endurcie par ses séjours en prison impériale. Il était difficile d’imaginer que cette fille était la même femme qu’elle était aujourd’hui. Elle était toujours Jyn Erso, mais une Jyn Erso capable de rire. De sourire. De pleurer, de consoler ou d’étreindre. Elle n’essayait plus de se cacher, du moins pas des gens qui comptaient pour elle.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que l’un des enfants mentionne Cassian. « Est-ce que c’est vrai que le Capitaine Cassian Andor était un officier des Renseignements ? intervint Kris.

— Jusqu’il y a à peu près un an, oui, le Capitaine Andor était membre de nos services, » répondit sèchement Draven.

Jyn fit la grimace. Le départ de Cassian était probablement toujours un point sensible pour ces gars. Ils avaient perdu l’un de leurs meilleurs officiers au profit d’une bande de gosses, ils lui en voulaient probablement encore pour sa décision. Elle tourna la tête pour voir si Cassian allait ou non prendre la parole, et resta interloquée quand elle s’aperçut qu’il n’était plus à ses côtés en train de surveiller la petite Bree.

Elle souleva promptement la fillette et la déposa sans cérémonie sur les genoux d’Aden.

« Surveille-la un moment.

— D’accord ? Attends, Jyn ! » siffla Aden, mais elle était déjà partie.

Heureusement elle n’eut pas à aller loin. Cassian était juste de l’autre côté de la porte de la salle de contrôle, appuyé au mur dans le couloir vide. Il avait la tête rejetée en arrière contre le métal, une main fortement pressée sur les yeux. Elle approcha doucement et murmura :

« Hé. Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Il sursauta, se redressa d’un coup. « Oh, dit-il en remarquant que c’était elle. Je - je vais bien, Jyn. Ce n’est rien.

— Ce n’est pas rien, tu as quitté la pièce, » fit remarquer Jyn.

Cassian la regarda, les yeux un peu vagues. Elle remarquait toujours ce genre de détails. « C’était juste… Ils sont tous si excités, Jyn. Ils pensent que c’est génial de bosser pour les Renseignements. Ils pensent qu’on peut jouer les espions, travailler sous couverture, être un rebelle avec une cause. Ils pensent que c’est fascinant et excitant, mais…

— Je sais.

— Aden et Tavisha sont les prochains à s’enrôler, dit Cassian. Jyn, je ne veux pas qu’ils s’en aillent. »

Elle comprenait cela mieux que quiconque. « _Je sais_ , répéta-t-elle, mais nous devons les laisser partir. Tu m’as dit cela auparavant. »

Cassian soupira, pressant à nouveau ses yeux de ses mains. Finalement, un reniflement fit comprendre à Jyn qu’il n’était pas près de reprendre le contrôle et elle s’avança, l’attirant à elle pour qu’il puisse étouffer ses sanglots contre son épaule. Il avait si bien progressé durant l’année passée. Quitter les Renseignements avait clairement été la meilleure chose qu’il aurait pu faire, mais elle savait qu’il imaginait maintenant quelqu’un comme Aden à sa place, tirant accidentellement sur des civils dans le tumulte d’une mission et incapable de revenir sur ses pas pour aider. Cela ne pouvait que le ronger.

« Je sais que ce n’est pas juste, marmonna-t-elle, passant les mains dans les cheveux de Cassian. Nous devons regarder nos enfants grandir et devenir des soldats que nous ne pourrons pas protéger. Mais nous pouvons les protéger pour l’instant, d’accord ? Et même après qu’ils se seront enrôlés, nous serons encore là pour eux. Nous serons toujours là pour eux. » Elle pensait à Malia tous les jours. Elle recevait parfois des messages par comlink, de Malia qui lui faisait savoir qu’elle allait bien ou voulait lui raconter une histoire amusante de l’avant-poste. Elle serait toujours présente pour ces enfants.

Ce n’était pas un boulot facile, mais quelqu’un devait le faire.

Enfin, Cassian réussit à se calmer. Il l’embrassa sur le front, avant qu’ils ne retournent tous les deux dans la salle de contrôle.

Naturellement, ils n’y trouvèrent que pur chaos.

Draven criait, à bout de nerfs, personne ne l’écoutait et tout le monde bavardait bruyamment tandis que Bree essayait de grimper sur la table.

« ERSO ! Contrôlez vos recrues !

— Non, laissa tomber Jyn. Stop. Vilaine recrues. »

* * *

« Jyn, demanda Kady un après-midi. Je peux te parler ? »

Jyn se tourna vers elle. Quand elle l’avait rencontrée, Kady avait été une fillette timide qui ne parlait pas un mot de basic. Durant les deux années qui avaient suivi, Jyn avait pu la voir devenir une pré-ado sûre d’elle, qui venait juste de passer dans la classe des plus grands. Kady était déjà pleine d’esprit, réfléchie, et une excellente stratège - elle ferait probablement un excellent fantassin un jour. Jyn tapota la place à côté d’elle sur le banc. Elle s’y asseyait souvent, derrière une petite table, capable de tout voir et de travailler d’ici. Elle fut surprise quand au lieu de s’asseoir, Kady se pendit à son cou et lui grimpa sur les genoux.

« Hé, dit doucement Jyn, repoussant les cheveux du visage de la jeune fille. Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? »

Pendant un moment Kady ne dit rien, mais Jyn était toute disposée à la porter aussi longtemps qu’elle en aurait besoin. Finalement, elle se détacha de Jyn, et s’installa à côté d’elle.

« Est-ce que je ferai un bon soldat, un jour ? » demanda-t-elle, de sa voix à l’accent très prononcé.

Jyn eut un petit rire. « Le meilleur, Kady.

— Super, approuva Kady. Je veux me battre. Je ne veux jamais quitter la Rébellion !

— Qu’est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

Kady hésita, mais présenta son datapad. Ils n’avaient pas assez de ressources pour procurer un datapad à chaque enfant (cette sacrée Mothma avait malheureusement ses limites) mais certains enfants s’y étaient vus donner un accès plus régulier que d’autres, selon les besoins et les talents de chacun. Warrin, qui avait des soucis d’attention et de concentration, en avait un en quasi permanence pour qu’il puisse s’occuper dessus et jouer aux jeux relaxants que Jyn lui avait téléchargés. Kady en avait eu un au départ pour l’aider à améliorer son basic, mais maintenant elle l’utilisait souvent pour planifier tactiques et stratégies quand ils menaient des batailles fictives. Elle fit rapidement apparaître ce qui semblait être un genre de forum de discussion.

« Qu’est-ce que c’est ? demanda Jyn, confuse.

— C’est sur l’holonet - ne sois pas fâchée s’il te plaît ! ajouta désespérément Kady. Je faisais juste des recherches, promis, mais j’ai découvert un site qui permet de contacter des personnes de votre passé. Ma planète natale était listée, et j’espérais pouvoir retrouver mes anciens amis grâce à ça. » Elle haussa les épaules.

Jyn allait absolument devoir avoir une autre discussion à propos des règles de sécurité sur l’holonet. « Eh bien ? Tu les as trouvés ? »

Kady secoua la tête. « Non. Mais apparemment ma mère m’a trouvée. »

Elle fit apparaître un message isolé. Rédigé dans la langue natale de Kady, totalement inintelligible pour Jyn, cela semblait être un message privé envoyé via le site. Jyn jeta un regard intrigué à Kady. « Je croyais que ta mère t’avait abandonnée ? » Elle avait réussi à obtenir l’histoire de la fillette bribe par bribe au fur et à mesure que son basic s’était amélioré, et elle lui avait laissé un goût amer. Kady lui avait raconté que sur sa planète d’origine, l’Empire avait imposé des restrictions de plus en plus sévères au fil du temps. En l’absence d’un père, Kady ne pouvait compter que sur sa mère, mais celle-ci l’avait jetée à la rue quand les rations avaient diminué. Elle n’avait que neuf ans à l’époque. L’Alliance Rebelle avait fini par l’emmener environ un an plus tard.

Les grands yeux de Kady étaient voilés maintenant, sa lèvre inférieure tremblotante tandis qu’elle expliquait : « Elle… elle m’a apparemment retrouvée grâce au site. Elle a dit qu’elle veut que je revienne, qu’elle veut venir me chercher. Mais je ne- je ne- »

Jyn balança le datapad sur la table devant elle.

« Kady, énonça-t-elle clairement, personne ici ne va te faire revenir avec elle.

— Mais-

— Hé ! dit-elle en lui prenant la main. Je suis sérieuse, à 100%. Tu feras ce que tu veux faire. Je comprends, c’est ta mère, tout le monde veut une mère qui les aime-

— Mais tu m’aimes, toi, pas vrai ? » se hâta de demander Kady.

Jyn cilla, interloquée, mais acquiesça. « Kady, je t’aime très fort.

— Alors c’est _toi_ ma mère, » affirma Kady. Sa lèvre tremblait toujours, mais elle se tenait bien droite. Confiante. La Kady qu’elle connaissait. « Parce que j’aime être ici. On s’amuse ! Je peux tirer sur des trucs et frapper des gens et tu t’occupes bien plus de moi qu’elle ne l’a jamais fait. Tu m’as aidée à apprendre le basic, tu me dis que je suis douée et tu me fais des câlins quand je veux. Je veux que tu sois ma mère… Je veux dire, si c’est… si c’est d’accord ? »

Jyn tenta désespérément de ne pas pleurer.

« Bien sûr que c’est d’accord, Kady. Bien sûr. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapitre, cette semaine, ce qui est tant mieux parce que je ne sortirai pas le prochain avant quinze jours - je suis quelque part dans la trad du chapitre 5 qui est tout aussi long, et en train de bosser sur un one-shot en parallèle, voilà voilà...


	5. Cinquième partie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'autrice est désolée. Moi aussi.

« Tu n’es pas sérieuse ?

— Il le faut, insista Jyn. J’ai Vance et Rivi qui se roulent des pelles dès que j’ai le dos tourné, et une Azha légèrement traumatisée est venue me demander ce qu’est une érection. Nous allons vraiment devoir faire leur éducation sexuelle. »

Jyn n’avait vraiment pas hâte de s’y mettre, mais quelqu’un devait être là pour ces enfants avant qu’ils ne deviennent accidentellement plus nombreux. Ce n’était pas quelque chose qu’elle avait placé en tête de ses priorités, mais il devenait de plus en plus évident que c’était nécessaire. Elle se demanda s’il était ou non ironique de sa part d’amener le sujet à ce moment plutôt qu’un autre, alors qu’elle était allongée avec Cassian, nue, et très agréablement épuisée.

« Pauvre Azha. Qu’est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

— Juste la base, pour le moment. Elle était plus qu’un peu horrifiée, dit Jyn avec un petit rire. Écoute, j’ai vraiment besoin de savoir ce que va être notre position à ce sujet. Qu’est-ce qu’ils t’ont dit quand tu étais dans la classe des cadets ? »

Cassian eut un rire dédaigneux. « Quand j’avais douze ans, l’officier qui avait notre charge s’endormait dans un coin. J’ai découvert le sexe sur l’holonet.

— Aouch, dit Jyn avec une grimace.

— Toi ?

— Saw. » Au moins était-elle maintenant capable de rire à ces souvenirs à demi oubliés. « Quand j’avais neuf ans, j’ai entendu certains des hommes plus âgés en parler. Je lui ai posé la question et il m’a expliqué, mais il a aussi dit “ne le fais jamais ou tu mourras”. Je te jure que j’ai eu peur du sexe jusqu’à ce que j’aie au moins vingt ans. »

Cassian rit, passa un bras derrière la tête et autour des épaules de Jyn. Il l’attira à lui, l’embrassa fermement et murmura : « Tu n’as pas l’air effrayée, maintenant.

— Mmm… J’ai fini par dépasser ça.

— Comment ? »

Jyn se dégagea pour le dévisager. « Tu ne veux pas vraiment savoir tout ce qui s’est passé avant toi, pas vrai ?

— Je pensais que si… » dit Cassian, en roulant pour s’installer sur le côté. Jyn l’imita, enroulant ses jambes nues autour des siennes. « Maintenant, je me dis qu’il vaut sûrement mieux pour nous deux de ne pas savoir. Quoique, ajouta-t-il, est-ce que nous ne devrions pas montrer par l’exemple aux enfants qu’une communication ouverte est toujours le meilleur choix ?

— Dans les limites du raisonnable.

— Pas faux. »

Il l’embrassa à nouveau, plus intensément cette fois. Ses bras autour d’elle commencèrent à se mouvoir, une de ses mains venant se perdre dans les cheveux de Jyn. Elle émit un petit “mmm” de contentement et resserra ses jambes autour de celles de Cassian. C’était le genre d’intimité que Saw avait omis de mentionner, ce jour là, longtemps auparavant. Elle savait mieux que quiconque que le sexe était salissant, embarrassant, et parfois carrément risqué, mais cela pouvait aussi être magnifique, tendre et amusant. Il fallait simplement trouver la bonne personne. Elle gémit doucement quand il se pressa contre elle, l’embrassant avec avidité.

« Pourquoi- commença-t-elle. Pourquoi nous a-t-il fallu si longtemps pour en arriver là ?

— On s’en fiche, dit Cassian contre son cou, la voix rauque. On y est arrivés. »

* * *

Ils reçurent l’appel tard le soir, comme ils se préparaient à aller au lit.

« C’était pas le comlink ? cria Jyn de la salle de bains.

— Attends- » elle entendit Cassian se déplacer dans la chambre, attrapant son comlink et celui de Jyn pour trouver celui qui avait bipé. « C’est Malia ! cria-t-il à son tour. Elle veut nous passer un appel holo !

— Prend la com ! » Jyn finit de s’habiller en hâte, enfilant sa chemise de nuit pour se précipiter dans la chambre. Le temps qu’elle vienne s’installer sur le lit à côté de Cassian, Malia était déjà en train de papoter, sa miniature holographique bleue clignotante. Une fois qu’elle fut dans le champ de vision, Malia sourit et continua :

« Jyn ! AHHHHH, désolée si j’ai appelé au mauvais moment, je n’étais pas exactement sûre du décalage horaire-

— C’est rien, on s’en moque, répondit Jyn. Comment vas-tu, Malia ? »

La dernière fois qu’elle avait été capable de lui parler en personne, Malia était sur le point d’être envoyée sur son premier avant-poste rebelle. Elle savait que la jeune femme avait travaillé sur la bordure intérieure depuis lors, ayant parfois la possibilité de leur envoyer un message ou occasionnellement de les appeler pour leur faire savoir qu’elle allait bien, mais elle ne savait pas grand chose de plus. Jyn savait qu’elle devait se comporter en parent surprotecteur, à toujours attendre une réponse, espérer apprendre qu’elle allait bien, mais elle ne pouvait pas s’en empêcher et n’en avait pas la moindre envie. Elle sourit franchement à la jeune figure et à sa voix enthousiaste.

« Je vais bien. » Malia sourit. « La bouffe est dégueue ici, mais j’aime mon équipe - y en a plein de mon âge, alors on s’entend super bien ! Et vous autres ? Comment va le reste des enfants ?

— Ça va, lui dit Jyn. On a eu quelques nouveaux depuis que tu es partie, mais c’est plus ou moins la même chose.

— Aden m’a dit que Vance et Rivi sont ensemble maintenant ? demanda Malia.

— C’est vieux, ça, ma grande, il faut suivre ! la taquina Jyn.

— Ahhhh, la vache ! » Malia rit. « J’arrive pas à y croire ! Ils étaient atrocement mignons - quoique ça me fait penser, dites à Aden de répondre à mes putains de messages, parce que c’est un naze et qu’il a besoin qu’on lui rappelle- OH, il faut que je vous raconte ! »

Ils restèrent assis et écoutèrent Malia durant une bonne heure à peu près. Même si Cassian ne cessait de bouger pour bailler en dehors du champ et que la tête de Jyn se faisait lourde sur son épaule, ils ne l’interrompirent pas. Jyn aurait pu l’écouter parler encore un moment. Finalement, après une histoire passionnée impliquant son officier supérieur en sous-vêtements et des rations volées, la voix de Malia se fit traînante, tandis qu’elle les regardait avec une expression presque pensive.

« Hé, euh… est-ce que je peux vous poser une question ? »

Jyn redressa la tête, en dépit de la fatigue. « Bien sûr, » répondit Cassian.

Malia hésita un peu avant de se lancer d’une traite : « Quand vous avez combattu sur Scarif… est-ce que vous pensiez que vous alliez mourir ? Ou vous pensiez que vous seriez capable de vous en tirer ? »

Jyn ferma les yeux un instant, sentit Cassian se raidir à côté d’elle. Pourquoi Malia leur posait-elle cette question, tout à coup, s’interrogeant sur son rôle dans la Rébellion quand jusque là elle avait toujours été le modèle du soldat dévoué ? Ce n’était pas une vie que Jyn lui avait jamais souhaité, mais c’était ce que Malia avait voulu, soulager sa famille sur sa planète natale tout en aidant la galaxie. Non seulement c’était inquiétant de sa part, mais en plus de cela, qu’est-ce qu’ils pouvaient bien répondre à une question pareille, bordel ? Oui, Malia était une adulte. Elle pouvait prendre ses propres décisions et tirer ses propres conclusions, mais elle était toujours une enfant dans l’esprit de Jyn.

Toutefois, quand elle jeta un regard à Cassian, elle sut que la seule réponse qu’ils pouvaient lui donner était la vérité.

« Nous y sommes allés en étant complètement persuadés que nous allions mourir, énonça calmement Cassian. C’était une mission suicide. Les chances de nous en tirer étaient si basses, nous ne pouvions pas nous permettre d’imaginer survivre. »

Malia acquiesça lentement. « Mais vous l’avez fait… survivre, je veux dire. »

Ils échangèrent un regard. « Ouais, on est toujours pas sûrs de comment c’est arrivé, admit Jyn.

— Par chance, essentiellement.

— Un bon timing, ajouta Jyn. Malia, qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? Pourquoi tu nous demandes ça ? »

Malia poussa un soupir. « Je suppose… tout se passe bien ici. Vraiment. Mais parfois, je me demande quel est le but de tout cela. Notre Capitaine passe son temps à nous répéter que chaque mission pourrait être la dernière. Vous voyez, qu’on ne devrait pas trop espérer, ou quoi, parce que si on va à la baston en pensant comme ça, alors BIEN SÛR que nous avons de plus grandes chances de nous faire tuer ? Mais est-ce que ce n’est pas plus sensé d’aller à la bataille en pensant “Je vais survivre”... ? »

Jyn se redressa. « Écoute-moi, Malia, peu importe ce que dit ton capitaine, tu ne cesses jamais de survivre, okay ? Il y a toujours une chance, il y a toujours de l’espoir. Tu reviens toujours à la maison, tu m’as comprise ? »

Elle voyait bien que Malia luttait pour garder un air impassible. Le jeune femme acquiesça et dit : « Ouais. Quoique vous deux avez toujours eu l’autre vers qui revenir. Je n’ai personne.

— Tu as ta famille, dit Jyn. Et tu nous as, nous.

— Vraiment ? » Malia écarquilla des yeux brillants de larmes.

« Nous t’aimons, lui dit Cassian. Bien sûr.

— AHHH, je vous prendrais dans mes bras si je pouvais ! dit gaiement Malia. Franchement, merci pour tout, vous deux. Vous êtes comme l’oncle et la tante rebelles qui viennent aux repas de famille sans prévenir, mais achètent toujours des cadeaux pour tous les enfants. »

Jyn leva les yeux au ciel. « Ça me va. »

En vérité, Malia était tout autant une fille pour eux que le reste des enfants.

« Souviens-toi juste que tu n’es jamais seule, dit Cassian. Tu auras toujours quelqu’un vers qui revenir. Nous sommes là, okay ? »

Malia acquiesça une fois encore, la gorge clairement nouée tandis qu’elle essayait de ne pas pleurer. Quand elle eut finalement dit au revoir et raccroché Jyn laissa échapper un profond soupir, se tourna pour enfouir son visage contre le torse de Cassian. Il laissa tomber l’holocom sur la table de chevet, s’affaissa un peu plus pour pouvoir l’étreindre, un bras passé dans son dos.

« Elle va s’en sortir, murmura-t-il.

— Je sais, chuchota Jyn. Nous l’avons bien élevée. »

* * *

« Allez ! Plus vite, plus vite ! Vous avez des jambes oui ou non ? » cria Jyn par dessus l’étendue du no man’s land.

Une partie du gymnase était devenue un champ de bataille factice, et les enfants semblaient prendre bien plus de plaisir à faire semblant de se tirer dessus qu’à effectivement remplir leurs objectifs. Ayant réparti les enfants dans deux groupes de tous âges, Cassian et elle avaient respectivement placé Warrin et Neera à la tête de chaque équipe. Neera pouvait bien être encore sous le choc du changement de situation - ses parents l’avait arrachée à une vie confortable pour transférer toute la famille dans la Rébellion - et elle fondait encore en larmes pour un oui ou pour un non, mais l’adolescente gagnait considérablement en assurance. Elle en faisait actuellement la démonstration, ayant grimpé au sommet du mur d’escalade et brandissant son blaster dans les airs.

« VOUS NE NOUS PRENDREZ JAMAIS VIVANTS ! cria-t-elle. POUR LA RÉBELLIOOON ! »

Tous ses coéquipiers renchérirent après elle.

Jyn avait le dos plaqué contre l’une des tables qu’ils avaient renversées à divers endroits sur le champ de bataille pour créer des obstacles et leur procurer une couverture. De l’autre côté du gymnase, elle en était sûre, le choix que Cassian avait fait de nommer Warrin capitaine ne se passait pas exactement comme il l’avait prévu. Il avait justifié sa décision en disant que ce serait une bonne opportunité pour Warrin de canaliser toute son énergie, mais le garçon ne fonctionnait tout simplement pas comme ça. Il proposait de nouveaux plans toutes les trente secondes, riant comme un dément et tirant sur tous ceux qui s’approchaient à un mètre de lui, alliés ou ennemis. Jyn pouvait voir d’ici une veine saillir au front de Cassian.

« _Jyn, on doit attaquer maintenant ?_ » Jade était à ses côtés. La fillette avait réussi à perfectionner l’art de signer tout en maintenant son blaster à hauteur de tir.

« Je suis juste un troufion, là, dit Jyn à l’équipe qui l’entourait tout en signant. Neera est votre capitaine, c’est à elle que tu devrais demander.

— _Oh, c’est vrai !_ » Jade signa en toute hâte à l’attention de Neera de l’autre côté, tandis que les enfants tentaient de s’organiser dans une nouvelle position d’attaque après que la dernière tentative de traversée du no man’s land pour prendre possession de la base adverse eut échoué. Jyn observait avec satisfaction. Okay, l’ensemble pouvait bien manquer de finesse (sans parler des quelques disputes et des plaintes occasionnelles de Trina qui geignait que personne ne l’écoutait) mais ces gamins étaient futés. Ils étaient forts.

Ils savaient ce qu’ils faisaient, et ils étaient préparés pour la guerre.

Même les plus jeunes étaient de la partie cette fois. Jyn était souvent réticente à les exposer à ce genre d’entraînement : les combats, les fuites, le jeu violent qu’ils devaient mener pour gagner… mais Cassian l’avait convaincue qu’il n’était pas raisonnable de ne pas les laisser acquérir au moins certaines compétences. À la suite de quoi, Arlo était chargé des grenades assommantes, gadgets qui explosaient avec un bang étourdissant quand on les jetait. La petite Charlee, quatre ans, était assise sur les épaules de Geron, la hauteur additionnelle lui donnant un avantage pour repérer les membres de l’autre équipe (non pas qu’elle fut très bonne à viser pour le moment, mais c’était la tactique que Jyn prenait en compte). Même la petite Bree prenait part à la bataille, même si l’autre équipe l’avait surtout utilisée comme distraction jusque là, Warrin étant parvenu à réaliser que son Facteur Mignon était en fait leur arme la plus dangereuse. En effet, on leur avait si bien martelé à tous qu’ils devaient protéger les plus jeunes que Jyn avait vu son équipe se hâter de cesser le feu et dégager le passage à chaque fois que Bree avait été envoyée trottiner joyeusement au milieu du champ de bataille.

(Elle était sûre que c’était l’idée de Cassian, l’enfoiré. Elle n’allait pas le laisser gagner.)

« Okay, soldats ! » Le Capitaine Neera sauta de son perchoir et se précipita au devant de son équipe derrière toutes les cibles, les tables et les équipements d’escalade qui constituaient leur base. « Nous savons que dès nous allons attaquer, ils vont encore faire sortir Bree, parce que c’est apparemment la seule stratégie qu’ils ont.

— _Nuuuuul_ , gloussa Trina.

— Alors nous allons exécuter l’Opération : Bree-napping ! » dit Neera avec un grand sourire.

Jyn était certaine qu’elle n’aurait pas dû se sentir aussi fière en écoutant Neera expliquer son plan pour kidnapper Bree et la prendre en otage, mais elle l’était tout de même. Elle faisait de son mieux pour rester en retrait, pour laisser Neera et les autres aux commandes. C’était censé être leur bataille. Elle luttait contre un instinct de protection féroce, une part d’elle qui avait besoin de s’occuper d’eux, mais elle se serait enchaînée à une table plutôt que d’intervenir quand Neera cria :

« DÉGOMMEZ-LES ! »

Le cœur de Jyn battait à tout rompre tandis qu’elle se penchait par dessus une table, blaster prêt à cueillir quiconque tenterait de stopper son équipe. Elle regarda Neera mener l’assaut, les enfants sautant par dessus les tables en poussant des cris de guerre stridents. De l’autre côté, l’équipe de Warrin riposta, mais Neera avait déjà conduit son escouade sur plus de la moitié du terrain avant que l’un d’eux ne tombe.

Les blasters étaient peut-être réglés en mode paralysant, mais la passion était aussi réelle que sur une vraie zone de guerre. Kris prit Bree dans ses bras quand elle fut lancée, les autres se mettant immédiatement en formation pour le défendre. Ils se retirèrent jusqu’à la base et Jyn, tandis que Neera continuait de mener l’assaut, attirant le feu de Warrin. Cette partie de l’équipe ne battit en retraite qu’une fois le kidnapping de Bree mené à bien, la petite fille poussant des gloussements stridents dans les bras de Kris.

« Un raid parfait, les gars ! Seulement deux pertes ! » Neera sourit, en sautant avec grâce par dessus une table. Ceux qui avaient été touchés seraient capables de rejoindre à nouveau la bataille quelques minutes plus tard, une fois l’effet paralysant estompé. Pour l’instant, leurs corps gisaient au milieu du no man’s land.

(Jyn devait reconnaître qu’elle essayait de ne pas trop leur prêter attention.)

« Ils doivent être en difficulté ! C’est parfait ! gloussa Trina.

— Bree ? » Kris s’était assis sur le sol avec la fillette. « Bree, allez, tu es avec nous maintenant ! C’est quoi le plan de l’autre équipe ? »

Mais Bree se contenta de rire.

« Elle ne parlera jamais ! cria Trina dramatiquement, en pointant son blaster sur elle. Je dis qu’on l’achève !

— OKAY, temps mort ! intervint rapidement Jyn. Personne ne se fait paralyser de sang froid. Trina, fais une pause.

— _Jyyyynnnn_ , grogna Trina, tout en obéissant.

— Mais Trina a raison, fit observer Neera. Bree ne peut pas nous dire leurs plans, alors on va devoir y aller à l’aveugle.

— Ils doivent être en train de planifier une mission de sauvetage, pas vrai ? intervint Ann.

— Exactement, dit Neera en la pointant du doigt. Et malheureusement pour nous, ils ont Kady dans leur équipe, alors on sait que ce sera un bon plan. Il faut qu’on agisse vite- »

Ils furent pris au dépourvu. Il semblait que la stratégie de Warrin soit “foncer dans le tas et espérer que ça passe”, parce qu’ils se lancèrent tous soudain à l’attaque sans prévenir. Jyn cria à son équipe de riposter, mais ils furent un peu lents, permettant à plusieurs de leurs adversaires de traverser le no man’s land et d’infiltrer leur base. Jessa bondit dans les airs avec un cri, pour immédiatement tacler Kris. Arlo jeta plusieurs grenades, causant quelques explosions qui débouchèrent les tympans de Jyn. Les deux équipes s’engagèrent aussitôt dans un combat féroce, utilisant un mélange de tirs de blasters et de corps-à-corps que Jyn se contenta d’observer, pour la plus grande part. Rivi balaya les jambes de Lahrin, Jessa réussit à remettre Kris à terre d’un coup de pied et soudain…

Cassian fit son entrée en dérapant, venu de nulle part, et prit Bree dans ses bras.

« Oh non, pas question- » grogna Jyn.

Elle ne voulait pas risquer de frapper Bree, aussi elle sauta sur Cassian par derrière. Les bras de Jyn dans une clé d’étranglement autour de son cou, il fut forcé de laisser partir la fillette tandis qu’il essayait de se dégager. Ils luttèrent, Cassian se libérant de l’étreinte de Jyn et visant son flanc. Elle esquiva, et lui donna un violent coup d’épaule.

« Tu ne gagneras jamais !

— Bon sang, Jyn, tu te prends au jeu, pointa Cassian pendant la lutte.

— Parce que toi non, peut-être, » répliqua Jyn.

Quand elle réussit à le mettre à terre, toute l’équipe poussa des hourras.

Malheureusement, la bataille fut finalement remportée par l’équipe de Warrin : l’objectif avait été, techniquement, de prendre la base adverse, ce qu’ils avaient fait avec succès. Cependant, puisqu’ils avaient perdu Bree dans le combat, Jyn et son équipe se sentaient victorieux. Elle serra Neera dans ses bras comme tout le monde haletait et reprenait son souffle, désarmant les blasters et tapant dans le dos des copains. La bataille finie, il était évident qu’ils avaient semé la pagaille dans le gymnase, mais ils nettoieraient plus tard.

Jyn n’avait pas vraiment prêté attention au reste du gymnase jusque là, mais son champ de vision semblait finalement s’élargir. Alors que la plupart des autres recrues semblaient avoir trouvé leur entraînement divertissant, tapaient dans les mains des mômes et les complimentaient sur leur stratégie, elle remarqua qu’ils y avaient quelques officiers instructeurs qui n’avaient pas l’air impressionnés. L’un d’entre eux, quelques tapis plus loin, roulait des yeux, tandis que plusieurs autres échangeaient des regards tous également méprisants.

Elle essaya de ne pas s’en soucier, mais c’était quelque chose qu’elle avait vu arriver de plus en plus fréquemment ces derniers temps.

Cassian et elle étaient juste en train de crier aux enfants de commencer le nettoyage, quand un major à l’air débordé entra dans le gymnase. Il regarda autour de lui, comme à la recherche de quelque chose. Elle ne le connaissait pas, mais lui si, apparemment, puisqu’elle vit la reconnaissance s’afficher sur son visage quand leurs regards se croisèrent. Il s’avança vers elle.

« Sergent Erso, dit-il sans préambule. Major Harris.

— Comment puis-je vous aider ? » demanda Jyn en haussant un sourcil.

Il lui présenta abruptement un datapad. Elle eut un bref aperçu de ce qui semblait être un genre de tableau de service, avant qu’il ne dise : « Avec le départ des troupes du Général Madine, il nous manque plusieurs équipes pour le service à la tour de guet. Vous êtes marquée de garde de minuit à 0800, j’ai besoin de votre signature pour indiquer que vous acceptez ces heures. »

Jyn le dévisagea, éberluée.

« Ouais, c’est ça, » se moqua-t-elle.

Apparemment, le Major Harris n’entendait pas le sarcasme. « Super, une signature ici- » commença-t-il en pointant une case du doigt, mais Jyn renâcla si bruyamment qu’il leva les yeux, confus.

« Ouais, je pense que vous m’avez confondue avec quelqu’un qui a effectivement signé pour cette merde.

— Sergent Erso, ce n’est pas optionnel, fit remarquer le Major Harris.

— Je suis avec ces enfants tous les jours pendant sept heures d’affilée, bordel, » dit Jyn avec un geste vers le chaos derrière elle. « Si vous pensez que je vais passer toute une nuit toute seule à regarder la neige tomber, pour ensuite aller m’occuper d’eux sans même une pause, kriff, c’est que vous êtes encore plus stupide que vous en avez l’air. Cassez-vous et dites la personne qui a fait ce planning qu’elle peut se le foutre au-

— Jyyynnn... » La petite Haley était soudain à côté d’elle, en train de tirer sur la jambe de son pantalon. « Ça veut dire quoi, kriff ? »

Le Major Harris resta ébahi à regarder Jyn repousser gentiment Haley. « C’est un gros mot, et tu n’as pas le droit de le dire. Va ranger ! »

« C’était pour quoi, ça ? » lui demanda Cassian à mi-voix une fois qu’elle eut tourné les talons et se fut éloignée. « Le Major Harris fait la même tête que si tu l’avais assommé.

— Tu me crois si je te dis que j’étais marquée de garde à la tour de guet ? dit Jyn. Le putain de service de nuit en plus, comme si je n’avais rien à faire après ! Il y a des centaines de soldats sans affectation en ce moment, est-ce qu’ils pensent qu’on est juste des baby-sitters surcotés ou quoi ? »

Mais Cassian fronça le nez.

« _Ils le pensent ?_ » s’indigna Jyn.

Cassian soupira. Ils se tinrent côte à côte, à regarder les enfants bavarder bruyamment, remettre les équipements en place, rouler et ranger les tapis de sol et balayer la poussière et les quelques gravats dus aux impacts de grenades assommantes. « Jyn, toi et moi savons à quel point ce travail est important.

— Mais personne d’autre que nous ne le sait, c’est ce que tu es en train de me dire ? »

Il resta silencieux. Et elle sut tout ce qu’elle avait à savoir.

* * *

Est-ce qu’elle aurait pu faire plus ?

Maintenant qu’elle était au courant, elle commença à vraiment écouter. Elle avait toujours entendu les rumeurs qui la suivaient au travers d’Écho Un, mais elle n’y avait jamais prêté attention jusqu’à maintenant. L’Alliance avait tenté de se débarrasser d’elle en lui confiant ce travail, et pourtant elle était là, deux ans plus tard. Toujours présente. Elle démêla ce qui se disait à son sujet. Elle n’était pas un vrai soldat. Elle restait à l’arrière, en sécurité sur la base, tandis que les autres s’en allaient combattre. Elle était une baby-sitter qui refusait de se mouiller, plus qu’heureuse de laisser les autres se battre et mourir pour elle alors qu’elle ne faisait rien. Où était la Jyn Erso qui s’était battue bec et ongles sur Scarif ? C’était tellement dommage qu’elle ne soit plus là…

Heureusement, la plupart du temps, Jyn pouvait ignorer les murmures. Entraîner la classe des cadets était probablement l’un des boulots les plus durs qu’elle ait jamais faits. Les quelques fois où elle avait été forcée de faire autre chose ou trop malade pour enseigner (ou qu’elle avait pris une journée de repos pour sa propre santé mentale) elle avait dû soudoyer d’autres officiers instructeurs pour l’aider pour la journée, et ils repartaient toujours en clamant “plus jamais !”

( _« Pour la dernière fois ! Vous ne pouvez pas être méchants avec les autres instructeurs ! » criait-elle à chaque fois aux enfants._

 _Ils se contentaient de rire et de dire qu’ils étaient heureux qu’elle soit de retour._ )

Elle savait qu’elle faisait bien. Elle savait qu’elle faisait assez.

Mais elle n’en avait pas l’impression, et c’était peut-être pour cela qu’elle avait dit oui à la mission.

C'était arrivé à l'improviste, quand un officier des Renseignements s’était présenté en hâte un jour dans sa salle de classe pour lui demander son aide. Jyn avait été toute prête à l’envoyer se faire voir lui aussi, mais apparemment, elle correspondait au profil d’une autre jeune rebelle qui était détenue par l’Empire. Sa présence sur la mission était requise pour jouer les appâts.

Elle n’aurait pas dû dire oui. C’était inutilement dangereux, pouvait mal tourner de mille et une façons différentes, et les enfants avaient besoin d’elle. Mais l’instant suivant on lui avait montré l’image holo de la jeune femme captive, on lui avait demandé : « Ne voulez-vous pas faire plus pour la Rébellion ? » et elle avait cédé.

Cassian ne prit pas très bien la nouvelle.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fous, Jyn ? » lui cria-t-il au visage. Ils n’étaient même pas à cinquante centimètres l’un de l’autre. « Pourquoi DIABLE voudrais-tu dire oui ?

— Il y a une femme qui a besoin d’aide, et je suis la seule qui peut l’aider ! » Jyn refusait de battre en retraite. Leur chambre paraissait soudain plus étroite autour d’eux, mais peut-être était-ce parce qu’il n’y avait nulle part où fuir, où se cacher. Dans leur chambre tout pouvait être révélé, et Jyn n’y pouvait rien si Cassian n’appréciait pas ce qu’il découvrait.

« La SEULE, tu es sérieusement la SEULE qui ressemble à ce soldat ? tempêta Cassian. Un mètre soixante, cheveux sombres, tendance à foncer tête baissée dans des entreprises stupides ?

— Comment peux-tu rester là et me dire que je ne devrais pas le faire ? dit Jyn. TOI, un ancien officier des Renseignements, qui as eu plus que ton compte de missions et de danger ? Au bout du compte je suis un soldat, Cassian, et mon devoir est de combattre l’Empire. C’est ce que je fais ! Ils m’ont demandé, j’ai dit oui, et même si tu avais un argument valide, _tu ne peux pas me dire quoi faire._ »

Cassian poussa un grognement exaspéré, se frotta le visage de ses mains. « Je n’essaie pas de te dire quoi faire-

— Ça y ressemble-

— Tu n’as pas l’air de comprendre ! éclata Cassian. Tu ne peux pas simplement partir ! Et les enfants ?

— Ils t’ont toi, ils iront très bien pendant quelques jours sans moi.

— _Jyn_ -, dit-il d’une voix étranglée, ils iront bien pour quelques jours, mais ils n’iront pas bien si tu ne reviens jamais. »

La gorge de Jyn se noua, mais elle parvint à répondre : « Je vais revenir.

— Il n’y a aucune garantie, dit Cassian. Il n’y en a jamais, nous le savons mieux que quiconque. Il vont t’utiliser comme leurre, il y a tellement de possibilités que cela tourne mal, par la Force- » Il s’interrompit, se passa une main dans les cheveux. « Jyn, écoute, je comprends. Les gens parlent dans notre dos, se moquent de nous, ils disent que nous faisons rien pour la Rébellion, mais ne fais pas ça juste pour leur prouver qu’ils ont tort-

— Peut-être bien que j’essaie de leur prouver qu’ils ont tort ! cria Jyn. Mais si c’était à toi, qu’ils avaient demandé de l’aide, Cassian ? Est-ce que tu es SÉRIEUSEMENT en train de me dire que tu n’aurais pas dit oui ? »

Il ne répondit pas. Dans le silence sonore qui suivit il devint clair que Cassian réalisait où Jyn voulait en venir. Elle put voir ses forces l’abandonner. Elle traversa l’espace restreint qui les séparait pour venir poser la tête sur sa poitrine. Elle laissa ses mains remonter légèrement pour les poser sur ses hanches. Il était solide contre elle, cet homme qui savait tout ce qui allait suivre, et elle pouvait sentir sa peur émaner de lui par vagues. Il était terrifié pour elle. Elle savait que si ce n’était pas pour la classe des cadets, il aurait été en train d’insister pour venir aussi, mais il ne le pouvait pas, et il était terrorisé à l’idée qu’elle s’en aille.

« Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il. J’aurais dit oui aussi. »

Il passa ses bras autour d’elle et elle se laissa aller dans son étreinte. « Ça va bien se passer, Cassian. Je reviendrai à la maison.

— Tu as intérêt. »

* * *

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, Cassian ne fut qu’une boule de nerfs sur le point de craquer, mais au moins ne criait-il plus.

Dire au revoir aux enfants s’avéra bien plus difficile que Jyn ne s’y était attendue. Beaucoup pleurèrent. Arlo s’accrocha à elle et refusa de lâcher. Aden dut détacher le garçonnet, et ce ne fut que pour que plusieurs des autres enfants puissent avoir leur câlin. Jyn rappela à chacun d’entre eux sur quoi ils devaient travailler pendant son absence, et ne cessa de répéter qu’elle serait de retour dans la semaine. On aurait pu penser qu’elle s’engageait dans une mission suicide.

C’était peut-être le cas. Elle l’avait déjà fait auparavant.

Quand elle étreignit finalement Ava pour la dernière fois, lui rappelant de continuer à s’entraîner au corps-à-corps, Cassian était le dernier restant. Il tenait Bree dans ses bras, la fillette ayant été tirée de sa sieste par les pleurs des autres enfants. Jyn était à deux doigts de craquer, mais si elle voulait survivre et revenir, elle allait devoir se souvenir de ce que c’était qu’être Jyn Erso, la femme qui vivait à la dure. Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

« Ça va aller, » insista-t-elle, en s’avançant pour frotter le dos de Bree. La fillette se pencha et tendit les bras vers elle en répétant son nom à plusieurs reprises, alors Jyn laissa Cassian la lui confier. Ils ne savaient toujours pas ce qui était vraiment arrivé à Bree, comment elle avait fini par être trouvée, errante, par des soldats rebelles, mais il ne faisait aucun doute que Jyn et Cassian lui tenaient lieu de parents à présent. Elle serra contre elle l’enfant qui poussait de petits cris ravis et lui tapotait les épaules.

« Tu vas être sage pour le Capitaine Andor, pas vrai ? dit Jyn à la fillette.

— Sage ! Bree sage. »

Jyn sourit, déposa un baiser rapide sur le front de Bree, avant de se tourner vers Cassian.

« Arrête de t’inquiéter, insista-t-elle.

— Je ne m’inquiète pas.

— Si. Je connais toutes tes expressions. » Elle lui rendit Bree. « On se voit quand je rentre, okay ? »

Même si la classe connaissait la nature exacte de leur relation ( _parfois un peu trop bien_ ), Jyn hésitait à lui dire au revoir. Pas Cassian, et elle eut droit à un vrai baiser d’adieu devant plusieurs douzaines d’enfants ravis.

Mais Cassian n’avait rien à craindre. La mission fut un succès sous tous rapports, la jeune rebelle fut secourue et Jyn put jouer son rôle sans être sérieusement blessée. En dehors de quelques hématomes, elle s’en tira parfaitement bien, et elle s’attendait à moitié à voir la totalité de la classe des cadets en train de l’attendre dans le hangar le jour où elle put appeler pour dire qu’elle rentrait.

« Vous avez quelqu’un qui vous attend sur la base ? » demanda Jyn à la jeune femme, pour combler le silence. L’officier des Renseignements qu’elle avait aidé à secourir était assise enveloppée dans une couverture, clairement secouée, le regard vide fixé sur la paroi du cargo depuis qu’ils étaient montés à bord des heures plus tôt. Jyn aurait voulu continuer à parler à Cassian ( _il avait l’air tendu, elle espérait que tout allait bien sur la base_ ), mais s’était entendue dire qu’elle rappellerait. Elle s’était laissée tomber sur le siège à côté de la femme dont le nom était apparemment Cara (quoiqu’il restait à savoir si c’était son véritable nom). Celle-ci ne s’était visiblement pas attendue à ces mots et elle tressaillit. Jyn se tint immobile jusqu’à ce qu’elle remarque sa présence. « Oh… dit la jeune femme, légèrement tremblante. Désolée. Je n’ai… Je suppose que non. On a généralement peu de relations quand on bosse dans les Renseignements. »

Jyn opina. « Je comprends. »

Cara l’examina attentivement. « Vous êtes dans les Renseignements vous aussi ?

— Non, mais mon partenaire en faisait partie, répondit Jyn. Il a arrêté il y a quelque temps maintenant.

— Ouais, j’envisage aussi de laisser tomber, marmonna Cara. Dites-moi, est-ce qu’il est plus heureux ? Est-ce que ça en valait la peine ? »

Jyn réfléchit un instant à la question. « C’était la meilleure décision qu’il ait jamais prise.

— Attendez, une seconde. » Cara secoua la tête. « Oh merde - je viens de réaliser -vous êtes le Sergent Jyn Erso, n’est-ce pas ? Kriff, j’ai été sous couverture pendant plus d’un an, je ne vous avais pas reconnue-

— Pas grave, dit rapidement Jyn.

— Alors Andor a finalement quitté les Renseignements ? Bien. De ce que je me rappelle, il arrivait au bout du rouleau.

— Comment saviez-vous que le Capitaine Andor est mon partenaire ? » demanda Jyn en fronçant les sourcils. À sa grande surprise, Cara rit. Un rire court et rauque, mais un rire néanmoins et Jyn ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Il n’y avait pas moyen de savoir ce que la jeune femme avait traversé après tout. « On le voyait tous, dit-elle.

— Génial, marmonna Jyn. S’il vous plaît, ne mentionnez jamais ça devant les enfants.

— Vous avez des enfants maintenant ? demanda Cara, stupéfaite. Merde, j’ai loupé tous les ragots - combien ?

— Trente-six, » répondit Jyn sans réfléchir.

Cara écarquilla les yeux.

« Non - attendez, techniquement ce ne sont pas les nôtres, se hâta d’expliquer Jyn. Nous entraînons la classe des cadets - désolée-

— Oh, c’est plus sensé oui, » dit Cara.

Elles restèrent silencieuses un moment après ça, Jyn ne sachant pas vraiment que dire d’autre à la jeune femme, ni si elle voulait même que Jyn dise quelque chose.

« Merci, » murmura soudain Cara.

Jyn hocha simplement la tête. « Y a pas de quoi. »

En débarquant avec le reste des troupes (Cara l’avait étreinte pendant un long moment) Jyn se rendit compte que sa prédiction de voir toute la classe venue la saluer était fausse. Seul Cassian l’attendait. Il se tenait sur le côté, près d’un tas de caisses de matériel, à demi caché de l’équipe au sol. Sa voix avait été étrange durant leur appel plus tôt, et cela semblait en accord avec ce que Jyn remarquait en le voyant maintenant : sa mâchoire légèrement trop crispée, sa peau légèrement trop pâle ; et même si elle sentit son estomac tressaillir à sa vue, elle sut immédiatement.

Quelque chose avait dû arriver.

« Qui est avec les enfants ? dit-elle, descendant la rampe au pas de course.

— Un des autres officiers instructeurs, » répondit Cassian. Jyn se jeta immédiatement dans ses bras, se moquant complètement des spectateurs. Il la serra étroitement, glissant une main dans ses cheveux, avant de se dégager.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? demanda-t-elle directement.

— L’appel est arrivé il y a deux jours, dit Cassian d’une voix qu’il se forçait à garder égale. Jyn… C’est Malia. »

* * *

Elle avait été tuée sur le front.

Le temps sembla soudain s’arrêter.

* * *

On pouvait dire sans se tromper que Jyn avait perdu beaucoup de monde. Après Scarif, elle n’avait presque pas su qui pleurer en premier. Avait-elle le droit de pleurer les parents qu’elle avait perdus, même si elle ne les avait presque pas connus ? Elle pensait à Bodhi, l’homme qui les avait fait entrer et qui les aurait fait sortir, si la chance avait été de son côté. Elle ne pouvait pas oublier Baze et Chirrut et les centaines d’autres soldats qui étaient morts, elle ne pouvait même pas se sortir le putain de droïde de la tête. Les morts lui étaient toutes tombées dessus d’un coup, et elle avait géré ça de la seule façon qu’elle connaissait : en étant un bon petit soldat et en rejoignant la Rébellion.

Plus de morts. Plus de vies arrachées.

Plus de ça. Plus de ça. Non, _non_ -

« Ce n’est pas vrai. » Jyn entendit les mots tomber de sa bouche mais sans les enregistrer. Elle ne pouvait que s’accrocher à pleines mains à la chemise de Cassian, se retenir à lui.

« Non, elle va bien, elle est- elle est- »

Cassian pressa le nez contre ses cheveux. « Je suis désolé. »

La journée qui suivit, Jyn n’en garda pas grand souvenir.

Elle n’était pas très sûre de ce qui s’était passé après le hangar. Elle n’avait aucune idée de qui s’occupait de la classe des cadets. Une part d’elle même lui criait de se reprendre, d’aller les voir, d’aller faire son boulot parce que c’était la seule façon qu’elle connaissait de rester fonctionnelle, mais elle avait perdu un enfant et son esprit refusait d’entendre raison. Malia était sa lueur d’espoir, une flamme vive qui lui avait montré que le monde finissait par vous rendre les efforts que vous faisiez. Malia l’avait aidée à traverser ces premières semaines difficiles à la tête de la classe. Malia lui avait indiqué quel enfant vomissait sous l’effet du stress et quel autre aimait les câlins.

C’était quelque chose qu’elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas comprendre.

Quand elle réussit enfin à se traîner hors du lit et hors des bras de Cassian fermement resserrés autour d’elle, elle s’était constitué une façade de pierre. Elle pouvait encaisser ça. Elle avait fait face à la mort auparavant et elle le ferait encore. Et elle ferait tout pour les enfants. Elle força les muscles de son visage à adopter une expression vide, générique, à peu près normale. Elle allait continuer d’avancer, tête baissée. C’était une tactique de préservation vieille comme le monde, mais ça fonctionnait.

« On a un rapport ? avait-elle fini par demander.

— On a… quelque chose. » Cassian lui avait aussitôt envoyé le dossier, et elle avait rapidement appris ce qu’il entendait par “quelque chose”. Ce quelque chose était une note désinvolte à la fin de la section intitulée “description de l’incident” : _16 rebelles furent tués dans l’explosion_.

Elle se força à le prendre avec un détachement clinique. _Au moins ça a été rapide. Au moins elle est tombée au combat_ , essayait de lui dire une part de son esprit, mais elle ne pouvait pas encore faire face à ça, aussi fit-elle de son mieux pour l’ignorer tandis qu’elle se tenait sur le seuil de leur salle de classe. Elle fit glisser le rapport avec colère pour s’en débarrasser au plus vite, mais effaça plusieurs fichiers de travaux des enfants à la place. Elle retint un juron, pressa une main contre ses yeux. Les enfants avaient été prévenus dès que Jyn avait été capable de remettre le pied dans la classe, et l’ambiance était morne et malheureuse depuis lors. Vance et Rivi se tenaient la main. Parfois quelqu’un fondait en larmes sans raison immédiate. Quelques uns des derniers arrivés n’avaient jamais rencontré Malia ou ne l’avaient pas vraiment connue, et Bree et beaucoup des plus petits ne comprenaient pas vraiment ce qui se passait. Mais tous remarquèrent la tension dans l’air, et en conséquence tout le monde était encore tendu et mal à l’aise des semaines après. Jyn laissait ceux qui avaient le mieux connu Malia - Aden, Tavisha et Jessa - aller par eux-mêmes au gymnase, où elle savait qu’ils iraient probablement réduire en miettes les cibles du stand de tir.

« Jyn. »

Cassian était toujours là. Il avait été là quand elle avait d’abord nié, quand elle avait enfin pleuré, et toujours au matin, la serrant encore avec force dans ses bras comme si son étreinte pouvait tout arranger. Elle lui avait à peine parlé depuis qu’il lui avait annoncé la nouvelle.

« Je suis désolé que le rapport n’apporte pas vraiment de consolation, dit-il doucement.

— Ce n’est rien, » dit simplement Jyn. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et lui fourra le datapad dans les mains. « Merci quand même de me l’avoir envoyé. »

Il l’observa un moment, désemparé.

« _Jyn_ , insista-t-il.

— Je vais bien, dit-elle.

— Ce n’est pas vrai. »

Non, rien n’allait bien en ce moment. Elle poussa un profond soupir.

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux que je fasse, Cassian ?

— Je veux que tu fasses ton deuil, dit-il. Jyn, tu dis tous les jours à ces enfants que c’est normal d’avoir des émotions. C’est à mon tour de te le dire. C’est normal. »

Jyn regarda Reno provoquer une nouvelle bagarre avec Azha. Il fallait qu’elle fasse quelque chose. Elle leva soudain les yeux vers le mur, vers cet emplacement vide qu’elle s’était récemment demandé comment remplir, et prit une décision.

« Cassian, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide. »

* * *

Jyn avait toujours su que la première perte allait être difficile, n’importe comment. Malia serait toujours quelque part dans son cœur, mais elle ne pouvait pas se leurrer en pensant qu’elle serait la seule victime. Aden aurait bientôt dix-huit ans, et Tavisha à son tour quelques semaines plus tard, et ils seraient si nombreux à suivre.

Mais Cassian avait raison. Elle devait se laisser faire son deuil. Ils le devaient tous.

La partie vide du mur devint un moyen de gérer ça. Jyn n’avait pas accès à beaucoup d’équipements technologiques, mais elle avait bien assez d’holos dans son datapad, et elle punaisa l’image de Malia au mur. Tout autour, les enfants avaient écrit des messages sur des petits papiers qu’elle avait distribué. Certains avaient écrit de longs paragraphes à son sujet. D’autres de simples phrases. Quelques uns des plus jeunes firent des dessins, et Jyn s’assura de lire régulièrement ce qui était ajouté. Ça devint un outil pour faire face, une façon de demander de l’aide quand les choses devenaient difficiles pour ces enfants, qui pour la plupart avaient déjà subi de nombreuses pertes.

La première personne à venir la trouver fut Jessa.

Habituellement autoritaire et confiante, Jyn avait été presque convaincue que Jessa ignorait la signification du mot “subtil”. Toutefois l’ado de dix-sept ans l’attira à part un jour alors qu’ils rentraient du gymnase, hors de vue des autres. Jyn n’eut même pas une chance de lui demander pourquoi avant que Jessa ne se jette dans ses bras. Elle craqua, agrippée fermement au cou de Jyn, qui ne se soucia pas que la jeune fille soit encore trempée de sueur après l’entraînement ; elle lui rendit son étreinte avec fougue, lui passant une main dans les cheveux .

« Elle me manque, sanglota Jessa.

— Je sais, marmonna Jyn.

— Je ne veux pas faire ça, Jyn, dit Jessa entre deux hoquets. Je ne veux pas me battre et mourir comme Malia, je ne veux pas être un soldat-

— Tu n’as pas à en être un. Je ne t’y forcerai pas.

— Mais l’Alliance oui !

— Le combat n’est pas pour tout le monde, même l’Alliance sait ça, » lui rappela gentiment Jyn, repoussant les cheveux de Jessa derrière ses oreilles. « Tu es si intelligente, Jessa. Tu pourrais devenir une analyste de données épatante, un jour.

— Analyste de données ? Tout le monde se moque d’eux, » dit Jessa en reniflant et en se frottant les yeux.

« Tout le monde se moque de moi, dit Jyn. Je suis la baby-sitter de la Rébellion. Je m’en fiche. »

Jessa resta silencieuse un moment dans les bras de Jyn après ça. Jyn la serra fort jusqu’à ce que finalement, Cassian se rende compte qu’elle avait disparu. Elle le remarqua qui revenait dans le gymnase, la cherchant des yeux et elle leva une main pour attirer son attention. Il hocha la tête quand elle pointa la jeune fille du doigt.

« Je n’ai même jamais pu dire au revoir à Malia, » murmura alors Jessa.

C’était vrai, et c’était quelque chose qui gênait Jyn. Malia avait été hors système depuis pas mal de temps à ce moment, déjà une mémoire lointaine dans l’esprit de certains des enfants. Elle était sûre que la moitié d’entre eux doutait même d’avoir le droit de la pleurer. Mais ils avaient tous besoin d’une chance de lui dire adieu, et après avoir essuyé les larmes de Jessa et l’avoir raccompagnée en classe, Jyn commença à réfléchir avec Cassian à une manière d’arranger ça.

Finalement, l’opportunité se présenta sous la forme de Han Solo (entre tous).

« Ce serait une énorme faveur, » s’était-elle empressée de faire remarquer.

« Bah, je vous en devais une depuis la fois où le gamin s’est fait la malle, » s’était contenté de dire Solo en haussant les épaules.

« Eh bien, il l’aura voulu, » murmura Cassian plus tard, quand Han Solo se trouva aux commandes de son vaisseau avec une trentaine d’enfants à bord.

Les enfants étaient surexcités. Vance, l’expert local sur le Faucon Millenium, anima une discussion franchement épatante sur la mécanique des vaisseaux qui emplit Jyn de fierté. Soudoyer Mothma était l’un des passe-temps préférés de Jyn, mais elle avait été certaine que cette fois serait celle de trop. Mais Cassian avait juste insisté qu’il “allait s’en occuper”, et quelques heures plus tard ils avaient la permission d’emmener la classe des cadets pour une excursion hors planète.

(« Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait, mais je suis impressionnée, » avait admis Jyn.

Cassian avait juste fait de son mieux pour ne pas sourire.)

Leur destination n’était qu’une petite lune inhabitée dans le système de Hoth. Le terrain était différent, une toundra rocailleuse et montagneuse et entre tous les endroits pour atterrir Solo choisit de se poser au bord d’une falaise. Quand l’anxiété l’envahit à l’idée de trente-six gamins se ruant au dehors du vaisseau et courant dans toutes les directions, Jyn dut se rappeler qu’elle ne pouvait pas laisser ce qui était arrivé à Malia l’empêcher de prendre soin de ces enfants. Elle voulait les protéger, les cacher loin de l’Empire et de la Rébellion et de la guerre, mais elle devait faire face à la réalité. Ils devaient rester curieux et vigilants et concentrés et même si elle craignait que l’un d’entre eux tombe de la falaise, elle tint sa langue. Ils avaient besoin d’un moment pour courir.

Cassian, Solo et elle restèrent ensemble à observer la classe en train d’explorer. Passé le rush d’excitation initial, des groupes se formèrent : Vance resta près du vaisseau et poursuivit ses leçons enthousiastes. Lyle bourrait ses poches de cailloux. Carina portait Ann sur son dos, pointant du doigt un arbrisseau noueux ou une colonne de fourmis. Aden s’assit par terre avec Bree pour dessiner dans la poussière avec les doigts. Tant d’apprentissages, tant de progrès…

Finalement, Cassian rassembla la classe et ils s’assirent tous près du bord de la falaise, face au soleil qui était déjà en train de se coucher. Jyn s’assit parmi eux. C’était étrange, qu’elle se soit habituée à leur faire face - littéralement, puisqu’elle était toujours tournée vers eux pour enseigner ou les observer, sans jamais leur tourner le dos - au point que s’asseoir près d’eux ne lui semble pas naturel. Mais ils étaient tous logés à la même enseigne en ce moment. Ils n’avaient pas besoin que Jyn se tienne devant la classe pour leur dire comment ils devaient se sentir, ils avaient besoin qu’elle soit l’une d’entre eux. D’être tous ensemble.

Alors elle passa ses bras autour d’Aden et d’Ava, entre lesquels elle s’était assise, et laissa Cassian parler.

« Nous n’avons pas vraiment eu la chance de dire adieu à Malia, » dit-il, brisant le silence inconfortable.

Jyn remarqua que lui aussi s’était assis avec les enfants, et que plusieurs des plus petits étaient en train de vouloir s’installer sur ses genoux.

« Nous avons pensé que ce serait un bon moment pour le faire. »

Elle remarqua Solo, qui se tenait en retrait près du vaisseau, l’air gêné. Cependant, après quelques instants, il se dirigea soudain vers eux. Jyn tenta d’attirer son regard, de lui faire comprendre qu’elle comprenait, que c’était personnel et qu’il pouvait rester à l’arrière s’il était mal à l’aise, mais il continua d’avancer. Ce n’est qu’en le voyant s’asseoir près de Vance qu’elle comprit pourquoi il était venu. L’adolescent lui avait fait des signes frénétiques pour lui demander d’approcher. Il n’avait pas pu dire non.

« Nous sommes en guerre, continua Cassian. Beaucoup… beaucoup de gens vont vous demander de ne pas ressentir ce que vous êtes en train de ressentir. Vous dire que les émotions peuvent causer votre mort, que vous avez besoin de les cacher, les effacer de votre visage, prétendre que vous ne ressentez rien. Que vous avez besoin de vous endurcir… de devenir des soldats. »

Il croisa le regard de Jyn de l’autre côté du groupe.

« Mais ces gens ont tort, dit-il. Les émotions sont ce qui nous rend humains. C’est normal d’en avoir. De se sentir triste ou en colère ou effrayé. Je sais que ça fait mal... Nous le savons tous…

— Mais vous avez besoin de prendre le temps, dit Jyn. De pleurer ou de crier ou de frapper quelque chose. Puis vous continuez d’aller de l’avant.

— On est obligés ? marmonna Aden à côté d’elle.

— Oui, insista-t-elle, en lui serrant les épaules. N’arrête jamais d’avancer.

— Alors c’est notre moment, ajouta Cassian. Notre moment pour Malia. Vous pouvez dire quelque chose si vous le voulez, vous pouvez pleurer ou courir ou même crier aussi fort que vous le voulez. Faites-le, et ensuite nous rentrerons à la maison.

— Crier aussi fort qu’on le peut ? » À côté de Tavisha, Jessa sourit à travers ses larmes. « Pour de vrai ? »

Cassian haussa les épaules. « Vas-y. »

Jessa rit, avant de rejeter la tête en arrière et de _crier_. Un cri aigu et perçant, ce qui n’était guère surprenant compte tenu de sa tendance à couiner à n’importe quel sujet, mais qui portait loin par-delà la falaise. Il leur revint en écho, un cri pour une amie perdue, un cri parce qu’elle le pouvait.

Ce premier cri déclencha une réaction en chaîne, Tavisha se joignant soudainement à elle. Aden bondit pour venir se placer derrière les deux filles, les entourant de ses bras pour crier avec elle, et puis avant que Jyn puisse réagir, tous les enfants étaient en train de crier. C’était une cacophonie infernale, Trina tapait du pied et hurlait, Reno jetait des cailloux du haut de la falaise, et les plus petits piaillaient probablement juste parce qu’ils y étaient autorisés, mais cela résonnait comme de la musique dans le cœur de Jyn et elle dut promptement essuyer son visage. Vance tirait sur la manche de Solo, l’encourageant : « Allez, allez ! » et même le contrebandier se joignit au concert.

Cassian vint trouver Jyn au milieu du chaos. Haley était accrochée à la jambe de son pantalon, couinant avec délices, mais il vint se tenir à côté d’elle tandis qu’ils regardaient leurs enfants s’épuiser à crier.

« Tu veux ? » demanda-t-il d’une voix forte par dessus le bruit.

« On prend un moment, acquiesça Jyn. On prend un moment, et on va de l'avant ? »

Il lui offrit un léger sourire, avant de se tourner vers la falaise. Après une profonde inspiration, il hurla d’un coup :

« MALIA ! »

Le cœur de Jyn se serra.

« MALIA ! » cria-t-elle.

Et les enfants se joignirent à eux. Les échos de « Malia ! Malia ! Malia ! » se répercutèrent dans la vallée, cris pour leur sœur tombée au combat, si forts que Jyn était presque sûre que, où qu’elle fut à cet instant, Malia devait sûrement les entendre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalement, en fait de quinze jours, une semaine aura suffi.  
> Je vais arrêter d'essayer d'évaluer le temps qu'il me faut pour sortir un chapitre, parce que 1) j'ai tendance à pas mal sous-estimer ma capacité de travail et 2) on ne sait jamais, les contretemps imprévus, tout ça...  
> Sans compter que je bosse toujours sur une autre trad en parallèle (oui le one-shot est devenu une série...) donc bon.


	6. Sixième partie

Le jour où Aden s’enrôla ne fut pas un bon jour.

Les cérémonies d’incorporation se déroulaient régulièrement sur la base, concernant d’une seul personne à une centaine, selon combien étaient arrivés depuis la fois précédente. Aujourd’hui dans le large hall de conférence, il y avait un mélange de presque tout : déserteurs impériaux, une poignée de civils, ceux qui avaient été recrutés et amenés à la rébellion, et bien sûr, celui qui était maintenant assez âgé pour s’enrôler.

Jyn était assise seule au fond de la salle, à l’écart de tous les membres du Conseil venus à la cérémonie. C’était un exil auto-imposé, parce qu’elle avait commencé à pleurer avant même le commencement de la cérémonie. Aden était debout en train de jurer de défendre et de soutenir l’Alliance pour la Restauration de la République, et Jyn savait qu’elle devait profondément l’embarrasser, mais elle était physiquement incapable de retenir les sanglots qu’elle tentait désespérément d’étouffer dans sa manche. Tavisha suivrait le même processus vingt-six jours après Aden.

Elle se rappelait être allée à la cérémonie d’incorporation de Malia. La jeune femme avait été si excitée, si impatiente, son visage presque comiquement sérieux tandis qu’elle jurait solennellement d’être sincère et fidèle. Jyn s’était inquiétée, mais par dessus tout elle avait été fière. C’était ce pour quoi ces enfants travaillaient. Malia, Aden, Tavisha - tous trois avaient été amenés ou envoyés à la Rébellion sans laisser grand chose derrière eux vers quoi retourner. Ils avaient fait de cet endroit leur foyer, leur famille. L’Empire avait essayé de les enlever au monde et y était parvenu pour l’une, mais ces enfants s’étaient défendus, et maintenant ils avaient officiellement le droit de s’en prendre aux stormtroopers. Jyn comprenait le besoin de combattre. Vraiment.

Mais si elle avait eu son mot à dire, Aden ne serait jamais autorisé à quitter la classe.

« Alleeez, Jynnnn, » se plaignit-il une fois la cérémonie terminée.

Jyn se moquait de qui regardait. Elle le serra fort dans ses bras, aussi fort qu’il le lui permit. Elle se fichait qu’à dix-huit ans il soit plus grand qu’elle, certainement plus un enfant et qu’elle soit à nouveau en train de sangloter.

« Je suis si fière de toi, dit-elle en pleurant.

— La vache, » dit Aden en lui tapotant le dos avec quelque hésitation, « est-ce que tu as pleuré, genre, pendant toute la cérémonie ?

— La plupart seulement, mentit Jyn.

— Ouais, c’est ça. » Aden rit. Il la serra plus fort et ajouta : « Quand même. Merci, Jyn. »

Ils finirent par quitter le hall de conférence ensemble, Jyn se reprenant enfin et essuyant ses larmes sur sa manche malmenée. Elle devait retourner à la salle de classe, et Aden avait dit qu’il voulait venir dire au revoir à tout le monde, mais quand ils furent à mi-chemin elle se surprit à lui faire prendre un mauvais tournant.

« Euuuh… Jyn ? » intervint Aden ,en regardant par dessus son épaule. « La salle de classe est- ?

— On fait un peu de tourisme, lui dit Jyn.

— C’est ça, dit-il. Dis-moi, est-ce que tu as pleuré autant quand Malia s’est enrôlée ? »

Jyn eut un pincement au cœur, comme à chaque fois que Malia était mentionnée, mais la jeune femme avait été une amie très proche d’Aden. Elle ne pouvait pas lui refuser de parler d’elle.

« La vérité ? Non, admit-elle.

— Oh. » Aden resta silencieux un moment.

Mais Jyn s’empressa de continuer avant que cela ne devienne trop pesant. « Je pense vraiment ce que j’ai dit, insista-t-elle. Je suis très fière de toi, Aden. Bon sang, quand je t’ai rencontré la première fois, tu étais un petit con impertinent.

— Je suis toujours un petit con impertinent, à vrai dire, dit Aden avec un peu plus d’entrain.

— Ouais, mais au moins tu sais comment frapper correctement, maintenant, fit remarquer Jyn. Sérieusement, Aden, on sait tous les deux que tu vises comme un pied. Quand on en vient au combat tout le monde aime un bon blaster, mais franchement, laisse tomber les armes. Utilise tes poings, n’importe quoi de contondant. Et si jamais tu te retrouves à trois contre un-

— Est-ce que c’est pour ça que tu as décidé de me kidnapper ? demanda Aden. Pour pouvoir me donner des conseils de dernière minute ?

— Je m’assure que tu sois préparé !

— Merci, Maman, la taquina Aden. Franchement, Jyn. Je sais que mon point fort c’est bourriner avec mes poings. Je vais botter des culs impériaux, tu vas voir !

— Avec un peu de chance, ils ne te feront pas faire plus d’entraînement, » ajouta Jyn. En vérité, elle aurait aimé garder Aden à l’entraînement pour toujours ( _comme ça elle ne le perdrait jamais comme elle avait perdu Malia_ ) « Dis-moi juste si ça arrive et j’irai piquer une gueulante. Dans quelle équipe es-tu affecté ?

— Je vais être sous les ordres du Général Madine ? »

Jyn ricana. « Ouais, c’est un crétin. Mais un bon stratège, je suppose. Tu t’en sortiras bien avec lui.

— Merci, dit Aden avec un grand sourire. Sérieusement, Jyn. Merci pour tout. »

Elle lui prit la main et la serra.

* * *

Parfois, Jyn avait à faire face à des parents.

Puisque quelques uns des gamins de la classe étaient les enfants d’officiers vivant sur la base, Jyn avait plus d’une fois dû affronter la colère de l’un ou l’autre, pour diverses raisons.

« Je refuse de laisser mon fils de treize ans apprendre à se servir d’un blaster ! » était un jour venu crier le père de Vance.

Ouais, il pouvait essayer de se plaindre au Conseil pour ça.

« Ma Carina dit que vous l’avez poussée au sol ! » avait crié une mère de sa voix stridente.

« Je suis désolée, j’apprenais à votre fille à se défendre au cas où un stormtrooper essaierait de la tuer un jour, avait suavement répondu Jyn. Mais si vous préférez que je m’abstienne... »

« Êtes-vous au moins un enseignant compétent ? » avait demandé la mère de Danny.

« Êtes-vous au moins une mère compétente ? » avait répliqué Jyn.

Inutile de dire qu’elle n’était probablement pas en très bons termes avec les quelques parents qu’elle devait régulièrement gérer. Aussi quand l’officier Shara Bey était entrée dans la salle de classe, un garçonnet sur la hanche, Jyn avait immédiatement couru jusqu’à la porte de communication et crié,

« CASSIAN ! »

Shara était naturellement arrivée au moment où ils rentraient du gymnase et où ils étaient tous en sueur, malodorants et extrêmement agités. Jyn se hâta de leur crier de la fermer tandis que Cassian arrivait en trombe quelques secondes après qu’elle l’eut appelé.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? » s’exclama-t-il en dérapant pour s’arrêter devant elle.

Shara les regardait tous avec curiosité, l’enfant anxieusement agrippé à son cou. « Salut, se hâta-t-elle de dire. Je suis le Lieutenant Shara Bey. Je vole avec l’escadron Green ?

— Ravi de vous rencontrer. » Cassian s’avança, lui tendit la main. « Je suis le Capitaine Cassian Andor, voici le Sergent Jyn Erso. »

Shara parvint à dégager une de ses mains pour serrer les deux leurs. « Voici Poe, » ajouta-t-elle en remontant le bambin sur sa hanche. « Poe, voici Cassian et Jyn ! Oh, désolée, est-ce que c’est comme ça que les enfants vous appellent ?

— C’est comme ça qu’ils sont supposés m’appeler, » dit Cassian avec la résignation de celui qui sait que la situation n’est pas prête de changer. Jyn pinça les lèvres, essayant de ne pas rire. « Comment pouvons-nous vous aider ?

— Je voulais visiter la classe des cadets, » dit Shara. Sa nervosité était bien masquée, mais Jyn pouvait néanmoins la déceler dans le ton de sa voix. « Est-ce que c’est dans cette salle que vont tous les enfants ?

— Cette salle est pour les enfants les plus âgés, les plus jeunes sont à côté- » Jyn indiqua de la main la porte par laquelle avait déboulé Cassian un peu plus tôt.

Cassian proposa de montrer à Shara la classe des petits, et ils disparurent dans la pièce attenante. Une dispute s’annonçait derrière Jyn, qu’elle aurait probablement dû stopper, mais elle ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de tourner la tête en direction de la porte ouverte, de regarder Shara qui déposait Poe près d’une table recouverte de couvertures. Pourquoi était-elle ici ? S’attendait-elle à ce qu’ils prennent un enfant aussi petit ? Jyn était incapable de deviner l’âge exact de Poe, mais il était de toute évidence plus jeune que ne l’avait été Bree à son arrivée.

« JYYYNNN ! » cria Azha de l’autre côté de la classe.

Elle soupira, et détourna le regard.

Quand elle eut enfin le temps de venir se joindre à la conversation, celle-ci était finie. La jeune femme lui dit au revoir en sortant, mais disparut avant qu’elle ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit. « Qu’est-ce qu’elle voulait ? » demanda Jyn à la seconde où les ados commencèrent à ranger et à se préparer pour retourner à leur baraquement pour la soirée. Cassian était occupé à aider les enfants à mettre leurs vestes, mais il leva les yeux vers elle et dit :

« Elle veut que son fils rejoigne la classe des cadets.

— Mais c’est insensé ! » dit Jyn, en se penchant pour l’aider avec les plus petits. « Quel âge a-t-il exactement ?

— Treize mois.

— _Treize mois_ \- Cassian ! souligna Jyn. Nous n’avons pas les installations nécessaires pour nous occuper d’un enfant d’un an ! Il porte toujours des couches, il ne peut pas parler, c’est littéralement un bébé ! On ne peut pas entraîner un bébé.

— Entraînons nous vraiment ces enfants, Jyn ? » fit remarquer Cassian. Il marqua une pause, parce que Jade était occupée à lui coller sa veste dans la figure, pour lui signer « _Jade, tu as onze ans, tu es bien assez grande pour mettre ta veste toi-même._ »

Jade fit une grimace, mais jeta sa veste par dessus son épaule pour pouvoir signer en réponse : « _Okayyy_. »

« Écoute, dit Jyn. Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Nous ne faisons pas qu’entraîner ces gosses, nous les éduquons. Nous nous inquiétons pour eux, nous les aimons comme s’ils étaient les nôtres. Mais nous avons nos limites. Pourquoi est-ce que Shara ne peut pas s’en occuper ?

— Elle est pilote et son mari est apparemment un soldat des Pathfinders, dit Cassian. Elle a pris autant de congé maternité que l’Alliance le permet et ils n’ont pas d’autre famille qui pourrait s’en occuper. Il y a toujours au moins l’un d’entre eux sur la base, ils viendraient le récupérer à la fin de chaque journée comme tous les autres-

— Mais un bébé, Cassian !

— Eh bien, on s’adapte. » Il haussa les épaules. « Et puis, il sera dans ma classe pour les onze prochaines années, Jyn, je ne m'inquièterais pas trop pour ça.

— Ce n’est pas- Je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça, » se hâta-t-elle de dire.

Cassian se pencha vers elle et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, au grand dégoût d’Arlo. « Je sais, » dit-il doucement.

* * *

Il se trouva que l’addition de Poe à leur classe fut une des décisions les plus populaires qu’ils aient prises.

C’était un enfant curieux, aventureux. Quand il explorait, il allait partout : sous les tables, dans les placards, grimpait même sur ce qui n’aurait vraiment pas dû être escaladé (comme les râteliers des blasters - la Force soit louée ils étaient verrouillés). Il avait un succès fou avec certains des ados, qui passaient régulièrement leur temps à piailler et gazouiller devant le bambin quand il s’aventurait dans leur salle de classe (généralement pile au moment où Jyn leur avait demandé de faire quelque chose d’autre). Il s’était entiché de Cassian remarquablement vite, ne pleurant plus qu’à l’occasion quand Shara l’amenait le matin. De son côté, Jyn peinait encore à établir une relation avec lui.

« Je sais, je sais, » soupira Jyn en frottant le dos de Poe qui pleurait hystériquement dans ses bras. « Écoute, je te promets que Cassian sera bientôt de retour, okay ? Il est juste allé aux toilettes, promis ! »

Poe lui flanqua un coup sur le nez.

« Hey ! Même Reno ne me frappe pas aussi fort !

— Merci, Jyn ! » Reno avait apparemment entendu.

« Remets-toi au boulot, mon pote, » l’interpella Jyn de l’embrasure de la porte où elle pouvait surveiller les deux classes avec une aisance relative. Cependant, Poe continuait de pleurer. Il avait commencé presque dix secondes après que Cassian avait dit : « Tu pourrais le distraire le temps que j’aille aux toilettes ? Il risque de pleurer s’il remarque que je suis parti. » et n’avait littéralement pas cessé depuis. Apparemment elle ne convenait simplement pas à l’enfant.

« C’est ridicule, » soupira-t-elle à l’attention de Poe. « Qu’est-ce que je suis censée faire avec toi ? »

C’était une exagération, elle le savait, mais en s’étant si bien adaptée à enseigner aux plus grands, elle avait pratiquement oublié tout ce qu’elle avait fait avec les plus jeunes. Il y avait eu un moment où ils avaient tous été sous sa garde, et elle avait plus ou moins survécu, pas vrai ? COMMENT ? Elle avait géré les plus collants (Ava), les petits cons (Caylen quand il était de mauvaise humeur) et avait même réussi à gérer la phase où Danny s’était constamment fait pipi dessus. Bon sang, Lyle avait été le pleureur de la troupe, capable d’ouvrir les vannes pour un oui ou un non, mais il avait suffi de menacer que Cassian ne vienne plus et il avait instantanément stoppé. C’était marrant comme ça marchait.

« Bien, tu es trop jeune pour comprendre le concept de corruption, alors il n’y a rien que je puisse t’offrir qui te ferait arrêter, dit Jyn. Qu’est-ce que tu dis d’une distraction ? Si on trouvait un jouet pour s’amuser avec ? Regarde ! » Elle essaya d’avoir l’air enthousiaste, se dépêcha de descendre au niveau du sol, où quelques uns des petits jouaient avec les cubes. Jyn installa Poe sur ses genoux, avant de ramasser un cube et de le lui présenter.

Poe le jeta promptement à la tête de Haley.

« HEY !

— Haha, Jyn n’arrive pas à empêcher le bébé de pleurer ! » Quelle ironie que ce soit Lyle, le grand acteur dramatique, qui dise ça. Jyn lui donna une tape, essaya de le chatouiller tandis qu’il venait lui entourer les épaules de ses bras avec enthousiasme.

« Et quand est-ce que je t’ai donné la permission de parler, coquin ? » répliqua Jyn en levant les yeux vers lui.

Lyle rit, et vint s’installer à côté d’elle et de Poe. « Coucouuu, Poe ! » gazouilla-t-il, en essayant de caresser les joues rouges du bébé.

« Si tu peux le faire s’arrêter de pleurer, fais-toi plaisir.

— Où est le Capitaine Andor ?

— Toilettes, expliqua Jyn. Poe me déteste, on dirait. »

Lyle fronça le nez. « Poe ! gronda-t-il. Tu ne peux pas détester Jyn ! Elle est super cool. Elle t’apprendra à balancer quelqu’un à terre et te laissera jouer quand tu veux !

— Eh bien - hey ! dit Jyn. Je ne vous laisse pas jouer _toute_ la journée. »

Mais, chose étonnante, Poe semblait avoir été suffisamment distrait. Clairement, il n’avait toujours pas l’air heureux, mais Lyle venu soudain parler devant lui l’avait apparemment surpris, et Poe le regardait avec des grands yeux, le nez rouge. Lyle fit une grimace et Poe laissa échapper un rire.

« La Force soit louée, » soupira Jyn. Elle passa un moment à écouter Lyle babiller sur un ton apaisant à l’attention de Poe, avec son accent fortement prononcé. Parfois, on avait l’impression d’entendre Cassian, et d’autres fois Jyn, dans un basic assez étrange, du moins jusqu’à ce qu’il se mette à parler en festien, bien sûr. Jyn avait heureusement toujours été assez douée pour les langues et avait réussi à apprendre pas mal des enfants, mais Lyle parlait souvent bien trop vite pour qu’elle puisse vraiment comprendre quoi que ce soit. Seul Cassian semblait le comprendre parfois.

« Aaahh, non ! » se plaignit Lyle quand Poe geignit subitement. « Jyn, il recommence à pleurer !

— Pourquoi tu me regardes ? » marmonna Jyn. Elle assit Poe sur ses genoux pour le consoler une nouvelle fois quand elle fronça soudain le nez.

« Lyle… Rends-moi un service, dis-moi si il sent ? »

L’expression de Lyle reflétait la sienne. « Il a fait caca, » confirma-t-il.

« Génial, marmonna Jyn. Qu’est-ce que je fais ? »

Lyle se contenta de la dévisager. « Change sa couche ? Le Capitaine Andor le fait tout le temps. Il fait ce truc rigolo où il met une couche sur sa tête !

— Je ne vais pas faire ça, se hâta de préciser Jyn.

— Oh, se renfrogna Lyle.

— Écoute Lyle, je dois avouer, » commença Jyn, tenant Poe un peu éloigné d’elle pour éviter qu’il ne lui crie dans les oreilles, « Je n’ai jamais changé de couche avant.

— Ooh, je sais comment faire ! »

Très franchement, Jyn envisageait sérieusement de laisser le garçon de sept ans s’y essayer quand Cassian revint enfin. « Oh, dieu merci - tiens ! » dit Jyn en se relevant promptement et en lui fourrant le bébé en pleurs dans les bras. « Il me déteste, et il sent mauvais. »

Heureusement, les pleurs cessèrent avec le retour de Cassian. Poe commença tout naturellement à glousser maintenant que son favori était de de nouveau dans la pièce. Cassian jeta un regard incrédule à Jyn. « Je t’ai laissée seule pour deux minutes, dit-il. Lyle, c’était terrible à ce point ?

— Elle ne sait même pas comment changer une couche, » soupira Lyle, ce petit traître.

« Vraiment ? » Cassian se tourna vers elle.

Jyn ne savait plus où se mettre. « Quand est-ce que j’aurais eu une chance d’apprendre ? grommela-t-elle. Ce n’est pas comme si j’avais eu beaucoup d’expérience avec les enfants avant de prendre ce boulot de dingue.

— Je vais te montrer, dit Cassian.

— Je suis certaine que ça va comme ça, merci.

— Jyn, tu as besoin de savoir au cas où je ne suis pas là. » Cassian leva les yeux au ciel. « Allez, ce n’est pas difficile. »

De toutes les compétences que Jyn avait acquises au cours des années - combat, craquage de données, s’endormir n’importe où, et même tenir l’alcool - elle n’avait jamais pensé que changer la couche d’un bébé serait quelque chose qu’elle aurait besoin d’apprendre. Heureusement à ce stade elle était habituée à ce que les enfants émettent de drôles d’odeurs. Il y avait un vieux matelas dans un coin que Cassian utilisait pour le change et ils s’assirent ensemble sur le sol, tandis qu’il la guidait à travers chaque étape. Plusieurs des enfants, naturellement curieux de la présence de Jyn, s’attroupèrent autour pour voir. Heureusement Poe ne semblait pas dérangé par tous ces visages qui le regardaient.

« Okay, ouais, dit Jyn en secouant la tête. C’est facile. »

Cassian rit quand les enfants grimacèrent tous ensemble à l’odeur.

* * *

« Alors j’ai entendu dire que vous aviez un bébé maintenant ! » dit Tavisha avec un grand sourire en s’installant sur le siège à côté de Jyn, lui donnant un coup de coude qui lui fit lâcher sa fourchette. « C’est allé vite ! Je suis partie combien de temps, déjà ?

— Oh non, elle nous lance Le Regard, » ajouta Aden faussement sérieux tandis que Jyn regardait les deux adolescents avec exaspération, la paix relative de son dîner avec Cassian apparemment ruinée. « Vite, on se retire, je crois qu’on a été trop loin-

— Qu’est-ce que vous faites ici, bande de sauvages ? soupira Jyn.

— Hé, on est plus dans la classe de cadets, fit remarquer Tavisha.

— Ouais, on peut manger à la table des grands maintenant ! dit Aden en souriant.

— Je pense qu’on les a laissés partir trop tôt, dit Jyn à Cassian.

— SÉRIEUSEMENT, » Tavisha passa un bras autour des épaules de Jyn, se laissant lourdement aller contre elle, « on n’est pas des enfants ! Eeeeet on pourrait bien avoir toujours été curieux de ce que vous pouvez bien raconter quand on n’est pas dans les parages.

— On se plaint d’à quel point vous êtes pénibles. »

Ils ne se laissèrent pas démonter par cette réponse vague.

« Oh, allez, dit Aden en donnant un coup de coude à Cassian. On sait que vous devez avoir des Opinions sur chacun de nous ! »

Jyn échangea un regard avec Cassian de l’autre côté de la table. À y réfléchir, l’honnête vérité était qu’ils ne parlaient généralement pas des enfants quand ils étaient au réfectoire. La règle tacite était qu’il s’agissait de leur temps loin des enfants, un moment pour se détendre. Parfois ils ne pouvaient s’en empêcher et brisaient cette règle, mais même quand les enfants étaient occupés à essayer de chiper de la nourriture en rab ou se battaient pour savoir qui aurait quel siège, ils restaient en retrait. C’était probablement bénéfique de les laisser régler certains de leurs problèmes par eux-mêmes, non ? ( _Ou du moins c’est ainsi que Jyn justifiait son heure de tranquillité de la journée_ ).

« On ne parle vraiment pas autant de vous que vous le pensez, » tenta d’assurer Cassian. Il jeta un regard à Jyn et elle sentit qu’il étirait ses jambes sous la table, ses pieds venant se prendre dans les siens. Elle sourit légèrement.

« Désolée que le monde ne tourne pas autour de vous, ajouta Jyn. Ce temps est juste consacré… à nous deux, je suppose. »

Tavisha grimaça. « Répugnant. Et barbant. Oh, devinez qui part en mission de reconnaissance plus tard aujourd’hui ! »

N’étant pas du genre à rester trop longtemps sur le même sujet, Jyn était plus qu’heureuse d’accepter le changement de sujet soudain de Tavisha. Bien que ce soit probablement l’une des missions les plus ennuyeuses auxquelles être assigné, ce serait techniquement la première expérience de Tavisha sur le terrain, et elle était visiblement surexcitée. Jyn n’était pas surprise par la teneur de la mission. L’atmosphère sur la base avait été tendue ces derniers temps pour plusieurs raisons, mais essentiellement à cause de la quantité de sondes impériales découvertes autour d’avant-postes très proches du système. De plus en plus de missions de reconnaissance étaient envoyées chaque jour, mais jusque là Hoth avait été épargnée.

 _Jusque là_.

Quand Tavisha marqua finalement une pause pour respirer entre deux phrases, Jyn prit un ton bas et sérieux. « Je suis contente que tu sois excitée, Tavisha. C’est peut-être une tâche mineure, mais c’est extrêmement important et je suis sûre que tu t’en tireras bien.

— Rooh, merci.

— Tu dois aussi me promettre que tu feras attention là dehors - NON, écoutez-moi ! » ajouta-t-elle quand Tavisha et Aden se mirent à pousser des grognements exaspérés. « J’ai le droit d’être surprotectrice et paranoïaque, alors _promets-moi_ que tu feras attention.

— Je promets, bon sang !

Par bonheur le reste du dîner se déroula entre rires et conversation légère. Cependant, les jambes de Cassian refusèrent de se détacher de celles de Jyn, et il évitait son regard. Ce fut seulement quand ils repartirent vers leur chambre qu’elle lui prit la main et le força à stopper au milieu du couloir.

« Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda-t-elle abruptement.

Cassian haussa les épaules. « Rien, vraiment. C’est juste… il y a de la tension dans l’air.

— Tu te fais du souci pour eux ?

— Je me ferai toujours du souci, » dit Cassian.

Ce n’était pas vraiment une réponse. En fait, c’était vague et peu convaincant, mais d’une certaine façon, Jyn comprit tout de même. Tout le monde était à cran en ce moment, et elle comprenait ça, ce malaise. Ils étaient inquiets et encore endeuillés et en ajoutant à cela la tension qui englobait Écho Un à ce moment, cela donnait un mélange plutôt explosif. Elle observa l’expression de Cassian peut-être deux secondes de plus avant de se jeter en avant et d’enrouler fermement les bras autour de son cou.

Il l’étreignit en réponse, la soulevant de terre. Ils ne bougèrent pas pendant un certain temps.

* * *

« Beuh. Tu n’es jamais aussi méchante quand le Capitaine Andor est lààà, se plaignit Warrin.

— Ouais, ouais, exécution, j’ai dit ! » répliqua Jyn avec un sourire narquois. Obligée de passer la plupart du temps dans la classe des petits pendant que Cassian était en réunion, elle faisait de son mieux pour rester détendue. Elle avait appris depuis les quelques années qu’elle faisait ça maintenant que les enfants ressentaient souvent l’humeur ambiante, et dernièrement, chaque adulte qu’ils rencontraient était tendu presque au point de rupture. Alors Jyn souriait. Elle blaguait et riait, parce que c’était ce dont ils avaient besoin, mais intérieurement même elle bouillonnait. Elle avait bien sûr entendu les dernières rumeurs qui flottaient dans l’air : plus tôt dans la journée, une sonde avait finalement repérée aux alentours de la base. Les rumeurs disaient aussi que Solo l’avait faite exploser d’un tir de blaster, mais ça ne voulait rien dire…

Quand l’alarme se déclencha soudain, Jyn fut presque soulagée.

Les enfants s’immobilisèrent tous immédiatement, levant la tête vers la source du bruit. Le son était celui d’une sirène puissante, par brefs à-coups, pensé pour inciter à l’action. Même si elle avait déjà fait écouter cette sirène aux enfants pour qu’ils puissent la reconnaître, aucun d’entre eux ne l’avait encore entendu en conditions réelles. Le jour était finalement venu.

Celui de l’évacuation de la Base Écho.

« OKAY TOUT LE MONDE C’EST POUR DE BON, CE N’EST PAS UN EXERCICE ! » cria Jyn. Elle signa rapidement : « _Urgence ! Évacuation ! Prends ta veste !_ » à Jade, qui regardait autour d’elle, confuse. La compréhension se fit jour sur son visage, et quand Jade se mit en mouvement tous les autres passèrent immédiatement à l’action. Heureusement ils avaient répété cette alerte des centaines de fois. Tandis que les plus jeunes se dépêchaient de prendre leurs vestes, Jyn se précipita vers la classe des grands.

« TOUT VA BIEN ICI ?

— Oui ! répondirent immédiatement plusieurs voix. Talek avait déjà déverrouillé le râtelier des blasters, et tout le monde était en train de s’armer. À quinze ans il ne parlait toujours que rarement, mais Jyn et lui n’en avaient pas vraiment besoin ces temps-ci. Il croisa son regard, et Jyn tendit les mains. Il lui jeta un blaster et elle le passa par dessus son épaule. Puis, elle se tourna et lança : « Vance ! Rivi ! Jessa ! Lahrin ! Neera ! » Les cinq adolescents lui prêtèrent immédiatement l’oreille. « Changement de plan, puisque le Capitaine Andor n’est pas là ! Vance et Rivi, vous prenez la tête ! Les trois autres, vous aidez les plus petits !

— En tête ? » dit un Vance pris de panique, tandis que Neera se mettait à pleurer.

Ils n’avaient pas le temps pour ça. « Allez, allez, gardez votre sang-froid ! » Jyn se précipita en avant, faisant signe frénétiquement aux enfants de la rejoindre. Elle passa un bras autour des épaules d’une Neera en larmes et de l’autre fit signe aux autres de former un cercle. « Écoutez, je sais que c’est effrayant, » dit-elle, d’une voix aussi basse et assurée qu’elle le pouvait. « On évacue, et c’est grave, mais on doit faire ça vite. J’ai besoin de votre aide, je ne peux pas le faire toute seule. Est-ce que je peux compter sur vous ? »

Elle vit des mâchoires se crisper, des mains trembler. Ses enfants étaient terrifiés, mais Neera finit par prendre une inspiration saccadée et acquiesça.

« On peut le faire, dit Lahrin.

— Plus fort ! Tout le monde, allez.

— ON PEUT LE FAIRE ! crièrent-ils tous, à des vitesses et des degrés d’enthousiasme variés, mais ça suffirait.

Ils rompirent le cercle, Vance et Rivi passant immédiatement à l’action pour mener la bande d’adolescents lourdement armés. Jyn se souvint soudain de Poe et jura, courut à nouveau dans l’autre pièce. Le bambin avait bien sûr commencé à pleurer au milieu du chaos organisé, et Jyn le prit promptement dans ses bras. Normalement Cassian aurait dû le prendre, mais Jyn devrait adapter le plan. Tandis que Jessa, Lahrin et Neera organisaient les petits, Jyn boucla rapidement Poe dans le harnais préparé pour ce genre de situations. Elle devait avoir l’air ridicule - un énorme blaster dans les mains et un bébé dans le dos - mais elle protègerait ces enfants coûte que coûte. Une évacuation était déjà assez compliquée, mais une évacuation d’urgence était pire. Ça voulait dire qu’ils avaient été découverts. Que l’Empire était en chemin, s’il n’était pas déjà là.

 _Cassian, je t’en prie, ne fais rien de stupide_.

« Okay ! cria Jyn de la porte principale. Vous savez quoi faire ! Restez sur mes talons, on va au hangar nord - où est-ce qu’on va ?

— AU HANGAR NORD ! crièrent tous les enfants.

— Bien ! Si vous vous perdez ou que vous êtes séparé du groupe, c’est là que vous allez ! Vous savez tous comment y aller, on a fait ça un million de fois ! Quand on arrive ici, on monte immédiatement à bord du transport un, quel transport ?

— TRANSPORT UN ! »

Jyn sentit refluer son anxiété, juste un peu. Ils pouvaient le faire. Ils pouvaient le faire. Poe pleurait toujours, mais _ils pouvaient le faire_.

Dans les couloirs, la base avait été plongée dans le chaos.

Des officiers sprintaient, casque sous le bras, des généraux criaient des ordres dans des comlinks, et les troupes au sol étaient occupées à tenter de s’organiser. Chose incroyable, les gens s’écartaient de leur chemin en voyant les enfants arriver. Jyn était impressionnée par leur capacité à tenir le rythme. Les plus grands portaient sur leurs dos quelques uns des plus petits - comme Bree, Arlo, Mica et Charlee. Elle ne laissait personne de moins de douze ans tenir un blaster, mais elle savait que même Lyle pouvait être un extrêmement bon tireur si le besoin s’en faisait sentir. Ils savaient tous comment se battre, si la base était envahie. Ils s’en tireraient.

À mi-chemin du hangar, Jyn essaya d’appeler Cassian pour la vingtième fois. Finalement, elle eut une réponse, mais ce n’était pas exactement de la personne qu’elle espérait.

« _Sergent Erso ?_

— Oh - c’est Leia, n’est-ce pas ? demanda Jyn.

— _Oui. Je présume que vous cherchez le Capitaine Andor ?_

— Où est-il, BORDEL ? cria Jyn. J’ai trente-sept enfants en route pour les transports, mais je n’ai aucune idée de ce qui se passe-

— _L’Empire a pénétré le système_ , » dit promptement Leia. Sans fioritures. Jyn avait toujours apprécié la princesse pour ça. « _Nous sommes en train de préparer l’assaut au sol et dans les airs pour les retenir jusqu’à ce qu’on ait pu évacuer tout le personnel restant._

— Merde, souffla Jyn.

— _Je sais que ça s’annonce mal_ , dit Leia. _Mais le canon à ions est en marche, et vous aurez jusqu’à deux chasseurs pour accompagner votre transport._ »

Jyn marqua une pause, le temps de faire contourner un couloir bloqué aux enfants.

« Leia-

— _Faites-moi confiance, Jyn_ , l’interrompit-elle. _On va vous faire sortir d’ici sains et saufs_. »

Elle devait laisser Leia faire son job, tout comme elle allait faire le sien. « Merci, finit-elle par dire. Si vous voyez Cassian, dites-lui de me rappeler, okay ?

— _Bien- Bien sûr_ -  »

Son hésitation fit stopper net Jyn. Derrière elle, plusieurs enfants se cognèrent dans ses jambes.

« Vous savez où il est, n’est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle brusquement.

— _Écoutez_ , se hâta de dire Leia, t _out ce que je peux vous dire c’est qu’il était à la réunion quand l’évacuation a été décidée, et le Général Madine lui a demandé de se joindre aux troupes au sol. Ils avaient besoin de tous les effectifs_ -

— QUOI ? »

Près d’elle, Rivi lui tira sur la manche. Jyn lui fit signe de prendre les commandes. C’était beaucoup de responsabilité, mais en dépit de son égocentrisme et de son besoin d’attention, Jyn savait que Rivi était plus que capable. La jeune fille acquiesça, Vance et elle toujours en tête du groupe tandis qu’ils continuaient vers le hangar. Jyn ajusta le harnais de Poe et vérifia la batterie de son blaster.

« Ne t’en fais pas, Poe, dit Jyn avec rage. Nous avons une mission annexe à mener à bien d’abord.

— _Jyn - Jyn_! » Leia était en train de l’appeler. « _Écoutez, je dois briefer les pilotes - vous amenez les enfants aux transports, n’est-ce pas ?_

— Merci pour tout, Leia, » dit Jyn avant de raccrocher.

Ça ne serait pas à nouveau comme Scarif. Elle ne fonçait pas à l’aveuglette dans la bataille, pas avec Poe sur son dos et tant d’autres personnes qui comptaient sur elle. Non, cette fois elle allait trouver Cassian et le ramener. Elle savait ce qui avait dû passer par la tête de cet idiot, parce que c’était exactement ce qui serait passé par la sienne si on lui avait demandé la même chose. Il n’aurait pas été capable de dire non. Il se serait impliqué, à contrecœur, mais avec toute sa force, parce que c’était juste le genre de personne qu’il était. Têtu et fort et stupide.

Bon sang, elle l’aimait.

Elle savait que les troupes au sol seraient probablement en train de se rassembler juste à l’extérieur de l’entrée de la base. Elle devait traverser le hangar pour y arriver. Heureusement, Poe semblait s’être légèrement calmé. Il geignait, mais s’était caché sous la capuche de la parka de Jyn et la prise ferme de ses petits doigts était rassurante. Elle savait que le Général Madine commandait l’escouade d’Aden, et effectivement, une fois qu’elle eut finalement atteint l’entrée elle le vit avec plusieurs autres, déjà équipés pour le combat et prêts à sortir.

« ATTENDEZ ! » cria Jyn.

Aden aurait reconnu sa voix à un kilomètre. Lui et plusieurs autres se tournèrent, mais lui seul écarquilla les yeux en la reconnaissant. « Jyn ? appela-t-il. Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? Bordel, c’est un enfant là-dessous ? » ajouta-t-il en regardant par dessus son épaule.

«T’occupe ! Où est Cassian ?

— Dé- déjà dehors, » dit Aden avec un geste vers l’étendue gelée derrière lui.

Le cœur de Jyn stoppa.

Il était parti. Il était déjà sorti, il allait se battre. Il n’avait pas été sur le terrain depuis qu’il avait tiré sur un civil. Elle ne pouvait pas aller le chercher, elle ne pouvait pas laisser les enfants seuls. Elle jura, pressa une main contre ses yeux.

« Ce n’est pas la réponse que tu voulais ? dit faiblement Aden.

— Si l’Empire ne tue pas Madine, promets-moi que tu le feras ? demanda Jyn.

— Je trouvais bien que c’était bizarre qu’il aille au combat, dit Aden. Bien sûr que je le ferai !

— Et toi. » Si Jyn ne pouvait pas empêcher cela, alors elle pouvait au moins lui rappeler tout ce qu’il avait appris. « Bats-toi avec chaque fibre de ton corps. Ne laisse rien t’arrêter. Protège-toi, protège la Rébellion, et s’il te plaît… protège Cassian. » Elle l’entoura de ses bras. « Tu sais combien je... »

Aden lui rendit son étreinte, alors même que Madine derrière lui lui criait de se mettre en route. « Je sais, » dit-il.

Jyn ne voulait pas voir Aden marcher à sa première grande bataille, alors elle se détourna rapidement. Il n’y avait plus rien qu’elle puisse faire. « Viens, Poe, dit-elle en s’essuyant les yeux. Sortons d’ici. »

* * *

Jyn avait endossé une multitude de rôles depuis qu’elle avait pris en charge la classe des cadets. Enseignante. Mère. Femme de ménage. Amie. Arbitre. Humoriste. Juge. Planificatrice. Protectrice…

Aujourd’hui, elle devait être une actrice.

« Ça va bien se passer, répétait-elle encore et encore. Allez, Danny ! Tu es le suivant. »

Le jeu était habituellement une distraction rapide et facile - chacun devant faire deviner aux autres ce qu’ils mimaient - mais c’était difficile de garder les enfants occupés alors que l’Empire leur tirait dessus.

Ils avaient passé les premiers destroyers, grâce au support au sol de Écho Un. Ils avaient tous poussé des hourras dans la soute principale du moyen-porteur GR-75, les pilotes riant de l’énergie des passagers.

Cependant, le triomphe avait été de courte durée. Au delà, d’autres destroyers attendaient, et avec les chasseurs TIE qui les frappaient de tous côtés, Jyn avait du mal à conserver son calme. Sur ce premier transport était évacué le personnel prioritaire : malades ou blessés, personnel essentiel, et bien sûr les enfants. À chaque boum lointain, chaque grognement métallique et chaque tremblement lorsqu’ils étaient touchés, Jyn resserrait son étreinte sur Poe, Bree et les autres petits. Il y avait une limite au nombre d’enfants qu’elle pouvait prendre sur ses genoux, mais elle comptait bien faire de son mieux pour tous les y avoir.

Jyn ferma les yeux. Elle ne pouvait qu’espérer que Cassian s’en tirerait, que lui et Aden veilleraient l’un sur l’autre et lui reviendraient. Comment diable avait-elle un jour pu gérer cette classe toute seule, elle n’en avait pas la moindre idée. Sans lui, ils feraient de leur mieux, mais elle serait également brisée sans espoir de réparation. Il fallait qu’elle ait confiance en lui. En dépit de n’avoir pas été sur le terrain depuis quelque temps, il savait comment survivre. Elle savait qu’il penserait à elle et aux enfants, qu’il se battrait pour les retrouver. Elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

Elle ne pouvait même pas se rappeler la dernière fois qu’elle lui avait dit qu’elle l’aimait.

Une secousse particulièrement violente les fit tous s’exclamer. Jyn ouvrit les yeux juste au moment où quelques enfants étaient jetés à bas de leurs sièges. Le co-pilote leur cria : « Tout le monde va bien là derrière ? » et Jyn répondit par l’affirmative. « Vous en faites pas ! ajouta-t-il. On va juste balader ces bâtards jusqu’à ce qu’on puisse passer en hyperespace ! OUPS, désolé, je n’aurais pas dû dire bâtards avec les mômes à bords - OH, DÉSOLÉ, JE L’AI REDIT- »

Heureusement l’autre pilote lui rappela de se contenter de faire son job. Jyn remarqua les mines effrayées autour d’elle et les héla gentiment. « Hé ! Hé, dites donc, je sais que je passe mon temps à dire que ça va aller, mais je le pense vraiment. On arrivera au point de rendez-vous, et le reste de la flotte nous y retrouvera. On va s’en sortir. _On va s’en sortir_.

— Jyn… » dit Vance.

Elle leva les yeux et croisa le regard d’un garçon de seize ans qui en savait trop pour son âge. En dépit des taquineries, lui et Rivi étaient restés aux côtés l’un de l’autre depuis l’anniversaire de la jeune fille. C’était peut-être un amour adolescent, mais c’était de l’amour tout de même. Il comprenait.

« Le Capitaine va revenir. Il va revenir, » assura Vance.

Jyn acquiesça.

* * *

Il fallut un long moment à l’Alliance Rebelle pour se rassembler après le désastre de l’évacuation d’Écho Un.

Leur point de rendez-vous était un avant-poste rebelle établi, localisé sur un astéroïde de taille décente quelque part dans la Bordure Médiane. L’avant-poste avait été prévenu de leur arrivée, mais tous semblaient encore un peu effarés et dépassés par tant de personnes envahissant leur petite base. Il y avait à peine assez de place pour contenir le personnel stationné sur place, sans parler des centaines de troupes qui faisaient lentement leur arrivée maintenant que la bataille était terminée.

« Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire, vous n’avez nulle part où les mettre ? » avait crié une Jyn indignée à un général cramoisi qui était clairement un abruti.

« J’ai des hommes en train de dormir dans le réfectoire et dans les couloirs ! avait répliqué le général. Je ne sais pas comment vous espérez que je fasse apparaître des lits à la demande-

— Oh, vous trouverez quelque chose, gronda Jyn. J’ai trente-sept enfants fatigués et TRÈS grincheux prêts à tomber d’épuisement, alors à moins que vous ne vouliez avoir personnellement affaire à eux, vous allez me trouver des lits où les mettre ! »     

Le général l’avait regardée comme s’il la voulait sanctionnée, mais finalement; en dépit de tous ses grommellements, il parvint à quelque chose. Apparemment, personne ne voulait faire face à ses enfants grincheux, ce qui était sage étant donné qu’ils commençaient à péter les plombs s’ils restaient éveillés plus de douze heures, et il y avait bientôt vingt-quatre heures qu’aucun d’entre eux n’avait pu décemment dormir. Jyn portait déjà Poe sur son dos et Bree et Charlee dans ses bras. On finit par dégoter quelques sacs de couchage en rab dans les stocks, et on leur offrit un bout de couloir encore libre où aligner les petits corps. La plupart s’endormirent dès qu’ils furent à l’horizontale. Jyn coucha précautionneusement Bree et Charlee, tandis que les ados les plus âgés mirent plus de temps à s’installer. Ils étaient méfiants et fatigués, mais probablement encore sous l’effet du rush d’adrénaline et Jyn savait qu’elle, du moins, mettrait du temps à s’endormir. Elle remarqua que Rivi et Vance s’étaient recroquevillés l’un à côté de l’autre et envisagea un moment de les séparer… avant de se dire que ça ne valait probablement pas la peine d’en débattre. De toute façon, ils auraient besoin l’un de l’autre.

Jyn s’assit dans le couloir avec eux. Avec mille précautions, elle détacha Poe endormi de son dos, s’adossa au mur et le laissa reposer contre sa poitrine. Il se frotta les yeux, mais ne remua pas plus que ça, heureusement. D’une certaine façon, elle était presque heureuse que la plupart d’entre eux n’ait pas de familles. Elle ne pouvait qu’imaginer ce qui arriverait à Carina, Caylen et Ann si leurs parents étaient tués, ou à Vance s’il perdait son père. Elle baissa les yeux vers Poe. Que se passerait-il si Kes et Shara ne s’en sortaient pas ? Il avait sûrement un gardien légal quelque part au cas où ils seraient tués, mais était-ce là la vie que ces enfants étaient condamnés à avoir ? Arrachés aux seuls parents qu’ils avaient jamais connus, comme elle, la même histoire se répétant encore et encore, sans jamais changer -

Son comlink grésilla subitement.

« _J- Jyn ? J’appelle Jyn Erso ?_

— Putain de merde, Shara ? » Jyn se redressa d’un coup.

« _Oh dieu merci !_ » Elle pouvait entendre la peur à peine contenue dans la voix de la jeune mère tandis qu’elle demandait : « _Est-ce que vous avez Poe, il va bien ? Il est ici- ?_

— Oui ! Oui, je l’ai ici avec moi, il dort ! s’écria Jyn. Vous êtes parvenus à l’avant-poste ?

— _Mon escadron vient d’atterrir, je suis dans le hangar principal_ -

— Shara, on arrive. » Jyn se releva en hâte. Elle héla le premier officier qu’elle vit qui ne dormait pas et lui dit : « Hé, surveillez ces enfants ! Protégez-les de votre vie !

— Je vous demande pardon ?

— Je reviens ! Si la fille aux cheveux roux bouclés a un cauchemar, frottez-lui le dos jusqu’à ce qu’elle se rendorme ! »

Jyn sprinta jusqu’au hangar avec Poe. À cette heure matinale, c’était un véritable chaos organisé. La plupart de la flotte devait encore atterrir, et les deux derniers transports arrivés n’avaient même pas encore désembarqué ; ils étaient toujours en orbite autour de l’astéroïde et y resteraient probablement jusqu’à ce qu’ils puissent tous véritablement se rassembler. Cependant les divers escadrons atterrissaient, et les chefs de l’avant-poste tentaient désespérément de gérer les groupes de pilotes qui essayaient tous de savoir ce qui se passait et où aller. Jyn était surprise que la cacophonie n’ait pas réveillé Poe, mais à vrai dire, elle supposait qu’à ce point rien ne pouvait réveiller l’enfant.

À l’exception, peut-être, de ses parents en train de crier.

« POE ! » Shara les vit avant Jyn. La jeune femme se précipita soudain vers eux à travers le hangar, avec sur ses talons un homme à la barbe sombre et à la peau mate qui devait être Kes Dameron. Jyn tendit Poe à Shara et Kes qui le serrèrent immédiatement dans leurs bras. « Oh - louée soit la Force - » Shara haletait, tandis que Kes embrassait les cheveux ébouriffés de Poe encore et encore.

« J’espère que ça ne vous a pas gênés que je le prenne avec moi - il n’y avait pas le temps de vous chercher - commença Jyn avec hésitation.

— Oh, Jyn, dit Shara.

— Pour être franc, nous sommes juste si reconnaissants que vous ayez veillé sur lui pour nous, » dit Kes en lui tendant une main. Elle la serra. « Merci infiniment - ravi de vous rencontrer enfin, au passage -

— De même. » Jyn sourit.

« Vous et Cassian, » ajouta Shara, laissant Poe dormir contre son épaule tandis qu’elle jetait un œil alentour. « Je suppose qu’il est resté avec les autres enfants ?

— Il - en fait, il était avec les troupes au sol, parvint à dire Jyn. Je n’ai… je n’ai pas encore eu de ses nouvelles. »

Kes et Shara échangèrent un regard que Jyn aurait voulu ne pas si bien connaître. Un regard de condoléance.

« Je suis vraiment désolé - je suis sûr qu’il va bien, lui dit Kes. Je suis dans les Forces Spéciales, j’étais au sol aussi. Si vous me dites à quoi il ressemble, je pourrais essayer de me souvenir si je l’ai vu ?

— Oh non, protesta Jyn. Non, non, je suis sûre que vous avez raison et qu’il va bien.

— Vraiment, je ferai de mon mieux pour aider-

— Ne prenez pas cette peine, dit Jyn. _Vraiment._ Merci, mais je dois retourner auprès des enfants- »

Mais elle entrevit soudainement quelqu’un par dessus l’épaule de Poe. Shara se tourna en voyant l’expression de Jyn, et se hâta de se décaler hors du chemin. Jyn ne s’était même pas rendu compte que ses pieds bougeaient, mais c’était apparemment le cas, parce que merde, c’était lui, _c’était lui_ -

Elle l’avait juste aperçu à l’arrivée d’une nouvelle vague de troupes, transférées des transports en orbite. Il avait l’air un peu secoué, mais heureusement en un seul morceau. Kes et Shara furent abandonnés loin derrière tandis que Jyn se frayait un passage à travers la foule. Elle cria, « CASSIAN ! » et des têtes se tournèrent.

Il la vit.

Il leur prit bien vingt secondes pour se rejoindre enfin. Jyn se propulsa pratiquement contre lui, se jetant dans ses bras sans réfléchir. S’il avait quelques blessures, elles attendraient. « Par la Force, Cassian... » dit-elle en sanglotant contre son cou. Il passa ses bras autour d’elle, et la souleva de terre. Faiblement, elle entendit des sifflets et des rires à la vue de leur étreinte, mais elle n’en avait rien à faire.

« Tu vas bien, répondit Cassian. Est-ce que les enfants- ?

— Ils vont tous bien - et toi ? »

Il secoua la tête. « Juste quelques brûlures mineures dans mon dos, dues à une explosion résiduelle, mais à part ça je vais bien.

— Ne me refais JAMAIS un truc pareil ! » Jyn se recula pour le frapper, fort, en pleine poitrine. « On reste ensemble, ou on se bat tous les deux ou aucun de nous !

— Je suis désolé, » répondit Cassian. Il leva une main et la posa sur la joue de Jyn, visiblement débordant de culpabilité. « On m’a demandé et j’ai dit oui, je n’aurais pas dû, je suis désolé- »

Mais Jyn soupira. Elle s’avança plus près, se pressant contre lui et refermant ses mains sur son col. « C’est rien. J’aurais probablement dit oui, moi aussi. »

Cassian poussa un soupir de soulagement. « Je t’aime, Jyn. »

Quelque chose en elle se contracta. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais c’était comme si soudain sa langue n’arrivait pas à suivre les mots qu’elle essayait de prononcer. Finalement, elle abandonna et se contenta de l’embrasser. Pleins d’espoir, d’amour et d’adrénaline, ils furent bientôt étroitement enlacés, d’une façon qu’il réservaient habituellement à la solitude de leur chambre. Il y eut d’autres sifflets et railleries à leur attention, mais les lèvres de Cassian étaient chaudes et exactement où elle voulait qu’elles soient et elle s’en moquait. Après un moment passé à s’agripper l’un à l’autre, à lutter pour respirer, c’est finalement une voix forte et familière qui fit s’écarter Jyn.

« BEURK, je ne veux pas voir mes parents en train de se rouler des pelles !

— ADEN ! » Jyn prit le jeune homme dans ses bras.

« Hééé, stop, tu me gênes, dit Aden avec un petit rire.

— J’allais te dire qu’il allait bien lui aussi, » mentionna Cassian en détachant gentiment Jyn du jeune homme. « Promis…

— Et Tavisha ? demanda Jyn avec crainte.

— T’inquiète pas, Jyn ! dit gaiement Aden. Elle est sur l’autre transport, mais elle a survécu à la bataille, elle aussi. Elle va très bien. »

Jyn finit alors par les serrer tous les deux contre elle. Les bras passés autour d’eux deux, elle se rendit compte qu’elle n’en avait plus suffisamment pour étreindre toute sa famille en une seule fois.

Pour la fille qui avait grandi sans personne, c’était une sacrée évolution.

* * *

« Je sais que c’est difficile, s’adressa Jyn aux enfants. Nous avons dû tout laisser derrière. Tous vos dessins, tous vos jouets. Nos classes et le gymnase. Même les tables et les chaises, » dit-elle avec un geste englobant la “nouvelle salle de classe”, qui était essentiellement la seule pièce plus grande qu’un cagibi qui n’était pas déjà en usage. Tout le monde était assis sur le sol, le rare mobilier consistant exactement en une table et deux placards vides. « Mais vous savez quoi ? Nous sommes tous là. Nous allons tous bien, et nous allons continuer comme ça.

— Nous allons continuer à nous entraîner, » dit ensuite Cassian, Poe se démenant sur ses genoux. « Nous allons continuer à apprendre. Rien ne change, la routine reste la même.

— Ce n’est peut-être pas grand chose, mais nous allons nous approprier cet endroit, insista Jyn. Cassian et moi serons là jusqu’au bout. Vous êtes avec nous ? »

Tous les enfants l’acclamèrent.


	7. Septième partie

D’une certaine façon, ils devaient presque repartir à zéro.

La flotte rebelle n’avait plus de base établie. À sauter d’avant-poste en avant-poste, il devint clair que l’Empire les suivait toujours, jamais très loin. Ils devaient les semer avant de pouvoir s’installer quelque part, sans compter qu’ils avaient été pris par surprise avec l’attaque de Hoth. Ils n’avaient pas de nouvelle base toute prête qui les attendait. L’Alliance pour la Restauration de la République était un peu éparpillée, très fatiguée et flottait à travers l’espace… mais elle était également déterminée. Elle obtiendrait ce qu’elle voulait, un jour prochain.

Ils devaient y croire.

Jyn était revenue aux plus simples fondamentaux de son job : s’assurer que ces enfants ne manquent de rien. D’abord, elle eut à se bagarrer pour obtenir de vrais baraquements plutôt qu’un bout de couloir. Ils finirent par se voir attribuer leur transport initial, pour y dormir dans les couchettes. Il n’y avait par contre pas assez de place là pour quelque entraînement que ce soit, aussi Cassian s’entretint avec d’autres officiers de formation et apprit que les autres recrues avaient un nouveau gymnase d’entraînement sur l’une des plus grosses frégates. À partir de là, un peu de harcèlement suffit à ce que Mothma leur attribue une salle à proximité. Tous les jours, Jyn remerciait la Force qu’emmener les datapads ait fait partie de leur plan d’évacuation, puisqu’ils étaient maintenant le seul matériel dont ils disposaient.

Malgré tout… ils réussirent à recréer une routine aussi proche que possible de l’ancienne. Réveiller les enfants, les mettre à bord de la navette et laisser Cassian les conduire jusqu’à la frégate. Prendre le petit-déjeuner dans le petit réfectoire aménagé à la hâte, puis cours en matinée, avant de passer à l’entraînement physique les après-midis. Les ramener à leur transport. Recommencer le lendemain. Écouter les rumeurs qui se répandaient dans la flotte et en tirer le plus possible…

Tout le monde sut bientôt que Leia Organa avait été portée disparue pour un temps après la bataille de Hoth. Finalement, elle revint, avec Luke Skywalker et une expression dévastée. Jyn n’avait pas si bien connu Han Solo, mais elle avait pu compter sur lui au besoin, et sa perte fut certainement un choc, surtout pour Vance.

L’adolescent prit le deuil, pour ainsi dire. À qui voulait l’entendre, c’est à dire, habituellement la pauvre Rivi, il répétait : « Je veux aider à le retrouver ! » Et vu le nombre de fois où Jyn avait découvert qu’il avait filé pour aller encore une fois tenir la jambe au pauvre Chewbacca, elle était prête à sangler le gamin sur sa couchette s’il ne se calmait pas !

Ce n’était pas facile de maintenir l’ordre parmi les enfants. Ils avaient tous été secoués par l’évacuation. Beaucoup se plaignaient de cauchemars et d’autres étaient rendus irritables par le manque de sommeil. Jyn finit par abaisser l’âge requis pour l’entraînement au blaster de douze à dix ans, alors qu’il devenait de plus en plus clair que l’Empire se rapprochait. Alors que les mois passaient, de façon routinière, elle pouvait sentir que quelque chose d’important se préparait. De plus en plus de missions étaient lancées, tandis que dans l’autre sens, les troupes de tous les avant-postes étaient rappelées. Ils se rassemblaient pour quelque chose, un plan que le Haut Conseil ne partageait pas, et certainement pas avec Jyn ou Cassian.

« Vous êtes complètement dingue, bordel, » entendit-elle Cassian dire dans le couloir devant leur nouvelle salle de classe. Les enfants étant plus ou moins occupés, Jyn vint jusqu’à la porte pour voir Leia, en train d’essayer de désamorcer la querelle qu’elle n’avait visiblement pas voulu démarrer.

«Pourquoi est-ce que Leia est dingue ? demanda Jyn.

— Elle veut utiliser les enfants dans une mission ! » Cassian était si agité que Jyn s’attendait presque à ce qu’il revienne au festien.

« Il a raison. Leia, vous êtes dingue, » ajouta Jyn.

Leia Organa, néanmoins, ne renonça pas. Honnêtement, Jyn appréciait la jeune femme. Elle admirait beaucoup sa persévérance, sa force, son assurance et ses qualités de leader. Elle pouvait inspirer le respect des foules avec aisance, avoir l’attention de quiconque en un instant, et Jyn pouvait apprécier ces qualités chez quelqu’un ; mais une fois Solo disparu, elle avait remarqué que beaucoup de la présence de Leia en avait fait de même. Elle n’était plus… _là_ , tout simplement. Son esprit était ailleurs, à plusieurs parsecs, plusieurs planètes ou même à plusieurs bordures de là ; où se trouvait Solo, se trouvait Leia.

La jeune femme s’était redressée, déterminée, et avait repris : « Écoutez, c’est très simple. Il y a certaine information que nous avons essayé de remonter, et nous avons réussi à isoler un café, sur une planète appelée Salahar, qui est très populaire auprès des ados du coin. Nous pensons que les employés ont des renseignements vitaux pour l’Alliance, mais si nous envoyons même nos plus jeunes officiers de terrain, ils resteront muets. Nous n’avons pas besoin de tous les enfants, juste quelques uns pour se mêler-

— Leia, dit Jyn en se frottant les yeux, vous savez que j’ai confiance en vous et en votre jugement, mais je vois où vous voulez en venir et je vous le dis de suite : ça n’arrivera pas.

— Ils ne seront pas en danger, lui rappela patiemment la princesse. Bien sûr, ils auraient des renforts, nos meilleurs officiers des Renseignements disponibles. Je présume que vous les avez suffisamment entraînés pour être capables de mener à bien une mission telle que celle-ci-

— Ça n’est pas le problème ! s’emporta Jyn.

— Ce sont des enfants. » Cassian plaça une main apaisante sur le bras de Jyn, avant de se tourner vers Leia. « Ce n’est pas parce que nous les entraînons que cela veut dire qu’ils sont prêts. Il y a une raison à ce qu’ils ne soient pas autorisés à s’enrôler avant dix-huit ans-

— Alors ils ont le droit d’être formés à certaines choses, fit soudain remarquer Leia. Ils ont le droit d’agir comme des Rebelles, de faire comme si, mais il n’ont pas le droit d’en être jusqu’à ce qu’on le décide ?

— Tout ceci est dingue, dit Jyn avec un soupir.

— _Jyn_. » Le masque professionnel tomba soudain. Juste un instant... mais assez pour faire hésiter Jyn. Elle leva les yeux vers Leia qui dit : « Écoutez, ça a un rapport avec la recherche de Han… s’il vous plaît. C’est tout ce que je vous demande. _S’il vous plaît_. »

Jyn sentit la main de Cassian presser son coude, et elle n’eut même pas besoin de demander. Ils étaient déjà sur la même longueur d’ondes. Si l’un d’eux avait perdu l’autre, si Cassian avait été perdu, n’était jamais revenu après la bataille de Hoth, alors rien n’aurait pu empêcher Jyn de partir à sa recherche. Elle aurait dû savoir qu’elle finirait par céder.

Personne ne pouvait résister à Leia Organa.

« Okay, dit finalement Jyn. Okay… mais à plusieurs conditions.

— Allez-y.

— Trois d’entre eux, dit-elle. Pas plus, pas moins. C’est nous qui les choisissons.

— Et je pars avec eux, » ajouta Cassian.

Jyn faillit rire. « Tu veux dire que _je_ pars avec eux. »

Il se tourna vers elle pour argumenter, mais Jyn poursuivit. « Non, attends, » et ce fut elle qui lui prit le bras cette fois. « Écoute, au début tu étais celui qui partait. Puis je suis partie pour cette mission... » Elle frémit, se rappelant que si cette mission avait techniquement été un succès, elle n’en était pas moins un désastre émotionnel lié à la mort de Malia. « Puis c’est moi qui suis restée en arrière quand nous nous sommes battus sur Hoth. On ne peut pas toujours être là tous les deux, alors on va faire ça équitablement. C’est mon tour. »

Leia les regarda, leurs expressions sombres et déterminées, et ses épaules se détendirent visiblement.

« Je vais préparer le briefing, » dit-elle en guise de remerciement;

* * *

Finalement, les trois que choisirent Jyn et Cassian furent Vance, Kady et Reno.

Le choix de Vance avait été quasi obligatoire. Une fois qu’il aurait appris que certains allaient partir en mission, il aurait également fini par apprendre que cela avait un rapport avec la recherche de Han Solo, et il se serait effondré s’il n’avait pas pu y aller. Heureusement, il avait la passion, le courage et la détermination qui feraient de lui un atout pour cette mission. Kady fut également un choix naturel. Bien d’autres parmi les plus âgés auraient également bénéficié de cette opportunité, mais même si elle avait les compétences, Kady manquait d’assurance. Ce serait pour elle la parfaite occasion de s’affirmer.

Reno, de son côté, était le choix que Jyn regrettait probablement le plus. C’était Cassian qui l’avait suggéré : « Ne ris pas, mais… pourquoi pas Reno ? » tandis qu’ils réfléchissaient au troisième candidat et Jyn lui avait ri à la figure. Reno, le connard de service, était le gamin qui frappait les autres pour s’amuser. Il était généralement impoli et désagréable et Jyn l’aimait comme on aime un animal désobéissant : avec irritation, frustration et une appréciation réticente pour les rares moments où il pouvait se montrer adorable ou tendre. Reno n’était franchement pas un mauvais garçon, mais il avait rarement l’occasion d’en faire la démonstration vu le temps qu’il passait puni après une carte rouge. Quand Cassian eut expliqué ses raisons - donner à Reno un but à atteindre, une application pratique des compétences qu’il avait assimilé - Jyn s’était rendue à son avis

Toutefois, maintenant qu’ils étaient sur le départ, c’était une toute autre affaire.

Leia ne venait pas avec eux, même si apparemment elle avait voulu en être. Il semblait qu’elle doive rester avec le Conseil ; aussi ce furent Chewbacca et Lando Calrissian qui allaient les accompagner, elle et les enfants. Leia les briefa pour la mission avant qu’ils embarquent, et naturellement, l’appréhension de Jyn quant à Reno se confirma avant même qu’ils fussent à bord. Tandis que Vance et Kady s’étaient tenus droits, absorbant avec attention toutes les informations (possiblement de manière bien plus sérieuse que des ados normaux de seize et treize ans ne l’auraient fait) Reno avait été le parfait opposé. Kady et lui avaient techniquement le même âge, mais leurs maturités respectives n’auraient pu être plus éloignées l’une de l’autre. Avachi dans sa chaise, il n’avait cessé de donner des coups de pied, cognant exprès dans la table pendant tout le briefing. Il n’avait cessé d’interrompre Leia, de donner des coups de pied à Calrissian sous la table, et finalement, ce ne fut que quand Chewbacca poussa un grognement à son intention qu’il finit par se taire et faire un peu attention.

« Il va s’en sortir- » tenta de la rassurer Cassian une fois dans le hangar.

« Ce n’est pas pour lui que je m’inquiète ! » répondit Jyn.

Mais Cassian se contenta de secouer la tête, et l’étreignit avec force (sous les protestations et les taquineries de la classe). Il y avait beaucoup d’enfants mécontents qui auraient voulu avoir leur chance de participer à une Vraie Mission, mais Jyn était tout à fait prête à les laisser insatisfaits, mais sains et saufs, avec la flotte tandis que Vance, Kady, Reno et elle montaient à bord de la navette (après d’ultimes excuses à Leia pour le comportement de Reno).

Il leur fallut plusieurs jours pour atteindre leur destination et démarrer la mission. Jyn supervisa le tout tandis que les enfants revêtaient des tenues du coin et tentaient de se fondre dans la foule d’adolescentes et d’enfants qui fréquentaient le café qu’ils surveillaient. « Bon sang, est-ce que c’est vraiment… en train de marcher ? » marmonna-t-elle à Calrissian, au bout de trois jours de planque. Elle ne le connaissait toujours pas très bien, mais il était au moins une personne à laquelle elle pouvait se plaindre tandis qu’ils observaient l’action de la navette. Jyn était en ligne avec les trois enfants, et ils avaient un retour vidéo grâce aux caméras que Kady avait placées pour eux (« Une fille futée, celle-là, » avait remarqué Calrissian) et elle avait été quasi certaine que Reno allait tout faire foirer avec sa grande gueule.

Sauf… qu’il se trouvait que les choses n’avaient pas du tout tourné de cette façon.

En fait, Vance et Kady étaient ceux qui sortaient du lot. Sérieux et observateurs, ils restaient en marge des foules d’ados qui fréquentaient le café. Reno, de son côté, était naturellement au centre de l’action, s’étant déjà inséré dans tous les cercles sociaux en dépit du fait qu’il n’était là que depuis trois jours. Il provoquait des bagarres et faisait rire les enfants, et avec une aide minimale de Jyn à son oreille, il avait lentement réussi à obtenir des employés l’information qu’ils recherchaient.

Pour une fois, la personnalité d’enfoiré de Reno était un atout.

« Qui aurait cru que ce gosse était capable de ça ? » s’émerveilla Calrissian, assis dans le fauteuil à côté de Jyn. Il surveillait la vidéo tandis que Jyn faisait défiler les données sur son datapad. Elle écoutait vaguement Reno qui blaguait avec ses nouveaux amis tout en essayant de retrouver un document en rapport avec la mission, sauvegardé quelque part au milieu de tout le bordel que Cassian et elle avaient apparemment stocké sur cette chose.

« Pas moi, » dit Jyn distraitement, toute à son écran. « Mais peut-être que j’aurais- » Elle s’interrompit soudain.

En plongeant dans encore un autre dossier (il fallait vraiment qu’ils organisent tout ce qu’ils avaient sauvegardé), Jyn avait subitement aperçu un document et son cœur avait aussitôt cessé de battre. Un fichier sauvegardé sous le nom _Demande d’un permis de mariage0984.docx_ , et quand elle l’ouvrit, c’était exactement ce que le titre décrivait.

C’était… c’était…

« Erso ! » Calrissian lui plaqua soudain une main sur l’épaule, la tirant de la panique silencieuse qui avait envahi son esprit. Il indiqua l’écran d’un geste frénétique, où Vance et Kady étaient apparemment en train d’essayer de stopper Reno de fracasser la tête d’un autre ado.

« Oh, kriff- »

Elle se préoccuperait de ça plus tard.

* * *

Elle eut finalement le temps de vraiment y penser près de trois mois standards plus tard.

En dehors de quelques rixes mineures, et d’un coup accidentellement porté à la figure de Vance (« Tu ressembles à un intello à qui on a cassé la gueule… c’est assez sexy, » lui avait dit Rivi) la mission des enfants à Salahar avait été un succès. Leia les avait personnellement remerciés tous les trois et Jyn avait même pris Reno dans ses bras une fois sur le chemin du retour.

« Je suis si fière de toi, avait-elle dit, en le serrant très fort. Ne refais plus jamais ça, petit con. »

Il avait répondu avec un large sourire, « Merci, Jyn ! »

Mais une fois de retour dans la flotte rebelle, c’était le chaos. Constant mouvement, constants déplacements à travers la galaxie, sans jamais pouvoir s’installer quelque part plus de quelques semaines avant d’être finalement repérés, si bien que tout document que Jyn pouvait ou non avoir découvert accidentellement se retrouva relégué à l’arrière-plan de son esprit. Ils étaient si occupés à maintenir un environnement stable et paisible pour les enfants après tant de changements subits, qu’elle n’avait franchement pas eu le temps d’y penser du tout. Il y avait un malaise qui se répandait à travers la Rébellion, une sensation lugubre s’infiltrant lentement dans tout et tous ceux qu’elle touchait. Les choses s’annonçaient mal pour eux. L’Empire ne faisait que se renforcer tandis que leurs troupes étaient éparpillées.

Mais au bout d’un moment, Jyn ne fut pas capable de tenir plus longtemps. Régulièrement, quand elle travaillait sur le datapad, elle se retrouvait à deux doigts de rouvrir le document, pour le faire disparaître hâtivement de sa vue chaque fois que quelqu’un l’interrompait. Kriff, elle avait même envisagé de juste effacer le tout, mais elle ne voulait pas révéler à Cassian qu’elle savait, et par la Force, combien de temps cela avait-il été là ? Combien de temps avait passé ce document sauvegardé sur leur datapad, combien de temps allait devoir s’écouler avant que Cassian le mentionne ?

Elle était assise sur le sol de leur petite salle de classe, entourée par les adolescents, tous en train de travailler sur leurs propres projets. Ils discutaient et effectuaient leurs recherches tandis qu’elle dérivait lentement, fixant le document qu’elle était allée jusqu’à ouvrir, cette fois.

_Demande d’un permis de mariage0984.docx_

Jusque là il était resté vierge, les mots clignotant à son attention comme pour lui dire _eh bien, tu comptes me remplir à un moment ou un autre ou quoi ?_ Ce n’était pas quelque chose dont ils avaient jamais parlé. Ce n’était pas quelque chose que Jyn avait jamais envisagé, à dire vrai ! Mais… leur capacité à parler l’un avec l’autre s’était certainement améliorée depuis la première fois qu’ils s’étaient rencontrés. C’était juste qu’elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ça n’avait jamais été mentionné jusque là. Pourquoi avait-il téléchargé ça sans lui en parler ? Pensait-il qu’il y avait une chance qu’elle ne veuille jamais être mariée ? Elle pouvait bien ne jamais l’avoir envisagé auparavant, mais ses doigts flottaient au dessus de l’écran, mus par la soudaine impulsion d’y inscrire son nom et ce fut à cet instant qu’elle réalisa que oui, elle le voulait.

_Et merde._

Un œil sur la classe, Jyn savait qu’ils étaient aussis pris par leurs tâches qu’ils le seraient jamais. Elle se remit abruptement sur pied, calant le datapad sous son bras. « Je vais juste au gymnase demander quelque chose au Capitaine Andor ! » lança-t-elle.

« Attends, quoi ? » dit Lahrin tandis que plusieurs autres la regardaient bizarrement.

Naturellement, tous les ados la dévisagèrent et commencèrent à la bombarder de toutes sortes de questions. Jyn ne savait pas quoi leur répondre, donc elle finit par couper court en disant : « Je vais au gymnase, ne pensez même pas à me suivre ! » avec l’assurance qu’ils allaient sans nul doute ignorer cette consigne.

Son intuition ne la trompait jamais. Quand elle quitta la classe à grande enjambées, les adolescents se précipitèrent pratiquement derrière elle.

Elle repéra Cassian dès son entrée dans le gymnase, en train d’enseigner aux petits des exercices d’auto-défense. Il se tourna cependant, l’air déconcerté, en voyant Jyn se diriger vers lui en trombe, la bande d’adolescents la suivant de manière pas si subtile, comme une véritable escorte. Sans aucune sorte de préambule, de peur de manquer de cran, Jyn lui colla le datapad sous le nez à la seconde où elle fut assez proche de lui.

« Est-ce que tu comptais jamais m’en parler ? »

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Cassian pour réaliser ce qu’il se passait.

« Oh. »

Jyn hocha la tête, le cœur battant la chamade.

Cassian se frotta les yeux. Il était doué pour masquer ses émotions, mais elle le connaissait suffisamment bien pour ressentir la panique qui émanait de lui. Il jura en festien, et Lyle hoqueta-gloussa quelque part derrière eux. « J’allais- je veux dire - Jyn - comment tu as trouvé ça ?

— Ce n’était pas exactement caché, » fit-elle remarquer. Merde, est-ce que sa voix _tremblait_ ?

« En effet, soupira Cassian. Je suppose que ça ne l’était pas. Bordel de merde. Jyn, je te jure que je ne voulais amener le sujet comme ça, j’allais t’en parler d’abord parce que je ne sais même pas quel est ton point de vue sur le sujet ou même ce que ta culture dit à propos du mariage, mais-

— Pourquoi tu ne m’en as pas parlé ? demanda Jyn. Cassian, j’ai trouvé ce document il y a près de trois mois.

— Je sais, je sais- » Il s’agrippa la nuque d’une main, la regardant d’un air un peu désespéré. « On a été occupés.

— Je suis partie en mission avec les enfants.

— Et quand tu es revenue il se passait tellement de choses-

— Est-ce que tu veux toujours en parler ? »

Il se figea à la question. Autour d’elle, Jyn en était vaguement consciente, les enfants étaients suspendus à leurs lèvres. Ils étaient restés vagues, mais même les plus jeunes avaient entendu le mot “mariage” et Jyn ne pouvait pas regarder leurs visages, excités, étonnés, pleins d’espoir. Pas quand elle-même ne savait toujours pas ce qui était en train de se passer. Bon sang, est-ce qu’ _elle_ voulait toujours en parler ?

Probablement, à en juger par la façon dont elle avait fait irruption pour le mettre sur la sellette.

« Oui, dit-il. Je veux dire, si tu le veux.

— Oui, répondit Jyn.

— Je n’allais pas aborder ça comme ça, répéta-t-il. Pas - pas ici, devant tout le monde.

— Je m’en fiche, » dit Jyn. Elle vit ses doigts se crisper sur le datapad qu’il tenait encore tandis qu’elle poursuivait, avant de se dégonfler, « Cassian, je n’avais pas réalisé que c’était quelque chose que je voulais avant de voir le formulaire. C’était quelque chose que je n’avais jamais pensé pouvoir avoir jusqu’à maintenant, mais je suis contente de pouvoir l’avoir parce qu’il se trouve que je le veux vraiment, vraiment très fort. »

Lentement, l’expression de Cassian changea. Une part d’appréhension disparut, remplacée par ce qui semblait être de l’espoir. « Je ne suis - pas sûr - comment se font les demandes dans ta culture ?

— Généralement c’est l’homme qui fait sa demande à genoux, expliqua Jyn. C’est un peu vieux jeu à mes yeux et probablement un peu sexiste, mais ça se passe comme ça. Et toi ?

— L’un des deux achète une gemme quelconque et fait la demande, peu importe qui, répondit Cassian. On la brise durant la cérémonie et chacun en porte la moitié. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir eu l’occasion de t’en acheter… mais je peux au moins faire ça. »

Il mit un genou à terre.

« Par la Force, Cassian- » dit Jyn avec un soupir amusé. Autour d’eux, tous les enfants commençaient à chuchoter et à se donner des coups de coude avec une jubilation à peine contenue. « Je ne voulais pas dire que tu devais-

— Jyn Erso, veux-tu m’épouser ? »

 _Merde_.

Elle baissa les yeux vers lui, à genoux sur le sol du gymnase dans son treillis taché, les yeux plein d’espoir. Il n’allait probablement pas être capable de se relever, il s’était baissé sur la jambe qui était restée la plus faible après Scarif. Cet homme était ridicule et merveilleux et Jyn se prit à secouer la tête en riant.

« Oui. »

* * *

Il se trouva que les mariages, pour la Rébellion, n’avaient d’utilité que pour s’assurer que quelqu’un serait informé de votre mort.

En fait de cérémonie ils prirent une heure à l’heure du déjeuner pour passer devant le Haut Conseil et remplir ensemble un certain nombre de documents, pour obtenir en retour un monocorde « Félicitations ». Honnêtement, c’était assez décevant dans l’ensemble. Mais Jyn se sentait tout de même ridiculement sentimentale et elle tint la main de Cassian pendant tout le trajet de retour jusqu’à la classe.

Cependant, à la seconde où ils mirent le pied dans le gymnase, ils furent accueillis par un boucan de tous les diables.

« FÉLICITATIONS ! » leur hurlèrent les enfants avant de les applaudir et de les acclamer à tout rompre.

Jyn serra étroitement la main de Cassian, admirant son environnement. Apparemment, durant l’heure où ils avaient été absents, les enfants avaient réussi à couvrir toute la salle de décorations. Cela incluait une bannière gigantesque suspendue entre deux mannequins de tir (“Jyn et le Capitaine Andor - jeunes mariés !”), des banderoles artisanales sur chaque centimètre carré de mur et même un gigantesque gâteau, dont Jyn n’avait franchement aucune idée de la provenance, mais qui avait l’air incroyable. Les enfants tapaient des pieds, sautaient en tous sens et poussaient des cris de joie à leur intention. Elle finit par devoir se forcer à ne pas pleurer quand elle remarqua que même Leia et quelques autres officiers s’étaient joints à la célébration.

« Qu’est-ce que c’est que tout ça ? demanda Jyn en s’essuyant furieusement les yeux.

— On savait que vous n’alliez pas avoir droit à un vrai mariage, alors on l’a organisé pour vous ! » dit Jessa avec un grand sourire, la petite Bree posée sur sa hanche en train d’agiter joyeusement un serpentin. « Félicitations vous deux, on prend l’après-midi pour faire la fête !

— Leia ? » ajouta Jyn.

La jeune femme avait l’air fatiguée - enfer, elle avait toujours l’air épuisée ces jours-ci - mais elle sourit, et s’avança avec un signe de tête. « Apparemment ils n’étaient pas sûrs de qui étaient vos amis, alors ils m’ont invitée. Luke serait venu aussi, il vous demande de l’excuser, mais il est en mission en ce moment. »

Jyn jeta un œil à la foule rassemblée et remarqua d’autres visages familiers. Kes Dameron et Shara Bey, tenant Poe et poussant des hourras, et même Chewbacca était là, grognant ce que Jyn ne pouvait que supposer être des félicitations. Elle se jeta en avant et passa les bras autour des premiers enfants à sa portée.

Jessa n’avait pas plaisanté. Les enfants avaient véritablement organisé une fiesta à tout casser, musique tonitruante émise par les datapads et lumières tamisées dans le gymnase. Dans la semi-obscurité, une appli holonet leur permettait de projeter des lumières multicolores et virevoltantes qui illuminaient leurs visages. Tous dansaient, les enfants chantant à tue-tête et riant. Geron faisait virevolter la petite Charlee dans ses bras. Kris et Lahrin se déhanchaient ensemble. Ava s’accrochait aux mains de Leia, apparemment déterminée à montrer à la princesse ses mouvements de danse préférés, et ils avaient même fait en sorte d’augmenter les basses pour Jade, afin qu’elle en sente les vibrations à travers sa poitrine.

Jyn avait été entraînée par Cassian un certain nombre de chansons auparavant et n’avait pas quitté ses bras depuis. Les bras passés par dessus les épaules de Cassian, à se balancer au milieu des matelas de gym. Elle était incapable de détourner le regard de son visage, se haussant à l’occasion sur la pointe des pieds pour poser un baiser sur sa bouche sans raison particulière. Jyn était franchement incapable de dire si elle avait jamais été aussi heureuse. Il y avait toujours beaucoup de choses dans l’univers qui n’allaient pas, beaucoup qu’elle aurait voulu changer et beaucoup qu’elle aurait souhaité oublier, mais Cassian Andor était son époux maintenant et Jyn était prête à passer le reste de sa vie à ses côtés. À l’occasion son esprit dérivait vers ses parents. Elle se demandait s’ils seraient fiers d’elle, ou si c’était là quelque chose qu’ils avaient souhaité pour elle, un jour… et elle aimait à penser qu’ils étaient heureux, où qu’ils soient.

« J’ai réfléchi, dit Jyn avec légèreté, au fait que selon la culture festienne, on devrait se partager une gemme...

— Je sais déjà où tu veux en venir et _non_. » Les doigts de Cassian se crispèrent dans son dos. « Jyn, je ne vais pas te laisser-

— Trop tard, » lâcha Jyn. D’une main elle vint tirer sur le cordon à son cou. Elle sortit son collier, pour lui montrer le cristal Kyber qu’elle portait, maintenant amputé d’une bonne portion. « J’ai demandé à des gars de la maintenance de m’aider. Attends- » Elle relâcha le collier pour fouiller dans sa poche. Quand elle l’eut finalement trouvé, elle en tira un deuxième collier. Le Kyber semblait pulser sous les lumières holographiques, et Cassian prit une expression qu’elle n’était pas sûre de lui avoir jamais vu auparavant. « J’ai trouvé le cordon et la maintenance m’a aidé pour enfiler le cristal. Il est à toi, n’essaie même pas de protester- »

Il l’embrassa subitement. Longuement, avec férocité, envoyant un frisson jusqu’aux orteils de Jyn, avant de se reculer lentement.

« Jyn, » dit-il, la voix éraillée. « Par les étoiles, je t’aimerai jusqu’au jour de ma mort.

— Berk. »

Il rit, inclina la tête pour qu’elle puisse nouer le collier à son cou. Même si elle ne l’avait jamais rien vu porter de la sorte, le voir reposer là contre sa gorge semblait la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

« Je suppose que je t’aime aussi. » Elle haussa les épaules. « Peu importe. »

Il haussa également les épaules, en souriant. « Ouais, peu importe. »

* * *

« Trina, tiens-toi tranquille, » soupira Jyn, en essayant désespérément de ne pas tirer trop fort.

« Est-ce que tu es SÛRE de savoir ce que tu fais ? » la taquina Trina en essayant de lever les yeux vers elle.

« Hey ! s’indigna Jyn. Je te tresse les cheveux depuis combien de temps maintenant ? Tiens-toi TRANQUILLE, sinon je vais vraiment t’en arracher. »

Trina gloussa, mais se tint heureusement immobile, assise par terre entre les genoux de Jyn, qui avait les mains pleines de ses cheveux denses et crépus, se hâtant de les tresser pour qu’ils ne soient plus une gêne. Cela faisait partie de leur routine quotidienne depuis la première fois où Jyn avait été forcée de faire une recherche sur “comment faire une tresse” et ces temps ci, il était difficile de croire que Trina était la même fille qui l’avait griffée au sang à son premier jour à la tête de la classe des cadets.

Ils étaient bien à l’étroit dans leur salle de classe, tous entassés dans ce petit espace, mais ils faisaient du mieux qu’ils pouvaient. Cassian et Jyn s’étaient rapidement rendus compte qu’ils allaient devoir changer un tant soit peu leur routine s’ils voulaient que ça fonctionne, aussi maintenant les deux groupes travaillaient en alternance : les ados s’entraînaient au gymnase le matin pendant que les plus jeunes occupaient la salle de classe, et ils changeaient ensuite de place pour l’après-midi. Ils se voyaient moins durant la journée, et les deux groupes d’enfants ne communiquaient plus autant entre eux, mais c’était nécessaire pour rendre le quotidien gérable. Trina n’était pas supposée être déjà dans le gymnase : à maintenant dix ans, elle était encore assez jeune pour être dans le groupe de Cassian, mais même si celui-ci était tout aussi capable que Jyn de faire des tresses (bordel, peut-être même meilleur) Trina insistait toujours pour que ce soit Jyn qui s’en occupe. Simplement parce que personne d’autre “ne le faisait comme il faut”.

Jyn n’y voyait aucun inconvénient.

Tout en gardant un œil sur les adolescents qui s’entraînaient plus loin, elle se concentra sur les cheveux de la fillette devant elle. « Alors comment ça va en ce moment, Trina ? » demanda-t-elle, mine de rien.

L’intéressée se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Si mal que ça. Merde. »

Par bonheur Trina rit, comme Jyn l’avait espéré, au gros mot qu’elle avait laissé échapper à dessein. « Votre mariage était super marrant ! Il me tarde trop de me marier. Je mangerai du gâteau jusqu’à en vomir !

— Ça… n’est pas vraiment la raison pour laquelle tu devrais te marier, Trina, fit remarquer Jyn.

— Ben, pour quoi alors ? »

Jyn laissa échapper un « Tss » amusé. « Tu te maries parce que tu as trouvé quelqu’un que tu aimes vraiment, vraiment beaucoup et qui ne te juges pas quand tu manges du gâteau que tu as ramassé par terre. »

Trina réfléchit à ça un moment. « Je devrais me marier avec toi, alors.

— Oh crois-moi, je te juge pour cette histoire de gâteau, dit Jyn avec un petit rire. Et aussi, je suis déjà mariée, donc ça ne marche pas. À moins que ça ne soit ton truc.

— Quel truc ? »

Super, elle venait d’entamer sans le faire exprès une discussion sur le polyamour. « Est-ce qu’on a seulement eu _la_ discussion, toutes les deux ? demanda-t-elle en essayant d’observer la réaction de Trina par delà les cheveux.

« Quelle discussion ?

— Rappelle-moi de le faire plus tard, » soupira Jyn. Elle continua son ouvrage jusqu’à avoir fini la première tresse, l’attachant rapidement pour passer à la suivante. L’ambiance ne resta pas légère très longtemps. C’était tout le temps comme ça ces jours ci. La joie d’avoir épousé Cassian avait duré moins longtemps qu’elle ne l’aurait voulu. Non pas qu’elle regrettait quoi que ce soit, c’était plus qu’il semblait impossible d’échapper à l’anxiété quasi constante qui planait sur toute la flotte rebelle.

« Tu fais toujours des cauchemars ? » demanda doucement Jyn.

La fillette haussa les épaules. « Ouais, admit-elle. Mais on est plein à en faire, c’est pas grave. »

Le cœur de Jyn se fit pesant, d’un coup. « De quoi as-tu peur ?

— Je n’ai pas _peur_.

— Bien sûr. Mais raconte-moi, Trina. »

Elle réfléchit un moment, donnant à Jyn le temps d’observer Talek qui affrontait Kris. Sa posture était maîtrisée, exactement comme elle lui avait demandé de la travailler. « Je pense qu’on va tous se faire tuer par l’Empire, dit doucement Trina. Je rêve de ça.

— Trina, » dit fermement Jyn en peignant des doigts l’extrémité des cheveux de la fillette, séparant les mèches bouclées. « Tu sais comment te défendre. Tu sais te battre. Et enfin, Cassian et moi te protègerons toujours.

— Je sais, dit Trina, mais genre, tout le monde parle des rumeurs et cette idiote de Fliss pense qu’elle sait tout parce que son père fait partie du Conseil !

— Hé ! Pas de méchancetés, la gronda Jyn. Tu n’es pas obligée d’apprécier Fliss, mais tu dois être respectueuse.

— OUAIS C’EST ÇA, dit Trina en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Mis à part ça… quelles sont les rumeurs qui tournent ?

— On les a tous entendues, répondit Trina avec hésitation. Que l’Empire est en train de faire une super-arme, qu’ils l’appellent une nouvelle Étoile de la Mort ou un truc du genre... »

Les doigts de Jyn se figèrent. La flotte rebelle tout entière ne parlait que de ça. Cependant, il y avait tant de rumeurs, tant d’histoires folles en circulation, tant de spéculations que Jyn ne savait que croire. Mothma refusait de leur dire quoi que ce soit, aussi s’était-elle couchée chaque nuit du dernier mois en serrant Cassian trop fort dans ses bras et en priant qu’ils aient tous tort. Elle ne s’était pas rendue compte que les rumeurs avaient atteint les oreilles des enfants. Ils étaient peut-être jeunes, mais pas stupides et beaucoup d’entre eux pouvaient se rappeler l’Étoile de la Mort originelle. Ils savaient ce que tout ça pouvait signifier pour eux.

Pas étonnant que Trina fasse encore des cauchemars.

Jyn était en train de hurler intérieurement, mais elle se força à maîtriser les battements de son cœur affolé jusqu’à ce qu’elle ait fini d’attacher la dernière tresse de Trina. « Voilà, c’est fini, » dit-elle, avec une gaieté probablement trop forcée, mais Trina sourit tout de même et bondit pour l’étreindre, sans rien remarquer.

« MERCI, JYN ! Je t’aime ! »

La gorge de Jyn était bloquée, littéralement. Elle ne pouvait qu’étreindre plus étroitement la fillette.

* * *

Heureusement, quand l’appel vint enfin, ce fut après les heures de classe.

« Putain, qu’est-ce qu’il…? » geignit Jyn, tirée du sommeil sans cérémonie. Elle sentit Cassian remuer à ses côtés, vit le clignotement du comlink qu’il ramassait sur la table de chevet. « Quelle heure il est ? Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? » murmura-t-elle en se frottant les yeux.

« C’est le Conseil, explique Cassian en lisant le message. Ils… Ils tiennent une réunion d’urgence pour les généraux et les autres haut gradés. Mais ils veulent que nous venions aussi, tous les deux.

— Quoi, maintenant ? » demanda Jyn, incrédule et plus éveillée à chaque seconde.

« Maintenant, acquiesça Cassian.

— Mais les enfants...?

— Ils dorment, » dit Cassian. Il se retourna pour lui faire face, et l’estomac de Jyn se tordit en voyant son expression. « Et Jyn… on se doute bien de quoi il peut s’agir. »

Non. Elle ne le croirait pas. Elle refuserait d’y croire. Elle garda un air impassible quand ils sortirent finalement du lit et se dirigèrent vers la salle de conférence. En dépit du nombre de personnes présentes qu’on avait tiré du sommeil au milieu de la nuit, l’atmosphère était bien silencieuse. Jyn eut presque l’impression qu’on entendait l’écho de leurs pas. Elle vit Leia blottie contre Luke Skywalker, l’air sinistre, tandis que Mothma, parfaitement vêtue en dépit de l’heure tardive, attendait debout au milieu de la salle. Tous ceux devant qui Jyn et Cassian passèrent pour atteindre un siège les regardaient avec une sympathie à peine dissimulée et une certaine colère. Il était clair que cette information était bien au dessus de leurs rangs respectifs, et qu’ils avaient été conviés par courtoisie.

Quand Mothma informa toute l’assistance qu’ils pouvaient confirmer officiellement l’existence d’une seconde Étoile de la Mort, Jyn se leva et sortit.

Elle entendait les marmonnements et les protestations des autres, mais ne parvenait pas à penser autre chose que _va-t-en_ , _va-t-en_ , _va-t-en_. Tout ça pour rien. La contribution de son père, le sacrifice de Rogue One, sa santé et celle de Cassian et leur état mental, les traumatismes et la souffrance qu’ils avaient subis, tout ça pour _que dalle_. Elle aurait aussi bien pu être morte, pour ce que cela aurait changé.

« _Jyn_. »

La voix semblait lointaine et ténue dans sa tête, mais soudain, la main de Cassian était sur son bras, l’obligeant à se retourner. Cassian avait l’air tourmenté, choqué, comme si on l’avait poignardé. À cet instant seulement Jyn se rendit compte qu’elle pleurait et par la Force, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça ici. Pas avec leurs supérieurs encore en train de s’insurger un peu plus loin dans le couloir. Elle se précipita dans la première pièce qui n’était pas fermée, un centre de contrôle pour la frégate. Rien n’était jamais vraiment éteint pour de bon ici, les navigateurs et les écrans bourdonnaient en fond sonore quand Jyn vint s'agripper au bord d’une console. Elle contempla ses jointures blanchies. Sa tempe pulsait, et elle avait déjà fait cela auparavant, elle avait déjà survécu à tout ça, elle ne pouvait pas recommencer, elle _ne pouvait pas_ -

« Que… hoqueta-t-elle. Qu’avons nous fait pour mériter ça ? »

Cassian était silencieux. Elle savait qu’il était toujours là. Il ne s’éloignerait jamais d’elle après une nouvelle pareille. Elle pouvait sentir sa présence juste derrière elle, les poings crispés, frémissant d’une colère à peine dissimulée.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Elle acquiesça, sans se retourner.

« Qu’est-ce qu’on fait ? demanda-t-elle.

— Je ne sais pas. » Elle pouvait entendre sa voix trembler sous le coup de la colère. Elle avait envie de de se retourner et se jeter dans ses bras, mais elle avait aussi envie de briser quelque chose et elle n’était pas sûre de pouvoir se faire confiance pour toucher quoi que ce soit à cet instant. Elle sentit la main de Cassian venir frôler son épaule, mais elle le repoussa violemment.

Il resta silencieux.

« Je suis désolée, finit-elle par dire. Mais je pense que j’ai besoin d’être seule pour un moment. »

Elle voyait bien que c’était la dernière chose qu’il voulait, mais il la laissa partir tout de même.

* * *

Elle ne s’en sortait pas si bien.

Jyn essayait vraiment de tenir le coup. Pour chaque partie d’elle qui exigeait qu’elle se referme émotionnellement, revienne à son ancienne tactique de survie, à savoir disparaître et se cacher, plus nombreuses étaient les parties qui lui rappelaient qu’elle avait un époux et des enfants auxquels penser maintenant. Elle n’était plus cette adolescente abandonnée qui pouvait régler ses problèmes en se refermant sur elle-même. Ceci, c’était plus important qu’elle, plus important qu’eux tous, et si elle voulait survivre (bordel, _il fallait qu’ils survivent_ ) elle allait VRAIMENT devoir tenir bon.

Ce n’était pas facile, cependant. « Tout est vain, » avait-elle murmuré, une fois, dans le couloir devant la salle de classe. Les ados étaient encore au gymnase, mais elle avait dû sortir. Elle les avait regardés s’entraîner, se battre, apprendre à se défendre et à attaquer et elle avait failli vomir devant le spectacle qu’ils offraient. Elle voulait hurler, elle voulait voler une navette et ne jamais revenir, et elle s’était surprise à se rendre tout droit à Cassian avant même d’avoir pu y réfléchir. Il était sorti de la classe en lui demandant si tout allait bien, pour se jeter dans ses bras après lui avoir jeté un bref regard. Les pieds de Jyn touchaient à peine le sol, tant il la serrait fort.

« Mon père serait tellement déçu - Bodhi et Chirrut, et Baze-

— Jyn, ils sont morts, » murmura Cassian, lui frottant le dos d’une main. « Ils s’en fichent.

— Pas moi.

— Je sais. » Il soupira. « Mais nous allons nous tuer si nous continuons de penser à eux, et les enfants ont besoin de nous.

— Force, » dit Jyn en refermant un bras plus étroitement autour du cou de Cassian, de façon à pouvoir se frotter vigoureusement les yeux. « Je ne peux pas non plus penser aux enfants. Ce n’est pas la galaxie qu’ils méritent-

— Arrête de te torturer comme ça-

— Comment n’es-tu pas en train d’en faire autant ? rétorqua sèchement Jyn. Je sais comment tu es quand tu ne vas pas bien, tu te replies sur toi-même et tu m’envoies balader. Si quelqu’un ici est adepte du mépris de soi, c’est toi, mais-

— Ne te mets pas en colère après moi-

— Trop tard, je suis en colère ! » se prit à crier Jyn. Bordel de kriff, qu’est-ce qui n’allait pas chez elle ? Elle s’arracha à son étreinte, elle avait peur de l’Étoile de la Mort qui était de retour, peur pour sa vie, peur d’elle-même, peur de tout apparemment…

Cassian ferma les yeux un moment, se frottant le front.

Jyn le regarda, et aussi vite qu’elle était montée, sa colère retomba. Cassian était littéralement la seule autre personne dans toute la galaxie à avoir la moindre idée de ce qu’elle endurait, et elle était là, à lui crier dessus comme si c’était sa faute. Ce n’était pas censé se passer comme ça, mais ils étaient des enfants de la guerre, et les guerres sont injustes. Lui aussi souffrait…

« Je suis désolée, dit-elle faiblement. Je parie que tu regrettes de m’avoir épousée, maintenant, pas vrai ? »

Il eut un petit rire triste, puis s’avança et la reprit dans ses bras. « Jamais, » marmonna-t-il en posant un baiser sur ses cheveux.

Ils n’allaient pas _bien_ , mais cela suffirait pour l’instant. Elle le renvoya rapidement à sa classe après ça, et revint au gymnase où, naturellement, elle retrouva les ados en plein chaos. Apparemment une dispute avait éclaté entre deux recrues adultes, qui avait dégénéré en véritable bagarre grâce aux encouragements des enfants. Tous criaient « BAS-TON ! BAS-TON ! BAS-TON ! » Au cœur de la foule dense, les mômes étaient montés sur des épaules ou accrochés à des dos pour mieux voir, mais se carapatèrent en toute hâte quand la voix de Jyn tonna :

« HEY ! ARRÊTEZ ÇA ET REMETTEZ VOUS AU BOULOT DE SUITE ! »

Terrifiés, ils se précipitèrent pour retourner à leurs exercices. Jyn sépara les deux recrues, qui s’étaient apparemment déchaînées à cause d’un commentaire en l’air de l’un d’eux. Ils donnaient l’impression d’être prêts à se faire dessus tandis que Jyn les engueulait, jusqu’à ce que leurs officiers formateurs interviennent enfin.

« Ce n’est pas comme si nous nous étions battus, nous ! se plaignit Geron.

— Peu importe ! Franchement, vous devriez TOUS faire preuve de plus de bon sens que ça, » cria Jyn en se tournant vers les jeunes. « Nous sommes en guerre, nous battre entre nous ne mène à rien, vous devriez tous avoir honte !

— Ça te va bien de dire ça, toi qui cries tout le temps sur le Capitaine Andor, » marmonna une Azha narquoise.

Jyn se tourna aussitôt vers elle tandis que plusieurs ados se hâtaient de coller des coups de coude à Azha, trop tard pour la faire taire. Bien sûr qu’ils avaient remarqué son départ. « Est-ce que tu es restée jusqu’au moment où je me suis excusée ? » rétorqua Jyn à Azha, qui se rembrunit légèrement.

Mais Jyn se rembrunit avec elle. « Écoutez... » D’un geste vague elle commanda aux enfants de se rapprocher et ils vinrent, se rassemblèrent autour d’elle en un cercle étroit. Jyn les aurait tous pris dans ses bras si cela avait été possible, mais il était devenu difficile d’en étreindre ne serait-ce qu’un seul à la fois - Warrin faisait déjà près d’un mètre quatre-vingt et il n’avait que treize ans - sans parler du fait qu’avec la récente arrivée de Caylen dans le groupe, le nombre d’ados était passé à quinze. Bon sang, techniquement Jade était censée être avec eux elle aussi, sauf qu’à cause de tous les récents changements, l’adolescente de douze ans avait du mal à accepter l’idée de se retrouver avec les plus grands. Cassian et Jyn avait pensé qu’il serait peut-être mieux d’attendre que Magda, qui avait un an de moins que Jade, soit assez âgée pour que les deux amies puissent faire la transition ensemble.

Ces gamins comptaient sur elle, ce qui voulait dire qu’elle devait faire de son mieux. Elle passa un bras par dessus les épaules d’Azha en dépit de ses protestations, et inclina la tête de l’autre côté contre celle de Jessa. « Je suis désolé, les mômes, dit-elle. Je suis désolée d’avoir eu la tête ailleurs ces derniers temps. Je suis désolée que ce soit difficile. Mais vous êtes tous des jeunes adultes incroyables, déterminés, durs à la tâche, et je suis vraiment fière de vous tous. »

Les voix des enfants s’élevèrent - _Désolé d’avoir frappé Reno ! - Pas de problème, Jyn - T’es la meilleure, Jyn_ \- jusqu’à ce que Neera intervienne.

« On t’aime aussi, Maman ! » dit-elle.

Naturellement, la réaction fut immédiate.

« HAHAAAA, NEERA A APPELÉ JYN “MAMAN” ! s’exclama aussitôt Reno.

— C’est pas vrai ! » Neera était rouge comme une pivoine.

« Que si, on t’a tous entendue ! »

Les rires et les taquineries se poursuivirent et normalement, Jyn n’y aurait pas tant prêté attention. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’un des enfants l’appelait maman par accident, et ce ne serait probablement pas la dernière, mais… en cet instant, entourée par eux tous, se sentant intensément protectrice, Jyn se sentit craquer, juste un peu. Elle se sentait comme une mère.

Ces gosses étaient les _siens_.

* * *

Vu l’intensité du climat émotionnel de la Rébellion ces derniers temps, Jyn aurait presque dû s’y attendre. Elle ne dormait pas bien non plus, et n’était qu’en train de somnoler quand une nuit une petite voix chuchotant « Jyyyyyyn » lui flanqua la peur de sa vie.

Elle pourrait bien avoir poussé un cri en se redressant en sursaut, secouant Cassian si violemment qu’il se réveilla aussi. La main sur le cœur, elle baissa les yeux vers la petite fille tremblante près de leur lit, avec ses anglaises rousses et son pyjama standard de l’Alliance qui était déjà un peu trop petit pour elle. Elle suçait son pouce et les regardait, comme Cassian se redressait à côté de Jyn.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? demanda-t-il en baillant.

— C’est Charlee, répondit Jyn avec un soupir. Tu vas bien ? Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? »

La fillette tira son pouce de sa bouche pour répondre rapidement : « J’ai fait un mauvais rêve, » avant de le remettre en place.

Jyn se frotta les yeux, échangea un regard avec Cassian. Charlee était avec eux depuis à peine plus d’un an maintenant. À quatre ans, elle était assez âgée pour se souvenir qu’elle avait eu des parents jusqu’à assez récemment, seulement elle ne pouvait pas tout à fait réaliser qu’ils ne reviendraient probablement jamais de leur dernière mission. Aucune autre famille n’avait été déclarée pour jouer le rôle de gardiens, et puisque personne ne l’avait réclamée, elle était restée avec eux. C’était peut-être une mauvaise pensée de sa part, mais Jyn était contente qu’elle soit encore si jeune (pas comme elle l’avait été, assise dans une cave obscure, sachant que sa mère et son père n’étaient plus là, seule, tellement seule-)

Elle secoua vivement la tête. « Charlee, comment es-tu seulement entrée ici ? demanda-t-elle, confuse.

— J’ai appuyé sur le gros bouton, » dit la fillette avec un haussement d’épaules.

Jyn se tourna vers Cassian. Ces derniers temps il ne verrouillait pas leur porte le soir, maintenant elle savait probablement pourquoi.

« Désolé, » marmonna-t-il.

Charlee s’approcha et tira sur la manche de Jyn. « Je peux dormir avec vous ? »

L’holonet lui aurait probablement dit qu’il fallait dire non. Cependant, après un bref échange de regard avec Cassian, Jyn releva la couverture en silence et tendit une main pour aider Charlee à monter. La fillette se hissa promptement et avec délices par dessus Jyn pour venir s’installer entre elle et Cassian. Si elle pouvait offrir du réconfort, sous quelque forme que ce soit, comment aurait-elle pu le refuser ? Son boulot était de veiller sur ces enfants, pas vrai ? « Ne me regarde pas comme ça, » siffla-t-elle par dessus la tête de Charlee en retombant sur son oreiller.

Cassian lui répondit par un sourire moqueur.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que la respiration de Charlee s’apaise, de toute façon. Le pouce solidement ancré dans la bouche, elle roula sur le côté et enfouit son visage contre la poitrine de Jyn. « Comment est-ce arrivé ?, murmura Jyn. Quand sommes nous devenus des parents, Cassian ?

— Bien avant d’être mariés, en tout cas, » répondit-il.

Jyn contint un rire. « On n’a jamais eu la moindre chance d’y échapper, pas vrai ? »

Il secoua la tête, en regardant dormir Charlee. Le cœur de Jyn se serra.

« Je n’ai même jamais pensé que je voulais des enfants, admit-elle. Tu sais que Neera m’a appelée Maman sans faire exprès, l’autre jour. »

Cassian émit un petit rire. « Les petits n’arrêtent pas de m’appeler Papa par accident.

— Tu te souviens de la première fois que c’est arrivé ? demanda Jyn, hésitante. C’était il y a longtemps, je ne sais pas si... »

C’était près de deux ans plus tôt, quand Aden l’avait accidentellement hélée « Hé, Maman ! ». Cela avait déclenché une conversation entre elle et Cassian ce soir là. Ça avait été la première fois où elle s’était vraiment rendue compte qu’elle n’était plus seulement un professeur. Elle était un mentor, un exemple à suivre, une tutrice et une mère tout à la fois et elle en avait fait part à Cassian alors qu’ils étaient ensemble au lit, comme en cet instant.

« Tu as dit que tu ne pensais pas vouloir avoir un jour des enfants à toi, relança Cassian, parce que, et je te cite : “soyons réalistes, j’ai déjà bien assez d’enfants dont je dois m’occuper.”

— C’est toujours vrai, souffla Jyn. Ça te va comme ça, pas vrai ?

— Si ce n’était pas le cas, je ne t’aurais pas épousée. » dit-il avec franchise. Il baissa les yeux vers Charlee entre eux, caressa ses cheveux bouclés. « Nous sommes déjà parents de trente-six enfants épatants, Jyn. Je suis d’accord avec l’idée de ne pas en rajouter intentionnellement.

— Je vais continuer à me battre. » Jyn serra Charlee contre elle. « Nous allons continuer tous les deux. On a fait exploser une Étoile de la Mort, on peut recommencer. »

Cassian se pencha vers elle et déposa un baiser sur son front.

« Là, je retrouve la femme que j’ai épousée. »


	8. Huitième partie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée pour le temps que ça a pris, ce chapitre m'a donné du fil à retordre.  
> Le prochain chapitre est le dernier, je pense le sortir avant la fin du mois. Et ensuite, si ça vous intéresse, je peux mettre à votre disposition la liste des enfants ?

S’il y avait quelque chose qui manquait à sa vie, c’était d’avoir des amis.

Jyn ne se faisait pas d’illusion, elle n’était pas exactement l’amie idéale, et c’était peut-être bien pour cela qu’elle se trouvait dans cette situation. Elle n’était simplement pas faite pour ce genre de relations. Après avoir passé si longtemps à réprimer tout attachement émotionnel, parvenir à se détendre et s’ouvrir ne serait-ce qu’à une seule personne avait déjà été assez difficile ; mais elle se rendit compte, un soir où les enfants étaient couchés et Cassian en réunion... qu’elle n’avait littéralement personne d’autre. Elle n’avait personne vers qui se tourner, à qui demander des nouvelles ou en donner. Elle avait une relation professionnelle avec la princesse, mais elle n’irait certainement pas jusqu’à la qualifier d’amie. De toute façon Leia avait bien trop de problèmes à gérer en ce moment de son côté. Elle avait Aden et Tavisha, mais elle les voyait toujours comme des enfants et ce serait probablement toujours le cas. Ils comprenaient beaucoup, avaient beaucoup à offrir, mais il y avait juste des choses dont vous ne parliez pas avec vos enfants.

Finalement, Jyn se décida à appeler la seule personne à laquelle elle pouvait penser.

« Hey, Shara ?

— _Jyn ?_ » répondit la pilote dans la plus grande confusion. « _Tout va bien ? C’est pour quelque chose à voir avec Poe- ?_

— Non, non, » la rassura promptement Jyn, se frottant le front, derrière lequel la pression commençait à s’accumuler. C’était une idée stupide. « J’étais juste - je ne sais pas s’il est trop tard - mais euh, j’ai besoin de quelqu’un à qui parler. Ça te dit d’acheter du whisky illégal et de te pinter, quelque part avec moi ? »

Il y eut des bruissements du côté de Shara, un choc sourd comme si elle avait poussé Kes hors de son chemin ou quelque chose comme ça. « _Il n’est jamais trop tard pour ça_ , répondit-elle soudain. _Où est-ce que je peux te trouver ?_ »

Le whisky fut acheté à une source bien connue appartenant aux services de Renseignements. Si les agents étaient le visage de l’opération, Jyn était quasi certaine que c’était un gamin particulièrement boutonneux des ressources humaines qui s’occupait véritablement de la contrebande. Dans tous les cas, le Haut Conseil ignorait tout et les soirées bar mensuelles continuaient d’avoir lieu alors même que la Rébellion était aux portes de la mort. Jyn retrouva Shara dans la salle de classe sur la frégate principale, pensant que personne ne soupçonnerait quelque chose d’illégal de s’y produire. Elles s’avachirent sur les coussins que Jyn avait réussi à piquer après l’interception d’une navette impériale pour la décoration de la classe et commencèrent à se passer la bouteille.

« Je ne me rappelle même pas la dernière fois où je me suis saoulée. » Shara manqua de s’étouffer sur une gorgée de whisky. « Ça doit remonter à avant la naissance de Poe.

— Désolée si-

— Kriff, sois pas désolée ! » ajouta Shara, en lui donnant un coup d’épaule mollasson. « Je me suis jamais sentie aussi vivante ! »

Jyn sentit l’énorme nœud de tension dans sa poitrine se relâcher légèrement. « Merci, dit-elle. Je... J’ai réalisé que je n’avais basiquement aucun ami. J’ai Cassian, mais apparemment on gère tout ça en faisant comme si tout était normal. Il ne reste même pas grand chose qu’on puisse se dire, parce qu’il _pige_. Mais parfois je pense qu’il reste quand même des choses que je veux évacuer et je ne peux pas…

— Tu changes les couches de mon fils à chaque fois qu’il se fait dessus, t’inquiète, JE SUIS LÀ POUR TOI, déclara Shara.

— En fait, c’est surtout Cassian qui s’occupe de ça. Je ne le fais qu’en dernier recours.

— QUAND MÊME.

— Tu tiens vraiment pas l’alcool, hein ?

— Ce truc est fooooort, putain ! » Shara jeta un œil à la bouteille entre ses mains avant de hausser les épaules et d’en descendre encore un peu. « Alors, parle-moi, Jyn. Comment tu vas ?

— Franchement, pas bien, Shara. »

Shara étouffa un hoquet, avant de dire : « J’ai rejoint la rébellion après Scarif. J’en ai entendu parler que par la rumeur.

— Rumeur qui est essentiellement vraie. »

Shara prit une autre lampée. « Meeeerde.

— Quoique je n’ai pas pris ma revanche sur l’homme qui a tué ma mère en lui arrachant les yeux, tout le monde se trompe tout le temps là-dessus, précisa rapidement Jyn. Cassian m’a arrêtée avant que je puisse en arriver là. »

Shara avait à peine eu l’air de se remettre avant qu’elle ajoute ce dernier point. Elle secoua la tête avant de passer la bouteille. « J’ai toujours… parfois je me suis demandé, » admit-elle tandis que Jyn buvait. « Comment Cassian et toi étiez passés de… faire exploser des trucs sur le terrain, à vous occuper de gosses.

— Il y a un paquet de rumeurs sur ça aussi, remarqua Jyn. Malheureusement, la vérité est que j’ai cassé le bras d’un type et que Mothma a pété un plomb. »

Shara opina, un frémissement au coin des lèvres. « Mais je pense que je comprends maintenant… enfin peut-être, je ne sais pas si je pourrais jamais vraiment le comprendre… mais après tout ce que vous avez traversé, je peux comprendre vouloir en faire moins. Vous occuper de ces enfants n’est pas plus facile, mais au moins vous ne vous faites pas tirer dessus un jour sur deux, pas vrai ?

— Je n’en suis pas si sûre. » Jyn pouvait se rappeler plusieurs sessions d’entraînement où les tirs des enfants étaient partis _légèrement_ de travers. « Mais… ouais.

— Je ne peux pas imaginer ce que vous vivez. »

Jyn ferma les yeux, laissant l’alcool baigner son cerveau. Si elle se laissait aller, elle pourrait facilement perdre le contrôle. Elle pourrait laisser la panique s’installer, la laisser la broyer jusqu’à ce qu’elle ne puisse plus respirer, ne puisse plus parler, seulement crier et crier et crier, et peut-être que c’était ce qu’elle avait envie de faire, mais comme toujours elle n’en avait pas le temps. Les enfants avaient besoin que quelqu’un leur assure que la galaxie n’allait pas prendre fin, que tout allait bien se passer, et elle savait que Cassian était tout autant qu’elle au bout du rouleau. Si elle craquait, il risquait de craquer aussi, et ils ne seraient utiles à personne en baie médicale… et si tout cela était vrai, alors cela voulait dire qu’ils n’avaient pas vraiment assimilé tout ça.

Sa poitrine se resserra tandis qu’elle se débattait contre les vagues de panique qui l’assaillaient.

« Ouais, apparemment j’ai besoin d’une pause, admit Jyn. J’ai assez discuté, j’ai suffisamment gardé mon calme… J’ai juste besoin de craquer un moment. Ça va être moche, Shara.

— On a tous besoin d’une chance d’être moche, meuf, lui dit Shara.

— Je suis sérieuse-

— Et je suis bourrée, » ajouta Shara. « Mais sérieusement, oui. Jyn, fais ce que tu as besoin de faire. Je serai là. »

Et elle tint parole.

* * *

Jyn faillit manquer les symptômes.

« EXERCICE D’ALERTE ! » aboya-t-elle soudain en déclenchant l’appli sur son datapad. La sirène s’éleva, tonitruante et assourdissante, et au lieu de l’habituel branle-bas de combat immédiat, elle ne déclencha que quelques vagues mouvements et beaucoup de grognements affligés. Jyn ricana doucement devant sa classe pleine d’ados amorphes, qui avaient jusque-là passé la journée à gémir et à se plaindre. Au moins maintenant elle semblait avoir trouvé exactement ce qui leur était arrivé.

Elle stoppa la sirène. Elle n’était pas si cruelle.

« Très bien, les nazes, » dit-elle avec entrain. « Si l’Empire avait débarqué vous seriez tous morts, alors rendez-vous service en vous confessant maintenant : qui a fourni l’alcool ? »

L’ensemble de la classe se figea. Rivi était tassée dans sa chaise avec une paire de lunettes de pilote sur les yeux et n’avait pas bougé depuis une heure, et Jyn était quasi certaine que Geron avait dormi tout ce temps, mais elle remarqua nombre de regards paniqués échangés à travers la pièce. Qui, finalement, revenaient toujours à la même personne, et Jyn se déplaça lentement jusqu’à se trouver juste devant sa chaise.

« Lahrin ? demanda-t-elle. Tu veux bien m’expliquer ?

— Ce n’était pas MON idée, » protesta-t-elle rapidement.

Jyn était quasi-sûre à 1000% que ça avait bien été son idée. Elle aimait Lahrin, mais la jeune fille avait la manie de manipuler les situations à son avantage et ce depuis son arrivée deux ans plus tôt, à l’âge de quinze ans, l’air douce et innocente. « Écoutez, je me fiche qu’apparemment, la plupart d’entre vous ait décidé de sortir et de prendre une cuite hier soir, » soupira Jyn en observant la pièce remplie d’adolescents en proie à la gueule de bois. « Ce qui m’importe c’est que vous soyez toujours capable de vous défendre. L’Empire ne vous laissera pas tranquilles juste parce que vous avez trop bu.

— Ça te va bien de dire ça, fit remarquer Lahrin. Tu avais carrément la gueule de bois en cours la semaine dernière. »

Jyn se pinça l’arête du nez. Ça n’avait même pas été le commencement de ses ennuis ce jour-là. Shara avait fini par la traîner jusqu’à sa chambre vers 0500 heures, comateuse, les jointures de ses doigts écorchées et la gorge irritée. Elle n’avait pas vraiment été en état de faire quoi que ce soit quelques heures plus tard au moment de se réveiller…

« Je me passerai de tes commentaires, avertit Jyn. Si tu veux bien te rappeler, je suis quand même venue en classe. J’ai quand même fait mon boulot. »

Lahrin eut au moins la grâce d’accepter la réprimande. Jyn soupira.

« Écoutez, je sais que les choses n’ont pas été facile, leur dit-elle. Attendez - quelqu’un peut réveiller Geron pour ça ? » Elle attendit pendant que Dan réveillait Geron d’un coup de pied et que Vance ôtait les lunettes de Rivi pour la forcer à lever la tête. « Les gars - pour être franche, je n’encaisse pas bien la nouvelle d’une seconde Étoile de la Mort. Mais je suis toujours là et je fais de mon mieux. Vous pouvez boire jusqu’à vous abrutir si vous voulez, mais vous devez continuer d’avancer, okay ? Si moi je le dois, alors vous aussi. Et cela dit- » Jyn grimaça à ce qu’elle allait demander. « Balancez les ragots. Qui a fini sur le carreau, qui est sorti avec qui…? »

Heureusement, elle obtint quelques rires en réponse. « Je n’embrasserais aucun de ces tocards ! » manqua de s’étouffer Lahrin.

« Parce que tu crois qu’on serait intéressés ? » la taquina Kris en lui donnant un léger coup sur le bras.

Rivi se contenta de rabattre ses lunettes.

« T’en fais pas, on a pris des précautions, » se sentit obligé d’ajouter Vance.

« Okay, j’en ai assez entendu, » dit Jyn en levant une main.

* * *

Ces jours-ci, elle étreignait Cassian un peu trop fort. Elle l’embrassait un peu trop brutalement et le bousculait beaucoup trop, et ça ne le dérangeait même pas. Il ne l’arrêtait jamais, ne se plaignait jamais, mais elle ne voulait pas que cela devienne leur unique moyen de communication. Chaque fois qu’elle pensait que suffisamment de temps avait passé pour qu’ils sortent la tête de l’eau, quelque chose d’autre se produisait qui les faisait replonger. Cette fois, c’était d’avoir entendu les rumeurs sur un groupe d’espions Bothan qui aurait échafaudé un plan pour obtenir plus d’informations sur la nouvelle Étoile de la Mort, et cela empestait tellement Scarif qu’elle avait fini par chevaucher Cassian jusqu’à son épuisement total, sur le sol de leur salle de bains.

« Je suis désolée... » dit-elle dans un murmure rauque, une fois qu’ils eurent finalement rampé jusque dans leur lit. Il était étendu sur le dos, vaguement hébété. À ce point, Jyn avait normalement quelques heures avant que la tension et la terreur s’installent à nouveau, mais elle baissa les yeux vers Cassian et se rendit compte que c’était déjà là, ou peut-être toujours là, à lui taillader le cœur sans la laisser s’échapper. Ceci n’arrangeait rien. Jyn tendit un bras qu’elle passa par dessus le torse de Cassian, se recroquevillant à son côté autant qu’elle le pouvait, une jambe passée sur sa hanche.

« Je suis une épave, chuchota-t-elle.

— Mon épave, corrigea Cassian. Et de toute façon, moi aussi. »

Jyn fit claquer sa langue. « On devrait parler, pas baiser. »

Cassian émit un bruit vague. « On peut faire les deux. »

Elle tenta de rire, mais ça resta coincé quelque part dans sa gorge et finit en un genre de gargouillis. « Cassian... » souffla-t-elle, la tête fermement calée sous son menton pour ne pas risquer d’accidentellement croiser son regard. « Tout est en train de recommencer. Les Bothans qui partent pour une mission suicide, cette foutue Étoile de la Mort, on continue d’essayer, de se battre encore et encore mais rien ne fait jamais de différence.

— Je sais.

— Tu es censé me rassurer, c’est comme ça qu’on réconforte les gens.

— Je ne sais pas comment faire quand j’éprouve la même chose que toi, » fit remarquer Cassian. Ses bras se resserrèrent autour d’elle, une main glissant jusqu’à sa cuisse pour s’y accrocher, comme une ancre. « Environ 99% du temps j’ai envie de frapper dans quelque chose et la seule raison pour laquelle je ne le fais pas, c’est les enfants. »

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment après ça. C’était réconfortant de savoir qu’elle n’était pas isolée, qu’elle n’était pas la seule à se sentir comme ça, mais une fois de plus elle était ébranlée de constater qu’elle n’avait personne pour véritablement la raisonner. Shara la laissait pleurer et Leia la laissait travailler, mais elle avait besoin de quelqu’un pour la laisser faire face et elle pouvait pratiquement sentir Cassian arriver à la même conclusion qu’elle.

« Merde, marmonna-t-il. On a vraiment besoin de voir quelqu’un, tous les deux, pas vrai ?

— Tu veux dire un professionnel. » Ce n’était pas une question. Elle soupira. « Ouais, je sais. »

Malheureusement, la Rébellion manquait cruellement de… eh bien, basiquement, de tout. Elle ne pouvait pas assurer les besoins en nourriture de base, encore moins un système de support thérapeutique fonctionnel, mais heureusement tout le monde avait l’air de se débrouiller avec l’aide informelle des médics. Il était de notoriété publique que Jyn ne s’entendait avec aucun d’entre eux (probablement en rapport avec le nombre de fois où elle avait enfreint leur règle “pas de visiteurs hors de la famille proche”) mais elle ferait une exception si cela pouvait d’une quelconque façon aider à sa stabilité d’esprit. Elle devait au moins aux enfants d’essayer.

« Demain matin, » murmura-t-elle en déposant un baiser dans le cou de Cassian, « l’un de nous manquera la classe et ira demander à qui il faut s’adresser. Si c’est à la vieille cinglée qui a essayé de me maudire pour avoir voulu rendre visite à Ann quand elle était malade, alors je passe mon tour. »

Il laissa échapper un rire rauque.

« Raconte-moi une histoire au hasard, sur les enfants ? » demanda alors Jyn, avide de distraction. « Comment ils étaient aujourd’hui, comment ils se sont tenus ? »

Cassian gloussa. « En fait, pas mal d’entre eux se sont mariés.

— Pardon, _quoi ?_ »

Il pressa ses lèvres contre les cheveux de Jyn. « Je pense qu’ils ont été plus ou moins inspirés par notre mariage, mais c’était Arlo le meneur. Je l’ai surpris en train de se déguiser avec ma veste et quand je lui ai demandé ce qu’il faisait, il m’a dit qu’il se préparait pour son mariage. Il avait embringué tout le monde, arrangé les chaises pour créer une allée, avait fait de Danny le maître de cérémonie et de Bree et Charlee les demoiselles d’honneur.

— Il se mariait avec qui ?

— Oh, avec plusieurs personnes, dit Cassian avec un petit rire. D’abord, il s’est marié avec Haley. Ensuite avec Lyle. Il allait se marier avec Fliss, mais Pero est devenu jaloux et j’ai bien cru qu’ils allaient se battre en duel pour elle.

— Il va peut-être falloir qu’on ait une discussion avec lui là-dessus.

— Heureusement, j’ai réussi à tous les calmer. Franchement, c’était hilarant à regarder. Arlo a aussi insisté pour tous les embrasser.

— Est-ce qu’il n’a pas six ans ?

— Il était _très_ soucieux de l’authenticité de la chose.

— C’est bizarre de penser qu’Arlo était ce petit que je devais amener au toilettes à chaque fois qu’il avait besoin de faire caca. »

Cassian hocha la tête, mais enroulée comme l’était autour de lui elle sentit la tension l’envahir à nouveau. Ses muscles se contractèrent, et elle lui frotta les épaules et le dos, dans une tentative de tenir l’angoisse à distance, au moins pour un peu plus longtemps. Peu importait à quel point ils tentaient de se distraire, leurs problèmes finissaient par ressurgir en douce.

« N’y pense pas, murmura-t-elle.

— J’essaie, » répondit-il dans un souffle. Puis, après s’être raclé la gorge, il reprit, un peu plus fort. « Qu’est-ce que les ados ont fabriqué aujourd’hui ?

— Eh bien, apparemment ils se sont tous mis à faire la fête ces derniers temps, alors réussir à obtenir quoi que ce soit d’eux en classe tient du cauchemar... »

* * *

La médic Dhanya Hightower n’avait rien de bien impressionnant. Elle était petite, avec de longs cheveux toujours coiffés en une tresse qui lui tombait dans le dos et un sourire perpétuel, quel que soit l’état de la Rébellion. Elle devait avoir vu d’innombrables blessures, trop atroces pour seulement les décrire, mais était toujours prête à écouter. Elle était toujours disposée à prendre du temps pour ça, et c’est ainsi qu’après quelques recherches Jyn se retrouva dans les stocks de Medbay, appuyée contre une étagère tandis que Dhanya cochait différents items sur son datapad.

« Jyn, chérie, » dit Dhanya sans même relever la tête. « Ce n’est pas votre faute.

— Je sais… mais mon cerveau continue de penser que si.

— Je suppose que c’est ce qui nous arrive à tous, » dit Dhanya avec un hochement de tête compréhensif. Étonnamment, cette femme comprenait toujours. « Est-ce que vous parlez beaucoup de tout ça avec le Capitaine Andor ?

— Un peu… mais nous nous sommes rendu compte que même si parler entre nous était une bonne chose, nous étions tous les deux bien trop dépassés par tout ça pour pouvoir nous aider l’un l’autre. » Jyn aurait bien voulu s’en sortir en ne parlant qu’à Cassian, ça n’empêchait pas qu’elle était là, maintenant. « Je ne serais pas ici si ça suffisait.

— Vous savez qu’il est venu me parler lui aussi, pas vrai ?

— Nous avons tous les deux décidé que c’était ce qu’il y avait de mieux à faire.

— J’en suis heureuse. » Dhanya lui sourit chaleureusement. « Beaucoup de gens viennent me parler, mais plus encore ne font pas la démarche. J’ai entendu parler du Capitaine Andor depuis que j’ai rejoint la Rébellion il y a dix ans, et c’est la première fois que je suis capable de vraiment l’aider.

— Oui, il n’est pas exactement communicatif.

— Mais il l’est avec vous.

— Il m’a épousée. » Jyn haussa les épaules. « Il y est bien obligé. »

Dhanya rit. « Jyn, je peux vous poser une question ? »

D’abord, elle hésita. C’était une seconde nature que de se protéger immédiatement de tout ce qui tenterait de s’insinuer dans son esprit, mais la forcer à quoi que ce soit serait la dernière chose que ferait Dhanya. Jyn avait fait appel à la thérapeute de son plein gré, lui avait parlé de choses sur lesquelles elle ne s’était pas exprimé depuis des années, elle savait que tout cela était confidentiel et sans risque… mais il était difficile d’aller contre son instinct.

« Bien sûr, » dit-elle avec nonchalance.

« Quelle est votre plus grande peur ? »

Tant de choses pouvaient lui venir à l’esprit. Il y avait les choix évidents, auxquels Dhanya s’attendait probablement - peur que cette nouvelle Étoile de la Mort tue tout le monde, peur de mourir, peur de décevoir son père, peur que Cassian meure - mais à dire vrai, la première chose qui lui vint à l’esprit n’était rien de tout ça.

« J’ai peur que si je craque encore davantage, je ne sois plus capable de faire mon boulot correctement, admit-elle. J’ai peur de blesser mes enfants. »

Ses enfants, ses enfants, ses enfants.

« Wow. » Dhanya posa son datapad sur une étagère pour un moment. « Vous… les aimez vraiment, pas vrai ?

— Je mourrais pour eux, » dit Jyn, en essayant de contenir sa férocité.

« Je n’avais pas réalisé.

— Personne ne s’en rend vraiment compte, dit Jyn. Je ne pense pas que quiconque ait vraiment fait ce job correctement avant que Cassian et moi arrivions.

— Quelle est la chose la plus ridicule qu’un enfant ait essayé de faire ? » demanda Dhanya avec intérêt.

Kriff, par où commencer. « Hum. » Jyn haussa les épaules. « L’un d’eux a essayé de m’étrangler, une fois ? »

Dhanya écarquilla les yeux.

« Vous en faites pas, ajouta Jyn. Il s’est arrangé avec les années. Reno n’est un enfoiré que la plupart du temps.

— Honnêtement, je suis en admiration devant vous, parfois.

— Merci, dit Jyn. Et franchement… _merci_. De me parler. Et de m’écouter.

— Ce n’est rien. »

* * *

« JYN ! JYN ! » Vance lui rentra dedans alors qu’ils étaient tous en train de quitter le réfectoire. Il lui attrapa les bras, manqua de peu de la plaquer au sol sous son poids. Jyn chancela, s’exclama : « Putain, qu’est-ce que- ?

— TU AS ENTENDU ? T’ES PAS AU COURANT - HAN EST DE RETOUR ! ILS ONT RETROUVÉ HAN ! »

Ça changeait tout.

Jyn n’eut pas d’autre choix que de se laisser traîner par Vance tandis qu’il sprintait vers le hangar. Plus précisément le Hangar Ouest, qui était celui où les vaisseaux venus de l’extérieur atterrissaient et passaient au scan avant d’être autorisés. Jyn savait que Leia était partie pour une autre mission pour essayer de le récupérer, mais comment Vance avait-il su qu’elle y avait réussi, ça la dépassait. Il tirait sur sa main, l’entraînant à travers la foule qui se rassemblait lentement, les rebelles qui voulaient voir le retour de l’estimé capitaine, quand Jyn l’interpella : « Attends, _attends !_ Comment sais-tu qu’il est de retour ? »

Vance stoppa net en bordure de l’attroupement, se démanchant le cou pour voir par dessus toutes les têtes. « Il se pourrait que j’aie convaincu Jessa de hacker les communications, » admit-il, légèrement penaud.

Elle n’était même pas surprise. Elle décida de se concentrer sur un autre point. « Attends - Jessa sait hacker ?

— Oh, ouais. Elle est super douée, en plus ! Elle peut craquer n’importe quoi.

— Il va falloir que j’aie une discussion avec cette fille... » marmonna Jyn. Elle ferait une bonne analyste de données un jour, à condition qu’elle utilise ses pouvoirs à bon escient. Jyn se demanda pourquoi elle n’avait pas pensé à enseigner cette compétence jusqu’à maintenant.

Par chance, ils ne furent pas expulsés du hangar. Ils durent prétendre en hâte de décharger une cargaison récemment arrivée pour ne pas être évacués avec les autres, mais quand l’inimitable Faucon Millénium finit par atterrir, ils étaient encore là.

Han Solo avait une tête de déterré, pour être franc, mais il tint bon sur ses pieds quand Vance surgit de nulle part pour se jeter sur lui et lui passer les bras autour de la taille, c’était déjà ça. Leia ne lâcha pas sa main, son visage fatigué soudain plus animé. Tandis que Han tapotait prudemment la tête de Vance, Jyn se hâta de s’excuser pour avoir été incapable de contrôler le gamin.

« Ce n’est rien, lui dit Leia. Merci.

— Je n’ai rien fait.

— Vous avez laissé les enfants aller à Salahar, lui rappela Leia. Leurs informations nous ont permis de le retrouver. Sans vous, il serait encore perdu… alors merci. »

Jyn haussa les épaules, mais elle fut néanmoins touchée en voyant Vance si heureux du retour sain et sauf de son héros. Elle-même n’étreignit pas Han, mais accepta sa main sur son épaule en gage de reconnaissance. Sa présence semblait s’accompagner d’un sentiment d’urgence, confirmé lorsque la princesse s’éloigna en disant « Il va y avoir une réunion très bientôt. Dans la grande chambre du Conseil. Il faut que vous veniez, vous et Andor.

— Vous savez que nous ne pouvons plus combattre-

— Venez, insista Leia. Vous voudrez entendre ça. »

* * *

« C’est encore une bataille ? » cria une Carina paniquée.

« JE VAIS LES MASSACRER ! » hurla Reno, donnant un coup de poing dans le mur dans son enthousiasme.

« Est-ce qu’on va encore devoir évacuer ? » demanda une Ava apeurée, agrippée à la taille de Jyn.

« TOUT LE MONDE SE CALME ! » La voix de stentor de Cassian était apparemment la seule chose permettant de reprendre le contrôle de la classe des cadets. Leur salle de classe n’était vraiment pas assez grande pour tous les accueillir, mais ils s’y étaient tous entassés pour l’occasion, ce qui était probablement le seul avantage de cette pagaille. Cela voulait dire que tous les enfants étaient ensemble, pour apprendre la nouvelle en même temps ; ils étaient assis, blottis les uns contre les autres, les plus petits sur les genoux des plus grands, et c’était tout de même réconfortant que de constater leur évolution depuis la première salle de classe où elle avait mis les pieds. Mais les nouvelles du rappel de toutes les flottes rebelles éparpillées dans la galaxie et d’une importante réunion du Conseil à laquelle Jyn et Cassian devaient assister effrayaient tout le monde.

Jyn ne pouvait pas le leur reprocher.

Elle était assise auprès de Cassian sur la seule table de la pièce, Poe fermement installé sur ses genoux. Il était inhabituellement collant, refusant qu’elle le dépose et s’accrochant désespérément à son pantalon ou à sa chemise. Cassian s’adressa aux enfants à sa façon calme mais ferme, qui aidait au moins un peu à apaiser l’atmosphère.

« Écoutez, expliqua-t-il. Pour être francs, nous n’avons aucune idée du sujet de cette réunion. Sachez juste que nous ne serons partis que pour une matinée, et de retour dans l’après-midi. L’un des autres officiers d’entraînement vous surveillera, il n’y a pas de quoi s’inquiéter.

— Mais ce n’est pas une réunion ordinaire, n’est-ce pas ? » les interpella Trina, toujours perspicace. Son intervention incita plusieurs autres à l’ouvrir à leur tour, et Jade à signer frénétiquement à leur attention.

En effet, ce n’était pas une réunion ordinaire. Mais si ses sessions avec Dhanya avaient appris quelque chose à Jyn, c’était qu’il leur fallait avancer au quotidien aussi normalement que possible, aussi dingue que cela paraisse. À dire vrai, si les enfants n’étaient pas préparés pour ce qui était sur le point de se produire, elle-même ne l’était certainement pas non plus, et la seule chose qui empêchait son cœur de s’échapper de sa poitrine était la main de Cassian qui venait occasionnellement l’effleurer. Mais ils pouvaient y arriver.

Ils le devaient.

Elle croisa quelques regards anxieux, mais le matin suivant ils se rendirent tout de même à la réunion du Conseil, traversant toute l’immense frégate uniquement pour se voir confirmer que chacun des Bothans partis en quête d’informations sur la nouvelle Étoile de la Mort avait été tué. Après tout ce que la Rébellion avait déjà traversé c’était une perte minime, mais Jyn ferma néanmoins les yeux sur le coup. Cassian appuya discrètement le front contre ses cheveux un moment. Ça y était. C’était en train de se produire. Ils allaient attaquer, et tout recommençait, et quelqu’un eut l’audace de demander si Jyn et Cassian feraient partie de l’équipe d’assaut envoyée sur Endor.

« Impossible, affirma Cassian avec insistance. Nous ne pouvons pas, vous le savez. »

Mais cette déclaration provoqua nombre de roulements d’yeux agacés dans l’assistance. Jyn entendit quelqu’un marmonner : « _Qui a invité les baby-sitters ?_ » Du haut des gradins, quelqu’un demanda : « Pourquoi ont-ils seulement été autorisés à être ici ? » et Jyn était presque prête à bondir avant que Cassian ait seulement le temps de lui poser une main sur l’épaule.

Mothma calma le chahut, mais vint s’adresser à Jyn et Cassian tandis que le Général Ackbar expliquait la logistique de l’attaque. « Bien que tout le monde ne partage pas cette opinion, je n’attends pas de vous que vous preniez part à l’attaque, leur dit-elle sans préambule. Vous avez été conviés parce que l’on a pensé que vous méritiez de savoir ce qui se passe. »

Ils s’étaient déjà trouvés dans cette situation avant. Jyn reconnaissait ce regard, dans l’œil de Cassian. Ils étaient incapables de ne pas aider quand quelqu’un le leur demandait, mais ceci, c’était bien plus gros que tout le reste. Ce n’était pas l’évacuation de Hoth, mais une attaque soigneusement planifiée.

« Nous comprenons, répondit Jyn. Nous ne pouvons pas nous joindre aux troupes, mais merci.

— Vous devriez le faire. »

_Putain de bordel de kriff_ -

Cassian et Jyn se retournèrent. Jyn crut presque avoir une attaque cardiaque en voyant plusieurs des enfants en train de les épier du couloir. Rivi s’était avancée pour intervenir et tous les autres ados lui faisaient frénétiquement signe de revenir tandis que plusieurs des membres du Conseil poussaient des grognements exaspérés, l’air de dire, _vous ne pouvez pas contrôler ces gamins ?_

À dire vrai, parfois, Jyn ne croyait pas que cela fut possible.

« Je suis vraiment désolée, commença-t-elle en sautant sur ses pieds - VOUS TOUS ! DEHORS, MAINTENANT. »

Elle finit par entraîner les enfants à marche forcée jusqu’à une salle de contrôle proche pour leur crier dessus en paix, Cassian suivant à l’arrière du groupe pour les rassembler, l’air tout aussi furieux qu’elle. Il fallut à Jyn un petit moment avant qu’elle se rende compte que c’était la même pièce dans laquelle elle s’était retirée après avoir appris la nouvelle de la seconde Étoile de la Mort. Une fois qu’ils furent tous alignés, penauds, Cassian vint se tenir à son côté, bras croisés, avec ce regard noir qui, il le savait, intimidait les enfants.

« QU’EST-CE QUE VOUS CROYEZ QUE VOUS ÊTES EN TRAIN DE FAIRE ? tempêta Jyn.

— Regarde ce que t’as fait, Rivi, Jyn est en colère ! siffla Geron.

— UN PEU QUE JE SUIS EN COLÈRE, MERDE.

— Écoute, on voulait juste savoir ce qui se passe ! » clama Rivi. C’était le groupe des ados les plus âgés qui s’était faufilé - Jessa, Lahrin, Geron, Neera, Vance et Rivi - même si Jyn ne doutait pas une seconde qu’ils comptaient également tout raconter aux autres. « Juré ! poursuivit-elle. Vous ne vouliez pas nous le dire, alors qu’est-ce qu’on était censés faire ? Jessa a essayé de craquer le système informatique, mais toutes les notes de briefing étaient encodées, alors-

— _Vas-y, balance-moi, je te dirai rien_ \- dit hâtivement Jessa en lui collant un coup de coude.

— CE QUE JE VEUX DIRE, » continua Rivi en levant les bras au ciel, « c’est qu’on voulait juste savoir. On déteste ne pas savoir. »

Jyn se frotta les yeux. Kriff, elle avait sous-estimé ces mômes, de la pire des façons. Rien ne les empêcherait de découvrir la vérité. Ils étaient quasiment des adultes, et ne voulaient rien d’autre que savoir ce qu’il se passait. Elle échangea un regard avec Cassian et sut qu’ils étaient sur la même longueur d’ondes.

« Écoutez, commença Cassian. Vous avez tous de gros ennuis pour avoir quitté la salle de classe, que ce soit bien clair. Mais... »

Il désigna d’un geste vague un espace vide vers le centre de la pièce, et ils s’assirent tous ensemble. Cela semblait être un bon moment pour être assis. Jessa et Lahrin étaient pressées l’une contre l’autre, et Neera s’était glissée sous le bras de Jessa, comme une enfant. Vance avait le dos appuyé contre un placard, Geron tout contre lui avec les jambes en travers de celles de Rivi, bien qu’ils en veuillent encore à leur meneuse.

Tous prêts à écouter, parce qu’au fond c’était tout ce qu’ils avaient voulu.

« Vous avez entendu beaucoup de la réunion ? demanda Jyn.

— Pas mal, admit Neera.

— Vous êtes tous déjà au courant pour la nouvelle Étoile de la Mort, expliqua Cassian. Nous avons finalement eu des renseignements. Où elle est située, son développement, tout. Elle est en ce moment au dessus d’une lune nommée Endor. Pas encore opérationnelle, et supervisée par l’Empereur Palpatine lui-même. Beaucoup de gens sont morts pour cette information.

— Comme vous avez failli mourir la première fois, » dit Rivi sans hésiter.

Quelque chose transperça Jyn.

« Oui. » Cassian ferma les yeux un moment. « Le Conseil organise une attaque sur l’Étoile de la Mort. Il va y avoir deux équipes, des chasseurs dans l’espace et une équipe d’assaut sur Endor pour faire tomber le bouclier qui protège la station.

— Ouais, ouais, on avait entendu ça. Allez, quoi ! Vous en faites pas pour nous, vous devez y aller ! » dit Rivi, parmi les _Ouais !_ et les hochements de tête des autres. « L’EMPEREUR est sur ce truc, putain, si vous réussissez à l’exploser vous pourriez finir la guerre !

— Ce n’est pas si simple-

— On ne veut pas que vous vous reteniez à cause de nous, intervint Neera.

— Ouais, on peut s’occuper de nous-même-

— Kriff, on pourrait même aider-

— ÇA SUFFIT, vous tous, » les interrompit Jyn. Ils se turent tous. « Vous n’allez pas aider, et nous n’irons pas ! Ne pensez même pas à discuter !

— Mais vous ne voulez pas ? » poursuivit Rivi sans la moindre gêne, comme à son habitude. « Vous avez une chance d’en finir avec tout ça, et nous savons tous ce que ça représenterait pour vous-

— Rivi, » la coupa Jyn. Elle dévisagea les adolescents confus, et dit, d’une voix légèrement plus douce : « Écoute… oui, cela voudrait dire beaucoup. Mais le truc, c’est qu’il y a quelque chose dans nos vies qui compte plus pour nous. Toi, Rivi. Et vous tous, bande de dingues, » ajouta-t-elle avec un geste de la main vers le groupe. « Vous comptez plus pour nous que... » Sa voix s’éteignit, et elle appela Cassian à l’aide d’un regard.

« Tout le reste, » conclut-il.

C’était tentant. Savoir que l’Empereur était là, qu’il y avait vraiment une bonne chance d’obtenir justice pour son père et d’atteindre une vie à laquelle elle ne s’était même pas rendue compte qu’elle aspirait jusqu’à maintenant… Le fait que les enfants leur donnent la permission d’y aller suffit presque.

Mais ils restaient des enfants, et c’était eux les adultes, bon sang. C’était à eux de prendre les décisions difficiles.

« Je pige pas, » dit finalement Rivi en levant les mains au ciel.

« On ne l’attend pas de toi, Rivi. »

* * *

Que le Conseil planifie la fin de la guerre ne voulait pas dire que le reste des activités était mis en suspens. C’était le onzième anniversaire d’Ava, ce qui voulait naturellement dire qu’il fallait lui organiser une fête. Les préparatifs semblèrent au moins apaiser partiellement la tension, tandis qu’ils couvraient le gymnase de décorations et tentaient d’apprendre la danse folklorique traditionnelle (et terriblement compliquée) qu’Ava n’accepterait pas à moins d’être parfaitement exécutée. Après d’intenses recherches sur l’holonet, Jyn était au moins parvenue à retenir les pas, et Ava gloussait avec délices tandis qu’elles virevoltaient ensemble.

« Comment diable réussis-tu ça ? » Cassian n’était pas exactement à bout de souffle, mais elle nota l’épuisement sur ses traits quand il vint se placer à côté d’elle. Le pauvre n’avait aucun sens du rythme, à la déception d’Ava et au grand amusement de Jyn. Bon sang, au moins cela lui donnait une raison d’être amusée. Elle interrompit la danse, laissa Ava se tourner vers un nouveau partenaire, et la regarda entraîner Magda et se mettre à tourner avec elle.

« J’apprends vite. »

Il la dévisagea tandis qu’ils faisaient une pause. Les enfants tournoyaient et riaient sous les lumières colorées, et Jyn aurait voulu arrêter le temps. « Ava a onze ans... » finit-il par dire en secouant la tête. « Ce n’est pas possible. Elle est censée être cette petite fille de huit ans qui ne peut pas aller au lit sans un câlin.

— À dire vrai, elle a encore besoin du câlin.

— C’est vrai, admit Cassian. Mais elle n’a pas le droit de continuer à grandir.

— Je ne sais pas… J’ai assez envie de voir ça, » se rendit compte Jyn. Elle remarqua l’air interrogateur de Cassian et poursuivit. « C’est juste que… on est en guerre. Malia n’aura jamais plus de dix-huit ans. J’essaie de ne pas les imaginer plus âgés, parce que je sais que ça fera encore plus mal s’ils meurent… Ce qui n’est pas une manière de penser très saine, je le sais, ajouta-t-elle.

— Peut-être, mais je comprends. »

Jyn sourit en voyant Ava se pencher pour embrasser Magda sur la joue. Toujours aussi affectueuse. « La Force soit louée, je me sens moins seule. Alors, quand ils grandissent comme ça… c’est plutôt une agréable surprise. »

Elle voulait qu’ils aient une vie complètement différente de la sienne, où atteindre son prochain anniversaire relevait du miracle. Elle voulait cette vie pour eux. Elle voulait que ces enfants grandissent, mûrissent. Elle voulait les voir passer vivre les années embarrassantes de la puberté, les voir devenir véritablement des adultes, elle voulait être encore là pour eux quand ils l’appelleraient à 0200 heures pour lui demander comment laver des draps.

Ils n’auraient pas cette chance, à moins de gagner cette guerre.

Jyn soupira, tendit la main et referma les doigts sur ceux de Cassian.

« Il faut que je me batte. »

Il lui serra la main avec force.

« Je sais. »

* * *

La Rébellion se mit en branle dans la précipitation.

Il semblait que de quelque côté que vous vous tourniez, il y avait une navette en partance dans cette direction. Pour chaque escadron rentrant, il y en avait un qui partait, pour dissimuler leurs plans à l’Empire. Jyn reçut le message qu’en tant que non-combattants, la classe des cadets était expédiée sur la plus proche planète favorable à l’Alliance à la première heure, ce qui ne fit plaisir à aucun des enfants. Compte tenu du fait qu’ils s’étaient toujours trouvés au centre de l’action, comme lors de l’évacuation de Hoth, elle n’était pas surprise qu’ils n’apprécient pas d’être envoyés au loin.

« Allez quoi, on pourrait aider ! » cria Azha, alors même que Cassian la portait, posée sur une de ses hanches, un bras passé autour de sa taille. Elle agita les jambes tandis qu’il l’entraînait en haut de la rampe d’embarquement. « Je pourrais carrément casser la gueule à des impériaux !

— Je sais, ça ne fait que vingt-quatre heures que tu le répètes. » Jyn lui frotta la tête, prudemment.

Cassian laissa tomber l’adolescente sans cérémonie dans la navette, en dépit de ses protestations. Le hangar était empli de bruit, de l’agitation des embarquements et débarquements, de gens qui faisaient leurs adieux et d’officiers qui tentaient de maintenir un semblant d’ordre en surveillant les départs. Jyn essayait de conduire les enfants dans leur navette depuis maintenant une demi-heure. Ava s’était accrochée à sa taille tout ce temps et refusait de la lâcher. « Franchement, marmonna-t-elle. Tu ne me facilites pas la tâche.

— Je veux rester !

— Tu ne restes pas, maintenant monte dans cette fichue navette.

— NON.

— CASSIAN. »

Cassian vint à grands pas et souleva Ava d’un seul mouvement. Le temps qu’il l’ait amenée à la navette, Azha et Reno avaient réussi à passer les portes et à s’échapper à nouveau.

Bordel de merde.

« ÉCOUTEZ, écoutez, venez par ici vous tous. » Jyn avait voulu éviter les grands adieux. Cela semblait trop définitif, donnait trop l’impression qu’elle n’allait pas revenir, mais apparemment rien d’autre n’allait les calmer. Elle s’assit sur la rampe d’accès (en dépit de l’exaspération de l’officier qui supervisait leur évacuation) et fit signe à tout le monde de se rassembler autour d’elle. Bree grimpa sur ses genoux tandis que tous les autres, pour une fois, l’écoutaient. Elle remarque que Cassian restait debout. Il était à cran depuis qu’ils avaient reçu l’ordre officiel d’évacuation, et la façon dont il avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine indiquait à Jyn qu’il ne s’était pas du tout apaisé.

« S’il vous plaît, j’ai vraiment besoin que vous m’écoutiez tous maintenant, dit-elle à la classe. Ce qui est en train de se passer, c’est important. Ça pourrait tout changer, ou ne rien changer du tout, nous ne savons franchement pas comment ça va se passer, mais nous avons besoin que vous écoutiez. Montez dans la navette. Restez avec Cassian. Je vous reverrai tous quand tout sera sûr.

— Mais tu ne vas pas mourir, pas vrai ? » demanda Haley, le visage marqué par l’inquiétude.

Jyn sourit en énonçant ce qui était, honnêtement, un mensonge. « J’aurai Aden et Tavisha avec moi. Je promets que je ne mourrai pas. »

Jyn s’assura tout de même d’étreindre chacun des enfants, qui montèrent ensuite à contrecœur dans la navette. Elle rappela à Reno de ranger ses poings et à Warrin de continuer à serrer sa balle anti-stress s’il en avait besoin. Elle dut faire face aux pleurs de Bree tandis qu’elle la confiait à Cassian. Elle garda son sang froid quand elle donna une tape sur l’épaule de Talek et qu’il lui répondit par un léger hochement de tête qu’elle interpréta comme une demande de rester prudente. Elle essaya d’éviter de regarder Carina, Caylen et Ann quand leurs parents vinrent leur dire au revoir, comme tous les autres enfants dont les parents n’étaient pas encore partis pour prendre part à l’attaque.

« Sans déconner ! » cracha l’officier qui supervisait leur évacuation, quand Aden et Tavisha vinrent faire leurs adieux. « Combien d’autres gamins doivent venir sur ce vol ? Parce que mon manifeste dit qu’on est déjà six de trop, il n’y a pas moyen qu’on en fasse monter davantage-

— Il y a une autre navette qui évacue le personnel médical, » dit Jyn en levant les yeux au ciel. « Quelques uns des plus âgés peuvent partir dans celle là. »

Pendant que Jessa, Lahrin, Geron, Neera, Vance et Rivi étaient envoyés vers l’autre navette (« Jessa, tu es responsable, ne laisse pas ces voyous se faire la malle ! ») Jyn eut finalement l’occasion de prendre Cassian à part. Debout tout contre lui, entrelaçant ses doigts avec les siens, elle poussa un soupir.

« Je n’aime toujours pas l’idée que tu y ailles sans moi, dit doucement Cassian.

— Nous savons tous les deux que l’un de nous doit rester avec les enfants.

— Je sais, soupira-t-il. Je veillerai sur eux.

— T’as intérêt. À ce stade il y a des chances qu’ils organisent une mutinerie. »

Cela, au moins, le fit rire légèrement. Jyn redressa la tête et les lèvres de Cassian vinrent se poser sur les siennes, aussi longtemps qu’ils l’osèrent. Elle aurait voulu avoir plus de temps, le temps pour elle de faire remonter les mains le long de sa colonne et pour lui de passer les doigts dans ses cheveux, mais l’officier au datapad était en train de tousser ostensiblement derrière eux et elle abrégea le baiser pour étreindre Cassian.

« Détruis cette chose, okay ? » lui chuchota-t-il, tout contre son oreille. « Détruis-la et rentre à la maison.

— Promis. »

Elle regarda la navette décoller, les bras d’Aden et de Tavisha passés autour d’elle.

* * *

Jyn donna un grand coup de coude dans le plastron d’un stormtrooper, le regrettant immédiatement quand la douleur la transperça. Cela ne l’empêcha pas de poursuivre en lui écrasant le fémur de sa botte, et il s’effondra sur le sol de la forêt. Elle courut, tout en essayant d’activer le communicateur dans son oreille. Elle avait entendu Leia l’appeler un quart d’heure plus tôt, mais elle avait été plutôt prise. Tavisha était avec un autre groupe, mais Aden s’arrêta quand il vit Jyn s’immobiliser.

« Vas-y ! » lui cria-t-elle. Ils avaient besoin de toute l’aide possible.

Aden se contenta de braquer son blaster sur elle. Sa gorge se resserra l’espace d’une demi-seconde, avant qu’elle se rende compte que le tir était passé par dessus son épaule et avait dégommé un stormtrooper qui s'apprêtait à lui faire sauter la cervelle par derrière.

« Nan, je vais rester là, » dit gaiement Aden.

Jyn roula des yeux exaspérés avant de finalement rappeler Leia.

« _Sergent Erso !_ » La voix de Leia était à peine audible par dessus les tirs de blaster, les cris furieux des Ewoks et les explosions. « _Les portes du bunker ont été verrouillées, et R2 est compromis, nous avons besoin d’aide._

— Je peux appeler-

— _J’ai essayé_ , la coupa Leia. _Aucun appel en direction de la flotte n’arrive à destination, il y a juste trop de trafic-_

— Je vais y arriver, insista Jyn. Faites ce qu’il faut pour ne pas mourir.

— _Oh, Han s’en occupe._

— Je n’en doute pas, » marmonna Jyn, avant d’extraire le communicateur de son oreille, essayant de le régler manuellement pour passer le signal à n’importe lequel de leurs vaisseaux dans le gros de la flotte rebelle. Elle ne pouvait qu’espérer avoir de la veine, et pendant un instant elle y crut - mais alors elle entendit plusieurs voix, criant les unes par dessus les autres, au milieu d’un ouragan de statique. Elle faillit tester une autre fréquence…

Sauf que…

« _Merde, merde, quelqu’un essaie de contacter le vaisseau !_

_— Tu veux rire ?_

— _DÉSOLÉ IMPOSSIBLE DE PRENDRE LA COM LÀ MAINTENANT._ »

Pourquoi est-ce que cela ressemblait autant à-

Oh.

Kriff, non.

« Vous allez _tous_ être désolés, » gronda soudainement Jyn dans le comlink. « Si vous ne me dites pas tout de suite où vous êtes. »

Silence radio. Aden la dévisagea avec un air étrange, avant de cogner dans le casque d’un stormtrooper avec la crosse de son blaster.

« _Oh merde_ , » dit l’inimitable voix de Lahrin.

« OH MERDE, TU PEUX LE DIRE, cria Jyn. Qu’est-ce que vous faites, PUTAIN ? Pourquoi vous n’êtes pas avec Cassian - OÙ ÊTES-VOUS - carte noire pour tout le monde !

— _Kriff, on est vraiment dans la panade maintenant_ , intervint la voix tremblante de Neera.

— NEERA - COMBIEN ÊTES-VOUS ?

— _Il n’y a que nous six !_ affirma Lahrin.

— _QUE CE SOIT BIEN CLAIR_ , » il y eut un raclement sonore, puis la voix tonitruante de Rivi, comme si elle avait renversé quelque chose dans sa hâte de venir s’expliquer. « _CE N’ÉTAIT PAS MON IDÉE._

_— Ouais, tu l’as juste approuvée._

_— Vance, je te plaque._ »

Jyn n’avait pas le temps pour ça. Apparemment ses enfants étaient quelque part là au dessus, au milieu de la bataille, et non pas en sûreté sur une planète à plusieurs systèmes de là. Ils pouvaient se faire dégommer en plein ciel, à quoi donc avaient-ils pensé, bordel-

« Écoutez, on débattra d’à quel point vous êtes dans la merde une autre fois ! » aboya Jyn. Elle remarqua un AT-AT importun en train de se rapprocher de la zone où elle se trouvait, et même Aden ne pourrait pas retenir _ça_. Ils coururent tous les deux à travers les sous-bois tandis que Jyn continuait : « Il faut que je parle à la personne en charge du transport que vous avez apparemment volé !

— _On l’a pas volé !_

— _On a juste - fait du stop ?_

— _Mais de toute façon,_ » intervint Geron d’un peu plus loin, sa voix plus ténue que celles des autres. « _Ça va être un peu compliqué puisque notre seul pilote vient plus ou moins de s’évanouir._ »

Cassian allait entendre parler de tout ça plus tard.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé, bon sang ?

— _On voulait juste aider_ , insista Lahrin. _Alors on a bidouillé les chiffres du manifeste de vol pour être envoyés dans une autre navette et on a convaincu le pilote de revenir_.

— Et ça a marché ?

— _Quand on lui a chourré son blaster, ouais_.

— Vous êtes tous morts. Continue.

— _Eh bien, on est revenus, mais on a été touchés_ , dit Lahrin. _La navette n’est pas trop amochée, mais le pilote s’est cogné la tête._

— Attends, qui pilote alors, bordel ?

— _Vance._ »

Honnêtement, ces enfants allaient finir par avoir sa peau. Ils faisaient naturellement ce qu’on leur avait enseigné, qui était de toujours faire ce qui était juste, et quelque part elle ne pouvait pas s’empêcher d’être un peu impressionnée. Bien sûr que Vance était capable de piloter une navette inconnue avec la seule aide d’un manuel d’instructions indéchiffrable et des connaissances limitées qu’il avait accumulées sur son temps libre. Évidemment que Lahrin était parvenue à trafiquer un manifeste de vol. Il ne manquait plus qu’à Jessa d’utiliser ses talents de craqueuse pour-

« Okay. » Jyn secoua la tête. « Okay, okay, okay. Attendez une minute, laissez-moi juste- » Elle dut se frayer un chemin au blaster à travers une clairière, Aden couvrant ses arrières. Elle balança un coup de pied à un stormtrooper qui essayait de se débarrasser de l’Ewok qu’il avait sur le dos, et plongea brusquement dans un buisson de l’autre côté. « Je suis là, » reprit-elle. « Maintenant écoutez-moi, p’tits cons. J’ai besoin de Jessa, je présume qu’elle aussi s’est faite embarquer là-dedans ?

— _Je suis là_. » La voix de la jeune fille tremblait et Jyn n’en fut pas surprise. C’était la même fille qui s’était effondrée dans ses bras après la mort de Malia.

« Bien, dit Jyn. Jessa, il faut qu’on ouvre les portes du centre de contrôle du bouclier, mais elles ont été verrouillées. J’ai besoin que tu craques le système à distance, je sais que tu sais comment faire-

— _Avec l’équipement de cette navette ?_ dit Jessa, paniquée. _Jyn, je ne peux pas_ -

— SI, TU PEUX, parce que tout ce putain de plan repose là-dessus ! dit Jyn. JESSA, écoute-moi, je sais que tu as peur. Je sais que tu ne t’es probablement laissée entraîner dans ce plan à deux balles que parce que tu es la plus âgée et que tu pensais devoir protéger les autres, mais tu es forte. Tu es courageuse, et tu peux le faire. »

L’espace d’une minute interminable, elle n’entendit rien d’autre que les craquements de statique occasionnels sur la fréquence de com. Elle pouvait entendre le bip insistant qui lui rappelait que Leia était en train d’attendre sur l’autre ligne, mais elle savait déjà ce qu’il fallait. Elle devait croire que Jessa pouvait le faire. Ses compétences avaient déjà surpassé celles de Jyn au même âge-

« Okay, je vais essayer, » dit Jessa.

Elle le fit. Et à la seconde où Leia cessa de tenter de la contacter, Jyn sut qu’elle avait réussi.


	9. Neuvième partie

Le temps que Cassian parvienne à la joindre, elle savait qu’il devait être dans tous ses états.

« _JYN !_ » Il ne criait pas - Cassian ne criait jamais - mais il y avait cette trace de panique dans sa voix que seule Jyn était capable de remarquer. « _Je ne sais pas où sont passés certains des enfants - ils ne sont jamais arrivés sur Chandrila et j’ai fouillé toute la base, toutes les navettes qui sont arrivées, je n’ai-_

— Tout va bien, dit Jyn d’un ton rassurant. Ils sont ici, ils sont sur Endor avec moi.

— _Ils sont - attends - ENDOR ?_ demanda Cassian, incrédule.

— Oui, je sais. » Jyn se prenait la tête à ce sujet depuis plusieurs heures maintenant et ça ne s’était pas encore arrangé. La seule chose qui l’avait soulagée avait été quand, en levant les yeux au ciel, elle avait vu l’explosion lointaine, les restes de l’Étoile de la Mort réduite en poussière. L’espace d’un moment… elle avait pu à nouveau respirer sans un poids écrasant sur sa poitrine. Elle se rappelait avoir fermé les yeux, savait qu’Aden avait poussé des cris de joie, avait senti ses bras autour d’elle alors qu’il l’enlaçait et la soulevait de terre, mais tout était comme étouffé. Pour une seconde, tout fut silencieux, à l’exception des grondements du métal à travers l’espace.

Pour une seconde… tout alla bien.

Aden était avec les autres maintenant, Tavisha les ayant retrouvés dans le chaos des célébrations. Apparemment les Ewoks savaient faire la fête ; il y avait de la musique, joyeuse et entraînante, et différents types d’alcool passaient de main en main tandis que tous dansaient et riaient. Jyn remarqua Han et Leia en train de se rouler des pelles contre un arbre non loin. Elle savait que quelque part à des systèmes de distance, des populations entendaient la nouvelle que l’Empereur avait finalement été réduit à néant avec sa propre création. À la seconde où Vance avait - maladroitement - atterri sur Endor (sous l’œil inquiet de Jyn, le cœur battant à tout rompre), ils s’étaient tous précipités au dehors et l’avaient taclée sur le sol de la forêt. Elle avait immédiatement envisagé de les renvoyer aussi sec par la navette intacte la plus proche en guise de punition, mais face contre terre, avec six ados extatiques et trempés de sueur empilés au dessus d’elle, elle n’avait pas été capable de s’y résoudre.

En toute franchise, elle était juste heureuse qu’ils aillent tous bien.

« _Est- ce que j’ai envie de savoir ce qu’il s’est passé ?_ demanda Cassian avec appréhension.

— Probablement pas. Je t’expliquerai quand nous serons de retour avec la flotte.

— _Est-ce que les rumeurs sont vraies ?_ demanda alors Cassian, plus doucement. _Je sais ce que tout le monde raconte, il se dit que l’attaque a été un succès, mais..._ »

Elle comprenait sa réticence à y croire.

« C’est vrai, dit-elle avec un sourire. C’est fini. »

Il poussa un long soupir.

« _Merde, j’aimerais être là avec toi_.

— Je sais. »

Pendant un moment, aucun d’eux ne parla. Jyn regardait le ciel qui s’assombrissait rapidement, tout en écoutant la respiration de Cassian. Elle savait que ce ne serait pas la fin absolue de la guerre… mais c’en était bien assez proche, pour l’instant. Malheureusement, elle baissa les yeux juste à temps pour voir Vance et Rivi se peloter avec ardeur et Neera en train d’accepter innocemment une bouteille de quelque chose de la part d’un des pilotes.

« Oh kriff, soupira-t-elle. Désolée Cassian, il faut que j’empêche Neera de finir inconsciente dans un buisson et que je balance un seau d’eau ou quelque chose à Vance et Rivi.

— _Pigé. Bonne chance_.

— Merci. Et - » Elle ne faisait jamais dans le sentimental. Elle ne disait ces mots que quand le moment le demandait vraiment, et c’était un de ces moments. « Je t’aime, Cassian. »

Elle pouvait presque l’entendre sourire.

« _Je t’aime aussi_. »

Elle mit fin à l’appel et inspira lentement, pendant quelques instants. Expira.

Puis elle passa à l’attaque.

« OKAY, ÇA SUFFIT ! » cria Jyn en se dirigeant vers le groupes d’adolescents en train de faire la fête. Elle poussa un bon coup sur l’épaule de Rivi, en train de se trémousser sur les genoux de Vance dans l’obscurité, et la fit retomber au sol avec un glapissement. Elle força Lahrin à s’asseoir avant qu’elle ne risque de se briser la nuque en essayant de marcher sur les mains tout en étant ivre, et avant que Neera puisse prendre une gorgée, elle se faufila en hâte pour lui prendre la boisson des mains.

« Hé ! cria Neera.

— Ouais, celle-là est pour moi, » dit Jyn, tandis que Rivi et Lahrin se relevaient derrière elle en maugréant. « Tu bois ça, et tu passeras toute la nuit à vomir dans les buissons, et ce n’est marrant pour personne.

— Vous me traitez TOUJOURS comme un bébé, se plaignit Neera. C’est une célébration, on fait la fête ! Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas m’amuser moi aussi ?

— Oh, tu peux t’amuser ! Mais seulement avec de la bière standard. »

Neera grommela, mais les autres rirent, et franchement, bien qu’elle soit toujours fâchée après eux à ce moment, elle ressentit une bouffée de fierté en voyant leurs visages, yeux brillants et joues rougies par l’alcool, détendus et souriants, pour une fois. Ils l’avaient fait. Tout ce que Jyn avait toujours voulu pour eux était de grandir pour être capable de se fondre dans la société normale, contrairement à elle qui avait à peine su comment interagir avec les autres sans assumer qu’ils allaient la poignarder à un moment ou un autre. Elle avait voulu des vies normales pour eux, et ça y était. Ils pouvaient rire et pleurer et s’enivrer pendant une fête comme des ados normaux. Peut-être que ces enfants ne seraient jamais aussi “normaux” que d’autres qui n’avaient pas grandi en temps de guerre, mais ils étaient déjà bien en avance sur elle au même âge et c’était tout ce qu’elle pouvait espérer.

Kriff, elle les aimait tellement.

« Est-ce que Maman va sérieusement boire avec nous ? » se moqua Aden depuis le tronc où lui, Geron et Tavisha étaient assis.

Jyn baissa les yeux vers la boisson incriminée avant de la descendre d’un trait. Elle grimaça un peu tandis que les ados applaudirent. « Bien sûr. L’Étoile de la Mort est en morceaux, je ne vais pas vous chaperonner toute cette nuit.

— Les gars, ce jour est un jour faste, » dit Aden, faussement étranglé par l’émotion. « S’il vous plaît, un moment de silence, que je savoure cet instant pour le reste de ma vie à venir.

— Oh, remballe le mélo, » dit Jyn en levant les yeux au ciel.

Finalement, elle ne se laissa pas aller jusqu’à se saouler. Elle était l’adulte et connaissait ses limites, elle devait s’assurer que personne ne défie Lahrin de faire un strip-tease devant les pilotes et que Neera reste debout. Mais elle dansa avec les enfants, en essayant de ne pas trébucher sur un Ewok alors que la foule se rassemblait autour du feu de camp. Elle avait virevolté avec Tavisha, qui l’avait guidée suivant les pas d’une danse de sa planète natale, et elle avait regardé Geron tenir Jessa et Rivi par la main et les faire tournoyer et les attirer contre lui, éclatant de rire quand ils manquèrent de tomber tous ensemble. À un moment, elle avait porté Neera sur ses épaules, la jeune fille de quatorze ans gloussant avec délices en levant les bras au ciel.

« Hé, » avait dit Jyn en levant la tête vers elle, son visage auréolé par la fumée et les étoiles. « Quoi qu’en disent les autres, tu n’es pas un bébé, d’accord ? »

Neera lui avait souri en réponse.

« QUOI ? avait-elle crié par dessus la musique et le bruit de la foule.

Jyn avait juste resserré sa prise sur ses jambes et secoué la tête.

Elle aurait le temps de le lui dire plus tard.

* * *

Beaucoup de choses changèrent au cours des semaines qui suivirent.

De bien des façons, la guerre prit fin. Avec la mort de l’Empereur, une Nouvelle République fut officiellement proclamée et ils n’auraient plus à préparer la classe des cadets à une vie de futurs soldats… bien que naturellement, il y ait encore bien des gens opposés à la création de la dite république. Alors que la plupart des forces impériales avaient rendu les armes, une partie des troupes avait redoublé d’ardeur pour reprendre le contrôle, et les combats se déplacèrent au cœur du territoire impérial : à Coruscant même. Si une bonne partie des troupes de l’Alliance Rebelle était sur la planète pour contre-attaquer, d’autres n’étaient plus nécessaires. Ce qui signifiait que des soldats commençaient à être déchargés, renvoyés chez eux pour faire ce qu’ils voulaient de leurs vies. Pour certains c’était vécu comme une retraite forcée, quand d’autres déploraient d’être déployés une fois de plus… mais heureusement pour la plupart ils se faisaient une joie de partir, avec raison.

Et bien sûr, cela signifiait que certains de leurs enfants commencèrent à partir.

Ils tentèrent de maintenir la routine. La constance semblait être le moyen de s’accommoder de tous ces changements, sachant qu’il semblait que chaque nouvelle journée s’accompagnait d’un nouveau départ. Les premiers à quitter la classe avaient été Carina, Caylen et Ann, promptement emmenés par leurs parents, presque à la seconde où ils étaient tous revenus à la flotte après Endor. Ces trois là avaient été avec Jyn depuis le tout début - elle se souvenait encore de la fois où elle avait sprinté jusqu’à l’infirmerie avec une Ann gravement malade - et bien qu’elle ait su que leurs parents ne la portaient pas vraiment dans leurs cœurs (quelque chose à voir avec le fait qu’elle avait appris à leurs trois enfants à tuer un homme avec une simple clé hydraulique) elle avait au moins espéré pouvoir leur dire au revoir. Cependant, ils avaient été récupérés et étaient partis en un clin d’œil, et c’est à ce moment là que l’appréhension s’était installée.

Ils étaient les premiers. D’autres allaient suivre.

Le pire était probablement de voir les amis forcés de se faire leurs adieux. Fliss n’avait pas été populaire, la faute à ses chevilles légèrement trop enflées et à ses constantes vantardises au sujet de son père, membre du Conseil, mais cela n’avait eu aucune importance au moment de son départ. Sa Neera, qui avait tellement grandi sous sa garde, qui était arrivée à treize ans en ne comprenant pas pleinement la gravité de la guerre, et partait après être rentrée dans la famille et sachant ce qu’elle laissait derrière elle... Neera avait littéralement sangloté toute l’heure qu’il lui avait fallu pour faire le tour de tous ses amis et les embrasser tous en leur disant au revoir. Son tour enfin venu, Jyn n’avait pas été prête du tout, mais quand la jeune fille s’était jetée dans ses bras elle l’avait soulevée de terre et serrée très fort.

« Neera, lui avait-elle chuchoté. Tu es une jeune femme incroyable et pleine d’assurance. Je suis si fière de toi. Je t’aime, d’accord ?

— Je t’aime aussi, Jyn, » avait répondu Neera en pleurant de plus belle.

Et Jyn avait parfaitement remarqué comme Cassian l’observait du coin de l’œil chaque fois que quelqu’un quittait la classe.

« Tu as le droit d’éprouver des émotions, Jyn. »

Il était tôt. Ils auraient dû être en train de dormir, mais apparemment Cassian pouvait ressentir sa nervosité. Jyn n’essaya même pas de faire semblant de ne pas avoir entendu, et se retourna pour se presser contre son torse. Le bras de Cassian vint se placer autour d’elle, la main ancrée sur sa hanche, calant son corps contre le sien. Elle pouvait sentir les battements de son cœur contre le sien, et cela du moins était apaisant.

« Si je me laisse aller à éprouver quelque chose, chuchota-t-elle dans l’obscurité, je ne sais pas si je serais capable de m’arrêter.

— Nous avons aidé à élever ces enfants. » Cassian noua ses jambes avec les siennes. « Je comprends.

— Comment vas-tu ? » lui demanda-t-elle alors, se rendant soudain compte qu’elle ne lui avait pas posé la question depuis un moment. Quand ils s’étaient retrouvés pour la première fois après avoir rejoint le reste de la flotte, ça avait été dans un tourbillon d’embrassades et de hourras jusqu’à ce qu’enfin, enfin, ils soient capables de se retrancher dans leur chambre et de célébrer l’instant en faisant l’amour comme jamais. Mais depuis lors, ils avaient bien sûr été forcés de se contenir une fois de plus, et il était difficile d’évaluer le bien-être d’une personne quand vous pouviez à peine tenir compte du vôtre.

« Je veux dire… ajouta-t-elle. Il s’est passé beaucoup de choses récemment.

— C’est irréel, lui répondit-il après réflexion. Penser que nous sommes si proches de la fin officielle de la guerre. L’Empereur est mort. Je… j’aimerais que ma famille soit là pour voir ça.

— Je n’ai jamais pensé à ce que je ferais si cela prenait fin.

— Moi non plus.

— On devrait peut-être y réfléchir, » suggéra Jyn, hésitante. Elle ne voulait pas voir le visage de Cassian à cet instant, alors elle garda la tête posée sur sa poitrine. « Nous nous sommes mariés, c’est toujours ça de moins sur la liste, mais tout le reste…

— Tu veux dire, ce qu’on va faire maintenant ? »

Elle hocha la tête, toujours enfouie dans sa chemise. « Je ne sais pas ce que je veux faire exactement. Quelque chose de tranquille. Pas dans l’armée… mais _quelque chose_ , tu vois ? Et je veux une maison. Un endroit où l’on puisse vivre avec…

— Les enfants. »

Elle leva la tête. « Toi aussi, tu veux les garder ?

— Ceux qui en ont besoin, oui, répondit aussitôt Cassian. C’est dingue, il y en a vingt-trois qui n’ont nulle part où aller mais… ce sont nos enfants. Et je veux les garder. »

Elle voulait cette vie aussi. Cette vie qu’elle avait toujours pensée inatteignable, irréaliste, qui ne pourrait probablement jamais arriver, et pourtant, contre toutes attentes, ils étaient parvenus jusque là. Réticente à se détacher de Cassian pour pouvoir atteindre ses lèvres, elle commença à embrasser toute l’étendue de peau à sa disposition. Elle inclina la tête vers le haut et embrassa sa mâchoire jusqu’à ce qu’il se décide à coopérer et penche la tête pour lui offrir sa bouche. Elle ne serait jamais arrivée jusque là sans lui. Très franchement, les enfants l’auraient probablement dévorée vivante dans les premiers mois, mais il était là, et il les aimait tout autant qu’elle.

Elle avait survécu à tant de choses. Elle pouvait bien survivre encore.

* * *

Le jour que Jyn craignait probablement le plus vint bien plus vite qu’elle ne l’avait espéré.

Elle trouva Rivi en train de pleurer dans les toilettes au bout du couloir. Sachant que la jeune fille avait dit qu’elle allait faire pipi près d’une demi-heure plus tôt, Jyn avait pensé qu’elle devrait probablement aller voir et vérifier qu’elle n’était pas retenue en otage quelque part sur le chemin. Mais en entrant dans les toilettes elle avait seulement trouvé Rivi en boule sur le sol de la dernière stalle.

« Rivi, qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda-t-elle, sachant déjà, malheureusement, exactement ce qu’il se passait.

L’adolescente leva son visage strié de larmes. Rivi était habituellement très coquette, avec ses beaux cheveux blonds soigneusement tressés, toujours tirée à quatre épingles, mais à cet instant elle avait l’air complètement décomposée. Jyn n’était même pas sûre qu’elle allait réussir à obtenir d’elle une réponse honnête. Rivi s’était heureusement débarrassée en grande partie de son habitude de mentir pour attirer l’attention (principalement grâce au fait que Jyn lui avait effectivement accordé cette attention dont elle avait besoin) mais il n’en restait pas moins qu’elle demeurait assez secrète. Elle faisait toujours bonne figure, était capable de vendre n’importe quelle salade, et Jyn était déjà prête à l’entendre lui raconter une histoire rocambolesque au sujet d’un espion impérial qui lui aurait sauté dessus ou quelque chose du genre et, bien sûr, à prétendre la croire.

Mais Rivi regarda Jyn droit dans les yeux et dit : « Vance a rompu avec moi. »

Un silence.

« Merde, » dit Jyn.

Okay, peut-être qu’elle avait espéré entendre une histoire quelconque, parce qu’elle n’avait absolument aucune idée de comment consoler la jeune fille. Leur rupture était pratiquement inévitable, sachant que Vance allait sûrement partir bientôt avec son père, mais Jyn était à peu près sûre qu’elle n’aiderait en rien Rivi en le lui faisant remarquer. Tout ce à quoi elle pouvait penser était la façon dont elle s’y prendrait pour réconforter un enfant plus petit s’il s’était blessé, alors elle finit par se laisser glisser au sol à côté de Rivi et lui fit signe de se rapprocher.

L’adolescente vint et s’installa sur ses genoux.

Elle la laissa faire. Rivi s’agrippa à elle, jambes repliées et visage enfoui contre l’épaule de Jyn qui ralentit le rythme de sa respiration dans l’espoir que la jeune fille se cale sur elle entre deux sanglots.

« Alors, qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? » demanda finalement Jyn.

« On avait dit qu’on serait toujours amis ! dit Rivi sans cesser de pleurer. On a toujours su qu’il allait partir avec son père, après Endor, mais on est meilleurs amis depuis _une éternité_ , avant même qu’on ait commencé à sortir ensemble. C’est logique qu’on se sépare parce qu’on ne sait pas si on se reverra un jour, mais on s’était mis d’accord pour continuer à se parler, être toujours amis, être toujours là l’un pour l’autre comme on a toujours fait, mais aujourd’hui il - il - »

Elle s’interrompit d’un coup, et Jyn fut tentée de dire quelque chose. Cependant, elle savait que Rivi avait besoin de vider son sac, aussi elle la serra dans ses bras, resta silencieuse et attendit.

« Mais, poursuivit Rivi en s’essuyant les yeux, tout à l’heure, il m’a dit qu’il part demain, et il m’a dit - il a dit qu’on ne pouvait plus être amis. Il a dit qu’il ne voulait pas rester en contact, qu’il ne voulait plus jamais me parler. »

Ça ne ressemblait pas du tout au Vance aimable et sympathique que Jyn connaissait. « Est-ce qu’il a dit pourquoi ?

— Non - il m’a juste tourné le dos et il est parti. Et je suis venue ici pour pleurer, parce qu’apparemment je suis pathétique.

— Rivi, tu n’es pas pathétique. » Jyn redressa gentiment la tête de Rivi pour pouvoir repousser les mèches de cheveux de ses yeux. « Vous sortez ensemble depuis un an, et vous êtes meilleurs amis depuis encore plus longtemps. C’est normal que tu sois bouleversée si tout ça se termine d’un seul coup. Enfer, je ne sais même pas comment vous vous êtes connus, c’était avant même que j’arrive.

— C’était à peu près un an avant, dit Rivi en reniflant. J’avais douze ans quand l’Alliance m’a trouvée. Vance était sur la base avec son père depuis qu’il était petit. Il savait comment tout marchait et moi je débarquais tout juste. »

Jyn pouvait comprendre ça. Évidemment que la fille qui avait besoin de tout contrôler s’était raccrochée à la personne qui disposait de toutes les infos. « Alors vous êtes devenus amis, dit-elle. Rivi, ça n’est pas rien, okay ? Je pense que tu as besoin de lui parler. De lui dire ce que tu ressens.

— Il ne veut plus jamais me reparler, tu te rappelles ?

— Si je connais Vance, ne serait-ce qu’un peu, dit Jyn en levant les yeux au ciel, alors il a dit tout ça parce que tu vas lui manquer, et qu’il n’a aucune idée de comment faire pour rester en contact sans être aussi présent physiquement. Il doit avoir l’impression que ça va le tuer.

— Ouais, bah moi aussi ça me tue, mais je ne vais pas le voir pour lui dire qu’on ne peut plus être amis ! explosa Rivi.

— Ne me dis pas ça à moi, dis-le à lui ! Pour l’amour de la Force… marmonna Jyn.

— Tu as raison ! » Rivi se dégagea soudain des bras de Jyn, se remit sur pied. « Je vais aller le voir et lui dire ses quatre vérités !

— Je viens avec toi ! » dit Jyn en bondissant à sa suite.

Finalement les deux adolescents eurent une dispute spectaculaire, au point que Jyn les fit s’affronter en match d’entraînement dans l’espoir qu’ils évacuent leurs émotions à coups de poing. Cela finit quand Rivi frappa Vance au visage et que tous les deux fondirent en larmes dans les bras l’un de l’autre sur le tapis, ce que Jyn considéra tout de même être un succès.

* * *

Jyn n’avait jamais été très sentimentale. Elle avait passé sa vie entière à se rendre dure et impénétrable, au point qu’elle avait dû réapprendre entièrement à laisser transparaître ses émotions. Elle avait encore du mal à les exprimer naturellement et se demandait parfois si le fait que Cassian soit pareil était ou non une mauvaise chose. D’un côté, il savait ce qu’elle ressentait… mais de l’autre, ce fut presque un choc de le voir pleurer un peu en serrant le petit Poe dans ses bras.

« _Putain de_ … kriff, je suis désolé, » l’entendit-elle dire alors qu’il se frottait les yeux d’un revers de manche. Elle avait été en train de parler à Kes à peine plus loin, dans leur petite salle de classe sur la frégate qui ne semblait soudain plus aussi petite à mesure que le nombre d’enfants diminuait. Shara secoua vigoureusement la tête tandis que Poe levait ses petites mains pour tâter les joues de Cassian.

« Cass, » dit-il, bien trop sérieusement pour un enfant de presque deux ans. « Cass triste.

— Je suis triste, lui dit-il. Je suis triste parce que tu t’en vas avec Maman et Papa et que je ne pourrai plus te voir. »

Jyn échangea un regard avec Kes, qui sans avoir besoin de dire un mot, fut instantanément d’accord pour se rapprocher.

Elle réalisa qu’en dépit du fait qu’ils communiquaient, elle n’avait pas vraiment su comment Cassian allait jusque là. Elle n’aimait pas dire qu’elle avait plus de mal que lui à dire au revoir, mais le fait était que la majorité des enfants qui partaient était ses ados et que Cassian consacrait clairement toute son énergie à ce qu’elle tienne le coup, au lieu de se concentrer sur lui même. Même si lui aussi était évidemment affecté en les voyant partir, ils avaient su tous les deux que ce n’était peut-être pas aussi difficile pour lui que pour elle.

Jusqu’à Poe, bien sûr.

« Cassian. » Shara lui serra le bras tandis que Jyn et Kes s’approchaient. « Franchement, ce que tu as fait pour nous, ce que tu as fait pour Poe au cours de cette année… rien ne peut égaler ça. Ça représente plus que tu ne peux l’imaginer.

— La ferme. Tu vas encore me faire pleurer. »

Shara rit, en se tamponnant elle aussi les yeux avec sa manche. « Je suis sincère. Merci. À toi et à Jyn, » ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire chaleureux dans sa direction. « Vous comptez énormément pour nous. »

C’était encore un nouvel au revoir et franchement, à ce stade, Jyn n’était pas sûre de pouvoir en vivre un autre. Maintenant… elle était arrivée au point où elle voulait juste pouvoir indiquer la porte et dire « Partez, » parce qu’un rien de plus la ferait craquer. Mais elle ne pouvait pas faire ça avec Poe, pas avec Kes et Shara, et pour distraire Cassian des larmes qui allaient inévitablement venir, elle demanda : « Alors, c’est quoi le plan ? Où est-ce que vous partez ?

— C’est la question, répondit Shara avec un rire nerveux.

— Techniquement, je suis toujours en service actif, dit Kes. Je serai à nouveau déployé avec les Pathfinders dans trois jours, pour un raid sur une base de la Sécurité Impériale. Ce n’est pas exactement ce que je voulais, mais Shara a été rendue à la vie civile, et franchement je suis juste soulagé qu’au moins l’un de nous l’ait été.

— Nous voulons tous les deux passer enfin du temps avec notre fils, opina Shara.

— Trouver une planète sympa quelque part, suggéra Jyn. Une vie agréable…

— Ouais. Ça se trouve ? demanda Shara.

— Je ne sais pas. Qu’est-ce que tu en penses, Poe ? » demanda Jyn au bambin dans les bras de Cassian.

Poe réfléchit, agrippé à la veste de Cassian. « Faim, dit-il.

— Évidemment, » dit Jyn en levant les yeux au ciel.

Shara rit. « Je suppose qu’on ferait mieux de te nourrir alors. On s’en va dans une heure, par contre, alors on ne se recroisera probablement pas-

— Oh, par la Force, ne me le rappelle pas- » Jyn se tourna et ouvrit silencieusement les bras pour réclamer un câlin à l’enfant. Poe vint immédiatement à elle, Cassian tendant les bras pour l’inclure dans l’étreinte.

« Sois sage pour Maman et Papa, d’accord gamin ?

— Suis sage, Jyn-Jyn ! » dit Poe.

Elle se pencha avec Poe, manquant de l’écraser quand elle étreignit à la fois la mère et le fils. « Je suis sérieuse, marmonna Shara contre son épaule, en la serrant fort. Quand on sera installés, quand la poussière sera retombée… on se contactera. Vous nous reverrez, okay ?

— Okay, » répondit Jyn dans un murmure.

Shara se dégagea, prenant Poe avec elle cette fois. Jyn ne fut pas surprise de se rendre compte que ses bras trouvèrent immédiatement Cassian, passant autour de sa taille comme si sa présence pouvait tout arranger. « Dis bye-bye à Jyn et Cassian ! » dit Shara à son fils.

Jyn était certaine que Poe n’avait pas vraiment compris le concept de cet au revoir en particulier, puisqu’il répondit avec un petit salut de la main et un « Bye-bye ! » plutôt joyeux. Kes les étreignit tous les deux à son tour, et puis finalement, _finalement_ , la petite famille était partie.

Cassian se tourna et enfouit son visage contre son épaule.

« Je ne peux plus, sanglota-t-il. Plus d’au revoirs.

— Plus d’au revoirs, » dit Jyn, en le serrant étroitement dans ses bras. « Pigé. »

* * *

« Sergent Erso. » Mon Mothma leva les yeux de son bureau. « Comment puis-je vous aider ?

— Je pense que vous savez probablement pourquoi je suis là, » dit Jyn en s’asseyant sans cérémonie en face d’elle. Heureusement, Mothma l’avait plutôt bien cernée après ces dernières années et avait probablement compris qu’elle ne partirait pas de sitôt. Elle se redressa, véritable modèle de dignité et d’assurance. Pas étonnant, supposa Jyn. Elle avait presque gagné sa guerre, après tout.

« J’ai besoin de savoir ce qui va arriver aux enfants, » dit simplement Jyn.

Mothma hocha la tête. « Ceux qui ont encore des parents feront évidemment ce que ces parents souhaitent, comme vous le savez sûrement. Comme nous sommes maintenant une République officielle, la responsabilité des autres va échoir au nouveau gouvernement et l’armée cessera de s’occuper de ceux qui restent.

— Alors le Capitaine Andor et moi n’avons plus de boulot, pour ainsi dire ? demanda sèchement Jyn.

— D’une certaine façon. » Mothma haussa les épaules.

« Qu’est-ce que le gouvernement va faire des enfants ?

— Techniquement, ils sont pupilles de la République, dit Mothma. Nous les emmènerons à Coruscant et ils seront pris en charge dans un foyer.

— Un orphelinat ?

— C’est ça.

— Je vois, dit Jyn. Que faudrait-il faire pour en obtenir la garde ? »

Mothma tiqua légèrement. « De qui ?

— D’eux tous, dit Jyn. Tous ces enfants qui n’ont nulle part où aller, que faudrait-il pour que leur garde soit accordée au Capitaine Andor et à moi-même ? »

Mothma avait l’air de se retenir de rire. « Je savais que vous preniez votre job à cœur, Erso, mais je n’avais pas réalisé à quel point.

— Ces enfants ont besoin de quelqu’un, dit Jyn. Après m’être occupée d’eux toutes ces années, je ne peux pas les laisser partir dans un foyer avec des gens qui ne les connaissent même pas. Ils nous connaissent. Je les aime comme s’ils étaient les miens, et je veux les emmener tous à la maison avec moi. Qu’est-ce qu’il faut faire pour ça ?

— Erso... » Mothma secoua la tête, avant de rire.

« Normalement, un juge devrait prendre connaissance de votre dossier, le valider. Personne ne vous accorderait la garde de plus de trente enfants-

— Il ne sont que vingt-trois, en fait, une fois partis ceux qui ont des parents.

— Je n’avais pas fini, ajouta Mothma. Puisque notre République est nouvellement formée, il n’y a pas vraiment de système judiciaire en place pour le moment. Techniquement, la partie du gouvernement correspondante serait le Haut Conseil de l’Alliance Rebelle, dont je suis à la tête. »

L’estomac de Jyn se contracta. Elle n’osait pas espérer. Mothma l’avait ouvertement en aversion depuis pratiquement le jour de leur rencontre, et elle s’excusa en silence auprès des enfants. Désolée de ne pas être assez aimable. Désolée de les avoir laissés tomber…

Mais alors Mothma la regarda, avec une lueur dans les yeux.

* * *

« Eh bien ? » demanda Arlo, les mains sur les hanches.

Jyn observa leurs visages pleins d’espoir. Vingt-trois enfants restants, qui avaient besoin d’une maison, d’une vie loin de la guerre. Des enfants qui avaient soif de stabilité et de liberté, et ne les accepteraient que venant des deux adultes qui avait aidé à les élever ces dernières années. Tout ce qu’ils voulaient était une famille, et bon sang, c’était là tout ce que Jyn voulait aussi. De Lahrin, si proche de ses dix-huit ans, à la petite Bree qui en avait maintenant trois, tous attendaient nerveusement au côté de Cassian. Jyn lui avait désespérément demandé d’attendre avec eux, malgré le fait que sa présence aurait sûrement aidé à persuader Mothma, bien plus que la sienne. Il la regardait par dessus les têtes des enfants, essayant de lire la réponse dans ses yeux.

Finalement, elle sourit.

« Vous venez tous à la maison avec nous. »

La réaction fut instantanée. Les enfants crièrent, Rivi, Neera et Lahrin se mirent à sauter partout en se tenant les mains tandis que Kady fondait en larmes. Cassian prit Bree et Haley dans ses bras. Magdalena signait encore et encore “ _Maison ! Maison !_ ” à l’intention de Jade. Jyn s’agenouilla pour étreindre Arlo, et Azha vint se pendre à son dos également. Ava criait de joie dans ses oreilles et tout le monde se précipita soudain vers elle pour un câlin de groupe qui manqua de la renverser.

Finalement, Cassian se fraya un chemin au milieu de la mêlée. Ils écartèrent les enfants un moment pour pouvoir se précipiter dans les bras l’un de l’autre. Il y eut des plaintes et des rires, et Reno cria « BERK, personne ne veut voir ça ! » mais ils ne lâchèrent pas prise.

« On a vraiment le droit de les garder ? » murmura Cassian tout contre les cheveux de Jyn.

« Elle a dit que se trouver sous notre garde était dans leur intérêt, acquiesça-t-elle. Félicitations, on peut les emmener à la maison.

— On est des _parents._ »

Jyn rit, avant de l’embrasser.

Ils avaient été parents depuis déjà un moment, après tout.

* * *

« Hmmmm… celle-là ! » déclara Bree en collant le datapad dans la figure de Jyn.

Elle était heureuse que la fillette ait pris une décision, considérant la rapidité avec laquelle elle passait d’une photo à l’autre, la rendant presque malade rien qu’à regarder. Elle se pencha au dessus de Bree, assise sur ses genoux en train de secouer le datapad avec enthousiasme.

Jyn marqua une pause en considérant son choix.

Choisir une planète où vivre n’avait pas exactement été une décision facile. En voulant un lieu sûr, facilement accessible et pas trop chère, il était presque impossible de trouver un endroit correspondant à tous les critères. Avec un choix limité, on aurait pu croire que leur décision en aurait été facilitée, mais elle n’en semblait que plus difficile ! Ils ne pouvaient pas choisir Shafta, parce que c’était de là que venait Talek à l’origine et qu’il n’était pas prêt à y retourner, ils ne pouvaient pas choisir la fichue planète avec une atmosphère à haute teneur en xxx puisque cela déclencherait des problèmes médicaux chez Charlee et ils ne pouvaient pas choisir la putain de planète au nom imprononçable, parce que _tout_ dans ce langage était imprononçable ! À la fin, ils n’avaient retenu que six options valables, et pour s’épargner davantage de tracas, Jyn avait téléchargé quelques holos pour que Bree les regarde et décide pour eux.

Apparemment, elle avait choisi Lah’mu.

La poitrine de Jyn se resserra un peu devant les plages de sable noir dépeintes dans l’holo touristique. Elle n’avait pas voulu envisager cette option, mais limités comme ils l’étaient, elle n’avait pas vraiment eu le choix.

« Tu es sûre que tu veux celle-là, Bree ? » demanda-t-elle, la gorge sèche.

« Celle-là ! » Bree opina avec enthousiasme. « J’aime la plage !

— Tu n’as jamais été à la plage, » lui rappela Jyn, gardant un ton léger en lui chatouillant les côtes. La fillette cria et se trémoussa.

« J’aime comme ça brille ! insista-t-elle.

— Ça brille ? » Jyn observa une pause, en regardant par dessus la tête de Bree.

Elle n’avait jamais vraiment remarqué avant, mais elle supposait que le sable noir sur la photo brillait, en quelque sorte. « Oh, je vois, » dit-elle, en suivant le doigt de Bree qui retraçait le rivage. « Le sable est tout brillant parce qu’il y a du soleil. Je vivais ici avant, tu sais.

— On peut vivre à ta maison ? » Dans son enthousiasme, Bree sauta quasiment de ses genoux.

« Je bien peur que ça ne soit pas assez grand pour nous tous, Bree, » dit doucement Jyn. Elle ne savait même pas si la maison était toujours là, à vrai dire. Elle ne savait même pas si elle voulait savoir. Mais Lah’mu était un endroit vaste, avec des pays autres que celui dans lequel elle avait vécu, et, plus important, la planète était actuellement libre d’occupation. Elle leva les yeux vers Cassian, en train d’écouter certains des ados de l’autre côté de la salle de classe, et elle demanda à Bree de soulever le datapad pour lui montrer.

« On a choisi notre nouvelle maison, » l’interpella-t-elle.

Elle vit ses yeux s’écarquiller à son choix.

« Ça te va ? » lui murmura-t-il un peu plus tard, une fois Bree partie pour jouer avec Charlee et Haley.

« Je pense que oui, » répondit-elle, tandis qu’il l’embrassait sur le côté de la tête. « Il est temps de rentrer à la maison.

— Je t’aime. »

Jyn sourit.

« Je t’aime aussi. »

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et c'est la fin ! J'espère que la balade vous a plu. Reste à venir un addendum listant les enfants, tels qu'ils apparaissent au début et à la fin de la fic.


	10. Les enfants

**Les 22 premiers (0 ABY)**

 

Malia, 17 ans - enthousiaste, trop pure, veut juste faire le bien

Aden, 16 ans - blagueur, ancien pick-pocket, adore se moquer de Jyn et Cassian

Tavisha, 16 ans - a le béguin pour Cassian, super girly, capable de vous tabasser

Jessa, 15 ans - autoritaire, l’âme d’une shippeuse et absolument pas subtile à ce sujet

Rivi, 13 ans - bruyante, imbue d’elle même, menteuse invétérée

Vance, 13 ans - tranquille, aimable, meilleur ami de Rivi

Dan, 13 ans - extraverti, charmeur, pense tout savoir sur le sexe mais ce n’est probablement pas le cas

Talek, 12 ans - passé traumatique, muet sélectif, observateur

Azha, 11 ans - frappe d’abord pose les questions après, se plaint beaucoup

Warrin, 10 ans - peut parler cinq langues, souffre de troubles de l’attention, veut s’amuser

Reno, 10 ans - gros problèmes de comportement, a quelques moments sympas

Carina, 10 ans - sœur aînée de Caylen et Ann, adorable, facilement influencée par les autres

Kady, 10 ans - adorable, manque de confiance en elle, ne parlait pas le basic

Jade, 9 ans - malentendante, gentille avec ceux qu’elle apprécie, désagréable avec les autres

Caylen, 9 ans - le gamin bizarre, mange ses crottes de nez, un bon ami

Ava, 8 ans - curieuse, collante, pense que Jyn et Cassian sont géniaux

Danny, 8 ans - plutôt calme, mais voit et entend tout, toujours au courant des ragots

Magdalena, 8 ans - vrai prénom imprononçable, l’air innocent mais pourrait probablement vous tuer

Trina, 7 ans - griffe quand elle n’obtient pas ce qu’elle veut, effrontée et super insolente

Ann, 6 ans - calme, ne pose pas de problèmes, se fond dans le groupe

Lyle, 5 ans - festien, obsédé par Cassian, toujours excité à 1000000%

Arlo, 3 ans - aime les câlins, qu’on lui lise des histoires et se cacher dans des endroits improbables pour flanquer la trouille à Jyn

 

**Les enfants plus âgés (3-4 ABY)**

 

~~Malia, 18 ans~~

 

Aden, 19 ans

Tavisha, 19 ans

 

Jessa, 17 ans

Lahrin, 17 ans - rusée, extrêmement loyale

Rivi, 16 ans

Vance, 16 ans

Dan, 16 ans

Geron, 15 ans - suiveur, très solidaire

Talek, 15 ans

Neera, 14 ans - innocente, adorable

Kris, 14 ans - introverti, curieux

Azha, 14 ans

Warrin, 13 ans

Reno, 13 ans

Carina, 13 ans

Kady, 13 ans

Caylen, 12 ans

 

**Les enfants les plus jeunes (3-4 ABY)**

 

Jade, 12 ans

Ava, 11 ans

Danny, 11 ans

Magdalena, 11ans

Trina, 10 ans

Anderson, 10 ans

Ann, 9 ans

Pero, 9 ans

Fliss, 8 ans - hautaine, fille d'un membre du Conseil

Lyle, 8 ans

Mycah, 7 ans

Arlo, 6 ans

Haley, 6 ans

Charlee, 4 ans

Bree, 3 ans - têtue, déterminée

Poe, 1 an - joyeux, petit explorateur

_Plus cinq enfants anonymes parce que l'autrice a fini par tomber à court d'imagination pour les noms et les personnalités_


End file.
